NightSword Chronicles
by RaptorWritter
Summary: Ichigo traspasa una brecha dimensional al universo DC, su llegada provocara que despierte la curiosidad en un grupo de jóvenes héroes, sobre todo de Zatanna pero a su vez resurge la preocupación en las leyendas de DC ante la amenaza de una nueva Amalgama, pero con la llegada del Segador Sustituto traerá una amenaza como ninguna otra (Fase 1 del Fanfic Multi-universe Histories)
1. La Brecha

**Bueno antes de empezar debo aclarar que estos fanfics ya los hice pero por cuestiones relacionados a un viejo correo que yo no uso tuve que dejarlos, pero son parte de algo más grande, ya había explicado que era pero no quiero echar a perder la diversión para aquellos que son nuevos.**

 **Subire cada dos días cada capítulo, de aquí al capítulo 22, es decir Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Podría hacerlo cada dia pero quiero que tengan un buen desarrollo en cuanto a favoritos y seguidores, espero recuperar a los que seguían y lo tenían como favoritos y de que tengamos usuarios que aprecien la historia**

 **Capítulo 1: La Brecha**

Era un dia más en la vida de ichigo Kurosaki ya tenía unos meses con sus nuevos poderes de Shinigami y vaya que lo difrutaba, era de mañana y como de costumbre estaba desayunando con sus hermanas, cuando se escucha que tocan a la puerta.

-Quien puede ser tan temprano- dijo chigo mientras se levantaba y se dirige a la puerta.

-Tal vez busquen a papá-dijo Yuzu mientras Ichigo se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Lo siento pero el doctor no se encuentra… - en eso corta lo que decía al notar que era Rukia quien estaba ahí.

-ichigo surgió algo en la Sociedad de Almas- dijo Rukia con seriedad.

-¿De qué me hablas? ¿ocurrió algo?-dicjo ichigo

-¡No me informaron solo que necesitan a todos los shinigamis eseo nos incluye¡-dijo Rukia seriamente mientras lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva e ncontra de su voluntad.

Más tarde en el Seiretei

El capitán Ukitake esperaba la llegada de Rukia e Ichigo no paso mucho para eso.

-Hola Rukia, ichigo como están-dijo el capitán Ukitake

\- Muy bien gracias y ¿usted como a estado capitán?- pregunta ichigo

-Muy bien gracias-responde Ukitake-pero basta de formalidades tenemos que reunirmos con los demás en el punto de reunión

-Pero antes nos podría explicar por qué nos llamaron con tanta urgencia- dijo Rukia pero en eso el capitán Ukitake les dice que no hay tiempo que en el camino les explica y de inmediato lo siguieron.

-Verán surgió algo que no sabemos que es pero si sabemos cómo sucedió, durante tu pelea Ichigo contra Aizen fue tan brutal que dejaste débil la barrera entre dimensiones-dijo Ukitake

-¿ ¡QUE!? ¡ENTONCES ME CULPA DE ESTO!-dijo Ichigo totalmente sorprendido del hecho

-No lo malentiendas Ichigo, lo que trato decir es que a causa de ese enfrentamiento sucedió este incidente, sé que no fue tu intención pero tal vez contigo podríamos solucionarlo- dijo el capitán.

E ichigo no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, entendía que él fue el responsable indirectamente y aunque otros dirían que no era su responsabilidad, el asumiría toda la responsabilidad. Pero entonces Rukia cambia la conversación.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿Qué paso entre tú y Orihime?-dijo Rukia con un tono curioso y pícaro.

Al oír esto Ichigo paso de estar con su típica cara de serio por una de espanto como si lo peor hubiera sucedido.

-¡De que me hablas enana además eso es personal y no es de tu incumbencia¡-dijo ichigo bastante alterado.

-Ah, es cierto me dijeron que estabas cortejando a la linda señorita Oriheme no es así-dijo Ukitake

¿¡QUE USTED TAMBIEN ¡?-dijo ichigo sorprendido y aún más alterado

-¿Entonces me dirás que paso o no-dijo Rukia con un tono burlon

- _Sería el colmo que hayan apostado lo que paso ese día_ \- piensa Ichigo y entonces recuerda lo que paso ese día

 **Flash Back**

Hace casi dos semanas Ichigo y Orihime salieron al cine a ver The Avengers, Orihime salió toda emocionada imitando escena de la película a Ichigo siempre le pareció encantador que Orihime tuviera siempre ese ánimo y espíritu libre pese a todo los que le paso en su vida en ocasiones Ichigo pensaba que ella era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado incluso mejor que haber conocido a Rukia

Después fueron a comer hamburguesa como siempre Orihime pidió algo extravagante mientras ichigo se conformó con una mediana con papas ambas con salsa picante platicar un tiempo y después se fueron. Durante el camino a la casa de Orihime siguió imitando las escena de la película pero estaba tan distraída que no noto que la luz del semáforos está en verde y venía un camión hacia ella en eso se percata Ichigo la toma de la mano y la aparta del camino, Orihime al darse cuento de lo que paso ella le quiso dar las gracias a Ichigo pero al verlo se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrazada por Ichigo.

-I… chi… go-dijo Oriheme algo sonrojada por lo próxima que esta ella a su cuerpo.

-No te quiero perder igual que a…-dijo Ichigo y derrama una lagrimas que nota de inmediato Orihimr-tu eres a quien yo…-pero se detiene ya que no sabía cómo decir esas sencillas palabras

-Ichigo tu también amo Ichigo-dice Orihime adelantándose a Ichigo-eres alguien importante en mi vida y sin ti no sabría qué sería de mi-responde Orihime

-No digas eso yo soy el que debe decir eso-dijo Ichigo y Orihime lo mira concertó confusión-Sabes cómo soy con nuestros con los demás, con nuestros amigos, como shinigami y ante los demás pero contigo soy otro. No me había sentido así desde...- dijo ichigo sin terminar la frese.

-¿Desde qué?-

-Desde que mi mamá seguía conmigo-dice ichigo entristecido pero también algo alegre por haber encontrado otra vez la felicidad

Esto fue una revelación para Orihime. Ella no sabía decir y solo se dedicó a escuchar

-Y sé que no podría soportar tan solo la idea perderte, y que si te sucede algo no sé qué me pasaría, no lo soportaría-dice Ichigo mientras una lagrima sale de su ojo.

En eso orihime reacción con algo que no se esperaba besando a ichigo de forma tan apasionada, era algo que lo calmaba hasta el punto de no importarle nada más al terminar de besarse se miraron y fue Ichigo quien hablo

-Por eso que siento yo te protegeré-dice ichigo sin dejar de mirar a Orihime.

-Al parecer sigues siendo un héroe no es así Ichigo-dice una voz demasiada conocida

Al volver de donde venía se sorprendió que no era otro que el propio Urahara quien los veía, ichigo reacciono apartando a Orihime de golpe de tal forma que casi queda de nuevo en la calle.

-"Que haces aquí sombrerero loco"-dice ichigo un tanto perturbado

-Estaba en la otra esquina y vi que alguien estaba a punto de ser atropellado pero fue salvado por una persona que estaba detrás de ella y me acerque para ver cómo se encontraban-dice Urahara- entonces… ¿todo está bien?

-¡Claro todo!, está bien-dice Ichigo- no pasa nada

-¿No paso nada?-dice Urahara un tanto incrédulo

-¡No paso nada!-responde Ichigo.

-¿No pasó nada?-pregunta Orihime,

-¿Eh…?-trata de decir Ichigo pero no supo contestar.

Suspira Orihime y dice-entonces llévame a mi casa Kurosaki-

-Orihime yo no quise… me refiera a que…- dijo Ichigo dando un suspiro por lo que pasaba.

Más tarde llegan a su casa e Ichigo intenta hablar con ella pero se detiene cuando Orihime cierra la puerta en su cara

-Si te sirve de algo yo creo que serían una linda pareja- dijo Urahara para lo cual Ichigo le responde con una de sus miradas asesinas.

Al bajar las escaleras Ichigo se acerca a Urahara

-Sé lo que viste y sé que lo oíste así que no se lo contaras a nadie entendiste- dijo Ichigo en un tono amenazador

-Soy una tumba- responde Urahara

 **Fin del Flash Back**

- _Al parecer Urahara está peor que las revista de chismes por internet_ -piensa Ichigo

-Llegamos-dijo el Capitán Ukitake

Al aterrizar son recibidos por Toshiro, Rangiko y el Capitán Kyoraku, los dos últimos se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre Ichigo.

-Aaaah picaron sabía que eras hijo de Isshin Shiba, perdón, Kurosaki era más que un sobresaliente shinigami-dijo el capitán- no, no, no él tenía que ser algo más…

Entonces es apartado del capitán Kyoraku y se estrella contra el enorme y voluptuoso pecho de Rangiko.

-Dime Ichigo que se sintió tu primer beso con Orihime-dice Rangiko-se que ese no debió ser tu primer beso pero lo fue para Orihime, me dijo que ella sentía algo por ti. OOOOOOOOH… esto debió cambiar su mundo… - dijo ella mientras toma su cara de la impresión dejando caer a Ichigo al suelo mientras ella continuaba hablando.

Ichigo levanta su cabeza del suelo y frente a él aparece una mano amiga.

-Alguno si tenemos prioridades- dijo Toshiro mientras ayuda a Ichigo a levantarse.

-¿Qué has escuchado?- pregunta Ichigo

-No me interesan esas cosas-dice Toshiro fríamente- además aquí tenemos algo de mayor importancia

-No me refería a eso, sino al problema que cause-dijo Ichigo sacudiéndose el polvo

-Es una anomalía del tipo transdimensonal-dijo Toshiro

-Es decir-

-Que es muy posible que conecte a otro universo ya sea alterno o paralelo-

Mientras ambos miran al frente y ven la ruptura entre dimensiones. Ichigo le pregunta que a pasado desde que surgió la ruptura, Toshiro le dice que no ha pasado nada importante que todo solo trata de vigilar que nada entre… o que nada saiga. Entonces Ichigo mira a Toshiro.

-¿Algo lo traspasado?-dice Ichigo seriamente.

-Se habla de enviar a un equipo de exploración pero la mayoría de los Capitanes creemos que es mejor resguardarla ruptura que entrar en ella-

-¿Kenpachi?-

-Kenpachi-

-¿Es todo?-

-Recientemente se escucharon sonido raros parecían ser de una pelea pero nada de qué preocuparnos-dice Toshiro

Ichigo se pone en cuclillas y mira fijamente la ruptura

-Si yo provoque esto… creo es mi deber arreglarlo, no crees-dice Ichigo

-Admiro tu sentido de responsabilidad Kurosaki-dice Toshiro

-Y yo el respeto que tienes con mi hermana Karin-dice Ichigo esto provoco que Toshiro se pusiera nervioso tanto así que empezó a sudar de los mervios.

-Yo… yo… no se… si se… es que…-dice Toshiro tratando de decirle algo a Ichigo.

-Tranquilo-dice Ichigo mientras pone su mano en su hombro-me alegra que sea así.

Después de decir eso, Ichigo se aleja de el calmadamente. Toshiro lo mira con un aire de desconsiento.

 _-¿Sabrá de nuestra relación o será por lo que le paso?_ -piensa Toshiro y en eso recuerda...

 **Flash Bach**

El año pasado Toshiro salió con Karin para ayudarle en las compras era diciembre y eso significaba ir de tienda en tienda. Aun que tenían prisa se tomaron su tiempo para realizar las compras al terminar se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para regresar a la casa/consultorio de la familia Kurosaki. Mientras esperaban Toshiro noto algo distante a Karin.

-¿Sucede algo?-dice Toshiro sorprendiendo a Karin

-No es nada, solo me preguntaba como seria ver caer los copos de nieves, debería ser hermoso-dice Karin

En eso Toshiro mira al cielo y piensa en algo.

- _Tal vez pueda hacerlo_ -piensa Toshiro en eso toma de su bolsillo un gigogan con apariencia de inhalador (tiempo atrás algunos segadores tuvieron problemas con la anterior forma de los contenedores, ya que estos eran demasiado sutiles. Para lo cual se crearon otro tipo de contenedor parecido a un inhalador como opción) el cual decía sabor a brócoli. Lo tomo y entra la píldora dejando al Alma MOD en su goigai.

-¿Pero que estas…?-dice Karin

-Espera aquí-dice Toshiro quien sale disparado al cielo

A una cierta altura Toshiro mira a su alrededor y ve varias nubes y desenvaina su Zanpakuto y empieza a blandirla en dirección a las nubes. Es entonces que sucede algo único. Karin mira como del cielo caen copos de nieve, a Karin se le ilumina los ojos y ve como Toshiro regresa a su gigai. Karin se le acerca y lo abraza.

-Gracias- dice Karin

-Le hice una promesa a tu hermano que yo te protegeré, Incluso de la tristeza-dice Toshiro

Las palabras de Toshiro fueron tan sinceras que algo se encendió en ella, sus miradas se cruzan y ambos sientes algo que es inevitable pero quieren que suceda, entonces se empieza a acercar más y más hasta que…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-¡CAPITAN HITSUGAYA!-dicen varias voces a lo lejos

Toshiro sale de su "trance", voltea a ver y mira a varios de sus subordinados de pose en defensa en dirección a la ruptura, reacciona rápidamente y hace lo mismo, en eso notan que la ruptura empieza a cambiar. Vibra de una forma perturbadora entonces se detiene sin razón aparente pero surge un pequeño rayo de luz y de ella sale lo que parece ser un hombre, se empieza a "murmura" de ello

-Que será-

-Sera un hollow-

-Debe ser un Arracar-

-No, yo lo vi, es un Quincy-

Pero todo quedo en suposiciones al ver que era solo un hombre de apariencia inusual pero en realidad no era un humano, era un androide de nombre Amazo, analizo la situación, su ubicación, sin señal, lecturas de energías desconocidas, todo indicaba que no estaba en la tierra.

Toshiro lo observaba de lejos con mucha cautela.

-¡Todos no bajen la guardia!-ordena Toshiro mientras desenvaina su zanpakuto

-¿Capitán que hará?-dice uno de los miembros del escuadrón 10

-Veré que no sea peli…-dice Toshiro al ser interrumpido-¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS ES ESE IDIOTA! ?-dijo Hitsugaya.

Al ver que alguien se dirigía al invasor a una velocidad endemoniada

-Kenpachi Zaraki-dijo Byakuya quien a parece a un lado de Toshiro

Kenpachi con su espada en mano estaba listo para cortarlo de un solo tajo Amazo se percata de lo que ocurre y reacciona

- **Acceso:** **SUPERMAN** -dice Amazo quien sin problemas detiene la espada

-Bien al parecer me darás una buena pelea-dice Zaraki con un tono sádico

- **Acceso: Capitán Átomo** -

Pero al instante Amazo dispara directo al rostro de Kenpachi quien sale disparado quedando a pies de Byakuya. Toshiro lo vio y noto que su rostro estaba de formado y con quemaduras de tercer grado, entonces ordena no romper la formación pero casi al instante aparece Amazo frente a ellos.

- **Acceso:** **Superman-**

Toshiro y Byakuya eluden el golpe pero son envestidos por la onda de choque. Amazo se acerca a Toshiro quien aún no se recuperaba del impacto pero Amazo se acercaba a el Toshiro quien mira hacia arriba, ve al androide preparado para terminar con él, y cuando lanza el golpe es detenido por Ichigo quien aparece de la nada.

-Ichigo-dice Toshiro con dificultad.

-Qué esperas levántate no porque proteges a mi hermana quiere decir que te quedes ahí como inútil-dice Ichigo quien repele el puño de Amazo

Detrás de él aparecen Renji y Rukia quienes levantan a Toshiro y se lo llevan. Mientras ichigo sigue

 **-Acceso: Flash** -

Amazo corre en círculos alrededor de ichigo quien es golpeado por este, ichigo se protege pero es demasiado y al final Amazo lo deriva se levanta cuando ve aproximarse al androide se adelanta con una tajada hacia arriba. Para Evitarlo Amazo se deja caer pero eso esperaba Ichigo e intenta clavar a Zantgetsu

- **Acceso: Detective Marciano** -

Amazo se vuelve intangible y evita la estocada se levanta e intenta cambia de héroe pero Ichigo nota esto toma al androide y lo lleva de regreso a la ruptura aventándolo en ella pero Amazo se sujeta de su kimono y es arrastrado con él. Todos ven con incredulidad lo que sucedió.

-Rápido hay que ir por…-dice Rukia mientras mira cómo se cierra de golpe

Se quedan todos con un silencio inquietante

-Como le diré a Karin que perdí a su hermano-dijo Toshiro con un nudo en la garganta

Más Tarde en la tienda de Urahara.

-Ya veo, para mi… no hay otra opción que decirles lo que ocurrió-dijo Urahara

-Pero no cree que es excesivo… darles una noticio así-dijo Rukia Preocupada

-Conozco a Shiba, él sabe que riesgos conlleva esto pero no sé qué suceda con Orihime-dijo Urahara.

-Yo no…-decia Toshiro.

-Se que le hiciste una promesa pero debes decírselo-dijo Urahara.

-Esto puede lastimarla-dijo Toshiro

-Y no decirle sería la lastimaría más-dijo Urahara

Más tarde ese día Rukia estaba en la casa de Orihime y Toshiro en la de Ichigo, Rukia toca la puerta y aparece Orihime frente a ella.

En la casa de Orihime.

-Oh Rukia que te trae por…-dice Orihime pero en eso nota la tristeza que envuelve a Rukia-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ichigo… el… él fue…-trataba de decir pero no pudo más y Rukia entro en llanto

Orihime trato de consolar para calmarla. Ya una vez más serena Rukia empieza a explicarle la situación que se presentó, lo que ocurrió y la tragedia de la perdida de Ichigo, Orihime estaba en Shock.

-No… mi Ichigo… no pudo… mi Ichigo, el no pudo…¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-dice Orihime

En la clínica de la familia Kurosaki

Toshiro estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero se detiene al recordar….- sabes que yo te protegeré, Incluso de la tristeza-esto hace que entre en un conflicto consigo mismo

- _Que estoy haciendo si le dijo lo que paso estará tan deprimida me conto como era de niña cálida y algo llorona pero con un gran corazón, temo que si le dijo esto será como cuando perdió a su madre… solo que peor-_ Piensa Toshiro

Entonces escucha algo y sale de ahí rápidamente. Al abrirse la puerta se ve a Karin en la entrada.

-¿Creí que podía ser…no, solo es otro estúpido fantasma- dice Karin y cierra la puerta

En el techo de una casa cercana Toshiro miraba a lo lejos a su amada

-Karin te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para devolverte a tu hermano-dice Toshiro y se aleja de ahí

* * *

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, al seguir esta historia que he hecho, aprecio que la siguan, Gracias


	2. El de La Pijama Negra

**Estos sucesos empiezan el 31 de Enero, un mes después de que los jóvenes héroes rescataran a sus mentores del control de la luz.**

 **Captulo 2: El de la Pijama Negra**

 **Monte Justicia 31 de Enero 12.46 Pm**

Los chicos estaban disfrutando de la "paz y tranquilidad" tras haber rescatado a La Liga de la Justicia de la Luz, Wally y Artemisa estaban viendo la televisión junto, al fin como pareja, Robin revisaba todo lo que podía sobre algún incidente que la Liga haya provocado bajo el control de la Luz, Kaldur lo ayudaba, Megan estaba en la cocina acompañada de Zatanna y Conner había salido con Clark para que conociera la granja Kent.

-¿Tú qué crees Robin?-pregunta Kaldur

-No lo sé, desde la última vez que los vimos no han vuelto a aparecer, es como si se hubieran vuelto humo- dijo Robin

-Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?-dice Wally-eso nos dice que nos temen

-No lo creo, para que tanto trabajo en controlar a la Liga solo por un par de horas, no tiene sentido-dijo Robin

-Vamos danos un poco de crédito, ahora saben que no será tan fácil la próxima vez-dijo Artemisa

-Viejo, alguien te a dicho que te pareces cada vez más a Batman-dice Wally por lo cual Robin le responde con una mirada fría-Si, cada vez más-

Mientras tanto en la cocina estaba Megan hablando con Zatanna.

\- ¿Y cómo vas con Conner ?–pregunta Zatanna.

-Bien, ya no esta tan tenso desde que Superman lo ve como un hermano-dice Megan-entonces, dime que pasa entre tú y Robin-

-Te refiere a lo del beso de año nuevo, no fue nada, solo quería ver la reacción del Chico Maravilla- dijo Zatanna en un tono burlón

-Así que no hay nada-

-Es lindo, tiene dinero y todo pero es un poco joven para mí, espero encontrar a alguien que me haga soñar y que me defienda de todo, eso me decía mí…-dijo Zatanna y suelta una lagrima

-Lo siento yo no quería…-dijo Megan con pena por lo que provoco

-No está bien, por lo menos sé que aún sigue con vida y eso me da esperanzas-dijo Zatanna con lágrimas en los ojo mientras Megan la abraza

 **San Francisco 12:50 PM**

En San Francisco las cosas iban tranquilas, el puerto estaba activo las personas iban y venían pero entonces en el cielo se abre una brecha dimensional y de ella salen Amazo e Ichigo enfrascados aun en su pelea, mientras caen hacia la bahía.

 **-Acceso: Capitán Átomo-**

-¡Esta vez no!,¡ Getsuga Tenshou!-dijo Ichigo y ambas energías chocan provocan una explosión que los lanzan a lados opuestos de la bahía.

Ichigo aterriza en la cima de la Calle Lombard dejando un gran cráter en el lugar las personas se acercan a ver qué cayó del cielo y ven a un hombre joven de cabello naranja con lo que creen que en una pijama negra, todos creen que está muerto pero se despierta de golpe, se levanta apoyándose en su enorme Zantpakuto, al recuperarse y dar un rápido vistazo, de inmediato se da cuenta de donde está. Aunque no se percato de que era observado y filmado. Por las personas que están ahí.

-¿Qué demonios?, ¿estoy en San Francisco?-dice Ichigo incrédulo ante la situación-ahora como regreso tan solo a Japón-

Entonces nota una nube negra encima de Golden Gaite.

-Pero antes tendré que acabar con ese sujeto-dijo Ichigo, Con un gran impulso sube a un edificio frente a él y se dirige en dirección opuesta a la que llego guiado por la otra estela de humo,

 **Monte Justicia 01:09 PM**

Mientras tanto en el Monte Justicia. La telenovela "cuando seamos uno" que miraban Wally y Artemisa es interrumpida por un Breaking News

-Oooh vamos, ahora no sabremos si Karen se queda con José Iván-dijo Artemisa

-Si porque siempre en la mejor parte-dijo Wally

-Chicos creo que al fin les lavaron el cerebro-dijo Kaldur detrás de ellos

Al poco tiempo casi todo es equipo estaba reunido incluyendo a Rocket, todos ponen atención a la nota

-Testigo reportan haber presenciado una explosión encima del puente de la bahía en San Francisco, de la explosión salieron dos objetos disparados en direcciones opuestas uno cayó en la calle Lombard mientras el otro en el muelle Este, se logró identificar a uno de los objetos como el androide Amazo quien el año pasado fue el responsable de un ataque que duró dos horas e involucro a varios miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, mientras el otro parece ser un hombre joven de cabello anaranjado con una gran espada de casi su mismo tamaño vistiendo lo que muchos aseguran que es una pijama negra-

-Cielo, y yo pensé que es Guasón estaba loco-dijo Robin

Entonces la pantalla cambia mostrando una trasmisión de Batman desde la Atalaya.

-Atención equipo, con ya sabrán la situación es delicada, la presencia de Amazo es un claro indicio de que la Luz ha vuelto por lo cual serán un equipo de apoyo para los miembros de la liga se actuara en conjunto si la situación empeoras-dice Batman tan inexpresivo como siempre-su misión será ir e informar de lo que paso, interfieran solo si es necesario-

-Te refieres por el sujeto de cabello de zanahoria y pijama negra-dijo Wally quien ya tenía puesto su traje.

-Sean cautelosos, Batman fuera-En eso aparece el Dr Destino detrás de Batman

-Seguro que es un ser de otro universo-dijo Batman

-Absolutamente, pero las memorias de Zatara me dicen que esta no es la primera vez que pasa algo así, verdad-dijo el Dr Destino con bastante curiosidad

-Hay que actuar rápido antes de que esto empeores-dijo Batman mientras ambos se dirigen a los Tubos Z.

De regreso en San Francisco Amazo avanzaba por las calles desatando es caos, atacaba a todo aquel que viera en su camino, con cambios a los poderes de Superman y el Capitán Átomo, de repente se escucha uno "oye tu" y del cielo cae Ichigo Con Zangetsu en mano, Amazo logra esquivar el golpe, por el impacto se forma una nube de polvo, Ichigo saca su Zanpakuto bruscamente del suelo y disipa el polvo al blandir su espada. Ichigo mira al androide con desprecio.

-Así que me trajiste aquí para pelear, ¡no es así!-dijo Ichigo con seriedad, el androide se limita a mirar.

-No me vas a responder, ¿eh? bueno no me queda de otra más que… SACATE LA PALABRAS A GOLPE-dijo Ichigo quien arremete contra Amazo

Empieza la pelea con Ichigo blandiendo a Zangetsu pero Amazo al cambiar a Flash logro no solo esquivar los ataques sino también acertar varios golpes a Ichigo, pero Ichigo resistía cada impacto esto era cada vez más difícil ya que cuando usaba los poderes del Detective Marciano en cada oportunidad que lo tenía para termina con él, se volvía intangible. Ichigo se enfurece cada vez más pero sabe cómo es esto, tenía que observar al enemigo, analizarlo, comprenderlo para poder vencerlo pero el problema era que el androide había demostrado ser muy hábil superando a Ichigo y si eso no bastara su poder era mayor, Ichigo está consciente de que no puede igualar en habilidad pero si en poder. En ese preciso salen de un rayo Z el equipo de jóvenes héroes.

-Bien ahora solo hay que encontrarlos-dijo Robin

Ichigo da una gran brinco y sube hasta alcanzar una altura considerable extiende su brazo con su Zanpauto en mano lo pone frente de el y librera su poder.

-BAN KAI-dijo Ichigo liberando una gran cantidad de energía que se puede ver desde varias millas a la redonda.

Esto atrae la atención del equipo quienes los ubican por el resplandor en un principio supusieron lo peor como un ataque nuclear pero no hubo daño algún así que no podía ser eso, cuando se disipa las nubes se deja ver la figuta de un hombre de cabello negro vestido de ropa negra. Ichigo una vez con su Bankai liberado baja hasta donde esta Amaro.

-Round dos-dijo Ichigo totalmente confiado y decidido

Ichigo se acerca a Amazo a toda velocidad, Amazo cambia a flash para igualar su velocidad, el androide evalúa la situación y trata de adelantarse al Shinigami pero Ichigo deja claro de que no podrá

-Lento-dice Ichigo sorprendiendo al propio Androide he intentado una estocada Amazo la evita dejándose caer

Ichigo se esperaba esto y cambia de rumbo de inmediata pero Amazo lo aleja con los poderes de Tornado Rojo creando tornada en los que queda Ichigo atrapado y es lanzado por encima del puente. Es ahí, donde los jóvenes Héroes ven a Ichigo

-Wow, para solo vestir una pijama sí que es rudo-dicjo Kid Flash

-Vamos-dice Aqualar- Kid ve por el puente, Robin, Artemisa, Zatara y Rocket en la Motocicleta Marciana por la derecha, La Señorita Marciana y yo iremos por el frente-

Todos asienten y siguen sus órdenes, Aqualar mira a la Señoria Marciana

-Estas lista para probar tu nuevos trucos-

-Desde hace tiempo he querido intentar esto-dijo la Señorita Marciana mientras ambos avanzan hacia el muelle, se lanzan al agua y una vez adentro la Señorita Marciana convierte sus piernas en una cola de delfin y le salen branquias en el cuello. Todos se dirigen a la posición de sus objetivos desde diferentes flancos.

Mientras, ichigo seguía con su batalla, siguió los consejos de Urahara y empezó a estudiar a su rival, nota tres cosas vitales, 1º que su rival cambiaba de habilidades y que había un lapso entre los cambios donde se quedaba inmóvil, 2º que dependiendo de sus movimientos será el cambio que haga y 3º que había encontrado los límites de su rival, lo cual le pareció curioso ya que su oponente al parecer no contaba con reiatsu pese ser muy poderos. Y pone en práctica lo que noto, intenta forzarlo a un cambio

 **-Acceso:….-**

- _te_ _tengo_ -pienso ichigo quien a casi nada aparece detrás de Amazo.

- **…Detective Marciano** -termina de decir Amazo pero de repente se le cae el brazo izquierdo y también tenía un corte en su costado izquierdo el androide mira a Ichigo

-Al parecer eres tan poderoso como predecible-dijo Ichigo con toda confianza

Desde las cercanías el equipo miraba con incredulidad que alguien había encontrado la debilidad de Amazo, esta hasta para la liga resultaba imposible de saber tan siquiera como evitar los ataque mucho menos de sorprenderlo, lo único que se tenía en cuenta era que solo en grupo se le podía hacer daño. Que un solo individuo pudiera contra él era algo imposible

-Vieron eso-dijo Kid Flash

-¿Quién es este tipo?-dijo Robin

-¿Será alienígena?-pregunta la Señorita Marciana

-¿Cuáles serán sus poderes?-dijo Rocket

-Es lindo-dijo Zatara

El comentario de Zatara no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros quienes la miraron de forma incomoda haciendo que ella se sonroje.

-Ya me case de ti- dijo Ichigo desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de Amazo

Amazo intenta darle un golpe pero lo detiene con su mano y con una variable de la voltereta de Yudo lo lanza por los aires, Ichigo se prepara para darle el golpe final, sujeta a Zangetsu con ambas mano listo para terminar con esto.

-Getsuga Tenshou-dijo Ichigo lanzando lo que para Kid Flash era una especie de onda hecha me materia oscura. El androide explota en el aire, caen pieza de él, entre ella la cabeza que termina a pies de Ichigo esto lo asusta pero al levantarla un tanto incrédulo nota algo inesperado.

-¿Es un robot?-dijo Ichigo mientras observa la cabeza del androide

Entonces los jóvenes héroes deciden actuar y aparecen frente a él y le ordenan a Ichigo rendirse, Ichigo los mira ya que suponía que esperaban encontrarse al androide

-Llegan tarde ya lo destruí-dijo Ichigo al viento ya que no se esperaba que lo escucharan

-Te hablamos a ti, Pijama Negra-dijo Robin

Ichigo mira en todos direcciones, desconcertado esperando que hubiera otra persona detrás de él, no se supone que lo puedan ver con Shinigami.

-¿Me hablan a mí?-dijo Ichigo

-A quien otro cabeza de zanahoria-dijo Artemisa lista para disparar su flecha

-Hoye tu, baja eso quieres, es peligros-dice Ichigo- además no se supone que pueden verme-

-¿No debemos?-dice la Señorita Marciona

-¡Claro!, además ¿porque están vestidos así?, parecen un grupo de payasos-dice Ichigo

-Créeme, aquí los payasos se visten de otra forman- dice el Chico Maravilla

-Eso no importa tengo que irme-dijo Ichigo listo para retirarse

-¡NO, NO TE VALLAS!-dice Zatara y todo quedan mirándola incluyendo a Ichigo-… quiero decir, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte-

-será otro diAAAAAAAAAAGH…-decía Ichigo quien cae al suelo inconsciente, para en equipo fue un momento alarmante ya que al principio no sabían porque reacciono así pero todo quedó un poco más clara cuando vieron a Green Arrow, Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Aquaman, y Green Lantern. Al parecer Flecha le disparo un paralizador eléctrico. Los miembros de la liga se lo llevan sin hacer ni una pregunta.

-¿A dónde lo llevan?-pregunta Rocket

-Regresen a la base-dijo Batamn sin voltear

-pero, pero…-dijo Zatara

-Regresen a la base, se les informara a su debido tiempo-dijo Batman

Mientras se llevan a Ichigo, Linterna lo encapsula y prenden el vuelo. El equipo se retira. Batman, Aquaman y Green Arrow se quedan y miran el desastre.

-No puede estar pasando de nuevo, es decir, nos aseguramos de que nunca volviera a pasar-dijo Green Arrow.

-Flecha tiene razón, si lo que dice el Dr Destino es cierto estamos ante algo muy terrible-dice Aquaman

-Si es así, no permitiremos que altere nuestra realidad-dijo Batman con seriedad.

 **Mientras en otro universo.**

Los capitanes estaban reunidos discutiendo los acontecimientos recientes. Y aunque la discusión principalmente por Zaraki quien solo quería venganza, no se llegaron a nada mas que reforzar la vigilancia del Sederete. Pero el que se mantenía al margen era Toshiro a quien le carcomía la culpa. Mientras los recuerdos revivían ese momento.

-Es mi culpa-piensa Toshiro-Es mi culpa que hayamos perdido a Ichigo, pero también … _será mi culpa que Karin sufre_ -dijo lo ultimo en voz baja

Toshiro se levanta y dice una palabra que deja a todos en silencio.

-Renuncio-dice Toshiro al poco tiempo el silencio se rompe.

-Renuncias, a que te refieres Toshiro-dice Ukitake

-Todo esto fue porque no fui lo suficientemente hábil para maneja lo situación, así que renuncio como capitán de escuadrón y me dedicare a investigar como regresar a Kurosaki sano y salvo a su hogar-declara Toshiro dejando las cosas que lo identificaba como capitán.

Toshiro se dirige al centro de investigación para resolver el problema que lo aquejaba.

-Capitán Hitsagaya ¿que lo trae por aqui?-dice uno de los investigadores

-Solo Hitsugaya-dice Toshiro

-¿Qué?-

-Ya no soy capitán, he venido para investigar la ruptura entre dimensiones, así como la forma de traer de regreso a Ichigo Kurosaki-dice Toshiro

-Ya veo, pase por aquí-

Mientras tanto Karin Sali a hacer ejercicio como de costumbre preparando se para el torneo de futbol femenil entonces mira a Orihime pero lo notaba bastante triste, Karin se acerca para ver qué le pasa.

-Hola Orihime que te ocurre- pregunta Karin

-¿Ah? No es nada, pero me sorprende que esto note haya desanimado-dice Orihime-pensé que esto te destrozaría tanto como a mí-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Acaso Toshiro no te conto?-

En eso recordó lo de aquel día, la presencia que sintió y reconoció era Toshiro. Por la expresión que tenía Karin, Orihime supo que no le contaron

-Orihime dime, dime que te dijeron-dice Karin mientras sujeta a Orihime

-yo…-

-Por favor tengo que sabe, ¿es de mi hermano verdad?, ¿qué es lo que le paso? dime-dice Karin más alterada.

-Sucedió algo en la sociedad de almas, no lo entendí bien, pero… lo que paso es que algo llego por una especie de portal, los ataco y casi mata a Toshiro. Ichigo lo salvo pero cuando quiso regresarlo de donde salió pero arrastro a Ichigo con el-dice Orihime

-Pero puede recatarlo-dice Karin con lágrimas en los ojos

-Intentaron ir por el pero… el portal se cerró… y… mi… mi Ichigo…dice Orihime quien ya no pudo contenerse y empezó a lloror Ambas se abrazan tratando de consolarse una a la otra por la pérdida de uno de sus seres más querido


	3. Nuevas Reglas

**Capitulo 3: Nuevas Reglas**

 **Monte justicia 2:00 PM**

Los jóvenes héroes hablaban de lo sucedido minutos, les parecía extraño que el "cabeza de Zanahoria" con le dice Artemisa, como si no los reconociera no se hizo esperar las extrañas suposiciones de Wally, incluyendo que era algo de la Luz.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que ese sujeto hizo-dijo Robin

-Es increíble como lo venció-dijo Kid Flash

-Vieron su arma, era una espada con una esvástica-dijo Rocket

-¿Qué creen que signifique?-dijo Aqualar

-Tal vez sea un soldado nazi sometido a experimentos que lo mejoraron en todos los aspectos posibles creando así al primer supersoldado del mundo, cuya arma es una espada con la esvástica como empuñadura y fue congelado para su preservación-dice Kid Flash y todos se lo quedan viendo-¿qué? Es posible

-Haciendo a un lado las suposiciones hay que averiguar por nuestra propia cuenta ¿quién es ese sujeto y porque estaba peleando con Amazo?-dice Kaldur

Entonces apareció Superboy del Tubo Z.

-¡Conner!-dijo Megan quien lo abraza de inmediato

-¿Cómo te fue en la granja?-dijo Robin

-Fantástico, la familia de Kent es muy agradable-dice Conner-y me entere de lo que paso-

-¿Ya lo sabes?-dice Rocket

-Clark me conto algo que paso poco después de que se fundara la liga-dice Connor-y créanmen, esto es más grande de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar-

 **Atalaya 3:12 PM**

En la Atalaya Ichigo estaba esposado e inconsciente pero poco a poco se despertaba después de algunas horas de inconsciencia, estaba desconcertado, no sabía en qué lugar era pero escuchaba una voz seria y recia que le decía "¿quién eres?, ¿de dónde vienes?" Ichigo se sacude la cabeza y mira al frente y ve a Batman.

- _hay no, otro de estos fenómenos_ -piensa Ichigo al ver al Caballero de la Noche.

-Responde ¿quién eres? y ¿de dónde vienes?-dijo Batman

Ichigo solo se lo queda viendo con indiferencia, esto para Batman es un reto. Pero Ichigo le responde de una manera que realmente no se esperaba.

-¡No! ¡Tú me dirás ¿Dónde estoy y quién diablos eres tú?!-dijo Ichigo

Entonces Batman no se contiene y reacciona de forma agresiva ante Ichigo, lo toma del kimono y lo estrella contra la pared-

-¡RESPONDE! ¿QUIÉN ERES?, ¿DE DÓNDE VIENES?-grita Batman.

-¡NO! ¡TU RESPONDEME! ¿QUIÉN ERES Y DÓNDE ESTOY?-responde gritando Ichigo.

¡ME VAS A DECIR! ¿¡QUIÉN ERES Y DE DONDE VIENES!?-

-¡NO! ¿¡TU QUIÉN ERES Y DONDE ESTOY!?-

Detrás de una pared falsa los observan Wonder Wonder, Green Lantern, EL Detective Marciano y Superman, este último quien recién entra

-Esto puede tardar un rato ¿no?-dijo Linterna Verde mientras se seguían diciendo lo mismo Batman e Ichigo.

Tras varios minutos de discusión Batman no se contiene y empieza a golpear a Ichigo mientras seguía haciendo las mismas preguntas pero Ichigo reacciona dando le un cabezazo, Batman cae al suelo y le preguntaba lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en otra sala de la Atalaya se encontraban el Atomo, Escarabajo Azul y Flash viendo la espada de gran tamaño de Ichigo, Flash la pone es una mesa para que empiecen a estudiarla.

-Para ser tan grande es muy ligera-dijo Flash.

-Es verdad, no es como el martillo de ese sujeto-dijo el Escarabajo Azul.

-"Solo aquel que sea digno podrá levantar este martillo" jajajaja-dijo Átomo haciendo una representación de lo que decía.

Y empiezan a estudiar la zanpakuto, sus lecturas eran asombrosas no era radiactivo de forman nociva pero emanaba una energía rara pero que tenía cierta similitud con la magia.

Mientras en el Monte Justicia Conner empezó a contarles a sus amigos lo que paso con la liga.

-Según como me conto, al parecer hubo una fusión parcial con otro universo, lo cual provoco que seres de nuestro universo cruzara al otro y del suyo al nuestro y creen que está volviendo a pasar y el sujeto que encontraron sea de ese universo-dijo Conner y todos se quedan impactado por lo que les conto-

-Esto está más allá de lo imposible, es… es… es demasiado-dijo Wally.

-Es una buena introducción pero no te dijo nombres o algo así-dijo Raquel (Rocket)

-Es todo lo que me dijo antes de ir a la Atalaya-responde Conner.

En eso piensa Robin y cree saber de un lugar done podrían saber más de lo sucedido. Se abre un portal de rayos Z y todo el equipo llega a una instalación subterránea llena de tecnología.

-Bienvenidos a la Baticueva- dijo Robin y se dirige a la Baticomputadora y empieza a buscar.

Todos quedan impresionados menos Wally quien sube por las escaleras.

-Hoye a dónde vas-dijo Robin.

-Calma, solo subo por algo de comida-dijo Wally.

-Bien, pero que solo tú y nadie más-dijo Robin y Wally sale corriendo rápidamente.

Al poco tiempo Wally llega luego con un plato que comida

-Esto sí que arde, ya encontraste algo- dijo Wally

-No, aún no he encont… ¡oye eso es de Batman!-dijo Robin al ver que Wally comía un plato de comida del diablo.

-Tranquilo, solo dile que te lo comiste-dijo Wally.

-Si claro, le diré que comí la comida incomible que hace Green Arrow-dijo Robin.

Poco después encuentra un archivo con el nombre de "AMALGAMA". Robin abre el archivo y se rebelan varios nombres.

-¿Quiénes son los AVENGERS?-dijo Artemisa.

-X-MEN, suena como algo muy para adulto-dijo Megan.

-¿Qué es S.H.I.E.L.D?-dijo Kaldur.

-Abre el de los AVENGERS-dijo Zatanna.

Al abrir el archivo los jóvenes héroes se quedan sin palabras por lo que ven. Una lista de héroes que no conoces pero que está muy bien detallada, tal vez demasiado.

-Miren a esto-dice Robiny empieza a leer-Anthony Stark alias Ironman: multimillonario de la rama industrial, después de ser raptado por un grupo radical de medio oriente creó una armaduro que le ayudo a escapar. Tras este acto la perfecciono creando una mortífera arma capas de encarar rivales de la talla de Superman, cielos es como Lex Luthor pero si fuera heroe-

-Este es incluso más poderoso-dice Kaldur al cambiar de página-THOR, ser asgardiano que inspiro a la leyenda del dios Nordico del mismo nombre, tiene la misma fuerza que Superman pero es más vulnerable, su poder proviene de un martillo forjado en el corazón de soles agonizantes, con un poder tan grande que si se librera todo es capaz de destruir la tierra de un solo golpe. Aparentemente este "Thor" tiene una labor similar al de Aquaman-

-Si crees que ese es fuerte solo mira a este-dice Artemisa- Dr Bruce Banner, tras un accidente con altas dosis de radiación Gama que pudo matarlo, su convirtió en un ser extremadamente fuerte que se autodenomina HULK… SU FUERZA ES VARIAS VECES MAYOR QUE LA DE SUPERMAN, POR DIOS, Y MIENTRAS MAS SE ENOJE MAS FUERZA OBTINE-

-¿Este tipo es real?-dijo Rocket ya que no creía que hubiese alguien más fuerte que el Hombre de Acero-Y creer que el BLOCKBUSTER y Cobra Venom era demasiado-

-Oye Wally te acuerdas de tu teoría de que era ese sujeto-dice Robin

-Sí, ¿que hay con eso?-dice Wally.

-Tal vez, no estés tan equivocado- dice Robin-Steve Rogers alias Capitán America. Recluta de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que se sometió a un experimento que cuadruplico su fuerza, velocidad y reflejos volviéndolo el primer Super-Soldado del mundo, su arma es un escudo con una estrella en el centro y con los colores de la bandera de E.U.A. el cual está hecho de Bibranoum, un metal virtualmente indestructible. Fue encontrado después de 67 años en un bloque de hielo. Cielo esto tipos son extraordinarios-

-O tal vez excesivos mira-dice Conner y señala a la pantalla, el lema de los Avangers- "sino podemos proteger a la tierra, la vengaremos"-

-Es obvio que no les gusta perder-dice La Señorita Marciana.

-Con razón no hay nada de ellos son realmente peligrosos, son una amenaza a cualquiera-dice Robin.

En eso Zatanna piensa en el chico de cabello naranja y que de cierta manera el podía ser pligroso pero ella no quería creer eso.

Y así siguieron la lista viendo los diferentes héroes que había, algunos eran únicos otros tenían cierto parecido como era el caso de QuickSilver y HawkEye con Flash y Green Arrow. Al cambiar de sección solo quedaban tanto impresionados como perturbados.

De regreso a la Atalaya, Batman e Ichigo seguía en una pelea que se estaba haciendo personal,

-Se me acaba la paciencia-dijo Batman.

-Y a mí las ganas de no golpearte-dijo Ichigo.

Entonces Batman lo estrella contra la pared y por el impacto se grietas la misma, Ichigo cae al piso y Batman le impide levantarse poniendo su pie en su hombro, lo mira con más desprecio e Ixhigo le devuelve la mirada.

-¡Por última vez!.. ¿Quién eres… y de dónde vienes?-dice Batman casi sin aliento.

Entonces al fin con más calma se da cuenta de algo, la presencia de Zangetsu. Si sentía su poder quería decir que no estaba lejos e intenta hace un truco que recién aprendió se calma aún más.

-Wow, al fin lo noqueo-dijo Green Lantern.

-Batman llévalo a la enfermería-dice Wonder Woman atraves de intercomunicador.

En otro lugar de en la Atalaya Flash, Escarabajo Azul y Átomo seguían con los exámenes a Zangetsu pero entonces sucede algo inesperado, Zangetsu levita.

-¡Rápido sujétenla antes de que…-dice Átomo pero le espada sale disparada de la sala-… escape-

Zangetsu atraviesa las paredes a una velocidad asombrosa increíblemente dejando pocos daños a su paso y sin lastimar a los que estuvieran por ahí. Ichigo levanta sus manos sin razón aparente, Batman lo mira con desconfianza pero por instinto este se aparta de ahí justo a tiempo Zangetsu atraviesa la pared cortando las esposas de Ichigo de inmediato toma a Zangetsu y apunta con "el" a Batman, Wonder Woman y Linterna Verde entran en acción e intentan desarmarlo pero decide escapar. Sin rumbo fijo Ichigo solo puede escapar, eludiendo a los miembros de la Liga pero para su fortuna encuentra algo que lko puede ayudar. Tras la utilización de los Tubos Z se dejó de usar con tanta frecuencia a las Jabalinas naves con capacidad de vuelo orbital. Ichigo sin pensarlo se sube a la Jabalina, una vez adentro ubica la cabina.

- _ahora que hago_ -piensa ichigo mientras mira los controles- _al parecer los videojuegos no eran una pérdida de tiempo después de todo_ -se decía asimismo mientras trataba de encender la nave.

Y para su fortuna después de un rato de oprimir botones se enciende, por desgracia el sonido de las turbinas revelaron su ubicación. Mientras veía como se le acercaban Ichigo intenta pilotear la naves al principio no tiene ni idea pero empieza a entenderlo y por pura coincidencia lanza un misil que destruye parte del fuselaje de la Atalaya permitiéndole salir de ahí. Desde el puente de mando Batman y Superman ubican a la nave pero Batman ordena que no se le intercepte que dejen que se vaya, Superman lo mira con desconcierto por su decisión, pero Batman le afirma que hay que seguirlo desde la distancia, usando el rastreador que hay en la Jabalina lo ubican cerca de Japón, a la altura de Tokyo. Pero la señal de pierde. En el lugar donde se perdió la señal Ichigo mira con indiferencia el accidente que el provoco con la Jabalina destruida, se aleja sin más dirigiéndose a Karakura pero en este universo nunca existió un lugar llamado Karakura.

Ichigo se dirige a su casa la ubica fácil pero en eso ve que una familia salía de ahí, no los conocía aun así entro desde su ventana pero al entrar noto que era un cuarto de una niña, Ichigo no lo entendía ese era su cuarto, al ver el resto de la casa supo que no era la suya, era imposible que se haya equivocado. Ichigo salió de ahí y mira la casa, él no lo entendía, entonces fue donde Urahara pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver un terreno baldío. Y asi siguió buscando fue con todos los que conocía y era lo mismo todo era diferente y al llegar a la casa de Orihime, su última esperanza, y vio a su amada Orihime salir de ahí pero noto que también estaba con un bebe de un año de edad entre sus brazos y un joven de tal vez dos años mayor que ella. Pero fueron sus palabras las que le dejaron todo claro a Ichigo que nada era como debía ser. Todo, su todo nunca existió.

Pasando algunas horas e Ichigo se encontró en el "mismo lugar" donde perdió a su madre, al igual que esa vez, Ichigo deambulo en ese mismo lugar perdido en sus pensamientos.

- _donde esto… que es este lugar…que fue lo que cambio… porque no existo aquí_ …-Pensaba Ichigo

-Oye, tú-dice una voz-eres del que habla, verdad-

Ichigo voltea y ve ahí a su amiga Tatsuki, estaba sorprendido de ver a Tatsuki con una camisa de Batman, con la misma actitud y todo, parecía ser la misma que el conocía pero esta remiso a creerlo, todo lo que vio le decía que nada era lo que él sabía, incluso, como si él nunca hubiera existido. Entonces Tatsuki se le acerca

-Hola-dice Tatsuki-eres tú, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué…-dice Ichigo-no te entiendo… a qué te refieres-

-Ya sabes, el que venció a Amazo-dijo Tatsuki con mucha energía pero que el actuara como si Ichigo no la reconocía a ella.

-¿Pero cómo… lo sabes?-dijo Ichigo algo impresionado

-¡Estás en todas partes. Mira-dijo Tatsuki

Tatsuki saca su celular y le muestra el video donde Ichigo aparece peleando con Amazo, pero lo que lo confinde mas es el heche de que pudieron filmarlo, un shinigami es invicible para casi todo el mundo, pero el que pudieran filmarlo quiere decir que algo cambio pero no sabía que,esto solo lo dejaba aun más alterado de lo que ya estaba.

-¿¡Todos vieron este videos!?-dice Ichigo estupefacto

-¡Sí! Más de 1,500,000,000 reproducciones y contando-dice Tatsuki- eres un hit de la internet, incluso hay un sitio donde hablan de tu nombre de heroe, a mí me gusta NightSword-

Ichigo se sienta en el césped para tratar de comprender todo lo que pasaba nada de esto tenía sentido su llegada a San Francisco, su pelean con el androide, el ver a esos chicos con ese ropa tan rara, ver al tipo con complejo de masoquista gótico y a lo demás héroes, nada le parecía conocido o lógico-

¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Tatsuki preocupada

-¿No lo sé?-dijo Ichigo rendido

-Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar-dijo una voz, Ichigo y Tatsuki voltean y ven a Superman

-¡Tatsuki, detrás de mí!-dijo Ichigo sacando a Zangetsu

-Tranquilo, solo vengo hablar-dijo Superman

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Tatsuki

-Ese es uno de los fenómenos que me secuestraron-Dijo Ichigo

-Pero si es Superman, el Hombre de Acero, el Campeón de la Tierra-dice Tatsuki-el es un héroe

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?-dice Ichigo-me dices que el tipo de mallas azules y "botas rojas" es un héroe-

-Hijo, si me das la oportunidad te puedo explicar todo lo que te está pasando-dice Superman

Ichigo sabía que no tenía nada que perder y solo tendrían una charla informativa

* * *

Mientras en la tienda de Urahara, Orihime le explicaba a Karin tratando todo lo que sabía. Karin está destrozada pero todo lo que decía Orihime, ella no quería creer que realmente perdió a otro miembro de su familia (hay que recordar que cuando su madre falleció, Karin cambio por completo cerrándose al mundo y mostrándose como una persona fría y dura) después de conocer a Toshiro empezó a revelar sus sentimientos y volviéndolo más cálida, pero es saber que Ichigo ya no estaba, la destrozo por segunda vez. Y en eso se pone a pensar por qué Toshiro no llego a decírselo en persona

-¿porque?... ¿Por qué no fue a decirme?-decía Karin entre lagrimas

-Así es la sociedad de almas, además, tu relación con Toshiro es algo más que solo de amigos, o me equivoco-decía Urahara sin prestarle atención

-Sr Urahara ¿usted sabe lo que paso?, no es así-pregunta Orihime

-Lo siento, lo único que sé es lo mismo que me acabas de decir es lo único que sé, además Yoruishi no estaba en la sociedad de almas en ese momento, así que solo puedo suponer-dijo Urahara

-Pero puede entrar-dijo Karin

-Aún sigo desterrado, lo siento-dijo Urahara

-Pero… ¿cómo es que mi hermano entraba ahi?-dijo Karin

-Eso fue porque tuvo que invocar sus poderes de Shinigami que el mismo tenia dormidos-dijo Urahara

En eso Karin recuerda que su hermano es un shinigami desde hace tiempo y que el podía ver fantasmas desde que tiene memoria, Karin supuso que había una relación

-¿Los shinigamis se pueden ver?-pregunta Karin

-Solo por ciertas personas así como por Quincys y otros shinigamis-

Karin se limpia las lágrimas de su rostro

-Entonces si es así te pediré algo-dijo Karin

-¿Qué es?-di Urahara

-CONVIÉRTEME EN UNA SHINIGAMI-dijo Karin muy decidida.

Orihime estaba en shock y Urahara no podía creer lo que oía. Trato de convencerla de que era algo drástico hacer eso, que su hermano es un caso único y que si sale mal terminaría con su vida pero sin importarle lo que le dijera Urahara, Karin mantuvo su posición al final Urahara desistió y le dijo que viniera el fin de semana saliendo de la escuela.

* * *

De regreso con ichigo, Superman termino de explicarle lo que pudo haberle sucedido, Ichigo solo se limitó a aclarar ciertos aspectos del asunto pero nada más. Mientras los tres estaban sentados en el césped.

-Ya veo, así que esto en otro universo, y aquí es muy diferente al mío, que prácticamente todo lo que se no existe aquí-dice Ichigo entendiendo lo que Superman le dijo

-Eres de otro universo, wow, con razón estas así, realmente debes de extrañar tu hogar-dice Tatsuki

En eso Ichigo recuerda a Orihime y lo que nunca pudo decirle

-Lamento decirte que no sabemos con regresarte a tu universo-dice Superman y ve como se desanima más Ichigo-pero no pierdas la esperanza de volver-

-Entonces ¿qué sigue?-pregunta Ichigo mientras mira a Superman

-Mis amigos quieren que respondas unas cuantas preguntas-dijo Superman

-¿¡Estará el sujeto gótico!?-dijo Ichigo

-Descuida, hablare con él para que no interfiera esta vez-dijo Superman

Ichigo sabe que no tienes elección y que necesita ayuda, así que decide ir con el kriptoniano para aclarar todo, se despide de Tatsuki y se va con Superman pero antes Tatsuki le toma una foto a Ichigo antes de irse, él no sabía porque hizo eso pero Superman le aclara que es más normal de lo podría creer. Ambos se van dejando a Tatsuki con su recuerdo. Pero Tatsuki recuerda algo raro que paso.

-¿Cómo supo que mi nombre es Tatsuki?-

Pasan algunos minutos e Ichigo está de nuevo en la sala de interrogación de la Liga de la Justicia, por petición de Superman Batman se quedó con el detrás de la pared falsa, mientras Flash, Green Lantern y el Detective Marciano hacen las preguntas

-Bien, empecemos con lo básico, quien eres, de dónde vienes, cuántos años tienes, cosas así-dice Linterna

-(suspira Ichigo) está bien, me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, recién cumplí 17 años de edad…

-espera, ¿dices que tienes 17 años!-dijo Flash exaltado.

-si señor-dice Ichigo

Esto fue revelador, que alguien tan joven venciera a Amazo lo ponía en una posición demasiado alta para cualquiera. Batman quiere ir a interrogarlo pero Superman le reafirma que por su culpa él se escapó al intentar sacarle las respuestas a golpe. Sin mencionar que él no confiaba mucho en ellos.

-¿Eres humanos?-pregunta el Detective Marciano

-Es complicado, incluso yo aún no lo entiendo del todo-dice Ichigo-pero soy humano por parte de mi mamá que a su vez ella era un Quincy, de mi papá soy Shinigami y al parecer fui gestado cuando el poder de shinigami de mi papá fue usado para salvar a mi mamá de un tipo de virus Hollow que atentaba con su vida lo cual me dio poderes de Hollow-dice Ichigo dejando a todos sorprendidos que su origen fuera tan complicado

-Bien ahora acláranos que son los Quincys, Shinigamis y Hollows-dicde Linterna Verde

Ichigo les explica a detalle todo lo que ellos querían saber, desde cuando obtuvo sus poderes, de quien los saco, los que sucedió después que obtuvo a Zangetsu hasta el cómo llego ahí, tras la interrogación solo quedaba confirmar lo que dijo y es ahí donde el Detective Marciano lee su mente, Ichigo lo vio como un loco pero sabe que es necesario para que confiaran en él y no se opuso. Todos estaban sorprendidos que Ichigo fuera alguien que soporto tanto desde su infancia en especial Batman ya que cuando hablo de su madre y como murió, Bruce no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con él y de cierta manera cada miembro de los ahí presentes igual al terminar el interrogatorio los miembros principales de la Liga se reunieron para ver qué hacer con él.

-Siendo realista, no esperaba que fuera un adolecente-dijo Batman.

-Concuerdo contigo, este muchacho es increíble-dijo Lantern.

-Pero es obvio que no sabe qué hace, sin su familia, sin hogar y sin amigos, el prácticamente lo perdió todo-dijo Superman

-Esto es delicado-dice el Detective Marciano-Clark y yo sabemos lo que siente pero incluso está más allá de eso, sabe que es la Tierra pero no es su Tierra-

-Como lo veo el chico concuerda con varios de nosotros en ciertos aspectos-dice Wonder Woman

-Así es-dice el Detective Marciano-está motivado como Batman por la pérdida de su madre, sus poderes los obtuvo de una forma que casi lo mata como Flash, viene de razas poderosas como Wonder Woman , su labor con los shinigamis es similar al de un linterna verde y por lo ya mencionado antes Clark y Yo sabemos cómo se siente al estar en un lugar distinto al que pertenece-

-Pero el problema es ¿qué hacemos con él?-dijo Flash

-Por su poder debería está en la Liga de la Justicia pero al ver su edad creo que sería mejor ponerlo en el equipo-dijo Batman .

-¿Bromeas?-dijo Wonder Woman

-Yo nunca bromeo-dijo Batman

-Si consideramos que no conoce nuestro mundo y sus peligros sería muy importante que se relaciones con alguien de su edad-dijo Superman

-Asimismo su experiencia sería útil para el equipo en caso de que estén por su cuenta-reafirma Batman.

Y así la Liga decide que Ichigo se una al equipo de Jóvenes Héroes al terminar el Detective Marciano crea una conexión telepática con Batman mientras caminan.

- _sabes que no me gusta que hagas esto_ -dijo Batman

- _lo lamento pero esto debía hablarlo contigo en privado_ -dijo el Detective

- _¿qué ocurre?_ -dijo Batman

- _entre los recuerdos de Ichigo vi como él se convertía en un Hollow muy poderoso, incontrolable e indetenible sé que no es malvado pero eso cambia todo_ -

 _\- muéstrame-_

 _El Detective Marciano lo lleva a un desierto la luz de la luna, una repentina ventisca surge y Batman no le presta atención pero al ver de nuevo todo el lugar se encuentra con el Zero, el Hollow más poderoso que existe. Llama a Zangetsu y al blandirla levanta el suelo, prosigue con mostrar su enorme poder con un rugido que te destroza el espíritu y termina con su ataque más devasta_ _dor que lo dispara frente a Bat_ _man. Este regresa todo ajetreado nunca antes había presencia un ser tan aterrador en mucho tiempo, ahora más que nunca el temor de que su mundo fuera destruido era más fuera que nunca._

- _Lo sé pero también sé que ese ser solo aparece cuando Ichigo muere_ -

 _\- Debiste decir eso antes, ¿cuántas veces ha ocurrido eso?-_

 _-Por suerte solo una pero eso no deja que sea algo a tener en cuenta-_

 _\- Lo vigilare de cerca-_ dice Batman mientras se dirige a un tubo Z ahora decidido a detener a ese monstruo antes de que aparezca.


	4. NightSword Inicia

**Capitulo 4: NightSword Inicia**

 **Monte Justicia 1 de Febrero 2:37 pm**

El equipo seguí discutiendo sobre todo lo que descubrieron, el incidente Amalgama, el comportamiento de la Liga respecto al de pijama negra, todo decía que tan complicado era el asunto

-No puedo creer que exista un Universo con Héroes tan espeluznantes-dijo Wally

-Lo sé, y es obvio que ese sujeto es de ahí-dijo Robin

-A mí, el que más me sorprendió fue Wolverine-dice Artemisa-como pudo hacerse eso a sí mismo-

-No lo sé pero ese sujeto quien sabe que puede ser capaz-dijo Robin

Entonces del tubo Z salen Batman y Superman

-¿Qué sucede? ustedes dos no vienen junto a no ser de vital importancia-dijo Kaldur

-Descansa Kaldur-dijo Batman

-Hoy solo vinimos a presentarles a su nuevo compañero de Equipo-dijo Superman

Detrás de ellos sale ichigo con ropa de civil, dos mochilas y su espada. El equipo se queda boquiabierto por la presencia de Ichigo

-Les presento a Ichigo Kurosaki, será su nuevo compañero el no conoce nada de este mundo, ayúdenlo a adaptarse mientras este aquí-dijo Batman

Después ambos héroes se retiran dejando a Ichigo con el equipo pero no antes de que Batman lo viera con recelo, Ichigo se presenta y saluda a todos pero estos se le quedan viendo, él se sentía incómodo y sin previo aviso todo van a él y lo rodean inundando lo de preguntas

-¿Qué clase de poderes tienes?-dijo Kaldur

-¿De dónde vienes?-dijo Megan

-¿Cómo puedes usar una espada tan grande?-dijo Artemisa

-¿Porque usas una pijama cuando peleas?-dijo Raquel (Rocket)

-¿Cómo sacar esa materia oscura?-dijo Wally

-¿Tus poderes provienen de ti espada?-dijo Conner

-¿Cuál es tu nombre de héroe?-dijo Megan

-¿Hay más como tú?-dijo Robin

-¿Te tiñes el cabello?–dijo Artemisa

-¿Puedes volar?-dijo Conner

Los Jóvenes Héroes seguían preguntándole cuanta preguntas se le ocurriera pero apartados de ellos estaba Zatanna en el sofá viendo como sus amigos le decían pregunta tras pregunta. Ella sentía algo que no podía explicar

 _-el está aquí ¡el está aquí!-_ piensa Zatanna- _cálmate Zatanna es solo un chico nada más, pero es muy linda… espera que estoy diciendo, no puede ser que me este…-_

-Hola, tú debes ser Zatanna-dijo Ichigo quien aparece frente ella, Zatanna se exalta y cae de espalda del sofá

-¿Estás bien?-dice Ichigo mientras la levanta del suelo

-Estoy bien jajajaja-dice Zatanna en eso Ichigo no pudo evitar recordar a Orihime por cómo se comportaba Zatanna por lo forma tan inocente y distraída que tenia de ser

-Oye, que tal si nos cuentas todo de ti mientras comemos-dice Robin

-Es cierto, hice pastrami y pastel de carne-dice Megan

En la cocina estaban todos disfrutando de la cena, en especial Wally quien por costumbre sele hacia su comida aparte por cuestión de que el comía demasiado, así Ichigo empieza a contarles su vida, mientras avanzaba en la historia sus compañeros se daban cuenta de lo difícil que fue la vida de Ichigo desde el momento que perdió a su madre, y que tan intensa se puso cuando se volvió shinigami después de más de una hora Ichigo llega a la parte donde se encuentra con Amazo, que el llego a su mundo y cuando intento devolverlo de donde vino lo arrastro con él y que termino peleando con él en su San Francisco

-Cielos, y yo que pensé que Batman era duro-dijo Robin

-Siendo sincero, respeto tu sentido de la responsabilidad-dice Kaldur-cuando salvaste a tu amiga Rukia en contra de toda la Sociedad de Almas, que incluso revelaste un complot interno en el proceso, es impresionante-

-Sí, pero yo no me creo lo de que eres un caza fantasmas-dijo Wally incrédulo

-No soy eso, los shinigamis son protectores de los espíritus, purificamos a los que fueron corrompidos y a los fantasmas les damos el descanso eterno-dice Ichigo

-Los fantasmas no existen-dijo Wally, en eso Artemisa y Zatanna se miran sabiendo que eso no es cierto

-Bien Ichigo, al parecer eres un héroe no es así-dilo Raquel

-Creo que si-dijo Ichigo

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu alter ego?-dijo Robin

-Mí que...-dice Ichigo

-Tu nombre de héroe-dice Kaldur-por ejemplo mi nombre es Kalduran pero soy conocido como Aqualar, Wally es Kid Flash, Raquel es Rocket, Megan es la Señorita Marciana y Connor es Superboy

-¿Qué hay de ellos tres?-dijo Ichigo apuntando a Robin, Artemisa y Zatanna esta última se sonrojo por el comentario

-Bueno yo y Zatanna usamos nuestros nombres porque casi no hay una vida aparte que ocultar, ella es una maga reconocida y yo soy hija de ex criminales-dijo Artemisa

-Por otra parte el Chico Maravilla lo castigarían de por vida si revelara su identidad-dijo Wally haciendo que Robin se disguste con el

-¿Y bien tienes alguno?-dijo Connor

-Bueno soy conocido como "el segador sustituto"-dijo Ichigo

-Nada mal, pero necesitas algo que sea mejor-dijo Robin

-Si dices que eres" el segador sustituto", creerán que eres un pasante o algo así-dijo Wally

En eso recuerda lo que le dijo Tatsuki "…a mí me gusta NightSword…"

-Que tal NightSword-dijo Ichigo

-Pegajoso, puede servir-dijo Wally

-Bienvenido al equipo NightSword-dice Kaldur y todos asientes la bienvenida de Ichigo

Pasan los días e Ichigo empieza a aprender este nuevo mundo, se sorprende que tan parecidos son su mundo y este pero hay ciertas diferencias que son claras, ciertas ciudades y lugares no existen en su mundo pero Karakura no existe en el suyo, en eso se pone a pensar "cuál será la razón" en eso llega Robin y Wally con algunas cosas para Ichigo

-Hey, Ichigo puedes venir un momento-dijo Wally

Ichigo se levanta y va con ellos

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Ichigo

-La Liga te envió algunas cosas-dijo Robin y en eso le muestras un traje negro y gris huma con detalles en blanco , guantes gris humo con detalles en negro y unas botas blancas con suelas amarillas

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Ichigo

-Es tu nuevo traje-dice Wally-lo usaras cuando estemos en misiones, ahora bien, como todo el mundo vio tu pelea con Amazo, pensaron que sería mejor que uses esta peluca cuando estés de civil-

Ichigo mira con ojos de pistola a la peluca castaña.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Wally

-¿¡ACASO CREEN QUE ME VOY A PONER ALGO TAN RIDICULO COMO UNA PELUCA!?-dijo Ichigo demostrando su desprecio ante la idea de usar peluca

-Bueno, es eso o que te tiñas y destiñas el cabello todos los días a cada momento-dijo Robin

-Bien, la usare-dijo Ichigo de malagana

En eso suena la alarma y todo el equipo se reúne después de cinco minutos con sus trajes puestos incluyendo a Ichigo

-Te queda bien-dijo Zatanna

-Gracias, es nuevo-responde Ichigo

En eso aparece Tornado Rojo y le indica que su misión ir a Santa Prisca e investigar una nuevo forma del neo esteroide Veneno conocida como TN-1 o "TITAN" y tornado le advierte de que Bane y varios de sus hombres lo probaron con resultado destructivos. Todos salen a la Bio-nave al mar caribe. A Ichigo le siguen informando de todo lo que pasa

 **Mar Caribe 9:54PM**

-Haber si entiendo-dice NightSword-estamos en una nave marciana que en si es un ser vivo-

-Exactamente-dijo la Señorita Marciana

-Y este bane ¿Quién es?-pregunta NightSword

-Es uno de los supervillanos más terrible-dice Robin-hace varios años llego a Gótica para pelear con Batman-

-Solo para eso-dijo NightSword incrédulo ya que no sentía un riatsu apenas más grande de lo normal en el

-Así es, la pelea fue tan brutal para Batman que quedo temporalmente inválido-dijo Kid Flash

-Alguien le tiene que dar una lección-dijo NightSword y todos lo ven con confianza

 **Santa Prisaca 10:24 PM**

Poco después llegan a la isla, la Señorita Marciana y Aqualar van por el mar el resto se dispersan en equipos de dos, Artemisa con Zatanna, Robin con Kid Flash, y Rocket con Superboy, NightSword se queda en la Bio Nave informando desde el aire lo que suceda.

-"Esto es raro, sin mencionar que me siento algo mareado!"-dijo NightSword por el enlace menta

-"Tranquilo, te acostumbraras"-dijo Kid Flash mientras rastreaba la zona

-"Puedes ver algo NightSword"-dijo Aqualar

-"Las carreteras están despejadas pero el puerto está muy ajetreado"-dijo NightSword

-"Bien, Superboy, Rocket vallan por el flanco sur, Artemisa, Zatara por el Flanco noroeste, Robin, Kid Flash entren al almacén e investiguen que están transportando, a quien y donde"-dijo Aqualar

-"¿Y yo que hago?"-pregunto NightSword

-"Por el momento mantennos informado de lo que ocurra desde tu posición"-dijo Aqualar

Ichigo esperaba algo más que solo ser un observador pero en eso, ve que llega una lancha rápida por el y les advierte a los demás, en eso Aqualar y la Señorita Marciana ven que es el mismísimo Bane quien llega al puerto pero no está solo lo acompaña Ras Al Ghul. Ellos hablan sobre un asunto raro de oír en ellos, la gestación de un bebé, los jóvenes héroes no le prestan mucha atención.

-Yo debía estar con ella-dijo Bane molesto

-El rumbo ya fue tomado y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, por otra parte, espero que TN-1 sea un buen aporte a nuestra causa-dijo Ras mientras ambos entran al almacén

En eso Kid Flash y Robin están detrás de este.

-"Todo indica que esta nueva forma de veneno fue un encargo especial de La Luz"-dijo Robin

La conversación sigue pero Bane estaba más interesado en otro asunto.

-"Este tipo se la pasa diciendo que él es mejor que Batman"-dijo Kid Flash

-"Si, pero que tienes que ver eso con Thalia Al Ghul"-dijo Robin

Ras cambia la conversación al ver en acuario que contenía un calamar de Humboldt, Bane le dice que es una criatura que le recuerda a él. Nacido de la oscuridad capaz de enfrenta a cualquier rival sin familia que los cuiden eran como Bane pero lo que impresiona a Ras es que lo alimenta con murciélagos. Dejando claro su obsesión con Batman

-"Este tipo sí que esta…"-dijo Kid Flash pero en eso dos manos los toman por el cuello y ambos atraviesan la pared de madera.

-Que sorpresa-dice Bane mientras se truena los nudillos-quería desahogarme con el murciélago pero me conformo con su protegido-

-"los descubrieron, voy a…"-dijo NightSword con desesperación

-"¡NO!"-dice Aqualar- "Mantén tu posición"-

Ichigo refunfuña por la orden de Aqualar. En las cercanías Superboy y Rocket salen a ayudar a Robin y a Kid pero son interceptados por un grupo de guardias que empiezan a dispararles al principio retroceden pero después van a la ofensiva, se les unen Zatanna y Artemisa. Mientras en el almacén Bane y Ras se batían en duelo con Kid Flash y Robin respectivamente. Pese a ser Kid Flash es veloz no puede hacer mucho contra la fuerza de Bane, por su para Robin estaba recibiendo una lección de esgrima de parte de Al Ghul. Bane de un golpe saca a Kid Flash y toma a Robin y lo habiente por el mismo agujero de donde salió Kid Flash. Ichigo ve con impotencia como arremeten contra ellos con si fueran muñecos de trapo. Robin trata de que Kid se reincorpore pero esta inconsciente. En eso Robin siente que lo toman del cuello y es elevado del suelo.

-Ahora te rompe…-decía Bane pero algo lo golpea por detrás y lo aleja de Robin.

Bane voltea a ver y no puede creerlo, frente a el está el nuevo héroe, Bane siente satisfacción por tener la oportunidad de destrozar al novato sensación de la Liga de la Justicia.

-Así que, al fin te dejas ver-dijo Bane con claro interés

-Te preguntare algo-dice NightSword-¿te crees muy rudo para enfrentarte a unos chicos?-

-Lo importante no es la acción, sino el mensaje que le envió a Batman-dijo Bane

-Me dejas muy claro lo obsesionado que estáscon él, ¿no?-dijo NightSword

Entonces Bane hace la primera movida, intenta golpear a NightSword era es incluso más rápido que Kid Flash, Bane se inyecta Veneno e inmediatamente su fuerza aumenta.

-Debes de estar aterrado-dijo Bane con una voz aún más gruesa

-Me creerías si te dijera que he visto mejores y más grandes-dijo NightSword

En eso llegan la Señorita Marciana y Aqualar quienes ayudar a Robin y a Kid Flash

-"Artemisa"-dice Robin-"ve al almacén y trata de ver si hay algo sobre TITAN"

-"Enseguida"-dijo Artemisa,

Una vez ahí empieza a buscar y encuentra una laptop y al revisarla encuentra lo que buscaba, datos sobre TITAN, registros, formula, todo sobre ello. Artemisa lo toma y salen del lugar.

-"Lo tengo"-dijo Artemisa

-"Bien hecho, todos regresen a la Bio-Nave"-dijo Aqualar mientras ayuda a Robin a subir

-"Ichigo, déjalo"-dijo Zatanna

NightSword teRmina dando le un poderos golpe a Bane con la parte sin filo de Zangetsu aventándolo a una caceta de vigilancia, Bane mira como NightSword se dirije a la nave marciana

-Tú me obligaste-dijo Bane mientras saca una inyección y se la suministra en uno de sus brazos, de repente Bane empieza a convulsionarse y sus ojos se ponen verdes.

NightSword sube a la Bio-Nave y están listos para despegar pero sienten una fuerte sacudida, nadie sabe por qué fue pero pronto se hace evidente, frente a la cabina aparece un Bane con lo efectos de TITAN,

-¿Ese es Bane?-dijo Robin estupefacto ante un Bane aun más grande y musculoso

Bane golpea salvajemente a la Bio-Nave, esta pierde el control y cae en el muelle, esto provoca que en la bodega caigan contenedores llenos de TITAN en el contenedor que tenia al calamar.

-Estoy harto de este tipo-dijo NightSword y sale de la Bio-Nave para acabar con el

-¡HEY!-dice NightSword-¡AQUÍ ESTOY MONSTRUO ESTEROIDISADO!-

Bane ruge cual animal salvaje y se abalanza sobre Ichigo, este intenta contener los golpes de Bane pero con TITAN es incluso más rápido, fuerte y feroz por lo cual Ichigo retrocede poniendo una rodilla en el suelo

-Está bien, eso sí que fue intenso-dijo Ichigo mientras se sobaba la quijada pero desde arriba Bane cae sobre el aplanándolo

Desde la distancia Zatanna ve incrédula lo que paso entonces Bane mira a su izquierda y ve la , se dirige a ella pero entonces uno de los almacenes explota y algo atrapo a Bane, lo envuelve y lo empieza a somatar contra el muelle, al poco tiempo lo avienta cientos de metros hacia el mar. De entre los escombros surge un gigante de más de 80 metros de altura.

-Acaso es la noche de versiones gigantes de tipos grande-dijo Rocket mientras sostenia a Robin

-No, miren sus venas-dice Robin- debió ser expuesto a Titan

-Si Wally estuviera consiente diría que es un calamar TITAN-dijo Artemisa

La Señorita Marciana intenta hacer que la Bio-Nave se recupere pero en eso son apresados por uno de los brazos del calamar logra elevarse pero no escapa del agarre mortal del calmar TITAN, pero de repente algo corta el brazo del calamar y al fin se alejan de él, entonces aparece NightSword quien había cortado el brazo con su técnica Getsuga Tenshou. Este sube a la Bio-Nave.

-Pensamos que tu…-decía Artemisa

-Creeme me han pasado cosas peores-responde NightSword entonces Kid Flash despierta

-Ooooh., mi cabeza-dice Wally quien recién despierta y en eso mira a la titánica bestia destruyendo un buque carguero mientras se dirigía al mar-¿creo que me golpee la cabeza muy duro?-

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? Pregunta Rocket

-Si Aquaman estuviera aquí tal vez podría comunicarse con el calamar-dijo Aqualar

-Lo dudo-dice Robin mientras ve la laptop con la información de TITAN-al parecer TN-1 altera el proceso químico del cerebro volviendo incontrolable al que lo use-

-Pero eso no explica porque es tan grande-dijo el kriptoniano

-Al parecer está limitado por el tamaño de los huesos del individuo-dice Robin-y en una criatura como ese cefalópodo que no posee huesos, bueno, el cielo es el límite, literalmente-

El equipo sigue al TITAN pero en el orizonte ven algo que estaba en su camino.

-¡No puede ser!-dice Artemisa-¡va a ese Crucero!-

-¡Si llega a ahí lo destruirá!-dijo la Señorita Marciana

-Hay que detenerlo-dijo Superboy

-¿Pero cómo?-dice Zatanna

-Déjenmelo a mí-dijo NightSword y abre la puerta de la Bio-Nave

-Ichigo espera-dice Zatanna-es peligroso puedes morir-dijo la morena con su voz algo rota y con lagrimas en los ojos, ya que no quería verlo pasar por lo mismo de hace unos minutos

-Tranquila, de donde vengo, he enfrentado a seres incluso más grandes-dijo NightSword acariciando su cabeza y salta de la nave

Se mantiene en el aire, espera a que se aleje lo suficiente. Una vez que están lo sufiicuentemente lejos se prepara para invocar su Bankai

-¿Pero qué hace?- dijo Rocket. Ichigo extiende su brazo derecho con Zangetsu en la misma

-BAN KAI-dijo Ichigo, el cielo se ilumina, se despide una gran cantidad de vapor que hay en el aire

En eso los jóvenes héroes recuerdan lo que ocurrió en San Francisco, era exactamente lo mismo. Desde el crucero se vio el destello y todos sus tripulantes van a ver qué sucede. NightSword sale de la nube al blandir a Zangetsu, y el equipo ve que está usando la camisa y la espada que tenía la primera vez que lo vieron. El equipo estaba sorprendido cada uno hacia un comentario de lo que acaban de ver

-¡Aquí termina tu camino!-dijo NightSword y sin perder tiempo empieza a cortar los tentáculos y brazos del calamar pero no sin recibir algún golpe pero recibe de lleno uno que lo arrojan casi hasta al crucero pero antes de que impacte contra este se detiene, no se hacen esperar los celulares que empiezan a grabar y tomar fotos. NightSword ignora esto y decide acabar con el TITAN y se prepara para terminar con el de un golpe. Bajo lo más que puede y se prepara. En eso Wally nota algo que vio antes

-Miren-dice Kid Flash-está generando materia oscura con su espada-

Ya que está cerca y debajo del Calamar NightSword corta a la bestia

-GETSUGA TENSHOU-dice NightSword y subiendo por todo el cuerpo del Calamar TITAN haciendo un corte limpio, el calamar cae destrozado ante el poder del arma

Ya una vez que termino y se aseguro que todo termino NightSword se dirige a la Bio-Nave marciana y es recibido por sus compañeros con gran entonces todo cambia cuando se acerca a Zatanna quien lo abraza entre lagrimas.

-Crei… que te perderíamos…-dijo Zatanna entre lágrimas

-Zatanna… yo… no me va a pasar nada, tranquila-dijo Ichigo quien abraza a Zatanna para tranquilizarla-

-¡VIEJO, ESO SI QUE FUE LO MAS GENIAL QUE JAMAS HAYA VISTO!-dijo Kid Flash impresonado por el enorme poder de Ichigo

-Así es, contigo de nuestro lado no habrá nada que no podamos solucionar-dijo Robin

-Si tuviera que apostar entre tú o Superman, te elijara a ti sin pensar-dijo Artemisa

-Bien equipo regresemos a la cueva-dijo la Señorita Marciana

Y así todo se van asombrados por el poder de Ichigo y viendo con más optimismo su triunfo ante la Luz. Pero no muy lejos, en un yate privado Ras Al ghul observo el espectáculo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-Comuníquenle a la Luz que encontramos algo mucho mejor que TITAN-dijo Ras y el yate se va hacia un lugar secreto


	5. Resurrección

**Capitulo 5: Resurrección.**

 **Los Angeles 10 de Febrero 10:20 PM**

Ichigo estaba inconsciente, al parecer Deathstrike le tendió una tampa, para la caul Ichigo aun no estaba consciente, ahora Slade Wilson lo tenía en las alcantarillas de los Angeles.

-Tres escuadrones no fueron suficientes para detenerlo, pero basto con una descarda elelctrica de alto poder, ciertamente es poderoso pero no tan resistente-dijo Slade

-Eso no importa, La Luz quiera saber quién es este sujeto-dijo Simon saliendo de entre las sombras-

-Yo la que quiero es su espada, desde que escuche del martillo de Thor, he deseado un arma con ese poder

-¡Señor!, ¡los mocosos de la Liga están aquí!-dijo uno de los guardias.

-Simon termina con eso, nosotros nos encargamos de los mocosos-dijo Slade mientras salía de ahí

Simos se concentra y mira adentro de la mente de ichigo, no tarde en entrar mira todo desde su infancia el incidente de su madre, su adolescencia, cuando conoció a Rukia todo hasta el momento de ese dia. Pero algo llama poderosamente la atención de Simon, parece una fisura en la mente de Ichigo, al verla de cerca parece una conexión a otra conciencia, como si fuera la puerta a lo más hondo de su ser. Simplemente era demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar.

Adentro Simon se queda impresionado, una ciudad completa en el interior de su consciencia, sabia de las capacidades de la mente pero nunca que podía ser tan detallista incluso en el más mínimo detalle recorre el lugar hasta que se encuentra con lo que parece un diamante grisá flotaba en el aire, o eso parece

-Como dicen, no puedes hacer un omelet sin romper algunos huevos-Simon lanza un rato psíquico al objeto y no tarda mucho antes de que el objeto se agrieta, de ahí sale un liquido blanco , pero lo que más sorprende a Simon es que este empieza a ir al edificio más cercano, como si estuviera goteando por efecto de la gravedad

Cuando tod el liquido sale empieza moverse, a temblar, se forma un ser blanco, muy parecido a ichigo en apariencia. Se levanta aun tambaleándose pero se da la vuelta y ve a Simon

 _-¿Tu quien eres?-_ pregunta Hichigo

-Yo soy Simon y al parecer te he liberado de tu prisión así que me debes una grandes-dijo Simon

 _-hmp, no te daré nada pero como me liberaste te daré unos días más de vida para que atestigües la caída…-_

-Simon dice que "Ya no estás en tu mundo"-

Hichigo sonríe, ya que si no están en su mundo significaba mucho para el, sin Shinigamis, sin Quincys, sin Vizards, y sin ningun otro obstáculo en su camino de muerte y destrucción.

 _-Entonces… no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda detenerme-_

-No lo creo-dijo Simon al escuchar el tono diabólico de Hichigo lo quiso enfrentar preparándose con un rayo psiquico

- _No dijistes Simon dice…-_ dijo Ichigo apareciendo de tras de Simon de forma instantanea

Llega el viernes a Karakura Karin se dirige a la tienda de Urahara como él le dijo después de salir de la escuela, su última clase fue la clase de deportes y ella traía puesto el uniforme del equipo femenil de futbol al llegar vio al propio Urahara quien lo esperaba afuera de su tienda

-Al parecer no te retractas sin importar que, verdad-dijo Urahara

-¡Sabes porque lo hago, así que empecemos!-dijo Karin con serieridad

Al entrar en la tiendo ve que no es nada de lo extraordinario sino simple mente ordinario rozando en lo aburrido, pero llegan a un punto que ella no se esperaría en un cuarto detrás de la sala había un pasadizo subterráneo Urahara es el primero en bajar Karin lo sigue sin decirle nada, al principio ella se queda algo impresionada de que haya algo así en un lugar tan "simplón" pero su impresión aumenta al ver que es un enorme agujero de varios Kilómetros cuadrados el cual parecía un mundo aparte del de la superficie.

-¿Pero cómo es que…?-dijo Karin incrédula ante la presencia de un cielo azul baje tierra

-No te esfuerzas, solo te diré que es una de las ventajas del mundo de los espiritus-dijo Urahara de forma calmada

-Señor ya está todo listo-dijo Tensai, un hombre de gran tamaño y de cuerpo definido (a veces pIenso que es como Dwayne "THE ROCK" Johnson pero con rastas)

-Oye, yo lo he visto, usted estuvo aquella vez que vino Don Kanonji o me equivoco-dijo Karin

-Pues veras, hemos estado en lugares donde ha habido un gran número de apariciones de fantasmas y espíritus, solo fue una coincidencia-dijo Urahara

-¡Mi hermano actuó de forman muy extraña esa noche, tuvieron algo que ver con eso!-dijo Karin seria

-Ah… probablemente-dijo Urahara mientras le escurría una gota de sudor por la nuca-bien empecemos-En eso, Urahara con su bastón saca el alma de Karin de su cuerpo y cae a unos centímetros de él.

-Para empezar debe de levantarte primero sentiras que tu cue…-decia Urahara pero entonces Karin sale disparada al cielo casi tocando el techo de lugar de forma tan alegre y despreocupada que Urahara se quedó sin palabras

-jajajaja, nuca me he sentido tan bien en mi vida, jajajaja-dijo Karin mientras saltaba por todo el lugar con una alegría incalculable

-Al parecer al separarla de su cuerpo libreáramos su poder que tenía oculto-dijo Tensai al ver lo fácil que era para la hermana de Ichigo moverse

-Ah.. si… supongo que si-Dice Urahara-oye Karin ven por favor-Karin se detuvo y fue corriendo tal como si fuera Flash levantando una nube de polvo.

-¿Ahora qué sigue?-dijo Karin toda emocionada

-Bien al ver que no se te dificulta moverte como espíritu, cambiaremos la forma del entrenamiento-dijo Urahara y en eso aparece Ururu con un gorro de hongo y guantes que le combinaban

-Prepárate Karin-dijo Ururu tímidamente.

-jajajaja… jeje ¡es enserio!-dijo Karin al ver que su rival seria Ururu pero eso cambio al ordenarle Uranhara que le mostrara de lo que era capaz, Ururu golpea una roca de gran tamaño y la rompes en miles de pedazos de una forma tan parecida como cuando de dinamitan paredes de roca sólida. Kairn queda pasmada por lo que acaba de hace Ururu sabía que era fuerte pero eso está más allá de esa palabra.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga?-dijo Karin

-¿No es obvio? te enfrentaras a ella-dijo Urahara

-¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO, SI PELEO CONTRA ELLA ESTARE MORIRE AL PRIMER GOLPE!-dijo Karin quien denoto su angustia al enfrentar a alguien tan fuerte pero en eso Urahara le dice que su hermano no pudo siquiera moverse al salir de su cuerpo pero ella pudo saltar y correr de forma sobrehumana, es decir, que ella es mucho más capaz que su hermano en su momento

En eso Karin mira a Ururu con seriedad y Ururu la mira con inocencia. Karin pregunta que hay que hacer para lo cual Urahara le responde de forma muy sencilla que solo debe vencer a Ururu

-Toma esto–dijo Urahara entregándole lo que a Karin le parecio equipo de pelea con guantes y una banda

-¿Solo?-pregunto Karin extrañada por lo sencillo del equipo

-Ponte la banda y tienes que decir "increíble banda de la justicia es su lugar, increíble armadura de la justicia protéjanme"-dijo Urahara

-Bien, si Ichigo lo hizo-dice Karin mientras se pone la banda en su cabeza-increíble banda de la justicia es su lugar, increíble armadura de la justicia protéjanme-

Ya con su equipo puesto Karin prosigue y se acerca a Ururu ambas se miran fijamente Karin ha visto de antemano lo poderes de Ururu pero no es lo mismo con Karin, ella incluso, no sabe lo que es realmente capaz.

-¡Empiecen!-dijo Urahara

Karin es la primera en atacar pero Ururu esquiva cada golpe con mucha facilidad, Ururu empieza a contraatacar Karin logra esquiva el poderoso golpe con un salto hacia atrás y en eso ve como corre Ururu hacia ella de forma tan despreocupada.

 _-¿Acaso ella no lo está tomando enserio?-_ pensó Karin al verla correr

Karin entonces piensa si solo es una prueba será sencillo pasarla, espera a que Ururu llegue y al dar un golpe Karin lo esquiva y le da de lleno en la cara a Ururu. Todos se quedan sorprendidos, pero no por que pudiera golpearla, sino que Ururu aún no podía controlarse cada vez que era lastimada. Esta sube al brazo de Karin, el mismo con que lo golpeo y se dispone a darle una patada en la cara, pero en eso Karin nota como se mueven Tensai y Urahara, Tensai estaba casi detrás de ella y Urahara casi a poco de tocar el pie de Ururu.

-¡NO!-dice Karin y detiene casi en seco la patada de Ururu-¡YO PUEDO!-

Ahora la pelea es enserio, Urur golpeaba más rápido, más fuerte y con mayor sadismo que antes. Esto de lugar de desalentar a Karin la motiva a seguir, recientemente desde que entro a la secundaria, ella se ha llevado a pasar sus límites, presionándose constantemente. Esto le ha hecho ganarse el apoda de "Woman of Steel". Karin se resistia a ceder tereno ante Ururu pero ella se estaba cansando y decide terminar con esto de una vez. Toma a Ururu de la espalda.

-Esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti-dice Karin y con un movimiento de suplex termina enterrando de cabeza da Ururu te dije que te dolería más a mí que a ti… jeje, ay, mi espalda-

En eso llega Ginta y ve como es acabada su amiga

-Oye, porque le hicistes eso a Ururu-dijo Ginta indignado

-Tranquilo no fue tan fuerte, solo… es para que se… detuviese-dijo Karin mientras se estiraba para quitarse el dolor de espalda

-De acuerdo-dice Urahara-como ya pasaste la primera fase avancemos con la sehunda-en eso Tesai corta la cadena que ata su cuerpo con su alma

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Urahara

Karin nota que sus poderes espirituales han bajado demasiado parece que regreso a la normalidad hasta se siente cansado esto era señal de que su muerte estaba empezando, así que Urahara sin previo aviso golpea con fuerza el suelo y en donde estaba Karin se abre un agujero y ella cae en este.

-Este es el mejor que Ururu ha hecho, lástima que esta inconsciente para felicitarla-dijo Urahara

-Ella se está haciendo buena en esto-dijo Ginta

Al llegar al fondo Karin se trata de levanta pero nota como sus brazos estaba sujetos con abrazaderas de metal

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo Kain

-Bakudo 99 Parte uno: restricción-dijo Tesai quien la mira con indiferencia

Entonces escucha la voz de Urahara que venía de arriba

-Karin, tu hermano tardo casi los tres días en salir, esto es la flecha rota casi transformándose en un Hollow, dime Karin ¿en cuánto tiempo lo harás tú?-dijo Urahara

En eso Karin nota que su cadena del destino, o lo que queda de ella, empieza a comerse asimismo.

-Por cierto la cadena se desintegrara en 72 horas-dijo Urahara

- _72 horas, pero si son tres días…-_ al pensar eso Karin se da cuenta el riesgo de la convertirse en Shinigami de no ser posible terminar antes los 72 se convertiría en un hollow

- _Ahora como salgo si tengo los brazos atados-_ penso Karin-creo que primero debo quitarme estas cosas-

Karin intenta romper el bakudo pero no puede porque mientras su cadena se desintegra lo cual le quitaba mucho de su poder pero eso cambia cuando termina la primera fase, ella recupera su energía y empieza a usar su reiatsu para romper las abrazaderas desde arriba Urahara observa lo que Ichigo nunca pudo hace

-¡Lo entendió!-dijo Urahara

Tesai trataba de soportar el abrumador poder de Karin pero como no puede recurrir la parte del Bakudo 99 porque Karin aún no se ha convertido en hollow y no tardo en superar los poderes de Tesai y una impresionante flujo de energía salio del agujero, levantando polvo a su alrededor cuando el polvo se disipa y se ve a Karin con una higarusha pero más ajustada como si fuera el de un Quincy con Tesai en el hombro lo deja caer y mira a Urahara

-Y bien ¿Cuánto tarde?-dijo Karin y se desmaya por el gran esfuerza que hizo para salir de ahí

Urahara se acerca a ella y la mira

-Y yo que crei que su hermano era el prodigio de su familia al parecer me equivoque-dijo Urahara

-Eso es porque ella es una Quincy-dijo una voz conocida, Urahara voltea y ve a Uryu

-¿Seguro que es una Quincy? -dijo Urahara

-Que no ves-dijo Uryu

-Sí y que yo sepa no es blanco su uniforme-

-Tal vez sea por su madre pero ella en una Quincy-

Recuerdo lo que tu abuelo decía, que Shinigamis y Quincys y trabajen juntos pero creo que esta chica está más allá de eso-dijo Urahara y levanta a Karin y se la lleva a su tienda

-Es cierto lo que me dijo Orihime, Ichigo "está perdido en acción"-dijo Uryu con curiosidad

-Lo que yo sé es lo mismo tu sabes-dijo Urahara sin voltear a ver al Quincy

Mientras tanto, en la sociedad de alma Toshiro seguía investigando tenía varios libres a su alrededor incluyendo cuadernos que usaba para anotar todo lo que le fuera de utilidad esto llevaba demasiado tiempo pero Toshirro es demasiado obstinado para admitir que necesitaba ayuda pero eso no impidió que alguien lo intentara

-¡Toshiro!-dijo una voz que al principio Toshiro no reconoció pero al ver quien era no dio crédito a lo que veía

-¿cap… cap… capitán Shiba?-dijo Toshiro atonito por ver al Isshin Shiba

Poco después ambos tomaron un descanso, aunque más bien Toshiro era el que descasaba.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunta Isshin

-Bien capitán-responde toshiro pero Isshin lo mira con incognita

-Me refiero sin Karin ¿cómo has estado sin ella?-

Toshiro no responde solo agacha la mirada, esto lo nota Isshin sabe que el extraña a su hijapero no lo damite, entonces Isshin decide revelarle un secreto que él, en la sociedad de almas es parte del clan Shiba pero en el mundo humano tiene otro apellido, al oír cual era Toshiro quedo tan impresionado que casi se desmaya nunca se esperó que el padre de Ichigo, Yuzu y de su amada Karin sea su capitán en la época en que el era un niño. Por lo cual Isshin le confiesa algo muy personal, que si Shiba hubiera tenido una hija le hubiera gustado que encontrara a alguien como Hitsugaya como novio, ya que él es sincero, puro de corazón y por supuesta nada pervertido en eso el recuerda algo que lo cambia de forma extrema.

De regreso con Karin ello soñaba con ese preciso momento, ella y Toshi se besaban en la estación de tren Toshiro se aparta al darse cuento de lo que hacía.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Karin al ver que su "amigo" se aparta de ella.

-¿Qué… qué… qué acabo de hacer?-dice Toshiro apanado por lo que hizo.

-Qos besamos… o no-

-¡No! Me refiero porque sicedio, eres mi amiga-

-¿Entonces me ves solo como una amiga?-

Bueno, hace tiempo me dicuenta de que quiero que seas algo mas para mi pero..-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Sabes a lo que me dedico, no puedo tener algo más allá de una amistad-

Entonces sin ningún aviso Karin vuelve a besar a Tshiro y cuando termina le dice.

-Toshiro yo también te amo, no me importa si tengo que ir contigo al lugar de dónde vienes quiero está siempre y para siempre a tu lado-dijo Karin mientras abrazaba a su amado, Toshiro lo devuelve el abrazo.

En eso Karin despierta y derrama una lagrima por lo que ella Soño, se levanta y limpia esa lagrima.

-Toshiro… ¡eres un idiota!-susurro Karin.

En eso ve a Ururu con vendas en su cabeza por lo que sucedió hace unas horas.

-Me alegra que hallas despertado Karin-dijo Ururu y detrás de ella esta Urahara.

-Bien ahora que despertaste seguiremos con la parte tres de tu entrenamiento, ahora deberás encontrar a tu zanpakuto-dijo Urahara.

 **Los Ángeles 16 de Febrero 10:30 PM**

El equipo tuvo una confrontación con algunos aliados de La Luz, entre ellos Deathstrike, tras esto fueron separados de su integrante más reciente.

-Ya casi llegamos-dijo un conjuro para localizar a NightSword

El equipo corría por la alcantarilla, después de dar algunas vueltas llegaron a un callejo sinsalida.

-¿Segura que está aquí?-pregunto Kid Flash.

-No puedo equivocarme-respondio Zatanna.

Entonces Superboy escucha algo que proviene deetras de la pared, sin pensarlo dos veces, enviste la pared haciéndola añicos. Después de atravesar el humo ven a Simón tendido en el suelo y a NightSword, sometido por unas abrazaderas. Superboy libera a Ichigo y Robin y Kid Flash lo sostiene.

-Te tenemos-dijo Robin.

-¿Qué?¿qué paso?-dijo NightSwod aturdido.

-Tu dinos-dijo Kid.

-Recuerdo a Simon y que me hizo algo… pero… no recuerdo nada más-dijo NightSword.

En eso Artemisa y la Señorita Marciana se a Simón pero ven que sus ojos están totalmente en blanco y con espuma en su boca.

-Aun sigue vivo pero… ¿Qué le paso?-dijo Artemisa.

-Voy a ver-dijo la Señorita Marciana y hace brillar sus ojos y entra en la mente de Simon pero de inmediato se horroriza por lo que ve.

-¿Qué paso?¿qué viste?-pregunto Artemisa.

-No lo se… es coo si una motosierra hubiera hecho trisas lo mente de Simon-dijo la Señorita Marciana.

-Eso no suena bien-dijo Superboy acercándose.

Los demás se acercan a ellos y empiezan a sospechar que paso pero no lo logran vincular con Ichigo.

-¿Seguro que no sabes nada?-dijo Artemisa.

-No recuerdo nada excepto… ZANGETSU-dijo Ichigo.

-Descuida, Aqualad y Rocket la tienen-dijo Waññy.

-Deathstrike la tenia, por suerte la recuperamos-dijo Robin.

-Gracias-dijo NightSword.

Todo el equipo se retira pero no antes de dejar una señal de rastreo para la Liga, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que Simón sufriera un destino tan cruel?¿Que provoco para que su mente la destrisaran de esa manera?¿Que monstruo libero en este mundo y lo pago con su consciencia?


	6. El Regreso de Hichigo

**Capitulo 6: El Regreso de Hichigo**

 **Monte Justicia 28 de Febrero 10:15 AM**

Ichigo estaba teniendo una pesadilla para él era normal tener pesadillas pero esta era muy distinta a cualquier otra que allá tenido. Estaba en una ciudad en ruinas hay incendios por doquier y cientos de cadáveres que cubren las calles, sigue caminando por el panorama desolador, está alerta sabe que esto no sucedió de la nada, algo lo había provocado y al final llega a un sitio conocido, el salón de la justicia, al acercarse nota marcas en el suelo estas son muy largas y profundas pero son muy angostas y algo llama su atención, la capa de Superman rota y chamusqueada al seguir caminando encuentra más cosas, la capucha de Batman en el asta de una bandera y los brazaletes de Wonder Woman aplastados. Esto preocupa más a Ichigo al ver objetos que pertenecían a miembros de La Liga de la Justicia. Pero algo llama la atención y el nota que es una voz de una mujer.

-¡AUXILIO!-dice una voz

Ichigo pone atención a la voz para ubicar de donde venía y en eso se da cuenta de que es la voz de Zatanna. Sin perder tiempo Ichigo aprieta el paso y se dirige al punto de dónde provenía la voz

-¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME!-dijo Zatanna

Ichigo siguió corriendo hasta llegar a unos edificios destrozados, mira en todas direcciones y en uno de ellos encuentra a Zatanna seriamente herida

-¡ZATANNA!-dijo Ichigo

Al oir eso Zatanna mira hacia abajo y ve al Shinigami

-¡Ichigo!-dijo Zatanna con emoción

-¡Aguanta Zatanna, ya voy-dijo Ichigo

Ichigo levita donde está la joven maga, la toma entre sus brazos y la saca de ahí hasta un área despejada, en eso Zatanna empieza a llorar, Ichigo trata de consolarla y le retira el cabello que tenía en su cara pero al hacer esto ve un cráneo blanco y seco. De la impresión Ichigo deja caer el cadáver sin vida de Zatanna, el cual no era más que un esqueleto blanqueado por el sol. En eso escucha una risa y ichigo se pone en guardia.

-¡Muéstrate, sé que eres tu Guasón, eres el único que esta tan loco como para hacer algo así!-dijo Ichigo con rabia

 _-¿Guasón? ¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas Ichigo?-_ dijo una voz

Ichigo al oír la voz de inmediato se da cuenta de que es muy parecida a su voz

-¿Quién eres?... ¡RESPONDE!-dijo Ichigo

- _Ichigo… enserio ya no_ te _acuerdas de mí… si no fuera por mi tu nunca hubieras derrotado a Ulquiorra_ -dijo la voz

Es pista le dijo todo a Ichigo y de un edificio sale un individuo, era exactamente igual a Ichigo pero era totalmente blanco este ser es conocido como Hichigo

-¿Cómo es que regresaste?...te vi desaparecer-dijo Ichigo estupefacto

-… _como dijo un francés… ¿supongo que era francés?… si era un francés, la materia no se crea o se destruye… solo… cambia_ -dijo Hichigo mientras bajaba por la pared del edificio

-Tú hiciste todo esto, tu provocaste la muerte de todos ellos, verdad-dijo Ichigo ya algo alterado

Hichigo mira a su alrededor

 _-¿yoooo?-_ dijo Hichigo con sarcasmo

-¡RESPONDE!-dijo Ichigo

- _Buenos… si… pero yo no lo hice solo-_

-¿Quién te ayudo La Luz, la Liga de la Injusticia, la Liga de las Sombras?-

- _tu_ \- dijo Hichigo esto puso a Ichigo paralizado ya que no creía que fue él el que provoco tal catástrofe

-¿¡Cómo es que yo te ayude a hacer esto!?-dijo Ichigo

 _-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-_ dijo Hichigo

Entonces Ichigo empieza a tener una serie de visiones, se ve peleando contra Batman quien le lanza batarangs pero los bloquea con mucha facilidad con Zangetsu y sin que Batman pudiera reaccionar lo corta de lado a lado, luego lo ataca Wonder Woman Ichigo intenta cortarla por la mitad pero esta lo bloquea pero Ichigo lo toma de los brazos más precisamente de los brazaletes y los aplasta esto destroza los antebrazos de Diana y con una patada separa sus brazos de su cuerpo aventándolo al salón de la justicia y por ultimo su pelea con Superman la cual fue la que más duro pero lo detuvo con un ataque no no se esperaba, ZERO, al acercarse ve a Superman con quemaduras de tercer grado y termina con el decapitándolo. Las visiones terminan e Ichigo no puede creer que el sea el causante de todo esto pero a su vez sabe que fue Hichigo el que lo condujo a hacer eso. Ichigo se levanta y mira a Hichigo pero al verlo nota que este sostenía una cabeza decapitada pero al velo bien nota que no se trata de Hichigo sin de él reflejándose en un vidrio y al ver la cabeza era la de Zatanna, Ichigo cae de rodilla y besa a la cabeza de Zatanna con desesperación como si eso fuera a regresarle la vida.

-por favor Zatanna… vuelve…- decía Ichigo con desolación- por favor vuelve a mí… Zatanna… no te vayas… yo… yo te… a…-

Pero todo eso termina cuando Ichigo despierta súbitamente esta empapado de sudor fue algo muy traumático para Ichigo, se levanta para ver si nada de lo que soñó fue real pero es eso se tropieza con alguien. Ichigo mira y para su sorpresa se trataba de Zatanna, sin perder el tiempo Ichigo la abraza fuertemente casia punto de soltar unas lágrimas y le dice que todo fue una pesadilla y que ella está bien, Zatanna le regresa el abrazo, en eso llegan el resto del equipo quienes ver la escena de mala manera, Ichigo se levanta y levanta a Zatanna y trata de explicar que no era lo que parecía pero no sirvió de mucho.

-No se preocupen-dijo Wally

-Además no es por "eso"-dijo Robin de forma picara

-¡No hubo nada de "eso"!-dijo Ichigo molesto

-Lo que sea, ponte una comisa y ven a la cueva-dijo Artemisa

-o báñate-dijo Rachel al ver a Ichigo sudado

-¡Y porque!-dijo Ichigo

-Te trajeron algo-dijo Robin

Tiempo después estaban en el centro de la cueva y había un auto, un Subaru Impreza WRX STI de color azul eléctrico opaco Ichigo lo mira con incredulidad ya que no se esperaba algo como esto-

-¿Y esto?-dijo Ichigo confundido

-Es un auto-dijo Wally

-¡Ya sé que es un auto! Lo que me pregunto es quien lo envía, ¿la liga?-dijo Ichigo

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tienes un "vehículo" ahora-dijo Robin aunque ciertamente estaba celoso ya que Batman nunca le permitía usar el Batimovil

Ichigo se queda viendo el auto por un instante, el nunca recuerda que la sociedad de almas hiciera algo parecido, Tornado Rojo le llama la atención para entregarle las llaves de su nuevo auto, Ichigo no lo evita y de inmediato se sube en él. Adentro reflexiona un poco lo que le pasa estos últimos, era simplemente increíble todo era tan irreal pero a su vez era la realidad pero no era su realidad y en eso recuerda lo que el perdió a esta en su universo a su Orihime, en eso se sube Zatanna y hace que Ichigo salga del trance en que se indujo

-Bien, ahora que tienes un auto creo que me podrías ayudar con las compras-dijo Zatanna con una sonrisa

Ichigo se queda viendo a la morena con cierto agrado de felicidad

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque hay que llenar la despensa, Wally es un tragón-dijo Ichigi lo cual Zatanna responde con una risa

Ichigo enciende el auto y salen de la cueva para el supermercado más cercano. Una vez en el lugar, Zatanna está buscando varias cosas de la lista, y cuando digo varias en realidad son muchas (Wally es un tragón sin remedio) en eso aparece Ichigo cargando dos costales de comida para perro

-Ya está, la comida de Lobo para una semana que falta-dijo Ichigo colocando debajo del carrito

-A ver 8 kilos de carne molida, 15 kilos de chuletas de cerdo, 12 kilos de cordero y 7 pollos enteros y 6 partido sin piel, seria todo por esta semana-dijo Zatanna

Al terminar las compras Ichigo se queda viendo a Zatanna mientras esperan su turno el recuerda lo que Hichigo le hizo pensar, Zatanna , nota que lo mira Ichigo

-¿Qué?-dijo Zatanna algo apenada

-Nada-dijo Ichigo fríamente y voltea a otro lado

-Zatanna… ¿Qué piensas de mi?-dijo Ichigo y Zatanna se queda impactada por tal comentaria que casi se desmalla de la impresión

-¿Crees que soy malo?-pregunta Ichigo y Zatanna se lo queda mirando, ya que no creia que el fuera malo, rudo y duro tal vez pero nunca malo

-¿Porque lo dices?¿qué sucede ichigo?-dice Zatanna preocupada

Ichigo está renuente a contarle lo que le paso, él sabía bien lo que significa, que volverá a pasar de nuevo por las fases de los Vizard pero no sabía cómo decírselo a sus nuevos amigos, incluso para los viejos amigos fue muy difícil decírselos pero Ichigo sentía algo especial con ella y le confiesa la pesadilla que tuvo

-Tuve una pesadilla… en esa pesadilla hacia cosas terrible… era un monstruo que destruyo todo lo que lo rodeaba… fue terrible acabe con varias individuos que conocemos y…-dijo Ichigo

-Ichigo solo fue eso, una pesadilla, no eres malo, tú te preocupas por seguridad los demás-dijo Zatanna acariciando el rostro de Ichigo

-eso espero-dijo Ichigo esperando que las palabras de Zatanna fueran ciertas

En eso Zatanna toma por sorpresa a Ichigo y lo abrasa

-Sé que eres un héroe de buen corazón, Ichigo-dijo Zatanna

Ichigo no hace nada más que regresarle el abrazo, Zatanna sentía una gran felicidad por abrazar a Ichigo mientras Ichigo sentía una gran tranquilidad en que alguien creía en él. Pero desde su posición Hichigo sentía como Ichigo hacia una conexión con la única persona que realmente confiaba en el o mejor dicho en la único persona que en ese un universo sentía algo por él. A Hichigo le gustaba eso ya que nada era mas doloroso que un corazón roto por aquel sujeto que tanto ama mientras sujetas su corazón palpitante en su propia mano.

 **Happy** **Harbor 12:15 PM**

Tras comprar todo lo que necesitaban en la semana Ichigo y Zatanna se dirigen de regreso a la cueva pero al llegar son recibidos por Tornado Rojo

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunta Zatanna

-hubo una misión en su ausencia-dijo Tornado

-¿hacia dónde fueron?-pregunta Ichigo

-la misión los requería en cuidad Gótica, así que van rumbo al este-

-¿Cuál es la misión?-pregunta Zatanna

-se han visto a Mammuth y Blockbuster por la zona robando equipo de Wayne Company

-No están muy lejos, percibo la presión espiritual de Megan, Conner y Kaldur-dijo Ichigo

\- ¿Presión espiritual?-dijo Tornado con duda ya que no entendía a lo que se refería Ichigo

-La energía que producen todos los seres vivo crea un campo de energía que los envuelve este a su vez produce un efecto de densidad en el ambiente mientras más energía tenga más fuerte es la presión espiritual-dijo Ichigo explicándole a Tornado lo que era la presión espiritual

-Bien dicho profesor de lo espiritual-dijo Zatanna y usando su magia todo lo que fue comprado levito hasta llegar a las gavetas, de las alacenas, las cuales se abrieron instantáneamente para que cada cosa se guarde de inmediato

-¿Pero ahora qué hacemos?-dijo Zatanna

En eso piensa Ichigo y se le ocurre algo le dice a Zatanna que vuelva a usar ese hechizo que uso aquella vez en la mansión Wayne pero ella la dice que si no sabe dónde están ella no puede llevarlo ahí, pero a Ichigo se le ocurre otra idea. Poco después ellos estaban vestido para la misión como Zatara y NightSword, Zatanna no sabe que es lo que hara Ichigo pero confía en él, ya que están listo Ichigo se encuentra en el hangar, Zatanna ve que tiene la correa que sostiene su espada frente a él se acerca al segador con algo de curiosidad, entonces ichigo se agacha frente a ella y le dice que se suba, Zatanna en pisa a reír ya que nunca se le ocurrió que la idea de Ichigo fuera alcanzarlos en el aire, Ichigo le dice un poco más severo que suba a su espalda, Zatanna sube a su espalda y en eso siente que las manos de Ichigo la toma de sus muslos, Zatanna se sonrojo por esto pero solo lo hace para sujetarla, ya que ira muy rápido por el aire

-Bien ¡ahora sujétate!-dijo Ichigo y en eso Zatanna lo abraza fuertemente y sale disparado

Van por la costa y una vez lejos de la cuidad Ichigo cambia de dirección al este, en eso Zatanna tenía los ojo cerrado pero al abrirlos ve varias nubes a su alrededor, ella se atreve a toca una con mucha alegría y de preocupación, ella no puede creer lo que está pasando.

-no sabes cómo te envidio Ichigo-dijo Zatara

-¿ah? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunta NightSword

-Ichigo, tu puede volar, es realmente increíble estar aquí contigo, ver el cielo y la tierra a la vez-dijo Zatara pero en eso Ichigo se pone a pensar en que él nunca le puso atención a eso mientras que Zatanna lo veía como algo increíble, para él nunca fue eso, solo era una más de las tantas habilidades que tenía y punto. Esto hizo que Ichigo pensara en lo afortunado que es de haber encontrado amigos en este universo.

Más adelante, se encontraba la Bio-Nave y a lado de esta, estaba Superboy en la motocicleta Marciana con Lobo debido a esto la Señorita Marciana creó una conexión psíquica para pode comunicarse entre ellos y Conner

-Es una lástima que Ichigo y Zatanna no vinieran-dijo Rocket

-Es verdad Ichigo es genial peleando y Zatanna con su magia no ayuda en todo-dijo Kid Flash

-Wally esto es tu culpa-dijo Artemisa

-yo… ¿yo que hice?-dijo Kid Flash

-mi amor, entre todas tus cualidades que adoro de ti, hay una que nunca será de mi gusto y es que… ¡ERES UN BARRIL SIN FONDOOO!-dijo Artemisa

Desde afuera Conner se percata de que algo viene hacia ellos

 _-"¡Atención, algo se aproxima hacia nosotros, parece que se estrellara con la…"-_ dijo Conner pero parecía tarde, parecía, ya que cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse con el objeto este se detuvo, el equipo espera a que algo pase y eso, se empieza a oir un golpeteo en la bio-nave, el equipo se queda callado no saben lo que está sucediendo y el golpeteo continua por un tiempo hasta que una cuchilla de gran tamaño sale de la entrada principal de la Bio-nave Megan siente el dolor que siente la Bio-nave y decide abrir la puerta y para la sorpresa de todos al ver que eran Ichigo y Zatanna, la cual tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, casi parecía un afro-lacio, ellos entran y el que no está de humor es Ichigo. Quien se mostraba enojado por haberlos ignarado de esa manera, Zatanna calma al segador y con un cepillo para cabello alaciar su cabello y todo vuelve a la normalidad, Megan de una vez los conecta con el equipo

Tiempo después estando a medio camino, Ichigo se pone a pensar él lo que soño, no quiere creer que esto sea obra de Hichigo pero para Ichigo fue tan real que no le caben dudas de lo que soño

- _Solo fue un sueño-_ dice una voz, Ichigo se sobresalta- _tranquilo, soy yo_ -dijo la señorita Marciana

- _se me olvido que… espera como supiste que lo que pensa…-_ dijo Icchigo

- _Al estar conectado de forma psíquica todos compartimos pensamiento_ -dijo La Señorita Marciana

 _-Oye Ichigo, ¿realmente crees que puedas vencer a toda la liga tu solo_?-dijo Robin incrédulo por lo que vio en los recuerdos de Ichigo

- _Lo veo imposible, aunque Batman no tiene poderes así que…_ -dijo Kid Flash

 _-¡CALLATE!-_ dijo Robin enojado

- _Descuida, lo sabemos-_ dijo Artemisa

-¿Lo saben?-Robin se percató de que todo el equipo sabia la identidad de Batman y en consecuencia la suya, bueno casi todos, ya que Rocket era otro de los que no sabían de la identidad de Batman pero desde ahora lo sabía e ichigo ato los cabos sueltos.

\- _A ver, si_ _Batman_ _es Bruce Wayne y el cuida de Dick Grayson eso quiere decir qur Robin es…-_ dijo Ichigo al darse cuenta de que Grayson y Robin es la misma persona, pero en eso recordó como lo trato Wayne en la Atalya al interogarlo

-¡ESE IDIOTA ME LA VA A PAGAR!-grito Ichigo de la rabia queriendo llegar de una vez para que al terminar la misión El fuera a partirle literalmente la cara a Wayne

-¡calmate Ichigo! Además creo que ya nos salimos del tema-dice Kaldur-si sabes que te conviertes en un monstruo ¿Por qué no nos dijiste desde un pricipio?-

-porque se suponía que esto ya no debería pasar-dijo Ichigo

Durante el resto del camino Ichigo les explico todo lo que implico el recuperar sus poderes de Shinigami y no solo como atenta contra su integridad sino que también casi lo incapacita para usar sus poderes de Shinigami. Todos se conmovieron ya que aún tenían la conexión psíquica y vieron con tanta claridad lo que Ichigo sufrío durante este periodo pero a su vez también se limitó a no contarles de la vez que se enfrenta a Ulquiorra y en que se transformó para lograr derrotarlo.

Poco después llegan a Gótica, ya era de tarde y el sol se ponía el equipo se prepara para salir, en eso reciben una transmisión de Batman que les orden aterrizar en la zona de muelles de Arkham, cerca de los límites de Gótica. Al acuatizar llegan a un viejo muelle con techo donde deciden dejarla Bio-nave, de la nada aparece Batman y NightSword no se hace esperar y de inmediato va contra "el Guardián Protector", el equipo se quedan atónitos por lo que ve. Ichigo intenta cortar de un solo tajo a Batman pero este lo esquiva con facilidad ya que NightSword tarda mucho en blandir su enorme espada, el equipo interfiere, Aqualar y Superboy sujetan a NightSword mientras la Señorita Marciana le quita a Zangetsu, Robin se prepara para lanzarle sus robirang y Artemisa le apunta con sus flechas, Rocket se prepara para contenerlo pero Zatara no sabe qué hacer. Una vez que todo se calma Batman dice unas palabras

-NightSword, regresa a la cueva-dijo Batman con firmeza

-¡QUE, YA ESTOY AQUÍ, NO ME IRE!-dijo NghtSword furioso

-Es obvio que no puedes separar tus emociones de la…-dijo Batman

-¡¿A SI?! ¡QUE HAY DE TI! ¿Cuándo ERES TU EN REALIDA? ¿Cuándo TE QUITAS LA MASCARA O CUANDO TE LA PONES?-dijo NightSword con rabia

Pero sin saberlo el había tocado una de las pocas fibras delicadas de Bruce, ya que inevitablemente el dejaría a Batman por la edad pero ese es el problema, su verdadero ser aparece como el Vigilante Protector y Wayne solo era una herramienta más de las tantas que tenía, complicando más esto estaba Selina Kyle a quien le revelo su identidad por los sentimientos que desarrollo por ella, Selina tenía la opción de dejar ser Catwoman sin problemas, pero o era tan sencillo en Bruce su mentalidad era la de Batman y el no sabe cómo continuar sin ser Batman.

Bruce entiende que debe ganarse la confianza de Ichigo y decide decirle todo por en eso se calma

-Está bien, chicos, estoy… bien-dice Ichigo se acerca a la Señorita Marciana-podrías darme mi Zampakuto y quítame el enlace psíquico-

La Señorita Marciana hace lo que le pide NightSword, toma a Zangetsu y pasa a retirarse

-¡Espera NightSword! No sabes a quien buscamos-dijo Robin

-Si lo sé. Son dos tipos grandes y musculosos uno de color azul grisáceo y el otro con la piel rota dejando ver su excesiva musculatura, serán fáciles de identificar-dijo NightSword y sale volando del lugar

Todos se quedan sin palabras pero lo que paso para Kid Flash, Aqualad y Robin fue lo mismo que paso con Roy Harper cuando entraron al Salón de la Justicia pero no a la Atalaya.

-Yo nunca te cuestione nada, hasta ahora-dijo Robin

Batman no se inmuta pero tampoco reacciona

-¡Enserio!, ¿¡no dirás nada!?-dice Robin pero Batman solo se queda mirandolo-¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-¡El oculta algo¡-dijo Batman

-¿Qué? Que se convierte en un Hollow-dijo Artemisa

-Él no tiene a nadie… solo a… nosotros-dijo Zatara con melancolía al recordar que ella estaba en casi la misma situación, la Señorita Marciana se acerca para consolarla

-Además tú también ocultas cosas-dijo Robin

-Yo no oculto nada-dijo Batman

-¿Qué hay de la Amalgama?-pregunto Kid Flash, al oir eso Batman reacciono ante tal comentario

-¡¿Que saben de eso?!-dijo Batman claramente alterado

-Todo-dijo Aqualar

-Sabemos que tú, Capitán Átomo, Green Arrow, Canario Negro y Hawkgirl fueron llevados a un universo donde hay héroes diferente a los que hay aquí-dijo Rocket

-Y que a nuestro universo llegaron Daredevil, Wolverine , Thor, Ant-Man y Storm-dijo Superboy

Esto fue demasiado para El Caballero de la Noche, no esperaba que los jóvenes héroes traspasaran tantos limites a lo que debía saber pero a su vez el entendía porque lo hicieron, quería ayudar la Ichigo a regresarlo a su universo. El equipo se retira dejando a Batman solo con mucho que pensar. Pero ellos no sabían que estos actos dejaron vulnerable a Ichigo ya que este no era un simple incidente esto en una trampa para el segador de parte de La Luz

 **Muelles de Arkham 18:23 pm**

Ichigo se encontraba caminando por los muelles de Arkham algo incrédulo por lo que le dijeron del lugar, a su paso veía la máxima pobreza en Gótica, Ichigo no pudo evitar conmoverse con lo que veía, pero otro cosa inundaba su mente era sobre Batman y Bruce Wayne, él entendía su relación pero no entendía aun bien quien era quien y como se comparaba con él. Para Ichigo Bruce era un huérfano que tras la muerte de sus padres debió darse la gran viva a base de excesos para compensar la pérdida de sus padres pero no fue así, a diferencia de él que estuvo inconsciente todo el tiempo y no supo lo que paso hasta que despertó, Bruce presencio la muerte de sus padres en primera fila, debío ser lo más aterrador de todo y entender de que él también podría morir pero su suerte o desgracia no fue así esto el dio un perspectiva a Ichigo de lo que le sucedo a Bruce después de ese día, el sentir el mayor miedo el miedo a la muerte debió ser algo indescriptible para Bruce sumado al dolor de perder a sus padres y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada empezaron a moldear a ese niño convirtiéndolo poco a poco en el ser que es Batman pero algo no cuadraba para ichigo si eso es cierto porque Bruce no se volvió loco en el proceso Ichigo tardo un poco en descubrir que era pero lo descubrió a verse a sí misma como a Bruce pero no en lo le paso sino en lo que el es,en su interior ya hacia una criatura, que tal si Batman era lo mismo por fuera un ser que usaba el miedo para infundir terror en los criminales pero por dentro era solo u niño con miedo que nunca supero la pedida de sus padres

Ichigo siguió pensando en eso quedando totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que era observado. lentamente se acercaron dos metahumanos de gran tamaño uno de color gris azulado conocido como Blockbuster y el otro con su piel de color normal y de cabello roja intenso que tenia la piel rota del lado izquierdo de su torso mostrando sus musculos vivos este es Mammuth, pero el no está alerta solo piensa en que se parecen ellos dos, de la nada salen Mammuth y Blockbuster que arremeten contra NightSword con toda su fuerza, Ichigo al no estar preparado deja caer a Zangetsu por el imparcto el se levanta e intenta llamar a su Zantpakuto pero Blockbuster la sujeta con fuerza la Zantpakuto se resiste pero el metahumano no deja que avance la katana, NightSword sigue intentando llamarla pero no va a el, Mammuth lo toma de la cabeza y lo lanza a un almacén con fuerza, NightSword se reincorpora pero Mammuth lo empieza a golpear brutalmente.

- _Demonios si sigo así no tardaran en matarme, tengo que... ¡o no me desconecte de ellos!_ -piensa NightSword tratando de llamar al resto del equipo pero en eso recuerda que ya no tiene el enlace mental

NightSword logra evitar varios golpes y se aparta de Mammuth en eso trata de regresar donde el dejo a Zangetsu en el suelo a medio camino se encuentra con Blockbuster quien traía su Zantpakuto pero no le da tiempo para reacciona, Mammuth le da una podrorso movimiento tipo lanza y ambos atraviesan un edificio, NightSword intenta quitarse a Mammuth de encima pero no lo suelta y mra a Blockbuster alejarse del lugar, en su desesperación NightSword empieza a darle codasos en la nariz con mucha fuerza y después de varios intentos al fin lo suelta y de inmediato NightSword sale tras de Blockbuster lo encuentra rápido al sentir la presencia de su Zantpakuto

-¡HEY TU!-dijo NightSword y Blockbuster volte y ve a NightSword corriendo hacia el y cuando Blochbuster se prepara para golpearlo NightSword se detiene y da un mortal hacia atrás y de la nada aparece Mammuth quien impacta de lleno contra el otro metahumano esto provoca que suelte a Zangetsu.

-Eso sí que me lo esperaba-dijo NightSword con confianza y ve a su zantppakuto en el suelo de inmediato la toma y se pone en posición para acabar con ellos

-¡Este es su fin!-dice NightSword listo para blandir se zantpakuto-GETSUGA ...decia NightSword pero algo cae del cielo dejándolo aturdido Ichigo voltea y ve que es un sujeto parecido a SHAZAM pero sin su capa y su traje era negro quien le cayó encima

-Valla, valla, valla quién lo diría un dios de la muerte-dijo el sujeto tomando a NightSword sel cabello, esto le permitió a NightSword ver mejor quien era y se percato de que era BlackAdam

Black Adam somata fuertemente contra el suelo la cabeza de NightSword pero intenta levantarse en eso Abam decide lanzarle un rayo para que se calma de una buena vez

Tiempo después NightSword despierta en un lugar extraño, contenido por unas abrazaderas muy gruesas que cubrían casi todo sus antebrazos y tobillos, había mucha mercancía de contrabando y algunos hombres con armas, también mira a Mammuth y Blockbuster frenta a el y a Black Adam quien sostenía a su Zantpakuto, entonces escucha una voz

-desde el primer momento que oí que tu solo destruiste a Amazo me quede intrigado con saber que eras, al principio supuse que eras un kriptoniano pero después de hablar con Adam me quede aun más intrigado por dos sencillas razones 1; tienes un poder incluso mayor que la magia y 2; que eres un ser que se supone que no deberíamos ver los mortales a simple vista-dijo nadie más y nadie menos que Lex Luthor

NightSword lo mira con indiferencia

-Calvo y egocéntrico, es obvio que eres Lex Luthor-dijo NightSword

-Al parecer te llevas muy bien con la Liga de la Justicia aunque me pregunto ¿porque alguien tan poderoso estaría con un grupo de niños?-dijo Luthor

-¡CALLATE!-dijo NightSword enojado

-Ya veo ni siquiera eres mayor de de edad-

-Tierra la boca antes de que...-

-tú lo hagas, jajaja-dijo Luthor

Se acerca a una mesa y toma lo que parece un arma pero es algo más, se acerca a NightSword y del cañón de la arma sale una aguja y Luthor se la introduce en el cuello y empiza a extraerle su sangre seca de 250 mililitros, Luthor retira el frasco y pone otro frasco vació y vuelve a sacarle sangre al Shinigami repite esto unas 10 más sacándole casi 3 litros de sangre, cualquier otro estaría en coma después de eso, pero Ichigo aun estaba consciente sumamente débil entonces aparece un hombre de traje blanco que traía puesto una máscara negra que parecía un cráneo, se acerca a Luthor quien empacaba todas las muestras de sangre que le extrajo a Ichigo

-Espero una buen recompensa por mis servicios-dice Máscara Negra

-Estarás dentro de la Luz-dijo Luthor

-¡Quiero más, merezco estar dentro de su del consejo!-dijo Máscara Negra

-Créeme, es mejor estar dentro que fuera-dijo Luthor y pasa a irse con Black Adam quien se lleva la zantpakuto de Ichigo

-¿qué quieres que hagamos con él?-pregunta Mascara Negro

-lo que tú quieras-dijo Luthor antes de irse

Entonces Máscara Negra toma un bate de béisbol y empieza a golpear a NightSword brutalmente

-no eres tan rudo como aparentas-dijo Máscara Negra después de barios golpes

-...eso es... todo...-dice NightSword con dificultad-...al parecer... tu nunca... hiciste deportes...-

Máscara Negra no se inmuta por el comentario pero les ordena a Mammuth y Blockbuster que acaben con él, y empiezan a golpearlo, el mafioso se aleja con sus hombres del lugar. A fuera del almacén se mira como Black Adam y Luthor salen de ahí son observados por Batman, al principio le pone atención al Multimillonario Corrupto pero después ve algo que le preocupa al ver a Adam con la espada de NightSword rápidamente Batman contacta Robin

-Batman a Robin me copias-dijo Batman por un intercominicador

-Te recibo Batman-responde Robin

-Estoy en uno de los almacenes de Mascara Negra, veo a Luthor salir de ella con un maletín y a Black Adam con la Katana de NightSword-

Al oír esto Robin casi se queda en shock no esperaba que alguien fuera capaz de detener a Ichigo tan fácil y le responde a Batman que irán de inmediato, Batman le responde que el ira por Luthor y que el equipo rescate al Shinigami, casi al instante le comunica al equipo de lo que sucede todo se quedan atonitos al escuchar que Adam tenia la espada de Ichigo y Zatara casi entra en pánico al oir eso

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta Kid Flash

-Debemos rescatarlo de inmediato, pero no podremos hacer mucho si Mammuth y Blockbuster andan por ahí-dice Aqualar

-Superboy y yo estaremos del lado Este del almacén, mientras que Aqualad y Kid Flash del lado Oeste, las chicas que entren y saquen a NightSword de ahí-dijo Robin y todos se dirigen al lugar.

De regreso con Ichigo, el no podía más el quería cerrarlos ojos, ya no podía soportar más. entonces algo le pasa por su mente

-" _Al parecer tengo que hacer todo, ¿no?_ "-dijo Hichigo en su mente

Entonces NightSword se desespera

-¡Paran!... ¡no saben lo que hacer!... ¡deténganse!...por favor...-decía NightSword con desesperación pero al final no lo soporta y pierde la consciencia

Mammuth y Blockbuster al ver que apenas respiraba NightSword decide parar y liberan al Shinigami, lo avientan contra una pared dejándolo a su suerte o eso parecía. De repente se siente como si la gravedad aumentara los metahumanos miran a su alrededor para ver que era lo que lo provocaba pero al no encontrar nada estos ponen su mirada sobre el Shinigami que ya hacia muerto recortado en la pared con la cabeza agachada y sin previo aviso despierta de golpe levantando su cabeza y mostrando que sus ojos eran negros con la iris amarilla y con parte de su cara cubierta por algo blanco que lentamente empezaba a cubrirle el rostro.

Afuera el equipo llega al almacén de Mascara Negra listos para entrar.

-"Muy bien ya saben que hacer"-dijo Aqualar

-"De acuerdo "-dicen los demás

Con la ayuda de la Señorita Marciana las chicas entran al almacén una vez dentro se percatan de que es un sencillo almacén nada complicado pero ellas saben que es una fachada para algo más y empiezan a revisa. Desde afuera Robin y Superboy patrullan el lado Este mientras Aqualad y Kid Flash están del lado Oeste. Las chicas siguen buscando pero en eso sienten un pequeño temblor que les llama la atención pero no lo suficiente para parar la búsqueda.

Por debajo de ellos se libra una pelea de vivo o muerte. Mammuth y Blockbuster lucha desesperadamente contra una criatura que sin importar que tanto la golpeen, embistan o corten esta no se detiene al contrario parece que la hacer más fuera con cada herida que le hacen se mejora su cuerpo hasta el punto donde se revela su verdadera forma lo que impresiona es que tiene un hueco en media del pecho y aunque no aumento de tamaños como paso con los metahumanos sin que solo obtuvo una musculatura mayor de la esperada casi como la de Bane cuando usa Veneno siendo considerablemente mas pequeño que sus oponentes pero claramente superior a ellos. Mammuth y Blockbuster están agotados por el esfuerzo que hicieron para destruir a la criatura es fuerzo que fue inútil al final de cuentas.

Mientras arriba al fin encuentran algo entre unas caja parecía ser un elevador y deciden usarlo para ver a donde las lleva al bajar ven un subnivel de tenia el lugar pero todo estaba hecho pedazos y cubierto de humo, las chicas no podían ver nada pero de entre el humo ven una silueta las chicas se ponen en alerta y de entre el sale un criatura blanca con marcas de color negro rojizo con un hueco en medio de su pecho y de cabello naranja las chicas no saben lo que es pero en ese momento Zatara recuerda lo que vio en los recuerdos de Ichigo mientras estaban enlazado psíquicamente, ella se acerca a la criatura Artemisa trata de detenerla pero era tarde ella ya esta frente al Hollow

-¿Ichigo eres tú?-dijo Zatara con preocupación

El Hollow solo se queda viendo a la joven maga pero no tarda mucho y fija su mirada en los metahumanos quienes luchaban por permanecer despierto, la criatura empieza a caminar directo a ellos en eso Zatara toma de la mano a la criatura.

-Ichigo, se que estas ahí, por favor déjalos y regresa conmigo, por favor-Dijo Zatara tratando de razonar con el

-¡Espera! ¡Esa cosa es el!-dijo Rocket

-Nos dijo que se convertía en un monstruo pero pensé que era en sentido figurado-dijo Artemisa sorprendida

El Hollow desvía su mirada a Mammuth y Bolockbuster quienes luchaba por seguir despiertos y se dirige a ellos Zatara lo detiene tomándolo de la mano, la criatura se detiene y mira la joven maga.

-Déjalos, Ichigo y ven con nosotras-dijo Zatara, y el Hollow mira y apunta con dos dedos en dirección hacia los metahumanos-así es, déjalos a ellos y ven conmigo-

Pero en eso una pequeña esfera de energía roja surge de la punta de sus dedos los metahumanos miran con impotencia a la criatura que se prepara para borrarlos de la faz del planeta, Zatara trata de detenerlo pero sin importar que le diga la criatura no se detiene, entonces algo pasa, Zatara siente como levita y es llevada hasta sus amigas, era la Señorita Marciana que la había traído hasta ellas, Rocket crea un campo de energía para protegerlas de la explosión.

Mientras en las afueras de Gótica, Lex Luthor iba camino a Metropolis cuando de repente al auto se le revientan los neumaticos, el y su conductora salen a ver que paso. De la nada aparece batman quien somete rapidamente a Luthor. pero en eso su conductora revela que su brazo derecho el bionico y se transforma en una arma y apunta directo a la cabeza de Batman

-¿Que hicistes con NightSword?-dijo Batman

-¿Quien, el shinigami?-dijo Luthor con una ligera sonrisa

-¡Habla!-dijo Batman bruscamente, entonces se escucha una explosion

Ambos miran en direccion a Arkham y miran una enorme columna de humo erguirse entre el horizonte y los rascacielos de Gótica

-¿Que harás héroe? detenerme o salvar la no tan inocentes vidas de la ciudad de Arkham-dijo Luthor quien recibe un puñetazo de Batman

Batman corre hacia Arkham y de la carretera aparece el batimovil y con un salto hacia atrás Batman entre en la cabina del SuperAuto

-…. eso pensé-dijo Luthor sobándose la mandibula

En el Batimovil Batman hace contacto con la Atalaya

-Batman a la Atalaya respondan-

-Aquí la Atalaya-dijo el Detective Marciano

-Necesito a Superman en Arkham de inmediato-

-Lamentablemente está en una misión con Wonder Woman y Flash-

-Entonces envíen a SHAZAM-

-También en una misión con el Capitán Átomo y los Linternas Verdes-

-Aquaman-

-También en una misión con el Dr Destino

-¡No queda nadie de alto poder!-dijo Batman irritado ya que todo apuntaba a que era una trampa de la Luz

-Lo siento Batman pero no hay nadie incluso yo no puedo hacer nada, soy el unico en la Atalaya y no puedo abandonar mi puesto-dijo el Detective Marciano

-De acuerdo, cuando haya alguien libre envíalo de inmediato-dice Bataman y cierra el canal y al oprimir un boton del Batimovil abre otro canal-Alfred me copias-

-Si amo Wayne fuerte y claro-dice Alfred que recibe la transmisión desde la Baticueva

-Necesito que envies equipo a Arkham-

-¿Que necesita señor? el Batitanque, Batwing, el Batboat-

-Necesito al NEMESIS-

-¿Acaso Superman se volvió loco?-

-No, pero creo que requeriré de fuerza extra para lo que sea que esté pasando en Arkham-

Entonces se escucha una voz de mujer

-¿Alfred estas ahí?-dijo una mujer bajando por unas escaleras, es Selina Kyle

-Señorita Kyle ¿qué hace aquí?-dijo Alfred

-Vi las noticia hubo una explosión en los muelles de Arkham-dijo Selina

-Así es...-decía Alfred pero es interumpido

-No me mientas Alfred se que estás hablando con el-dijo Selina quitándole el intercomunicador a Alfred-¿Bruce?

-¿Qué haces Selina?-dijo Batman

-Se que vas para Arkham deja que otros se encarguen-

-No puedo hacer eso-

-¿porque no?-

-... porque por primera vez en mi vida... puedo proteger a lo que más quiero... a ti... y nuestro bebe-

-¡Bruce! acaso tu...

-Si Selina lo sé-

-¿Cuándo te distes cuenta?-

-Ya tenía mis sospechas pero lo confirme cuando el evento de la mansión tomaba vino pero al observarlo mejor me di cuenta de que era jugo de uva, así que déjame hacer esto-al decir esto Selina acaricia su vientre

\- Está bien pero cuídate-dijo Selina con la voz que denotaba una combinación de varia emociones a la vez

-Te lo prometo, Pasame a Alfred-Dijo Batman y Selina le pasa el inter comunicador a Alfred

-Aquí estoy Amo Wayne-dijo Alfred y termina de hace lo que le dijo Bruce dándole un punto de encuentro donde se debería llegar el NEMESIS al terminar Batman corta la transmisión y acelera a fondo

En eso Alfred de como Selina acaricia su vientre, Alfred le dice algo que el traía desde hace tiempo guardado en su corazón

-Usted lo ha cambiado señorita Kyle, desde que perdió a sus padre nunca lo he visto más feliz-dijo Alfred y Selina recuerda esa noche donde no solo formalizaron su relación más allá de Batman y Gatubela sino como se dejaron llevar por sus pasiones carnales pero en eso otra cosa le pasa por lamente

-Alfred ¿qué fue lo que le enviaste a Bruce?-pregunta Selina con curiosidad

Entonces se empieza a escuchar el sonido de una gran máquina Selina se acerca al borde del nivel superior y mira como un objeto de gran tamaño se aleja de ahí.


	7. Batalla en Arkham

**Capitulo 7: Batalla en Arkham**

Arkham City 7:52 pm

En el almacén de Mascara Negra sucede una gran explosión que se puede apreciar desde cualquier parte de Gótica, de ella sale despedido una esfera de energía que contenía en su interior a las chicas, Robin y Superboy son los que quedan más cerca de donde cayó la esfera y van a ver que era en eso se llevan la sorpresa de que son las chicas las que están en el sitio de impacto

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo Robin preocupado

...Ichigo...-dijo Artemisa

-¿Qué paso con él?-pregunto Robin

-...no... fue Ichigo el que provoco la explosión-dijo la Señorita Marciano

-¡Las ataco!-dijo Superboy con ira

-¡noooooo...!-dijo Artemisa y las chicas ponen sus miradas en dirección de al almacén en llamas y Robin y Superboy voltean a ver que es. de entre las llamas surge Ichigo en su primer transformación de Hollow. los jóvenes héroes se quedan sin palabras al ver a la bestia en la que Ichigo se transforma, aun así Superboy se va sobre él y empieza a golpearlo pero el Hollow no le hace nada solo deja que lo golpee su rostro se le quiebra y cuando Superboy se detiene ve como se regenera su rostro sin problemas, y sin que se lo espere Superboy es tomado de los pies por la cola del Hollow y lo somata contra el piso y se prepara para acabarlo con el ZERO el ataque más poderoso de un Hollow pero casi al momento que dispara el ataque Kid Flash lo logra desviar usando todo su cuerpo para que el ataque se dirigiera al cielo. Desde la Atalaya se ve una luminosa linea roja que sale del lado oscuro de la Tierra, al terminas arroja a Kid contra Superboy quienes terminan cerca de los demás, la criatura empieza avanzar hacia ellos entonces una gran chorro de agua embiste a la criatura era Aqualad controlando en agua y al brillar sus tatuajes envía una corriente eléctrica que electrocuta a la criatura pero cuando termina la criatura se sacude y resopla como si solo lo hubieran molestado. el equipo se reúne y se preparan para combatirlo. La criatura continúa su camino pero en eso unas luces desvían su atención y ve como un auto negro se dirige a él arrollándolo con tanta fuerza que terminan dentro de otro almacén a varios metros de ahí.

-¿Pero qué..?-dijo Kid Flash y a lado de ellos aparece Batman

-¡Aléjense de aquí y traten de que nadie se acerque a esta zona!-dijo Batman imperativamente

-¿Pero como pelearas contra..? -dijo Rocket y todos miran como una extraña cosa aterriza a unos metros de ahí

Batman se dirige a hacia la gran cosa, se quita su capa y de ella saca lo que parece una caja pero al dejarla en el suelo se abre de una forma que solo se deja en otra forma, Batman encima de ella e introduce sus manos en unas abertura de la misma, la levanta hasta su pecho y extiende sus brazos y todo su cuerpo se cubre de una armadura negra y de un gris muy, muy, muy oscuro su cabeza es rodeada por piezas de metal y todo termina cuando la armadura se cierra revelando el traje Sub-Mark 3.1: IRON-BAT

-¿Robin... sabias algo de... esto?-pregunta Artemisa algo atónita por lo que veía

-Les seré sinceros, es la primera vez que veo esto-responde Robin

-Seguro porque parece al traje como el de IRON MAN-dijo Zatanna también atónita

Batman se sube al gran objeto que aterrizo en el lugar y se empieza a mover cambiando de forma de ser paracido a cubo de metal toma forma de hombre rodeando a Batman

-¡Saquen a todos los civiles de aquí!-ordena Batman

-¿Y tú que harás?-pregunta Robin pero el traje se cierra sin respuesta de parte de Batman

Al terminar el proceso de armado se revela una traje mecánico gigante que camina directo al lugar donde cayó el Hollow. Mientras la criatura se recuperaba del impacto y por puro instinto llama a su Zantpakuto. En las lejanías de Gótica Black Adam se iba de regreso a su morada pero siente un tiron de la espada, el impulso que la espada tiene es cada vez más fuerte, y Adam lucha por mantener el control del arma, el Hollow siente esto y decide cambiar de estrategia, de lugar de atraer, repele, esto hace que Adam se golpee con fuerza la cabeza con Zangetsu y por el dolor suelta al estada, al sentir que Zangetsu ya estaba libre vuelve a llamarla y a toda velocidad y entra de forma sigilosa al almacén. Afuera de este Batman se encontraba a no as de 8 metros del almacén.

-Bien Stark, haber si tu ego es respaldado por tu ingenio-dijo Batman

En eso sale disparado el Batimovil hacia el pero lo atrapa pero el Hollow se le abalanza sobre de el usando a Zangetsu, y más que una espada lo uso como si fuera un mazo, partiendo el vehículo y por la inercia sale disparado hacia atrás Batman , se recupera y por medio de sus propulsores se eleva sobre el aire, toma al Hollow y lo arrastra por toda la calle hasta llegar casi al centro de Arkham pudo llegar más lejos pero el Hollow clavo la Zantpakuto al suelo deteniéndose casi de golpe, Batman se reincorpora y justo a tiempo ya que el Hollow no perdió tiempo y ya estaba encima del NEMESIS, con la espada agarrada con ambas manos, listo para acabarlo de un solo golpe pero Batman lo evita atacándolo con un ataque que no se esperaba de su universo, un rayo repulso, que sale de su mano derecha, esto lo avienta contra un camión de la mafia lleno de mercancía ilegal, Batman se acerca a él, pero de la nada sale el Hollow y le da de llego al NEMESIS lanzandolo atravesando cinco edificios antes de poder detenerse con los propulsores pero antes de que pudiera aterrizar es atacado por el Hollow con la Zantpakuto haciendo que caiga al suelo

-¿Cómo es que me llego desde la espalda?-dijo Batan sorprendido por el acto

La criatura empieza a golpear al NEMESIS con ferocidad con la Zantpakuto pero sin que se lo espere el brazo izquierdo del NEMESIS gira 180º y golpea al Hollow con tanta fuerza que lo lanza atravesando tres edificios y quedando adentro de un mercado local. Batman se reincorpora pero en eso sucede algo inesperado el taje se queda sin energía el sistema se reinicia pero en eso el Hollow se acerca a toda velocidad con espada en mano para terminarlo de un golpe con el Getsuga Tenshou, Batman solo puede espera a que su traje termine de reiniciarse y cuando esta a poco de ser partido en dos, el NEMESIS se activa y Batman pone un escudo de energia frente a el, ambas energías colisionan provocando una explosión que los lanzan a varios metros del lugar en donde se encontraban. Esto trajo la atención de una periodista en Gótica.

-Soy Vicky Bell, en Arkham se libra una feroz batalla entre un ser mecánico y una criatura desconocida, por lo que se puede apreciar el ser mecánico podría tratarse de Batman ya que tiene un aspecto de murciélago y el batisimbolo en su pecho por el otro lado, la criatura que enfrenta es blanca y muy musculosa pero lo que llama la atención es que trae consigo la espada de NightSword ¿acaso habrá una conexión entre la criatura y NightSword?-dice vicky Bell desde un helicoptero sobrevolando la zona de desastre

La transmisión llega a la Atalaya y el Detective Marciano sabe que hay que actuar y rápido, aun que él sabe que no es el Hollow que vio en los recuerdo de Ichigo aun así hay que detenerlo antes de que termine con Batman, pero aunque trata de que algún miembro poderoso llegue a ayudarlo todos seguían ocupados, algunos con optimismo le dicen que cinco minutos más y ya están listos pero tal vez para Batman no haya cinco minutos más. De regreso con en la pelea Batman seguía peleando combatiendo a la criatura pero en eso entra una llamada desde la Baticueva

-¡Que sea rápido! ¡Estoy ocupado!-dijo Batman con esfuerzo

-¡Bruce! ¡Regresa ahora mismo a la mansión!-dijo Selina Kyle con severidad

-¿Selina? ¿qué sucede?-

-¡Deja de pelear con esa cosa, que otro miembro de la Liga se encargue!-

-Eso es el problema, todos los que podrían hacer algo están ocupados-

-Y que no pueden ayudarte-

-Es peligroso para cualquier otro-

-Y lo es para ti-decía Selina ya con la voz rota-por favor vuelve con bien a la mansión, de que te servirá morir por defender a tu hijo sino estarás ahí para el-

Esto le llego hasta el fondo de su ser recordando todo lo que sucedió después de la muerte de sus padre y lo complicado que se volvio su vida, y aunque Alfred está ahí para él, no era lo mismo pero él tampoco podía quedarse ahí como si nada, tenía que actuar y más ahora que un monstruo atacaba en las cercanías de Gótica, al fin somete al Hollow y empieza a golpearlo repetidamente en el rostro.

-¡Vamos! ¡Desmállate!-dijo Batman con rabia ya que por lo general el lograba desmallar a sus oponentes de casi un golpe y seria aun más fácil con ayuda mecánica pero por más golpes que diera la criatura no se iba con Morfeo.

Pero el Hollow logra por pura casualidad dañar el antebrazo izquierdo del NEMESIS aunque su intención era detenerlo con la zantpakuto pero al hacerlo con el filo de la misma logro atravesarle el mismo de forma longiruvinal

- **daño estructural del antebrazo izquierdo, perdida del rotor de la muñeca izquierda, mal funcionamiento del rotor del codo izquier...-** decía la computadora

-¡Ya sé lo que está mal!-dijo Batman enojado

Y por ese descuido el Hollow repele al NEMESIS, el Hollow retrocede y se oculta entre las sombras y va tras él. Mientras en un lugar cercano a la pelea, el ás famoso criminal de Gótica tenía una "ligera charla" con los jefes mafioso del lugar.

-Esta es la oportunidad de que nuestro pequeño grupo tenga una expansión agresiva-decía el Guasón-en eso algo atraviesa el lugar

En ese instante algo enorme atraviesa las paredes del edificio, eran Batman y el Hollow.

-Batman, que alegría verte, aunque creo que debes bajarle a tus carbohidratos-dijo el Guasón con sarcasmo

En eso mira al otro lado y ve a la criatura de color blanco que le ruge y de una salto se abalanza sobre el Guasón pero Batman logra evitarlo dándole un puñetazo que lo saca literalmente del edificio. Batman se reincorpora e intenta seguir al Hollow peo el Guasón se le sube al traje

-Oh, me salvaste, tomo este regalo de agradecimiento-dijo el Guason en eso ve que le adirio a su traje una gran cantidad de dinamita al pecho intenta quitársela pero explota repentinamente, la explosión fue tan fuerte que saca al NEMESIS del edificio de golpe. Batman intenta levantarse pero de repente algo atraviesa el casco del NEMESIS, era la zantpakuto de Ichigo, al entender que si continuaba al ritmo que iba no quedaría mucho para seguir peleando ,entonces decide hacer algo que acabe a la criatura. Mientras esta sostenia su espada la apresa fuertemente contra su pecho, el NEMESIS se levanta con sus propulsores de su espalda y empieza a subir al cielo, ya llegando a cierta altura programa al NEMESIS

-Codigo de activación: Ryu Kamikaze-dijo Batman

- **Codigo de activación aceptado, auto-destrucción en 10...-**

la espalda del NEMESIS se abre, sale Batman del traje y usando al Iron Bat para escapar, fuera de este, observa como sigue subiendo el traje, mientras la criatura rugía con desesperación por no salirse del agarre mortal del traje y después de algunos segundos más es traje explota iluminando el cielo. Desde el suelo el equipo mira la impresionante explosión

-¡Noooooo!-dijo Zatanna casi apunto de llorar por lo que vio

Mientras Batan contemplaba lo que hizo ciertamente el no quería llegar tan lejos, es había matado a alguien pero a su vez algo le decía que era lo unico que podía hacer, en su consciencia se empezaba a formar una tormenta, una batallo por lo que el tubo que hacer pero en eso ve algo que se aproximaba a el y se da cuenta de de lo que era, el Hollow seguía con vida, esquiva su envestida, pero en su mente, aunque con una consciencia re-equilibrada, ya no sabía que hacer excepto por algo, Atacar.

El Hollow se preparaba para aterrizar pero entonces algo lo golpea con fuerza por la espalda haciendo que pierda su "posición de aterrizaje" y acelerando su caída, detrás de el Batman lo ataco con los rayos repulsores de sus manos, y con la velocidad a la que va y con lo de los rayos repulsores, la criatura casi llega a mach 1 (1230 km/h) lo cual provoco que el impacto fuera tan fuerte que se sintió por toda Gótica, incluso se sintió en la baticueva. Batman aterriza cerca de la zona de impacto aun se veía la nube de polvo que provoco la explosión casi al llega al cráter algo lo toma del pie y al azota contra el suelo y lo habiente contra la pared de un edificio luego el polvo se disipa de golpe dejando ver que la criatura seguía con vida, desde el cielo un helicóptero seguía la acción.

-si nos acaban de sintonizar, le decimos que una criatura libro una encarnizada batalla contra un robot que era piloteado por Batman, dejando prácticamente a la mitad de Arkham en ruinas, y tras varios intentos de detenerla incluyendo hacerla explotar en el aire, la criatura sigue como si nada, ¿acaso este es el fin de Batman? y si es así ¿donde esta la Liga de la Justicia?-

Desde la mansión Wayne Selina miraba como la bestia sacudía como un muñeco de trapo al padres de su hijo nonato, ella lloraba tanto de rabia como de pena por ver cómo era tratado, ella ya no quería ver pero por el deseo de ver triunfar a su "amo de la noche" no se apartaba de la pantalla. Desde la Atalaya el John miraba con Batman resistía ante tal monstruo. En la zona de la batalla el equipo miraba con impotencia lo mismo pero ellos tenian una rabia mayor, ellos estaban ahí pero no podían hacer nada y aunque lo hicieran serian repelidos no por la criatura sino por Batman.

Batman intenta apartarse del Hollow pero cada vez que lo hacia este lo detenía casi de inmediato golpeándolo salvajemente aunque su armadura no era tan poderosa como la versión de Stark esta era incluso más resistente y solo por elso aguanta los golpes, latigazos y arremetidas del Hollow pero en un momento algo pasa su traje se queda sin energía, la cosas se puso muy fácil para la criatura, toma a IronBat y empieza a sacarle pedazos de metal hasta llegar al caballero de la noche quien estaba muy agotado y golpeado pero gracias a la armadura no tenia mas alla de un hombro dislocado, la criatura mira a Batman quien respiraba agitadamente, toma a Zangetsu y se prepara para atravesarlo con él.

-¡No me quedare para ver como lo matan!-dijo Superboy pero en eso una estela de luz blanca golpea a la criatura y lo aleja de Batman.

Al ver de dónde provenía el equipo se erosiona al ver al Capitán Átomo, SHAZAM, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, los dos Green Lanterns y a Superman, el equipo se acerca para ayudar a Batman, mientras sus mentores se acercaban a ver como estaba el Caballero de la Noche.

-¡Llegan tarde!-dijo Batman con dificultad

-¿Nosotros llegamos tarde?, que hay de ti cuando llegas tarde-dijo Superman pero aunque Batman le quería responde pero no podía por el intenso dolor que sentía en su cuerpo

A unas cuadras de ahí la criatura se recuperaba del impacto al ver al grupo de héroes le ruge en señal de reto

-Al parecer alguien quiere dar una buena pelea-dijo Aquaman erosionado

-Chicos lleven a Batman a la Atalaya, nosotros nos encargamos de esto-dijo Wonder Woman

-¡No esperen él es...!-dijo Zatanna

-Lo sabemos-dijo el Capitán Átomo

-¿Lo saben...?-dijo Kid Flash

-John nos contó todo-dijo Superman

-Sabemos que el es NightSword-dijo Hal Jordan (el primer Green Lantern de la Tierra)

-Descuiden chicos trataremos de no lastimarlo demasiado-dijo SHAZAM

Un portal Z se abre frente a ellos y el equipo de jóvenes héroes con Batman en los hombros de Aqualar y Superboy. Quedando frente a la criatura los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia. el Hollow inicia abalanzándose sobre Superman listo para cortarlo pero Superman detiene la zanpakuto a centímetros de él.

-Ichigo se que estas ahí, lucha chico para recuperar el control-dijo Superman pero la criatura le responde con un latigazo de su cola que lo hace retroceder varios metros

EL Hollow pone la mira en otro héroe pero entonces siente un dolor agudo en su espada, era Aquaman que le incrusto el tridente de Neptuno en su espalda, intenta quitarle lo con movimientos bruscos pero el tridente estaba bien sujeto a su espalda, también intenta quitárselo con su Zantgetsu pero por el angulo no podía llegar a el, entonces intenta aplastarlo contra la pared pero en eso algo lo sujeta del cuello, era Wonder Woman quien lo sujetaba con el lazo der la verdad, la criatura era sometida por ambo héroes, en su desesperación le lanza a Zantgetsu pero John Stewart (segundo Green Lantern de la Tierra) la atrapa creando un enorme guante de beisbol, el Hollow al ver que ya no tenía su arma intenta otra cosa, toma el lazo de Wonder Woman y tira de el con ambas manos y vence la fuerza de Diana y la jala con tal fuerza que sale disparada hacia el Hollow pero de lugar de estrellarse contra el, se agacha y se estrella contra Aquaman pero al distraerse el Capitán Átomo y SHAZAM lo golpean al unísono lanzando a la criatura por el cielo en su trayectoria se encontraba Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) que crea un gigantesco Bate de béisbol y le da un poderoso golpe que lo saca fuera de atmosfera muy arriba en el cielo Superman esperaba al Hollow pero este lo nota de inmediato y se prepara para atacarlo con un Zero, Superman se da cuenta de ellos y embiste a la criatura eludiendo el ataque del Hollow. Superman intenta impactarse con la criatura mientras esta lucha desesperadamente para librarse del agarre mortal del Kriptoniano en eso algo sucede la criatura empieza a golpearse y rasguñarse a si mismo Superman no sabía que hace al respecto

-Sal de mi cuerpo!-dijo el Hollow-¡Sal de mi cuerpo! ¡ahora!

El hollow empieza a despedazarse quitándose trozos de su cuerpo hasta que toma su rostro de un tirón se deshace de su forma de hollow.

-Ichigo haz...-decía Superma pero se impacta contra en el mismo cráter expandiéndolo

Una nube de humo se levanta y cubre todo el lugar.

-Flash, Lanterns despejen...-decía WonderWoman

-¡NOOO!-dice Supema-ichigo regreso a la normalidad, si lo ven así lo crucificaran por esto-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-pregunto Flash

-Abran un portal z a la Atalaya y que de ahí se lo lleven los chicos a La Cueva-dijo Superman mientras se levantaba con ichigo entre sus brazos

-"Ya me adelante a eso"-dijo el Detective Marciano desde los intercomunicadores y de inmediato abre un portal Z pero este va directo a La Cueva

De ella salen Robin, Kid Flash y la Señorita marciana quien levitaba una camilla donde Superman pone a Ichigo con mucho cuidado. De inmediato se lo llevan a La Cueva pero dejan a Zangeysu y cuando todo se despeja la Liga se da cuenta de eso, intentan quitarla, pero el helicóptero de las noticias los filman.

-Soy Vicky Bell, al parecer la Liga acabo con la criatura... pero que se ve por ahí, al parecer hay una espada en el lugar, no puedo asegurarlo pero parece ser la espada de nuevo héroe NightSword. ¿Acaso la criatura y NightSword están relacionados?-

Desde La Cuevo el equipo ve lo que dejaron detrás de ellos

-¡Sabia que algo se nos olvidaba!-dijo Robin dándose un manotazo en la frente

-De todos maneras, lo importante s que no podrán relacionarlo con la criatura, no directamente-dijo Aqualad y mira a Ichigo que seguía inconsciente

-¿Pero ahora que hacemos con el?-dojo Kid Flash preocupada y no era para menos ya que en cualquier momento podría despertar y que su destrucción empiece de nuevo

-Lo mejor será que lo dejemos encadenado-dijo Rocket

-Pero como te atreves a decir eso el es uno de los nuestros, además algo debieron hacerle los de la Luz-dijo Zatanna con cólera.

-¡Es cierto! cuando entramos vimos Mammuth y a Blockbuster con el-dijo Artemisa recordando lo que ocurrio en el almacén

-¿Entonces qué?, lo golpearon hasta que se convirtió en esa cosa-dijo Superboy

-Posiblemente, al llevarlo más allá de sus límites no le quedo de otra que volverse es monstruo para sobrevivir-dijo Aqualad

Himalaya 7:45 AM

En una ubicación secreta en el Himalaya Ra´s tenía una reunión con los miembros de la Luz mientras veían las noticias

-Como pueden ver la criatura y el nuevo chico de la Liga de la Justicia son el mismo individuo-dijo una de las voces

-Concuerdo contigo hermano pero la espada si le da poderes pero no fue eso lo que lo convirtió en ese monstruo-dijo Ra´s

-Aoncuerdo con Al Ghul, este chico oculta más de lo que quiere mostrar y con sus "muestras de ADN" lo averiguaremos-dijo otra de la voces

-No obstante porque detuviste el ataque a los miembros de mayor poder de la Liga-dijo una Voz

-¡Yo no ordene nada!-dijo Ra´s con un tono que denotaba que lo habían insultado

-La orden vino de tu ubicación, así que alguien cercano a ti debió darla-dijo una de las voces para lo cual Ra´s responde saliendo del lugar

A su paso hay docena de guardias que la hacen reverencia al verlo pasara camina por varios pasillos hasta llegar a unas puertas que no encajaban con la arquitectura del lugar, Ra´s la abre de Golpe

-¡THALIA!-exclamo Ra´s con severidad

-Padre ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo una joven que posiblemente este en sus veintes, ella ya hacia sentada en una cama de gran tamaño

-¿¡Porque interferiste en la misión!?-dijo Ra´s con seriedad

-¿Yo no sé de...?-decía Thalía

-¡No me mientas Thalia, se que fuiste tú!...-decía Ra´s con un tono alto y autoritario pero después se calma y empieza a hablarle de forma suave-Hija, ya te lo había dicho, el nos rechazo, a tu mano y a mi legado, el ya es digno de ti-

-Pero padre, ya aun lo amo, el es mi único Señor de la Noche-dijo Thalía y pasa a ver una capucha de Batman que estaba en una maniquí

-[o sé pero el rumbo ya fue tomado, tenemos lo que queríamos de él así que no era tu deber ni tu obligación salvarlo de la muerte que se merecia-dijo Ra´s y sale de su habitación

Thalía se levanta y va a un espejo que tenía cerca y empieza a hablar

-No te preocupes algún día estaremos todos juntos como una familia-decía Thalía mientras acariciaba su vientre el cual estaba algo abultado denotando que ella estaba embarazada-algún día estaremos juntos, como una familia, mi pequeño Damián-


	8. Las Cenizas del Fenix

**Capitulo 8: Las Cenizas del Fenix**

Monte Justicia 16 de Febrero 9:34 AM

Al día siguiente de la Batalla en Arkham, el equipo estaba reunido viendo la pantalla un reportaje de lo sucedido ayer

-Después de la encarnizada confrontación de ayer Arkham quedo en ruinas, equipos de rescate de Gotica y Metropolis colaboran para buscar sobrevivientes sumado a esto varios miembros de la Liga de la Justicia colaboran en los esfuerzos de rescate, hace unos momentos Bruce Wayne CEO de Wayne Entrepricer dijo que colaboraría para reconstruir los daños-dijo una reportera

-Me impresiona lo que hace Bruce Wayne-dijo Kaldur

-hace lo que tiene que hacer-responde Robin

No me refiero a eso-dice Kaldur-como Batman el hace las cosas que no podría como Bruce Wayne pero como Bruce Wayne hace lo que Batman nunca haria-

-Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, para mí su verdadero ser es aquel que sale a proteger a Gótica-dijo Robin

-Aun que eso sea cierto se que lo has visto demostrar actos de afecto y consideración, si no fuera así tu no estarías aquí con nosotros-dijo Kaldur lo cual hizo pensar en los días posteriores a la pérdida de sus padres

Bruce se mostraba muy sensible y abierto con Dick y siempre que podía él, hablaba con él y lo abrazaba pero con el tiempo se hacía evidente que algo lo distanciaba y en un momento supo el porqué, no por el tiempo que estuviera en su empresa o por ser un playboy sino que el es el vigilante protector de Gótica. Dick al recordar esto sabe que es verdad ya que Bruce era una persona fría más sin embrago llega a ser tan calidad que no puede negar la verdad.

En otra parte de la cueva Zatanna estaba con Ichigo quien estaba en su cama con una maquina de electrocardiograma ya que su pelea con los miembros de la liga fue tan brutal que lo revisaron, de milagro no tenia huesos rotos ni hemorragia internas pero algo hacia que ni despertara era como si el no estuviera en su cuerpo John Intento entrar en su mente pero algo no le permitía hacerlo el equipo discutió con la liga lo cual genero asperezas entre ambos grupos de héroes, al final la liga tuvo que desistir para no perdel la confianza de los chicos-

-Se que estas ahí Ichigo por favor vuelve con nosotros-dijo Zatanna y toma la mano de Ichigo pero en realidad Ichigo no estaba inconsciente, se había encerrado asimismo en el para impedir que Hichigo volviera a salir.

La Atalaya 10:40 AM

Mientras, la Liga de la Justicia está en constante actividad, miembros se movilizaba de un lado al otro, los miembros principales por su parte estaban analizando lo que le sucedió a Ichigo

-John, ¿es ese el Hollow que viste en la mente de Ichigo?-dijo Batman

-No, este era más delgado y tenia cuernos-contesta el Detective Marciano

-Aun no me queda claro cómo es que esto paso, dijiste que no había de que preocuparnos-dijo Wonder Woman

-Lo sé pero la Luz debió llevarlo más allá de sus límites para provocarle este cambio y me temo que hayan hecho lo mismo que con Superman-dijo John

-Es decir-dijo Lintena Verde

-Que hayan tomado muestras-dijo John

-Si es así, hay que estar alertas por si aparece una de esas cosas mientras Ichigo siga inconsciente-dijo Batman

-Hablando de él ¿como sigue?-Pregunta Superman

-Según me dijo Megan el no ha despertado pero que nos informara de inmediato si despierta-dijo John y siguen con su debate al terminar, la mayoría de la Liga se retira dejando solo a John y a Batman en el salón

-Se que viste toda su vida, ¿hay alguna forma de contenerlo?-dijo Batman

-Hay una forma pero...-responde John

-¿Pero qué?-

-La forma en que se realiza tengo que profundizarla para ver si podemos recrearla-

-¿En qué consiste?-

-Es muy sencillo, se tiene que incitar a Ichigo para que se vuelva el Hollow de nuevo y luchar contra el pero sé que hay algo más ya que después de esto Ichigo obtiene el control total del poder sin aparente efectos secundarios-

-Si encuentras algo, me lo dirás primero-

-Con todo respeto creo que sería mejor que lo sepa toda la Liga-al escuchar es Batman frunció el ceño en señal de desconfianza-sabes que es para ayudarlo además tu y Él tienen más en común de lo podrías suponer-

Con esas palabras John se retiro del salón. Batman regreso a la baticuevo en donde lo esperaba Alfred con una carta

-¿Qué ocurre Alfred?-pregunta Batman

-La señorita Kyle dejo esta carta-dijo Alfred y se la entrega a Bruce el la lee

 _"querido Bruce, cuando te conocí solo quería tener todo aquello que tu tenias como el multimillonario que eres pero cuando realmente comprendí quien eras supe que eso era efímero lo que tú más deseas es tener otra vez una familia pero anoche me di cuenta de que para eso pase debes de renunciar a_ _Batman_ _totalmente pero tú nunca lo harás nunca podrás apartarte de el, Batman te ha_ _rebajado_ _a ser su sombra pero descuida nunca les contare tu secreto pero tu deberás hacerme esta promesa, que nunca te acercaras a mi o a tu hijo, yo aun te amo no lo hagas más difícil_

 _atte Selina"_

Esto lo sintió hasta lo profundo de su ser y sintió un dolor que hace mucho no había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero esta vez sabia quien le habia arrebatado todofue el mismo, fue Batman.

-No, no puede ser ¡no! ¡NOOOO!-grito Bruce de rabia y empieza a destrozar el lugar al ver esto Alfred somete a bruce de inmediato

-¡Bruce Cálmate!¡Así no la vas a recuperar!-dijo Alfred y Bruce se empieza a calmar, ya cuando Alfred nota que se calmo lo suelta

-Alfred-dijo Bruce

-Si Amo Wayne-dijo Alfred

-¿Quién soy?-

-No le entiendo Amo Wayne ¿a qué se refiere?-

-Soy Batman o Soy Bruce, dime-dijo Bruce con una mirada confundía ya que por primera vez su mente estaba confundida por su corazón, Alfred no le supo contestar ya que incluso Alfred ya tenía bien definido quien era el Hombre Murciélago pero ahora tal vez no sea prudente hacerlo.

Monte Justicia 3 de Abril 11:35 AM

Han pasado más de seis semanas desde "La Batalla en Arkham" e Ichigo aun no despierta, el equipo se a mantenido ocupado desde el incidente vigilando la zona de desastre, pero durante este tiempo han pasado cosas buenas; los grupos criminales han desaparecido gracias a que la Guardia Nacional y miembros de la Liga de la Justicia patrullaban la zona en los primeros días tras el incidente, tambien por medio de la Fundación Wayne se a logrado reconstruir el 45% de las zonas afectadas la mayoría esta ocupados en vigilancia por si si sucede algo excepto por una. Zatanna no se a despegado de Ichigo lo vela día y noche, Megan intento entrar en su mente pero algo no le permite acceder a ella Megan lo describe como una poderosa barreraque evita cualquier incurción a sus psiquis y siempre esta atentos a lo que le pase y aunque a tenido movimientos brusco no se a despertado y ella espera que algún día despierte. Pero lo que no saben es que Ichigo se encerró asimismo y desde entonces a tenido una ardua batalla con Hichigo.

-Sé que me puedes oir, por favor Ichigo regresa, regresa con nosotros-dice Zatanna mientras toma la izquierda mano de Ichigo

Pero dentro de él siente la caricia de Zatanna mientras bloquea un golpe del Hollow interno pero por desgracia Hichigo también la siente.

-jajaja, Ichigo no creí que pudieras remplazar tan rápido a Orihime, que insencible eres-Dijo Hichigo con una sonrisa picara

-¡CALLATE!-grita Ichigo

La joven maga ignora lo que pasa dentro de el solo quiere que despierte, ella mira un reloj y se da que casi son las 12 en punto así que decide ir a la cocina para hacerse algo de comer pero no antes de darle un beso en la frente a Ichigo y decirle "Ahora regreso espero que despiertes cuando vuelvo".

Gótica 3 de Abril 12;41 PM

Pero las cosas han ido distinto en Gótica tras su última aparición Bruce se ha encerrado en su mansión y esto a afectado a todos sobre todo a Alfred y a Dick quienes no soportan ver así a Bruce y Alfred al ser incapaz de verlo así un día más decide llamar a su mejor amigo

-Gracias por venir señor Kent-dijo Alfred

-Vine tan rápido como se le es posible a una persona normal, ¿donde está Bruce?-dijo Clark

-Por aquí-dijo Alfren¿d mientras lo lleva con Bruce y lo que ve no es buenos, ve a Bruce tomando vinos y licores muy costosos, se siente un aroma a alcohol muy fuerte y al verlo bien nota que Bruce está Sucio, con la barba crecida y totalmente deprimido

-¡Bruce! ¿¡Que te ha pasado!?-dijo Clark al ver el deplorable estado de Bruce

-Que quieres Clark ¿no tienes un mundo que salvar?-dijo Bruce

-Así es pero sino ayudo a mis amigos este mundo no sería igual-dijo Clark

-¿A qué viniste?-

-Todos estamos preocupados por ti-

-Yo tenía todo una linda novia que embarace en una noche, si quieres te cuento como paso...-

-¡No! No me cuentes eso, yo vine a hablar Bruce-

-No hay de qué hablar Clark-

-Aun así yo...-

-¡NO HAY DE QUE HABLAR CLARK!-dijo Bruce al levantarse del sillón y acercarse a Clark

-Bruce, te vine a ayudar como amigo-

-¡YO! ¡amigos! además porque yo sería amigo de un alienígena que aquí seria un dios criado entre mortales y por qué no regresas del planeta de donde viniste ¡ya se! ¡Exploto! y espera, espera ya sé que dirás "que derecho tengo yo de decir eso si a mis padres los mataron a sangre fría" ¡eso ibas a decir! ¡COMO TE ATREVES!-dijo Bruce y lanza un golpe pero al no darle a Clark se cae al suelo

Clark lo mira con pena ya que él entendía lo importante que es Selina en su vida en la cual solo ha sufrido y sentido dolor en lo más profundo de su ser-

-Vamos Bruce no seas obstinado el alcohol nunca ayuda a nadie-dijo Clark poniendo una rodilla en el piso y dándole una mano a Bruce

-Difiero en eso-dijo Bruce y con ayuda de Clark se pone de pie

-Alfred ¿ha comido algo?-pregunta Clark

-Solo una tostadas-responde Alfred

-Entonces tiene que comer algo pesado y grasoso para contrarrestar todo ese alcohol-dijo Clark

-Pediré comida mexicana-dijo Alfred y salió del lugar

-Vamos Bruce-dijo Clark

-Espera dice Bruce mientras se dirige a un busto de su padre levanta la cabeza donde esta un botón el lo oprime y se levanta un librero revelando dos barandillas que van a la baticueva Bruce se agacha y vomita en la entrada secreta al terminar cierra la entrada y Clark se acerco y lo lleva a la cocina

-¿Bruce tu acabas..?-

-Créeme está peor de lo que podrías imaginar-

Y ambos salen de la habitación dirigiendo se a la cocina

Monte Justicia 1:00 PM

El equipo se reunió para comer mientras hablaban de lo que paso los últimos días y como de costumbre (durante estas seis semanas) Zatanna se iba a comer con Ichigo

-Es un poco triste lo que le pasa a Zatanna-dijo Artemisa

-Ella solo intenta ayudar a Ichigo es todo-dijo Wally

-No nos referimos a eso-dijo Raquel

-¿Entonces a qué?-dijo Dick(ya revelada su identidad ya no veía caso en seguir todo el tiempo como Robin)

-Que no es obvio-dijo Megan

-¿¡NO!?-dicen todos los chicos a la vez

-¿¡HOMBRES!?-dicen todas las chicas a la vez

-Cambiando de tema, me parece muy evidente que la Luz no se halla hecho presente de ninguna manera en estos dias-dijo Kaldur

-¿A qué te refiere con muy evidente?-pregunta Artemisa

-Por lo que le sucedió a Ichigo y el encuentro con Lex Luthor podría asegurar que están haciendo algo relacionado con el-dijo Kaldur

-¿Como estas tan seguro?-Wally

-Solo piénsenlo, Roy fue secuestrado y lo clonaron; después lo de Superboy y los genomorfor; y los de la liga, está claro que algo traman-dijo Dick

-Pero eso no explica cómo se transformo en un hollow-Artemisa

-Posiblemente tomaron demasiadas muestras de él y al ver que su vida corria peligro ese monstruo apareció salvándose-dijo Kaldur

-Y poniéndonos todos en peligro-dijo Conner

-Así que al ver de lo que es capaz Ichigo la Luz trata de crear a un ser igual a él-Kaldur

Pero recuerden el nos contó que su poder viene de tres fuentes distintas-dijo Raquel

-No obstante la Luz trataria de hacerse de la más destructiva-dijo Kaldur

-Ósea el hollow-dijo Megan

Kaldur solo asiente indicando que estaba en lo correcto, poco después de terminar el Equipo se reúne en el centro de la cueva en donde los esperaban Canario Negro, Flecha Verde y Tornado Rojo

-¿Que sucede?-dijo Robin

-Tenemos una situación de rehenes que debe de ser atendida-dijo Canario Negro y le muestran un video donde esta secuestrada por u grupo criminal

-¿Y quién es ella?-pregunto Superboy

-Es tatsuki Arisasawa una chica normal de una ciudad al este de Tokio-dijo Tornado Rojo

-Lamento si sueno desinteresada pero eso no lo debería atender la policía-dijo Artemisa

-Así pensábamos hasta que encontramos esto-dijo Flecha y les muestra una foto en donde estaba ella con Ichigo

-Al parecer creen que ella tiene algo que ver con NightSword y posiblemente la estén usando para a traerlo-dijo Tornado

-Déjennos adivinar nuestra misión es rescatarla-dijo Kid Flash

-Traten de no ponerla en peligro y a ustedes tampoco si quieres a NightSword posiblemente estén bien armados-dijo Canario y el equipo aborda la Bio Nave pero en eso eschucan algo

-¡Esperen!-dijo Zatanna con su traje poesto

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?-dijo Kid Flash sorprendido

-Sé que he estado mucho tiempo con Ichigo pero si ella lo conoce tal vez nos pueda ayudar-dijo Zatanna, les parecía algo lógico y no discutieron al respecto

Tokio 7:45 PM

En un edificio del distrito Shubuya se encontraba la zona acordonada por la policia mientras adentro varios hombres encapuchados vigilaba a una joven, esta era Tatsuki.

-¡Hey!¿¡que quieren déjenme ir!?-dijo Tatsuki

-Callate mocosa-dijo uno de los hombres encapuchados

-Sera mejor que cierres la boca o te la dejare permanentemente abierta-

-¡No puede tenerme aquí déjenme ir!-dijo Tatsuki

-Te dije que te ca...!-decía el encapuchado pero es golpeado por alguien y cae al suelo

-Silencio, además si todo sale mal ella es nuestro boleto de salía-dijo un hombre con un traje en negro y amarillo era Deathstrike

Mientras el equipo se acercaba a la zona. Todos ya estaban preparados y conectados al enlace psíquico

-"Muy bien todos prepárense"-dijo Aqualar y cada uno salió en distintos puntos Artemisa en la cima de un edificio cercano, Superboy y Rocket en otro y Kid Flash en callejón, el resto entra al lugar.

Por su experiencia anterior en Santa Prisca sabian que los esperaban así que hicieron lo que ellos esperaban, siguieron su camino y se toparon con tres guardias que no les tomo mucho es deshacerse de ellos. Por su parte Deathstrike esperaba al shinigami desde la última vez que se enfrente a el, urgio una sensación de venganza como ninguna otra, y tras recibir la orden que tanto esperaba tenia lo oportunidad de tener una revancha.

-Hoye dime algo-dijo Tatsuki llamando la atención de Deathstrike-realmente estas tuerto o solo es parte del disfraz-

-Sino fueras importante, te hubiera cortado la cabeza hace mucho-dijo Deathstrike sacando su espada y acercándola al cuello de Tatsuki

-Yo podría contra ti-dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa para lo cual Deathstrike lo mira con lo que se podría admiración por su valor pero por lo aburrido que esta libera a Tatsuki-si crees que puedes contra mi demuéstralo-

-jefe que hace-dijo uno de los encapuchados

-Tranquilo solo me divierto además no creo que ella pueda vencerme-

El equipo se acercaba a su objetivo pero se detienen para evaluar la situación

-"¿Qué sucede Robin?"-pregunto Zatanna

-"Por lo que dice el escaneo del edificio ella deberia estar detras esa puerta"-dijo Robin

-"Demasiado sencillo fue entrar, todo indica que es una trampa"-dijo Aqualar

Robin saca de su cinturón un periférico USB que lo conecta a su antebrazo y después de algunos segundos confirmo que no había nada de trampas de ningún tipo.

-"¿Y bien?"-dijo la Señorita Marciana

-No lo sé parece que no hay nada pero...-decía Robin y de repente de la puerta salen Tatsuki mientras les daba una paliza a Deathstrike y a otro dos sujetos, la reacción de los presentes fue quedarse con la boca abierta.

-"Chicos ya la encontraron... chicos... hola"-dijo Kid Flash pero ellos estaban impresionados por cómo no solo peleaba casi a la par de Deathstrike sino también con otros dos sujetos a la vez

-"Veo movimiento"-dijo Artemisa

-"Parece que llegaron a ella, hay una pelea en proceso"-dijo Sueprboy ve por medio de su visión infrarroja que tres personas peleaban contra una.

-"Entonces hay que actuar"-dijo Rocket y los demás van al edificio.

Al llegar al lugar se quedan tan impresionados como los demás y de no ser por Artemisa quien entro rompiendo una ventana el resto no hubiera vuelto en si. Sin perder tiempo tomaron a Tatsuki y se dirigieron al techo, Slade se recupera y mira cómo se van de ahí

-¡Rápido no dejen que escapen!-dice Dethstrike y saca un radio transmisor-equipo B esta en posición.

-Afirmativo-

-Realicen el daño colateral, repito, daño colateral-

-¿El plan fallo?-

-No pero quiero dejarle un mensaje a esa niña y a NightSword-dijo Deathstrike en otra parte del este de Tokio cerca de una estación de policía en donde estaban los padre de Tatsuki, quienes se les notaba la preocupación, entra a la estación unos oficiales con algunas mochilas charlan por un tiempo y se retiran pero dejan las mochilas en la jefatura uno de ellos saca un un pequeño detonador inalámbrico al oprimirlo el lugar explora ardiendo en llamas.

Mientras los jóvenes héroes se dirigen al techo para salir con la rehén sana y salva, la cual no parecía feliz por su rescate.

-¿Pero que hacen? ¡Ya lo tenía!-dijo Tatsuki mientras Superboy la cargaba en un hombre

-Eso es lo que crees, Slade solo te ponía a prueba-dijo Rocket

-Si eso es verdad entones díganme cómo es que le pateaba el...-decia Tatsuki

-Tal vez lo tomaste por sorpresa pero no volverá a pasar-dijo Artemisa

Todos salen de ahí directamente a la azotea en donde estaba la Bio-Nave pero en su camino se topan con unos guardias que les disparan con lanza misiles pero por fortuna Rocket reacciona rápido y crea un escudo que los protege los guardias se preparan para disparar de nuevo pero Superboy aprovechando el humo los noquea, la Señorita Marciana despeja el humo y deja ver a Superboy con una de las armas inspeccionándola

-Esto son de Lex Corp están entre los modelos de mayor poder de fuego-dijo Superboy

-Entonces a él lo querian-dijo robin

-Esperen ¿de quién hablan?-pregunta Tatsuki

-lo siento eso es secreto-dijo Artemisa

-!Hey! barrí el piso con Deathstrke por lo menos díganme que está pasando-dijo Tatsuki

-Tal vez luego por ahora hay que sacarte de aquí-dijo Aqualar

El equipo sigue su camino hasta la azotea en donde encuentran a al Bio-Nave dormida para disimular su tamaño Tatsuki mira al objeto que no es más grande que un caseta telefónica pero eso cambia cuando la Señorita Marciana despierta la nave todo entran de inmediato pero no antes de que Artemisa dispare una flecha a la puerta, ya una vez adentro la nave despega en eso unos guardias iban a la azotea pero al abrir la puerta la flecha explota, Slade solo mira como los jóvenes héroes se alejan pero en eso recibe una transmisión del equipo B

-Está hecho señor-

-Bien reúnanse en el punto de extracción-responde Slade

Mientras en el aire el equipo se dirigia a la estación de policía donde ya hacían los padres de Tatsuki

-¡Nadie me va a crrer esto!-dijo Tatsuki emocionada-bien ahora ¿Por qué paso esto?

-Por esto-dijo Robin mostrando la foto que se tomo con Ichigo

-No entiendo que tiene que ver esa foto con que me secuestraran-dijo Tatsuki

-Tu publicaste la imagen el 1° de Febrero de este año, un día después de que NightSword apareciera-dijo Aqualar

-Ellos pudieron haber pensado que lo conocías y por ello te usaron de carnada-dijo kid Flash

La conversación pudo haber seguido pero reciben una transmisión de la Cueva y se ve a flecha verde en la pantalla

-Chico paso algo en la...-decia Flecha pero no se atrevió a seguir al ver que estaba la chica con ellos

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta la Señorita Marciana

-Sera mejor que lo vean-dijo Flecha y al poco tiempo lo vieron desde el aire se veía a los bomberos apagando un incendio pero era en la misma estación de policía lo chicos aterrizan y descubren la terrible verdad cuando todo el fuego se apaga los forences le dicen a Tatsuki tiene que ir para identificar los cuerpos de sus padre, ella estaba despedazada por lo que paso Artemisa, Zatanna y Kid Flash la consuelan mientras el resto ven que hacer pero la ira se nota de inmediato en Robin ya que al igual que lo que paso a el con bruce, le pasa con Tatsuki.

-¡No puedo creer que se atreviera a hacer eso!-dijo Robin lleno de ira e impotencia

-Slade Wilson es conocido por usar todo tipo de estrategia desde las más disciplinadas de corte militar hasta las más extremistas que usan los terroristas-dijo Aqualad

-¿pero qué hacemos?-dijo Rocket

-Tal vez... no lo se... podría venir con nosotros-dijo Robin y todos se le quedaron viendo-se lo que diran, que no es nuestra responsabilidad pero... si la dejamos ella buscara venganza tal vez ese sea su fin, yo lo se porque... es exactamente lo mismo que paso conmigo cuando supe que lo que paso a mis padre no fue un accidente-pero en eso Superboy pone su mano en el hombro de Robin y este mira a todos que le responden con una sonrisa

-Eres una muy buena persona Robin-dijo la Señorita Marciana

-¿Entonces no me van a critica?-dijo Robin

-Robin, somos un equipo además no creo que ellos puedan con ella-dijo la Señorita Marciana

Y con eso el equipo decide que es mejor que Tatsuki se quede con ellos, a la Liga no les gusto mucho la decisión pero al final no pudieron oponerse sabiendo de que la chica ahora era un blanco de la Luz el equipo acobijarían y protegerían a la chica. Cuando llego a la Cueva no estaba tan emocionada como la anterior vez por obvias razones, se le dio un pequeño tour por la Cueva, y por accidente se le mostró la habitación donde esta Ichigo ella se quedo sin las pocas palabras que podía decir al ver a NightSword en coma. Para demostrarle que había confianza se le contó todo lo que paso Tatsuki sabia lo de La Batalla en Arkham pero no sabía que el era la criatura que devasto la ciudad. La mayoría se retiro a sus casas excepto por los que viven ahí pero Robin decidió quedarse, por lo que le pasa a Bruce ya daba igual si se quedaba en la Cueva o en la Mansión Wayne pero él lo hizo para ayudar a Tatsuki a superar esto de la mismo forma en que Bruce lo ayudo a el.

... _de nuevo la tragedia_ _marca_ _la vida de un joven... ...pero de ese dolor surgirá un nuevo héroe..._


	9. Fenix

**Capitulo: Fenix**

 **Monte Justicia 9 de Abril 14:42 PM**

Han pasado casi una semana desde el incidente y aunque la liga sigue discutiendo sobre la elección de los jóvenes héroes, por su parte siguen estando atentos a todo lo que suceda, en este tiempo Tatsuki sea integrado bien al ambiente en que esta, tanto es así que algunos les revelaron sus identidades, siendo sorpresivamente Robin el primero en revelarse como Dick Grayson, algunos como Kid Flash, Superboy y Artemisa se reservaban sus identidades ento la ayuda a sentirse más agradable su estadía en la ceva. Hoy es un día especial ya que después de más de tres mese Canario Negro aparece para entrenarlos, esto toma por sorpresa a Tatsuki, ya que entre sus héroes favoritos esta ella.

-Muy bien chicos a pasado tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro así que espero que hayan practicado durante este tiempo-dijo Canary quitándose su chaqueta para ponerse más cómoda para la pelea

-Hemos entrenado mucho para estar listos para lo que sea-dijo Megan

-Muy bien, ahora ¿quién comienza?-dijo Canario y Superboy se ofrece para ser la "primera víctima"

Canario lucho con cada uno de los Sidekicks y quedo impresionada por el avance que han tenido pero no ha sido lo suficiente ya que todos fueron vencidos por Canario, desde su posición Tatsuki observo cómo se despachaba a cada uno de los jóvenes héroes sin mucha dificultad, pero a su vez estudio la forma en que pelea Canario Negro y eso despertó algo en ella, aunque estos días fueron únicos para ella estaba muy deprimida, ella sentía como el animo regreso a ella.

-Muy bien han mejorado vastante pero a un les falta sigan así-dijo Canario Negro y procede a retirarse

-¡HOYE!-Dice Tatsuki acercándose a los jóvenes héroes-te falto alguien-

-No te ofendas pero no me interesas niña-

-que te pasa tienes miedo de que te derrote alguien sin identidad secreta y sin poderes-Este comentario no paso desapercibido por el Equipo que noto como Tatsuki estaba provocando a Canario Negro-ademas pude con Deathstrike.

-Leí el informo, tuviste suerte-

-¡Pruébalo!-

Canario por sus estudios de psicologia y psicoanálisis sabia que la chica demostraba una actitud normal dentro de aquellos que se volvieron héroes en base a las tragedias en sus vidas así que accedio a ello solo para ver si era cierto lo que suponía

-Muy niña tu lo pediste-dijo Canario-ya sabes cómo es esto-

-si, si el primero en caer pierde-dijo Tatsuki

Comienza la pelea Tatsuki lanza el primer golpe pero Dina(Canario) lo detiene, Dina le regresa el golpe pero Tatsuki lo elude dando un giro y con este mismo lanza un codazo a la cara de Dina que le da de lleno, Todos los presente se sorprenden por lo que paso sobre todo Dina quien mira con incredulidad a Tatsuki

-sigues pensando que tuve suerte-dijo Tatsuki aun en guardia

Dina solo la mira y regresa a la pelea la cual dejo a todo el equipo sorprendido ya que no se esperaban que Tatsuki estuviera a la altura de Canario Negro, cada golpe que daban, barrida que hacían y patada que lanzaban la otra la bloqueaba, Dina se quedo sorprendida por como la chica normal la estaba exigiendo como si fuera Batman o Green Arrow

- _Con razon pudo con Slade Wilson el nunca se espero que esta chica fuera tan buena_ -pensó Dina mientras peleaba

El resto del equipo esta atento siendo ellos seres de razas poderosas, alienígenas, maestros del combate y con poderes los que habían sufrido ante Canario Negro era una simple chica o civil la que esta exigiendo a Canario y lo que los sorprende es que la pelea a durado el triple de tiempo de lo que duraron contra ella, simple mente era de "Ver Para Creer". Mientras en la pelea Dina decide ponerle algo distinto y pone a prueba su fuera, en eso sabía que no le podía ganar.

-¡Rindete niña, ya me canse de tus juegos!-dijo Dina

-a si y porque pareces cansada-dijo Tatsuki y se lanza sobre Canario al más puro estilo de Stone Cold Steve Austin, esto hace que Dina pierda el equilibrio callendo de espalda, Tatsuki finaliza colocando su antebrazo izquierdo sobre el cuello de Canario y con el otro listo para lanza un golpe. Ante esto todos se quedaron boquiabiertos sobre todo Conner quien se fue de espalda de la impresión. Tatsuki le levanta y ayuda a Dina a levantarse

-Aun sigues pensado que fue suerte-dijo Tatsuki

-Eres buena, pero aun te falta-dijo Canario ya que nunca admitiría que estaba a su altura y con eso se retira

Tatsuki se acerca a los demás que aun no podían dar crédito a lo que vieron

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?-dijo kid Flash

-si, vencí a Canario Negro, A si es la chica sin poderes, sin identidad secreta y sin entrenamiento especial pudo con lo que ustedes no-dijo Tatsuki con una enorme sonrisa.

-"¿Esta chica será como Ichigo?"-dijo Artemisa por el lace psiquico

-"No lo sé, pero necesito que me enseñe a pelear así"-dijo Conner

-De acuerdo, eres buena pero aun te falta para ser como nosotros-dijo Zatanna

-repito, yo pude, ustedes no-dijo Tatsuki

Tras esto los demás que faltaban les dijeron sus identidades secretas para que les tuviera más confianza y así le enseñara algo de lo que ella sabía ya que fue impresionante como peleaba a la par de una Heroína como lo es Canario Negro

 **La Atalaya 11 de Abril 12:00 PM**

Han pasado dos díasy La maortia de los miembros principales se reúnen para discutir asuntos referente a lo que a sucedido estas últimas semanas.

-De acuerdo inicia esta sección con tres temas a tratar-dijo Superman.

-Si me permites podemos iniciar con lo que sucede a Batman-dijo Wonder Woman.

-Creo que hay que esperar a que...-decía Superman.

-¡no Clark!, en las últimas semanas Bruce a cambiado el no se ha presentado ante la liga ni se a visto con el traje de Batman-dijo Diana.

-No lo has viste el esta...-Decía Superman tratando de defender a su amigo.

-Esa no es escusa ademas es él quien diría esto mismo ante cualquiera de nosotros si estuviéramos en la misma situación-dijo Wonder Woman dando un punto sobre como acctua Batman ante los demás.

-Por favor Diana, al chico rudo le arrancaron la única fibra sensible que le quedaba, ten algo de compasión-dijo Green Arrow y Wonder Woman no respondió solo se quedo cruzando los brazos muy al estilo de Batman.

-Pasando a otras cosas, al siguiente tema es sobre La Luz, desde lo de Arkham, no se han vuelto aparece pero cerca de una de las fabricas de Lex Corp de Canadá se vio esto-dijo Superman y mostró una imagen de un extraño ser grisáceo.

-¿Que es lo que estamos viendo?-pregunto el segundo Lantern de la tierra.

-No lo sabemos pero se parece mucho a Ichigo cuando se transforma en esa criatura-dijo Aquaman.

-Por fortuna la fabrica se encuentra a 180 km del pueblo más cercano y no ha provocado ningún desastre-dija Superman.

-Aun-dijo Hawkgirl.

La liga siguiente hablando sobre lo que significaba su presencia, su evidente origen y las consecuencias que traería. Entonces pasaron al último punto La relación Cheshire-Red Arrow.

-Todos sabemos que Red Arrow (el preferia que lo llamaran así ya que el no acepta ser Roy Harper ya que solo es un clon del verdadero Harper) sale con la hija de Sport Master y The Huntress-dijo Canario Negro.

-¿Eso nos importa porque...?-dijo Hal Jordan.

-Sabemos que es un clon de Roy Harper no obstante se le considera miembro de la Liga-dijo Superman.

-¿Y es por eso que no se ha presentado cuando lo hemos llamado?-dijo el Primer Lantern.

-Se lo que piensan pero esto es algo que a muchos nos preocupa pero consideren esto, que tal vez y solo tal vez esto sea algo bueno, Cheshire ya no es parte de la liga de las sombras y puede que esta relación ayude a Roy a verse más que una simple copia sin ningun motivo por el cual vivir-dijo Canario.

-Apoyo a Canario Negro, Conner me contó el porqué lo crearon y puedo decir que está muy lejos de verse como antes, pero a diferencia de él, Red Arrow se le debe dar su espacio, para que pueda pensar con calma-dijo Superman.

La mayoría de los miembros asintieron la opinión de Superman.

-Bien si esto todo doy por conclu...-decia Superman.

-Esperen, quiero hablar de un tema nuevo, la chica que esta con el equipo. Tatsuki Arisaws-dijo Canario y se mostro la imagen de la chica.

-¿Es porque te hizo comer el polvo?-dijo Flash de forma cómica para lo cual Dina solo lo mira con indiferencia.

-No, desde la pérdida de sus padres se le ha reportado como fría y distante pero el día que entrene con los chico pude ver algo distinto en ella-dijo Dina.

-¿Distinto a que?-dijo Hawkgirl,

.

-Para empezar note varias actitudes que demuestran los vigilantes protectores-dijo Canario.

-Es decir, Tu, Green Arrow, Batman y Robin-dijo Hal Jordan.

-Exacto, Investigue a esta chica y entendí porque pudo una pelea contra Slade Wilson-dijo Dina y mostrando varias datos sobre ella-A pesar de su escasa estatura (157 m) y poco peso (45 kg) ella está en una categoría de Tai Khun Do donde sus rivales llegan a duplicarla en peso, tal es así que ella es una de las jóvenes promesas para ganar el Oro en las siguiente olimpiada-

Todos los miembros se quedaron impresionados por las estadísticas de la pobre victima de Deathstrike.

-Aun así ¿qué intentas decir con todo esto?-dijo Diana.

-Ella tiene una base que cualquier Sidekick desearía tener-dijo Dina.

-Espera insinúas que...-dijo Green Arrow.

-Así es, les pido su permiso para hacerla mi protegida y entrenarla-dijo Canario Negro.

La Liga tenía que diferir sobre lo que pedía Canario y le dijeron que si podía darles tiempo para discutirlo, Dina salió acompañada de su novio Oliver Queen.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-Pregunto Oliver

-si ollie estoy segura-dice Dina-antes de que empezáramos a salir, me pediste ayuda con Roy y con su adicción a las drogas-

-sí pero esto es distinto, Roy debía alejarse de eso, pero esta chica con el tiempo tal vez desarrollo el gusto por la venganza-

-lo sé y asumo ese riesgo-dijo Dina acercándose y dándole un beso a Queen

Al termina de diferir la liga llaman a Canario Negro para darle su decisión.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Canario

-Creemos que no deberías hacer esto...-dijo Superman

-Pero no podemos negar que la chica tiene potencial-Dijo el Primer Lantern

-Así que si, puedes tomarla como tú protegía-dijo Wonder Woman y así la sección termina.

 **Chicago 3:40 PM**

Megan fue a visitar a su tío quien no se ha reportado con la liga por cinco días.

-Hola tío John-dijo Megan mientras entraba al departamento-hola-

Megan mira a su tío sentado en el sillón-

-Yuju Tío John hola-decía Megan mientras le hacía señas a su tío el cual parecía en un trance con lo ojos abiertos

Megan no sabe lo que le pasa pero su curiosidad era mayor y decide entrar en su mente al hacerlo se ve en lo que parece un páramo estéril pero algo le llama la atención un rugido que conocía hace tiempo Megan vuela hacia esa dirección y ahí lo ve a Ichigo enfrentando se a un hombre rubio con una sonrisa tan marcado que hacía que el Guasón sintiera pena da la suya. Entonces Megan mira que alguien se acerca a ellos, era el Detective Marciano al llegar a donde se daba la pelea John se acerca a la criatura Megan siente miedo ya que sabe de lo que es capaz la criatura pero sucede algo que no se espera, el Detective Marciano toca la frente de la criatura y desparece en su cabeza al ver esto Megan se dirige hacia la criatura pero mientras más se acerca más lento avanza y ella se detiene a 20 metros de él.

-Tranquila Megan el no es real es solo un Megan con miedo mientra avanzaba a la criatura

Y cuando esta a casi tocarlo el Hollow se voltea bruscamente lo cual asusta a Megan quien sale disparada a a esconderse detrás de una roca a 50 m de ahí, detrás de la roca Megan mira a la criatura pelear pero esta vez contra una mujer de uniforme de marinera. Megan sabe que si quiere saber lo que pasa debe de entrar en la criatura "se arma de valor" y vuela a toda velocidad gritando al estar cerca de el estira la mano y toca la frente de la criatura y entra a su subconsciente un lugar lleno de edificios de la misma arquitectura pero el extrañaba que la posición que tenia respecta al suelo y de los edificios en si.

-¿pero que es este lugar?-dijo Megan confundida ya que no entendía como era posible estar dentro de otro nivel de subconsciencia en eso ve a su tío y se acerca a el, al hacerlo ve ago que no se esperaba

Megan con los ojos bien abierto mira a ichigo con el kimono con que llego y frente de este había un ser totalmente en blanco desde su cabello hasta su ropa.

-Megan ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo John al ver a la joven marciana en ese lugar

-tío John, ¿qué es este lugar?-dijo Megan mientras miraba a todas parte

-estamos en un nivel de consciencia de inconsciencia-dijo John

-no entiendo...-

-Estamos en el umbral de la muerte, en otros sería el fin pero en Ichigo es parte de su esencia-En ese instante escucha la voz chillona y con reverberación de Hichigo

- _Dime Kurosaki, ¿cual en la diferencia entre un Rey y el caballo que monta?-dice Hichigo-y no me des una respuesta como que "el Rey es un hombre y el caballo es un animal"-_ Dijo el Hollow com malicia

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Megan con miedo

-El es Hichigo, la manifestación del lado Hollow de Ichigo, el es el causante de lo que le pasa-

-pero, ¿porque estás aquí?-

-Megan yo quiero ayudar a Ichigo e indague es sus memorias para ver como lo hizo, al principio vi como luchaba contra él y que al fin de más de un día de pelea regreso mejor que antes teniendo la capacidad de usar ese poder, pero parecía demasiado simple así que fui más allá literalmente estamos en el más allá y empiezo a comprende el proceso-

-Y pero es que Ichigo no ha despertado-

-Exacto, al no contar con la ayuda de los Vizards, Ichigo se tenido en la necesidad de encerrarse asimismo para luchar contra Hichigo-

-Entonces... el no esta... en coma-

-No-

Al entender lo que sucedía con Ichigo tomo la decisión de ayudar a su tío, el sabia lo obstinada que era su sobrina con algo que si le interesaba, ese fue el caso de Hola Megan, pero ahora una vida cambiaria a todos si no hacían algo para impedir que lo peor sucediera. Y sin ninguna queja el accedió.

* * *

Mientras en el universo de Ichigo (Ya tiene un buen tiempo que no le pongo atención) la cosas eran normales Toshiro seguía investigando, ya un tubo avances importante pero aun no daba con la forma de traer a Ichigo pero tenía una fórmula que le ayudaría a ubicarlo

-Ex-capitán alguien lo busca-dijo uno de sus ex subordinados

-¡Estoy ocupado!-Dijo Toshiro son verlo

-Dice que vino de muy lejos-

-¡No espero a nadie!-

-dice que se conocen-

-No tengo amigos fuera del Sereite-

-Dice ser su novia-esto último llamo la atención de Toshiro ya que muchas veces las chicas (cuando estudiaba para ser Shinigami) le hacían este tipo de bromas y a él no le gustaba y menos ahora que era un Shinigami.

Toshiro se levanto y se dirigió a donde le indico su ex-subordinado

-¿OYE NO TENGO EL HUMOR Y LA PASIENCIA PARA...!-dijo Toshiro abriendo las puertas de golpe y no da credito por lo que ven

Karin está sentado con un traje negro algo entallado dejando ver su delicada figura. Sus miradas se entre cruzan y ahí se da cuenta de que si es ella.

-¡Estúpida porque viniste!-dijo Toshiro con ira.

-¡Idiota, por qué crees que!-dijo Karin con cólera.

Ambos corrían uno hacía el otro, los presentes no sabían que hacer pero entonces sin que nadie se lo esperara ambos terminan abrazándose y de rodillas en el piso.

-Estúpida porque viniste-dijo Toshiro con voz rota y lagrimas en los ojos

-Idiota, por qué crees que vine-dijo Karin ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él -porque no me dijiste lo que le paso a mi hermano-

-Karin, tú me contaste sobre lo de tu madre y como estuviste durante ese tiempo, yo no podía hacerte pasar por lo mismo-dice Toshiro y levanta el rostro de su amada-yo te amo Karin, como te podía hacer eso

-Eso es distinto-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque te tengo a ti, idiota-Dijo Karin y beso a su novio en los labios y ambos se quedaron abrazado por un tiempo. Para Toshiro fue algo que necesitaba, recordar porque hacia eso, no era por él ni siquiera por Ichigo, sino por Karin.


	10. Nueva Realidad

**Capitulo 10: Nueva Realidad**

En la sociedad de almas un cambio se presento, una chica con cualidades combinada de Quincy y Shinigami, esta chica es la hermana de ichigo, Toshiro se sorprendió y emociono al verla (a su estilo de te aprecio pero te desprecio"), al tenerla en sus brazos el solo quería estar con ella y decidió descansar pero Karin no quería ser un distractor en sus investigaciones y que mejor le mostrara donde hacia todo su investigación

-Es aquí-dijo Toshiro y le muestra una habitación llena de libros, cuadernos y equipo shinigami

-yo esperaba algo más... grande y ordenado-dijo Karin mientras veía el lugar

-Es lo único que conseguí-

-Pero no eres un Capitán ¿que acaso no te ayuda eso a conseguir las cosas?-

-... la verdad es que para que pudiera hacer esto tuve que renunciar a mi titulo de capitán y aunque recibo ayuda del escuadrón dedicado a las investigaciones... estoy solo-

-Ya no lo estas-

Karin se acerco a Toshiro y le dio un beso realmente apasionado pero en ese instante.

-¡KARIIIIIN!-dice una voz que a ambos les parecía muy familiar

Ambos voltean y ven a un hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro miembro del clan Shiba

-¿Capitán?-Dijo Toshiro algo asustado

Karin mira al hombre en cuestión

-Increible es idéntico a mi papá-dijo Karin he Isshin levanto una ceja

-Karin ¡Yo Soy Tu Padre!-Dijo Isshin de forma dramática (como Dart Vader) pero entonces

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! usted no puede ser mi papá, JAJAJAJA usted sí que es gracioso JAJAJAJA-Dice Karin mientras se retira- "Karin, yo soy tu padre" JAJAJAJA-

Esto sorprendió tanto al Capitán Sustituto como al Ex-Capitán. ya que nunca se esperaron que Karin se comportara de esa manera tan ambigua.

-Hoye mi amor que tal si salimos un rato cuando termines y tal ve te de una merecido masaje de final feliz-Dijo Karin y le guineo el ojo de forma coqueta y seductora.

Toshiro solo se despidío de forma nerviosa y al ver a su capitán ve un mirada encendida llena de rabia y odio hacía el peli-blanco. Isshin lo toma de los hombros.

-Toshiro, si intentas hacerle alguna intrusión externa a mi hija, ¡Sabrás que Kenpachi Zaraki no es lo peor que te pueda pasar!-Dijo Isshin provocando que Toshiro casi le de un ataque de pánico por ver a su Capitán tan iracundo

Ishin se retira y ahora estaba en un dilema por un lado el se alegro al ver que Karin esta con el, por otra parte cualquier cosa que considerara Isshin como una "Intrusión" hacia su hija y tal vez sea su fin; por un lado el no sabía que hacer por un lado el quería estar con Karin pero por otro el quería regresarle a su hermano y seguir vivo en el proceso; ademas de seguir investigado la forma de recupera a Ichigo.

* * *

 **Monte Justicia 10 de Abril 10:00 AM**

Mientras en el universo DC, del portal Z salían Dina Lauren, Oliver Queen y Tornado Rojo

-Bien aquí estamos-Dijo Queen

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?-Dijo Tornado Rojo

-Se que el Sidekick es una forma de introducir a un joven a un nuestro mundo y aunque siempre he dicho que puede ser contra producente, estoy segura que será lo mejor-

-¿Donde están todos?-Pregunto Queen

-La Cueva detecto la salida de los chicos y también...-y entonces Tornado Rojo vuela hasta un pasilla, los dos héroes lo siguen a paso veloz y encuentran a Zatanna desmayada con Lobo (el lobo con Veneno Cobra) y la Motocicleta Marciana en su forma de esfera resguardándola.

Poco después el resto del equipo llegan con Tatsuki y al parecer se la pasaron bien.

-¿En serio eso también significa "Ichigo"?-Dijo Kid Flash

-Así es-Dijo Tatsuki

-Cielos, ¿no sé si reírme o aterrarme..? Pero como no ha despertado haré lo primero-Dijo Dick

En eso ven a Arrow, Canary y Tornado en la sala con Zatanna quien recién está despertando. Sus amigos van a ver qué le pasa. Tornado le dice y muestra que fue Ichigo. En una pantalla holográfica donde muestran a Ichigo estrangulando a Zatanna

-¡Es maldi..!-Decía Conner con ira

-¡No! No fue por eso-Dijo Zatanna y les cuenta como fue.

 **FlashBack**

Zatanna regresaba al cuarto de Ichigo después de terminar de hacer la cena cuando lo ve, era Ichigo esta recargado contra la pared

-Hola-Dijo Ichigo algo débil para lo cual Zatanna le responde de inmediato con un abrazo. Poco después están en la cocina

-Hace mucho que no comía-Dijo Ichigo

-Sí, fueron casi dos meses-Dijo Zatanna ante lo cual Ichgo casi se atraganta por la respuesta de la joven maga

-¿Dos meses?¿Enserio estuve tanto tiempo..?-Pero Ichigo se calla de inmediato y se pone pensativo

Ichigo se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto Zatanna lo sigue y mira a Ichigo cambiarse, se pone su kimono y ya que está listo toma a Zangetsu y se dirige al portal Z.

-¿Qué hace?¿A dónde vas?-Dijo Zatanna

-Lejos de aquí-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque yo...-Dijo Ichigo y mira a Zatanna con una mirada inocente y llena de culpa como si le hubieran quitado el corazón de la peor manera.

Ichigo se queda en silencio y sigue haciendo lo que hacía, Zatanna se acerca a el y toma su mano cariñosamente

-Lo resolveremos-Dijo Zatanna

-¡Ese el el problema..!-Decía Ichigo mientras se apartaba bruscamente-la primera vez que me paso esto recibí ayuda de los Vizards; Shinigamis con poderes de Hollows, y por ellos pude controlarlo... ¡PERO AHORA!.. Estoy solo-

-Ichigo no es así encontra...-Decía Zatanna y de repente Ichigo la abraza y la besa apasionadamente, Ella está en shock por lo que pasa pero no le importa ya que desde hace tiempo había deseado que esto pasar. Ambos se separan y se quedan viendo Ichigo era otro tras es beso y Zatanna lo sabía. Con Orihime nunca fue algo espontaneo pero con Zatanna si lo era he incluso lo disfruto.

-Perdóname-Dijo Ichigo

-¿Porque?-

-Por esto-Dijo Ichigo y voltea a Zatanna, le tapa la boca y con su brazo libre rodea su ceullo y la estrangula, Zatanna intenta librarse pero no puede contra la fuerza del segador y en poco tiempo ella queda inconsciente. Pero sin saberlo Ichigo lloro en cada momento en que ella se sacudía para salirse del agarre de Ichigo, era algo que le dolió desde lo más adentro de su ser. Ichigo coloca a Zatanna en un pasillo, entonces la Motocicleta Marciana y Lobo aparecen y se ponen a la defensiva, Ichigo solo se acerca para decirles "cuídenla por mí" y se va de la cueva por el portal Z.

 **Fin del FlashBack**

-Entonces... "el te beso y... te rendiste a sus pies"-Dijo Raquel.

-Sé que es confuso pero... creo que él no quería lastimarnos-Dijo Zatanna.

-¿Estrangulándote?-Dijo Artemisa.

-No lo juzguen así, solo pónganse en su lugar, si son conscientes de que en cualquier momento se pueden convertir en un monstruo sin control se apartarían de todos aquellos que puedan lastimar-Dijo Oliver.

-Como Bruce Banner-Dijo Wally y sorprendió a Dina y Oliver ya que no habían escuchado ese nombre en mucho tiempo.

-¿Como saben de..?-Dijo Dina con intriga.

-Cuando nos encontramos con Ichigo por primera vez quisimos saber qué es lo que pasaba y nos encontramos con algo parecido-Dijo Dick.

-La Amalgama-Dijo Oliver y varios de los jóvenes héroes asintieron.

 **Chicago 10 de Abril 12:35 PM**

Mientras Megan y su tío John descansaba de otro día de meditación para descubrir algo que les ayude.

-Huele delicioso-Dijo John.

-Espero que te guste es alcaparras con salsa de hongos y tomates verde-Dijo Megan mientras servía la comida.

En ese instante suena el celular de Megan, ella lo mira pero decide no atenderla, esto llama la atención de John no es normal que ella fuera así de desatenta.

-¿No vas a contestar?-Pregunto John mientras comía.

-No, lo de Ichigo es más importante ademas... ¡Estamos tan cerca, lo siento!-

-Megan sabes que aunque nos esforzamos hay cosas que no cuadran-

-Si lo sé pero siento que solo falta algo y es todo-

-Aun así no debes descuidar a tus amigos-

-¡Ichigo es uno de mis amigos y por eso debo seguir!-

Con esas palabras los marcianos continuaron disfrutando de su cena.

 **Monte Justicia 12:37 PM**

-Megan no contesta ya lleva dos días en Chicago-Dijo Conner.

-¿Que sera tan importante para que ella no conteste?-Dijo Tatsuki.

-Ni idea-Dijo Dick.

Mientras Dina y Oliver les daban las malas nuevas al resto de la Liga.

-Ya ve-Dijo Superman al saber lo que paso.

-¿Y cómo está Zatanna?-Dijo WonderWoman

-Está bien pero parece algo conmocionada-Dijo Dina mientras mira a la joven maga.

-No quiero parecer desinteresado pero como les fue con Arisawa-Dijo Suerman.

-Aun no le hemos dicho y tras esto, bueno, creo que es precipitado-Dijo Oliver

-Yo creo que es mejor decírselo ya que conociendo a este equipo lo descubrirán más temprano que tarde Dijo Dina.

-Entiendo, entre tanto alertare a toda la Liga sobre esto-Dijo Superman se despide y se termina la transmisión.

-Esto está peor que aquella vez en ese universo-Dijo Oliver

-Antes o después de Thanos-Dijo Dina

En ese instante Tatsuki aparece quien se mostraba preocupada por Zatanna

-¿Que ocurre Arisawa?-Pregunta Dina

-¿Qué pasara ahora? es decir,.. Seguiré aquí-Dijo Tatsuki

-¿Qué pasa? Acaso ya te aburriste-Dijo Queen

-No es eso, ellos son geniales pero cuando están en una misión me siento...algo inútil-Dijo Tatsuki

-A decir verdad si, Les hable a la Liga sobre lo de hace tres días, y consideramos que estés bajo mi tutela como mi Sidekick-Dijo Dina

Tatsuki se quedo sorprendida ella no esperaba que su acto de "desinterés" se volviera algo más grande. Aunque Dina pensó que lo mejor es que la entrene en la Cueva por lo menos un tiempo. Pero cuando ellos se fueron Tatsuki celebro a lo grande aunque eso fuero sobre la tristeza de la ida del Shinigami pero al decirles ellos entendían el porqué de su felicidad

 **Chicago 9:32 PM**

Ya es de noche en la ciudad de los vientos y Megan y John continúan en su investigación, ellos observan la pelea entre los Vizards y el Hollow, aunque John tenía todo lo que necesitaba para Megan faltaba algo, un último detalle que les daría todas las respuestas.

-Megan no se que buscas pero con lo que tenemos es suficiente-

-Espera tío John se que algo no cuadra-

-Se que no podemos ver todo el panorama pero con esto podemos hacer algo-

-Panorama... ¡Ha ya se!-Y entonces divide la subrealidad en dos partes una donde tan los Vizards y el Hollow; Y otra donde esta Ichigo y se acerca a Hichigo y John al Hollow

-Tío John mientras Hichigo habla y esta quieto le veo una pirada desconcentrada es como si no estuviera ahí, como esta el Hollow-

-Tiene una mirada centrada en su objetivo además sus movimientos son muy fluidos-

Entonces todo cambia, Hichigo se mueve y habla mientras el Hollow se queda quieto, Megan mira al Vizard y entiende porque, este estaba recuperando el aliento esto prosigue hasta el punto clave donde el Hollow va a arremeter con un Zero pero Ichigo "Milagrosamente se recupera" y arremete contra Hichigo y logra vencerlo, Al ver esto Megan entendió la relación entre el Hollow y Hichigo y ambos terminan saliendo de su trance. Ya eran más de las 3:00 AM.

-¿¡Tío John lo vistes!?-

-Asi es, Hichigo controla al Hollow pero cada vez que lo hace este pierde la concentración-

-¡Si, por eso le dice a Ichigo todas esas cosas, el quiere desconcentrarlo tanto como el, ya que son muchas cuestiones filosóficas que no se resuelven en un instante!-

-Megan lo lograste, mañana le diré a la Liga sobre esto, pero por hoy duerme aquí, Mañana todo volverá a cambiar-

* * *

 **Torre del destino.**

Destino estaba en su biblioteca revisando sus libros pero detecta una rara briza. Destino se pregunta de donde proviene y decide ver de dónde viene, lo sigue, la briza esr unica daba vueltas dobleces y caídas que le indicaban que no era algo natural, al final llega al centro de la torre en una amplia sala. Destino lo mira y del simple remolino sale una ventana a otro universo, de el se mira a un hombre de alrededor de 35 años, vestido de una forma muy peculiar. El hombre observa a Destino de la misma manera.

-Por su complexión sé que no eres Kent Nelson-dijo el Hombre

-Y por tu edad se que no eres el Anciano-dijo Destino

-Las cosas no son como creíamos ¿O no?-

-Dejando a un lado las formalidades, ¿porque estás aquí?-

-Necesito de tu ayuda-

-Adivinare, un chico de origen japones que proviene de otro universo que no conoces-

-Así es, pero los mios son un grupo de lo que parecen ser ninjas-

-Interesante el que nos llego es un samurai-

-Se que intentas regresarlo a su universo, pero solo no podremos y se cuando necesito ayuda-

-...¿Qué tienes planeado?-dijo Destino acercándose a la ventana interdimensional.


	11. Decisiones

**Capitulo 11: Decisiones**

 **Monte** Justicia **11 de Abril 10:17 AM**

Del Portal Z sale Megan toda emocionada como recordaran ella había descubierto la manera de ayudar a Ichigo con su aflicción pero ella ignoraba lo que sucedía durante su ausencia.

-Hola chicos, volví... chicos yuju-dijo Megan mientras buscaba a alguien en la cueva y al fin los encuentra en la cocina se veían muy deprimido como si algo terrible paso-hola chicos ¿?que les paso-

-Megan, ¿cuándo llegaste?-dijo Conner sorprendido ya que él estaba más pensativo que atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Acabo de llegar, pero ¿porque están así?-dijo Megan

-Es Zatanna e Ichigo-dijo Artemisa.

-¿¡Que, paso algo malo!?-dijo Megan impactada ya que ella temía lo peor. En eso le cuentan todo lo que paso ayer.

-El... despertó y... poco después la estrangulo y... ella se desmallo-dijo Rachel con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Y ese maldito se largo sin más!-dijo Conner con ira.

-Tal vez la Liga tenga razón en que Ichigo sea como esos sujetos-dijo Wally en eso llega Dina Laurel.

-¡Dina!-dijo Tatsuki al verla sale del Tubo Z.

-Muy bien, lista para empezar-dijo Diina.

-Por supuesto-dijo Tatsuki emocionada.

Megan ve a Tatsuki ir a la zona de entrenamiento con Canario Negro lo cual a ella lo desconcierta.

-¿De qué me perdí?-dijo Megan

-Bueno, durante los días que no estuviste no solo paso, bueno eso, sino que ahora Tatsuki se volverá uno de nosotros-dijo Dick

-Al parecer impresiono a la liga por lo de aquel día-dijo Kaldur

-¿Donde está Zatanna?-pregunto Megan

-En su cuarto-dijo Wally

Megan se dirige donde esta Zatanna ella la quería como una hermana y por ello debía estar con ella, al llegar ve a Zatanna sentada en su cama parecía que recordaba algo triste. Zatanna recordaba aquel beso que le dio Ichigo tan apasionado y al instante recordar como Ichigo la estrangulaba esto deja a Zatanna confundida debatiéndose entre la razon y el corazón.

-Entonces así sucedió-dijo Megan detrás de ella Zatanna la mira con tristeza y asombro-perdona, es que debia saber cómo paso-

-¿Tú crees que él...?-dijo Zatanna

-Zatanna yo sé cuanto lo quieres pero el no te pudo hacer algo así por malicia-

-¿Tu lo crees?-

-sí. además si ubiera sido el otro ya estarias...-

-espera ¿el otro?¿quién es el otro?-

Megan se dio cuenta de que no le había contado sobre su descubrimiento.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a la sala les diré que es lo que realmente le pasa a Ichigo-dijo Megan

 **Atalaya 11:00 AM**

John esta con varios miembros de la Liga sobre lo que descubrió en su ausencia

-Haber si entiendo, Ichigo tiene adentro de él un ser que se hace llamar Hichigo y que este es el causante de que él se vuelva ese monstruo-dijo Flash algo incrédulo por la explicación del Detective Marciano

-Se que parece difícil de creer pero es así-dijo el Detective Marciano

-De acuerdo, supongamos que es así entonces ¿cómo lo ayudamos?-dijo el primer Lantern de la Tierra

-Basandome por lo que hicieron los Vizards podríamos...-decía el Detective Marciano pero en eso escuchan como so decía la computadora la designación de uno de los miembros principales de la Liga que no aparecía desde hace mucho. Del portal sale Batman lo cual impresiono a todos los presentes. Batman se dirige con los demás como si nada.

-¿Bruce estas..?-decía Superma

-Estoy bien Clark. Infórmenme de lo que sucede-Dijo Batman pero todos se lo quedan viendo-¿Sucede algo?-

-Bueno esperábamos que tu...-dijo Aquaman

-Se que estuve en un situación que me afecto pero no podía seguir así-dijo Batman y el Detective Marciano ve sus pensamiento y al entender lo que le paso para que regresara lo apoyo.

 **FlashBack**

Bruce esta en su decadencia frente a la chimenea, bebiendo otro botella cara de vino en la oscuridad, para él no había nada que lo sacara de había. Se escucha como la puerta principal se abre.

-No quiero visitas Alfred-dijo Bruce pero se escuchan unos pasos-Dije que no quiero visitas-pero los pasos se escuchan más cerca, hasta que se ve uno figura que se ve en la oscuridad.

-No me miporta si eres tu Clark, será mejor que te vayas antes de que saque la kript…pero antes de que terminara el sujeto lo tima de su bata y lo lanza contra un librero, esta persona se acerca a el, Bruce intenta golpearlo pero este esquiva cada golpe con extrema facilidad, y cuando Bruce pierde el equilibrio el sujeto contraataca cada golpe que sentía era extrañamente parecido a los suyos y no tarda en caer.

-¿quiii… quien eres?-pregunta Bruce pero en eso la chimenea se enciende misteriosamente e ilumina el rostro de su agresor y al verlo Bruce se queda petrificado al ver que era su propio padre, el mismo Thomas Wayne, quien lo había atacado.

-¿¡Pero… como!?-ijo Bruce anonadado

-Solo mírate, estas hecho un desastre, acaso Alfred no te enseño nada durante todos esos años-dijo Thomas

Bruce solo se queda viendo al hombre que alguna vez estuvo con él en su infancia.

-¡RESPONDE!-

Pero Bruce solo se lo queda viendo, ante esto Thomas lo levanta y lo acorrala contra un librero y lo mira con mucha seriedad.

-Bruce, recuerdas los que sucedió aquel día-dijo Thomas y entendía bien a qué día se refería

-Fueron…-

-Si dices que fuimos asesinados a sangre fría te juro que te rompo el cuello y si por acaso te mato en el proceso usare todos mis conocimientos médicos para revivirte y hacerte sufrir más-

Ante tal respuesta Bruce solo se calló, no sabía que más había sucedido aquella noche. Thomas se da cuenta de esto y decide recordarle lo que realmente sucedió. Estan en un callejón oscuro salen de un lugar que no recuerda bien, en eso entre la sombras aparece un hombre que saca una pistola y los mata de inmediato.

-Si es asi como sucedió-dijo Bruce

-No, no fue así-dijo Thomas y todo cambia el callejó se ilumina era de noche pero no una noche tan oscura, salian del cine de una película del caballero negro, una historia de un hombre que lo perdió todo y volviéndose un héroe, lucha a lado del rey Arturo contra los enemigos de la isla de Bretaña, se volvió algo mucho más grande de lo que pudo ser.

En eso se ve a Bruce, imitando escenas de la película, en eso sale un hombre algo ebrio del otro lado del callejó.

-¿Usted es Thomas Wayne, Verdad?-dijo el hombre.

-Así es señor-responde el Dr Wayne.

-Que se siente tener tanto dinero-

-En realidad soy Doctor, la compañía es mía pero no la dirijo, solo recibo lo que…-

-Ustedes los ricos, nacen en cunas de oro, y se creen que nadie es mejor que ustedes-

-Señor creo que no está en sus cinco sentidos-

-Claro que lo estoy, lo suficiente para hacer esto-dijo el hombre y saca un arma de su bolsillo, una pistola corta

-Señor baja esa cosa antes de que haga algo de los que después se arrepienta-

-Tranquilo Doc, solo deme lo que tenga y no le hare daño a usted o a su hijo-

-Thomas.-dijo Martha (Madre de Bruce) quien lo abraza ante este acto, desde luego Bruce tuvo un miedo inmensurable. Pero su padre reacciona poniéndose entre el arma y su hijo

-¡No le permito que amenace a mi hijo!-

-¿Qué, acaso cree que no conozco la historia? Thomas Wayne Jr sufre un accidente en una excursión escolar, su padre no pudo salvarlo, así que si no quiere sufrir la pérdida de nuevo deme todo lo que tenga-

El Dr Wayne no quería exponer a Bruce pero estaba furioso por usar la muerte de su hijo Tommy para doblegarlo.

-Le sujiero que se retire porque entre nosotros puedo hacer que lo encierren de por vida por tal osadía-

Pero el hombre no dejaba de apuntarle a su hijo mientras lo seguía extorsionando. En eso forcejean un rato pero con una movida sucia se quita al Doctor de encima y por instinto le apunta a Bruce para dispararle pero Thomas Wayne logra reincorporarse e intercepta el proyectil ante esto el hombre ve lo que hizo él no quería llegar tan lejos en eso su esposa trata de ayudarlo pero el hombre oprime el gatillo por miedo y dispara contra ella y también termina mortalmente herida, el hombre entra en cuentas por lo que hizo y ve a Bruce ahí impactado por lo que sucedió pero el hombre sentía tanto miedo como el pero no por la muerte de sus padres sino por las consecuencia de esto. Mira a Bruce y apunta su arma contra él pero al jalar del gatillos no sucede nada, lo hace varias veces pero se da cuenta de que no tenía balas, el hombre huye sabiendo no antes de llevarse el collar de perlas de su madre.

Por su parte Bruce se queda ahí con lagrimas en sus ojo, esta tan traumado que prácticamente no sabía qué hacer pero en eso escucha la voz de su padre.

-Bruce, se que piensas que me mataron para quitarme lo que tenia pero en realidad protegí lo que más quería, a ti, hijo ya que no hay nada más doloroso que ver morir a tus hijo y no poder hacer nada. Y por favor tampoco cometas el error de creer que el dolor remueve con más dolor, eso solo lo empeora, lo único que te quitara ese dolor es el amor, el amor a tu novia (Imagen de Selina), a tus amigos (imagen de varios miembros de la Liga de la Justicia) y a tus hijos. Esto último hizo eco en Bruce quien quería estar ahí para su hijo, verlo crecer, estar ahí para él, todo.

Bruce despierta tras esta epifanía, agitado se levanta del sillo y decid que ya fue suficiente de melancolía para el, ahora debía cambiar no solo ser un mejor Batman sino también un mejor hombre ya que el es "hijo de su padre"

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

-"Se que serás tan bueno o incluso mejor que tu padre"-le dijo el Detective Marciano a Batman atreves del enlace que hizo

-"Eso espero"-le responde-Necesito informarme de lo que paso con Ichigo en las últimas 24 horas-

Con eso le empiezan a informar todo lo ocurrido con Ichigo, cada uno da un argumento distinto del porque paso pero Batman se fija más en el del Detective Marciano el cual les empieza a explicar un plan que tiene para ayudar a Ichigo con su problema y con la ayuda de Batman pule los detalles al final ellos saben que tienen que hacer pero hay dos cosa que necesitan a Carl Reynorl el nuevo Green Lantern de la Tierra y por supuesto encontrar a Ichigo. Los Lanterns presentes no querian que sucediera lo primero con una mirada del Caballero de la Noche no se pudieron rehusar.

 **Monte Justicia 11:10 AM.**

Megan reunio a todos los presentes en la sala para contarles lo que le sucedia a Ichigo Tatsuki tomo una pausa para escuchar lo que decia la marciana

-Bien ya que todos están aquí podemos Megan y crea un enlace psíquico por el cual le muestra lo que descubrió, esto tomo por sorpresa a todos ya que frente a ellos apareció el Hollow en que ichigo se transformo solo que este tenía tres marcas rojas en la frente del lado izquierdo y no unas en forma de x.

-¿Megan que es este lugar?-pregunta Rachel

-Esto es un subnivel en el mundo de Ichigo y solo puede ser hecho por los Shinigamis como Ichigo pero eso no es lo importante-dijo Megan y de repente aparece un tipo rubio con una sonrisa tan grande como la del Guason pero este no daba miedo sino que era algo distinto algo que no estaban acostumbrados

-¿Y quién es ese?-dijo Wally algo inquieto tanto por el Hollow como por la criatura como por el pseudo payaso.

-Es un Vizard, no se su nombre solo me enfoque en el Hollow, lo siento-dijo Megan apenada

-No te preocupes si solo tenias que fijarte en este momento de la vida de Ichigo está bien-dijo Dick

-¿Pero por que aquí?-pregunto Artemisa

-Oh, es cierto-dijo Megan y se acerco al Hollow y cuando toco su frente se transportaron a un lugar distinto el cual está repleto de edificios, al principio los Jóvenes Héroes se asustaron al ver que estaban parados en una pared y se sujetaron de las ventanas.

-Descuiden así es este lugar-dijo Megan despreocupada

-¿Y ahora dónde estamos?-pregunto Rachel

-Estamos dentro de Ichigo, no estamos en su mente más bien como el humbral entre la vida y la muerte pero que en él se presenta así-dijo Megan sorprendiendo a todos ya que no tenían idea de que Ichigo era en realidad.

-Espera dices que Ichigo está...-dijo Zatanna

-Sí, el técnicamente esta muerto en su mundo pero aquí está vivo, es complicado incluso mi Tío aun no entiende cómo es posible-dijo Megan y en eso dos resplandores uno negro y otro blanca se ven en el horizonte.

-¿que fue eso?-dijo Conner

-Son ellos-dijo Megan

-¿Ellos?-pregunto Kaldur confundido

-Sera mejor que lo vean con sus propios ojos-dijo Megan y los acerca al sitio en cuestión, al llegar ven a dos sijeto uno les parece muy conocido y el otro era una versión totalmente albina del otro.

-El de la izquierda es Ichigo pero ¿quién es el de la derecha?-dijo Artemisa

-El es Hichigo la esencia Hollow que está dentro de Ichigo-dijo Megan

-Entonces fue el, quien lo transforma en esa cosa-dijo Zatanna

-Así es, este ser lo convierte en Hollow, es decir cuando Ichigo ya no puede continuar el toma el control-dijo Megan

-¿Pero entonces quien ataco a Zatanna?-dijo Tatsuki pero Megan no quiso contestar ya que podría empeorar las cosas

Entonces algo sucede ven a Ichigo lucha contra el otro ser, su voz era algo que nunca que nunca habían escuchado antes lo agudo y reverbératelo que era les daba mudo con solo escucha. Al notar esto Megan decide que fue suficiente y regresan a la sala

-Wow, y o que pensé que Ichigo tenía solo un pasado Oscuro-dijo Dick

-También tiene un lado aun más oscuro-dijo Kaldur

-Así es pero hay una forma de ayudarlo-dijo Megan

-La hay ¿y cuál?-dijo Artemisa incrédula

-Hichigo controla al Hollow pero durante ese tiempo el tiene que dejar de ponerle atención a Ichigo-dijo Megan

-Espera a ver si lo entiendo, Hichigo está dentro de Ichigo y pelea por el control de su cuerpo pero cuando se convierte en eso cosa él tiene que controlarla y a la vez pelear contra el-dijo Rachel

-Pero ese es el problema de Hichigo, el no puede hacer dos cosas a la vez y es con eso que podemos vencerlo-dijo Megan

-¿Y cómo lo harás?-dijo Artemisa y megan les empieza acontar el plan que ideo con su Tío y aunque no queda claro ella espera que el resto de la Liga se resuelvan. Pero para ambos grupos seguia habiendo una incognita ¿Donde está ichigo?

En un sitio muy alejado de la civilización Ichigo se refugiaba en una cueva ya que se presento una tormenta, parecía dormido pero pese a lo calmado que era su mente era otra cosa y recordó los últimos momentos de su enfrentamiento contra Hichigo antes de despierta

 **FlashBack**

Ichigo pelea ferozmente contra Hichigo pece el tiempo transcurrido no se veía agotado ni siquiera cansado. Ichigo se separa de el dando un salto hacia atras

- _Bien Kurosaki, parece que esta sera muestra danza eterna, ¿No crees?_ -dijo Hichigo pero Ichigo no contesto así que Hichigo intenta con otra cosa-¿ _Dime Ichigo como alguien como tú no tiene novia?-_

-¡Eso a ti que te importa!-dijo Ichigo con enojo

- _Solo pregunto ya que se que ella te quiere y mucho pero tu, tu nunca le correspondas ese amo_ r-

-¡Aleja a Orihime de esto!-

- _¿Porque la escudas detrás de Orihime?..¿Acaso tienes miedo de perderla como a tu madre?_ -

-¿De quién hablas, Rukia?-

- _Tu ingenuidad es una de las cosas que más aborrezco de ti, ¡NOO! ¡Habla de Zatanna_!¡Idiota!-

-¿Zatanna?-

- _Recuerdas aquella pesadilla,_ _te_ _mostré lo que los DOS le haríamos a este mundo... pero tu... tu metiste a Zatanna en la pesadilla, eso me dijo mucho de lo que realmente ocurría en tu corazón, y enserio me cuesta creer que tú la quieras más que a Orihime_ -

Ichigo solo observo a Hichigo mientras este caminaba alrededor de el.

- _Y viendo lo que_ _paso_ _con ella, cuando apareció frente a mi, eso me dijo tanto de ella y lo que siente por ti, mientras las otras no se acercaron ella sin ningun signo de terror se acerco y trato de razonar conmigo, ella te ama Ichigo... pero tu nunca le correspondrás ese amor por el miedo que tienes a perderla_ -

De repente Hichigo se abalanza sobre Ichigo para cortarlo de un tajo por Ichigo apenas si logra bloquear el golpe

 _-¡QUE SE SIENTE KUROSAKI SABER QUE EL MIEDO TE IMPIDE RECUEPERAR LO QUE PERDISTE. EL MIEDO TE_ _MARCARA_ _POR EL RESTO DE TI CORTA VIDA-_

Hichigo blande su espada con ferocidad para cada golpe despedasaba a Zangetsu y no tardo mucho en destrozarla de un solo golpe. ichigo disparado a un edificio. Ichigo intenta pararse pero en eso ve con Hichigo se acerca para terminar con esto. Ichigo no sabe que hacer el tiene, mientras veía como se acercaba a el Hichigo solo se le ocurre algo, despertar.

Despierta en su cuarto el intenta levantarse pero se siente algo débil, por lo cual se sostiene de lo que pueda para no perder el equilibrio al llegar a su puerta mira se detiene para ubicarse pero unos segundos despues la ve, era Zatanna, a Ichigo y le eresponde de la forma más simple-Hola-despues de decirle eso Zatanna se dirige a el y lo abraza Ichigo y el se lo regresa pero en eso escucha la voz de Hichigo

- _Antes de destruirte_ _te_ _hare ver como la descuartizas con tus propias manos JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA_ -

Despues va a comer e intenta no hacerle caso a las palabras de Hichigo pero no puede y entra en cuentas que si con el todos corren peligro lo mejor sera que se largue de ahí, en especial por Zatanna, va a su cuarto y se pone su kimono y se va al Tubo Z, Zatanna trata de detenerlo pero ella ignora el porqué y para Ichigo es mejor que no lo sepa.

-Ichigo no es así encontra...-decia Zatanna pero Ichigo ya no lo aguanta y la abraza y la besa al termina se la queda viendo era algo que el queria hacer desde hace mucho, pero vuelve en si.

-¿Que estoy haciendo?.piensa Ichigo en no puede quedarse con ella pero sabe que ella nunca se apartara de el y hace lo único que se le ocurre-Perdóname-dojo Ichigo

-Porque-

-Por esto-dijo Ichigo la voltea, le tapa la boca y la estrangula para desmallarla, Ichigo esta horrorizado por lo que hacia el lastimaba a quien más queria por lo que el sentía, y no se contuvo y empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, en su mente el se decía asimismo-no lo hago porque la odie, lo hago porque la amo, pero es por eso que no quiero que él te lastime, TE AMO ZATANNA!.. Pero no quiero perderte como a mi madre, ¡PERDONAMEEEEE!-Al ver que ella ya se desmallo la pone en un lugar donde no la vean de inmediato y se dirige al Tubo Z ve por última vez el lugar y se va.

 **Fin del FlashBack**

Esos recuerdos lo atormenta demasiado pero a quien podía acudir en este mundo, Ichigo estaba desesperado, incluso el sombrerero loco parecía una excelente ayuda en ese momento. Ichigo se levanta y sale de la cueva y aunque seguía lloviendo eso no le importaba ya que el quería, no, deseaba que todos sus problemas se los llevara el agua. Al llegar a un claro Ichigo mira al cielo y recuerda ese apasionado beso que le dio a Zatanna, al hacerlo se llena de cólera y grita a los cuatro viento

-¿¡PORQUEEEEEEE!? -


	12. Shinigami vs Lantern

**Capitulo 12: Shinigami Vs Lantern**

 **Star City 3 de Julio 11:30 PM**

El héroe de la "Ciudad Estrella" hacia su ronda nocturna como de costumbre.

."Ollie, espero que no te entretengas tanto recuerda que me ayudaras con algunas cosas para lo de mañana"-dijo Black Canary por el intercomunicador.

-Relájate será el primer cumpleaños del chico pero no desvelare toda la noche, además solo me falta una hora más y termino-dijo Green Arrow.

-"Más te vale"-

Arrow siguió su camino, tejado tras tejado el arquero avanzaba a buen ritmo ya casi en la hora de su regreso a casa, en la zona de los barrios bajos escucho un grito, sin titubear se dirigió a dónde provino el grito. Pero mientras avanzaba noto como empezaba la gente a correr despavoridas por el miedo, esto no era algo bueno.

-Atención Liga de la Justicia, aquí Green Arrow, necesito refuerzos en los barrios bajas de Star City-dijo Green Arrow por su intercomunicador, en eso escucha lo que parece un rugido que parecia provenir del mismo infierno. Era un sonido inconfundible ya que ninguna criatura podía emitir un sonido así, no por lo menos en ese universo.

Mientras veía con las personas salían corriendo Arrow temía lo peor, bajo a las calles, cuando vio que nadie más estaba se preparo para lo que sea, saco tres flechas y estiro el arco, sin dejar de apuntar al frente. Camina por las calles vacías, inquietamente silenciadas, aunque los barrios bajos de Star City no eran un lugar seguro no eran como los de Arkham en Gotham, eran llenas de vida, personas que disfrutaban la noches seguras por su vigilante protector pero ahora parecía un pueblo fantasma. Arrow no bajaba la guardia ni por un segundo dando rápidos giros en cada calle el no sabía qué era lo que estaba ahí por lo cual tenía que estar alerta todo el tiempo pero con cada calle que recorra parecía que todo era un sueño, como si nada de lo que paso fue real, pero en el momento que bajo el arcos desde una casa sale destrozándola una inmensa criatura gris con su cabeza cubierta por una por lo que parece un casco blanco (es igual al primer Hollow del anime-manga) La criatura había esperado todo ese tiempo a que Green Arrow bajara la guarda para ataque, ante esto Arrow apenas pudo reaccionar y le dispara las tres flechas de las cuales solo dos dieron en el blanco, el Hollow se las quito como si nada y continuo su ataque intenta mantener distancia entre el y la bestia pero solo consigue evitar sus ataque. Corre para evitar a la criatura pero esta lo está alanzando, en eso ve un edificio cercado y le lanza una flecha-arpón y sube al tejado del mismo, en eso el Hollow lo mira y da un salto irreal va más rápido que el motor en retracción de la flecha arpón pero se detiene en seco como si nada pero listo para tragarse al justiciero de Star City. Al ver esto Olliver no tiene otra más que cortar el cable en el aire, evita estrellarse contra el suelo al sujetarse de un semáforo al mirar hacia arribe ve como el Hollow se lanza sobre él y apenas Arrow se aparta de su camino, el Hollow cae sobre el semáforo destrozándolo, el imparto el impacto fue tan fuerte que el Hollow quedo aturdido lo suficiente para que Green Arrow se aleje de él y pida refuerzos.

-Aquí Green Arrow necesito refuerzos para contener a un holl...-decía Arrow pero algo lo golpea tan fuerte que sale disparado hacia una tiendo de comestibles, y ante el impacto se le habían toro el brazos izquierdo y alguna costillas. Arrow mira al frente y ve al Hollow que se acerca a el a paso veloz pero antes de que llegue a el la bestia se desploma sin más el no entendía que sucedió pero detrás de la criatura esta un hombre el cual se acerca al inerte Hollow, Al verlo mejor Arrow no podía creer quien era.

Frente a el estaba ichigo contemplando a la criatura sin vida, siente que lo mi y voltea a su derecha y ve a Green Arrow apoyado en un mostrador sujetándose su lado izquierdo, a Ichigo le parecía que ya había vivido ese momento, en eso Hichigo le aclara todo.

- _Como aquella vez con Rukia... pero no creo que él te pueda pasar sus poderes de arquero_ -dijo Hichgo, esto hace que Ichigo se altere y decide irse con el Hollow pero al intentar tomarlo empieza a temblar, esto hace que ponga una rodilla en el suelo. Parecía que se convulsionaba Green Arrow se preocupa y decide ver que le para se para con dificultad y va hacia él.

-¡No te acerques!-dijo Ichigo, ya sabía cómo es Green Arrow y que el siempre daría una mano amiga pero en este caso Ichigo no quería a nadie cerca de él, era un peligro para todo mundo. Arrow se detiene no por las palabras de Ichigo sino que sabía que el no quería que se le acercaran.

-NightSword, sabemos lo que te pasa podemos ayudarte-dijo Queen.

-¡NO! ¡No hay nadie quien pueda ayudarme!.. no más-dijo Ichigo y se levanto aun temblando, tomo al Hollow y se va de ahí, Arrow mira cómo se va el Shinigami y el solo se pregunta ¿Este chico si sigue asi, terminara igual que Bruce Banner?

Perdido en sus pensamientos Green Arrow contempla como Ichigo se va pero en eso le llega una tras misión.

-" Arrow, aquí Lantern, me copias"-

-Te copio-

-¿Que paso? ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Green Lantern sobrevolando el área.

-No, me encontré con uno de esos Hollows pero todo se soluciono, NightSword...-

-¡Espera! ¿¡Dijiste NightSword!?-

-Sé lo que vas a decir pero el chico necesita espacio...-

-¿Hasta que se vuelva a transformar y destroce media ciudad? ¡No Ollie!, iré por él, no debe de estar lejos-dijo el Primer Lantern de la Tierra y corto comunicaciones

-Por cierto tengo el brazo izquierdo fracturado y algunas costillas rotas pero no te preocupes-dijo Green Arrow sarcásticamente al aire.

A unos Kilómetros de ahi Ichigo desintegra el cuerpo del Hollow con su Getsuga Tenshou en el aire. Desde la distancia era espectacular pero por desgracia eso le ayudo a Hal Jordan ubicarlo con facilidad. Ichigo está inmerso en sus pensamientos para él no tenía sentido la existieran Hollows en ese mundo desde hace tiempo los había sentido y decidió reanudar sus actividades de Shinigama al encontrarse con el primer Hollow en Otahua, Canada pero aun así era extreño que los sintiera su presión espiritual tras despertarse de su "coma" lo tenía desconcertado.

-"Desde que desperté pude sentir la presión espiritual de los hollows pero no entiendo cómo es que están aquí, acaso… No, no puede ser yo no…"-pensaba Ichigo, el no quería creerlo que esas cosas las trajo consigo pero por estar sumido en sus pensamientos no noto que el Primer Lanter de la Tierra un enorme puño de energía verde lo golpea, Ichigo cae cerca de la costa de Star City desorientado por el golpe.

-Valla, valla que nos trajo la marea-dice Green Lantern- Ríndete chico antes de que se ponga realmente feo-

-¡Idiota ¿qué haces?!-dijo Ichigo reincorporándose

-No intentes hacerte el duro, ahora tienes dos opciones, te llevo sin que te opongas con la Liga o…-

-¿¡O qué!?-

-…No lo hagas más difícil, sé que no es tu intención volverte esa cosa…-

-¡No intentes creer que sabes lo que es esto! Él le hará daño a todo aquellos que estén a mi lado-

-Entonces dime una cosa, ¿Fue esa cosa la que asfixio a Zatanna? ¿O fuiste tú, cobarde?-

-¡Yo no quería… yo la a…!-dice Ichigo pero no puede continuar al recuerda todo eso que le dijo Hichigo sobre Zatana y su corazón.

-Cuando te conocí me sentí identificado con tu labor de Shinigami pero ahora… Me das vergüenza, y por esa razón tú nunca podrás proteger a nadie-

Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco en Iichigo y tuvo una regresión al dia que perdió a su madre y lo último que le dijo-… descuida yo te protejo…- Y dentro de él se desataba un huracán de ira y odio. Hal toco la fibra más sensible que tenía El Sustituto, pero se resistía a atacarlo ya era suficiente con lo que ya tenía para empeorar aun más las cosas. Pero Hal no se contuvo y siguió hablando.

-¿Caso no crees que sabemos lo que paso ese dia? Sobre la muerte de tu mad…-decia Lantern pero Ichigo ya no lo resiste y se lanza sobre de el, sin contenerse, deseando que el primer Lantern muera. Irónicamente Hichigo se mantiene al margen disfrutando de la función.

El Shinigami arremete contra el Lantern. Pero el Lantern pone su voluntad al frente resistiendo cada arrebato que el Shinigami daba. Pero aunque su fuerza de volundad del Lantern era enorme no era suficiente ante la ira que sentía el Shinigami, aunque tenía algo a su favor y es que su arma principal no estaba limitada a una única forma. Tras recibir un fuerte golpe de Zangetsu que lo aparta de Ichigo, Hal usando su constructo crea una cañon de la segunda guerra mundial y lo dispara en contra el Ichigo, el se cubre pero la explosión lo manda directo a la costa donde cae estrepitosamente. Hal aterriza a unos metros de él.

-Ichigo, lo siento, no debí de decir, lo siento-dijo Lantern

-¡Y no lo volverás a hacerlo!-dijo Ichigo y arremete contra el Policía Espacial con su Getsuga Tenshou, Lantern retrocede ante esto.

Ambos se miran, cada uno sabe que la pelea podría provocar un desastre mayor pero es inevitable, ya que si Ichigo quiere deshacerse del Lantern debe pelear, y el Lantern, para que pueda "arrestar" al Shinigami debe pelear. La inevitable confrontación, una batalla no deseada, era el único camino que les queda para seguir. El silencio los envuelve parecia que la tensión que provocaban había hecho que el viento desapareciera.

Hal empieza lanzando un rayo de Ichigo se prepara para recibirlo pero algo inesperado ocurre, el rayo lo envuelve creando lo que parece una fortaleza tipo medieval que lo encierra pero esto no detiene a Ichigo, de la fortaleza se ve una un resplandor y una fuerte briza que venía del interior, cuando todo se calma una energía negra rompe una de las paredes como si fuera vidrio, de los fragmentos sale Ichigo con su Bankai liberado.

-Bien, ya me esperaba que hicieras eso-dijo Lantern e Ichigo solo lo mira con seriedad.

Ichigo se dirige a él pero Lantern crea una espada y bloquea la arremetida de Ichigo, vuelve a dar otro golpe con su Zantpakuto pero Hal resiste, en eso no puede decirle unas cuantas palabras a Ichigo.

-Ichigo, detente, si sigues así personas inocentes…-decia Jordan.

-Por qué crees que me aparto de todos-dijo Ichigo con ira pero siente algo, Hichigo intenta meterse en la pelea. Ichigo se aparata del primer Lantern y suelta su espada que se entierra en la costa, mientra el se sujeta la sabe que significa esto.

-Ichigo, tu puedes con el, no se lo permitas-dijo Jordadn.

 _-"Solo miralo intenta creer que puede hacer añgo, pero se miente asimismo"_ -

-Sabe que eres más fuerte que ese monstruo-dijo el primer Lantern de la Tierra. Y en eso Ichigo cae al suelo cerca de su Zantpakuto, Jordan baja también pero esta a la defensiva, acerca a él, lo ve quieto pero sabe que puede ser una trama al estar frente a el intenta encerrarlo pero de repente impidiendo que salga la energía verde del anillo y estrujando su mano, Hal se doblega ante el intenso dolor, en eso ve como Ichigo se levanta pero al ver su rostro sabe que ya no es el.

-Es _verdad somos un mostruo pero tú nunca veras de lo que es capaz este monstruo_ -dijo Ichigo con una voz siniestra y sin alma, mientras se prepara para cortarle la cabeza de un tajo, pero que podía hacer sabía que no habría nada que detuviese ese golpe, durante un encuentro que tuvieron con ichigo con Superman fue capaz de herirlo con esa espada, así que no había que pudiera hacer pero a escasos milimetrod e su cuello se detiene, Lantern mira con incrdulidad lo que ocurre y al ver a Ichigo observa como este temblando Esto era por Ichigo quien detuvo en golpe antes de que dejara de existir el primer lantern, lo suelta y retrocede un poco.

-Lantern… huye-dijo Ichigo con dificultad tratando de recuperar el control. Pero Jordan hace lo contrario y ataca con un poderoso rayo verde a Ichigo que hace que vuele por los aires dando vueltas.

-Lo siento chico, pero no te puedo dejar ir-dijo Lantern recuperándose y de pie.

En el aire, Ichigo se quedo inconsciente ante el ataque pero esto aprovecha Hichigo para tomar el control completo del cuerpo. Al ver al Lantern no pierde tiempo y regresa para destrozarlo. Lantern ve esto y le dispara un potente pero al llegar a el solo lo corta por la mitad cual cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla. Hal no lo podía creer incluso Superman no era capaz de algo así. Hichigo s acerca a él pero se prepara y crea una esfera tan gruesa que prácticamente se opaca dejan ver solo siluetas, y ve una oscura fiura que golpea con salvajismo su protección y aunque cree que esta a salvo al aparecer las primera grietas entiende que tiene que pensar en algo mejor.

-Aquí Green Lantern necesito refuerzo en las costa de Star City-dijo Lantern antes de que su esfera explotara, cae en el embarcadero de la ciudad.

-Niveles de energía bajos, se sujiere recarga inmediata-

-Genial lo que me…-decia Green Lantern pero Hichigo aterriza encima de el.

- _Parece que se te acabaron las baterías_ -dijo Hichigo listo para acabor con Hal Jordan.

-Espera-dijo una voz conocida y ambos voltean a ver dándose cuenta de que era el Hombre de Acero. Quien traia un protector en su brazo derecho.

-¡Superman!-dijo Lantern.

-NightSword, se que me escuchas, puedes contra el-dijo Superman.

- _Es inútil, hombre de fierro oxidado, el no te puede escuchar_ -dijo Hichigo.

-Tu error creer que no hay nada que se pueda hacer-

- _Y el tuyo es creer que hay solución para algo que ya no tiene_ -

-No lo es, el puede contigo-dijo Superman con seriedad pero Hichigo esta listo para hace su movida pero en eso algo, Hichigo se toma de la máscara y empieza a jalársela.

- _Pero como el no esta consciente_ -dijo Hichigo incrédulo ante lo que ocurría, al parecer las palabras de Superman hicieron que reaccionara, y en eso se desprende de la máscara la cual le arranca pedazos de piel y esto hace que sangre de inmediato.

Ichigo había recuperado el control, aunque fuera por reflejo pero algo no andaba bien Ichigo toma su Zantpakuto y Superman de inmediato se da cuenta de lo que quiere hacer. Con su espada en lo alto apuntando hacia su corazón.

-¡NO!-dijo Superman pero de repente dos enormes martillos golpean la cabeza de Ichigo simultáneamente una al lado del otro. Superman ve que estos están unidos por un lazos de energía verde y en eso ve a Green Lantern quien tenía su brazo en dirección a Ichigo.

-Te tengo-dijo Green Lantern, la enrgia desaparece e Ichigo deja caer a Zangetsu y el e desploma. Hal al usar toda su energía restante también lo hace su uniforme de Lantern apareciendo su ropa de civil.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Superman.

-¿El iba a…?-dijo Hal.

-Así es, debió ser demasiado para el-

-Pero lo importante es que lo tenemos-

-Chicos , si les interesa estoy bien solo sigo aquí con mis costillas rotas-dijo Green Arrow por el intercominicador. Para lo cual mira con una mirada rprobadora loa acción de Green Lantern de dejar solo a Green Arrow.

-Hey NightSword importaba más-para lo cual Superman solo lo mira con más seriedad-Oh tal vez no-


	13. No Hay Vuelta Atras

**Capitulo 13: No Hay Vuelta Atrás**

 **Jump City 7 de Julio 23:21 Pm**

El grupo del Hielo realiza un atraco a una de las subsidiaria de Star Lab, buscando algunos elementos que necesitaban para sus helados planes, Captain Cold, Killer Froz y Señor Frio buscan un artefacto que recientemente se había anunciado, este era un artefacto ideado y elanorado para combatir el cambio climático pero la "fría" y calculadora mente de Victor Frius la ideo para algo más "Fresco". Al llegar al lugar donde supuestamente yacía el artefacto.

-Esto fue fácil-dijo Cold, al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que no eran guardia los que resguardaba el artefacto.

-Chico para ser personas que piensan con la cabeza fría actúan demasiado con el corazón caliente-dijo Black Canary frente ellos, estos no se impresionan ya que no estaba acompañada por Green Arrow.

-Y tú en creer que puede tu solo contra nosotros tres-dijo Frio.

-Ella no está sola-dijo una chica que baja de una biga esta esta vestida de negro con una máscara y de cabello blanco (Prácticamente igual a Black Canary en Arrow)

\- Nunca pensé que tu tendría a tu propio mocoso-dijo Froz olestando a la chica y antes de que actué Canary le pone la mano en el hombro.

-Ella es más de lo que se puede ver-dijo Canary y Frio dispara su pistola y ambos se apartan del rayo congelante.

Canary Intenta de que la sigan dos de los tres villanos del frio pero por desgracia solo la sigue Killer Froz, pero no puede hacer mucho tiene que deshacerse de ella para ayudar a si Sidikick. Froz lanza su rayo congelante Canary lo esquiva siendo esta la que estaba acorralándose ya que conel hielo que se forma se limita el espacio de la pelea, Canary se acorrala en una esquina la única sin hielo.

-Debiste emigra pajarito-dijo Froz pero Canary da un grio corto que no le hace mucho a Froz-Eso es todo-pero en eso de techo cae un bloque de hielo que cae encima de Killer Froz dejando la inconsciente.

-Se los dije ustedes actúan no piensan-dijo Canary retirando para ir a ayudar a su asociada.

Mientras la chica estaba esquivando cada disparo de los villanos del frio estos no podían atinarle pero a su vez esta no podía acercarse a ellos. Pero para su suerte Cold deja atrás a Frio por su pesado traje. Mientras Cold dispara contra ella pero cuando esta dobla en un pasillo le pierde la pista, camina por el lugar con cautela, pero desde el techo la chica mira al Capitán Frio, pasan algunos segundos y al escuchar que cae algo dispara en dirección de donde vino el sonido pero no hay nadie pero desde arriba la chica baja y golpea con tanta fuerza al hombre que lo lanza contra una pared y queda inconsciente.

-Eso fue fácil-dijo la chica. En eso ve a Frio y le apunta con su arma congelante.

-En realidad no-dijo Frio pero en eso aparece Canary quien empuja al villano del hielo.

Frio pierde el equilibrio y cae pero de inmediato apunta a Canary quien esquiva el dispara, la nueva chica golpea también a Frio, entre ambos atacan de forma rápida, esto le se le hace difícil ya que su traja no le permitía llevarle el ritmo y en un instante la chica nueva lo golpea provocando que se le caiga su arma pero al intentar recuperarla ambas mujeres lo golpean al unisono en su casco provocando que se rompa. Tiempo después son llevados a la prisión de máxima seguridad con un congelador.

-¿Qué planeaban hacer?-dijo un oficial.

-Posiblemente modificarían el Restaurador de ozono, para que congelara el mundo-dijo Canary.

-¿Y la chica nueva?-dijo otro oficial al ver a la chica que acompaña a Canary.

-Es mi protegida-responde Canary.

-Pense que trabajaba solo con Green Arrow-

-Siempre hay una primera vez-dijo Canary y se acerca a su protegida-¿y bien?-

-Eso fue muy sencillo-dijo la chica.

-Descuida esto solo fue un dia de rutina-dijo Canary sabiendo que tan intensas se volverían las cosas con supervillanos de mayor nivel. Pero recibe un mensaje de la Liga de que Ichigo había despertado.

-Es hora de irnos… ¿estás segura de esto?-dijo Canary

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo la chica.

-y sobre el nombre, ¿no crees que es algo…infantil?-

-y lo dice quien se llama Canario Negro-

-Tushe-

 **Happy Harbor 23:34 PM**

Ichigo estaba en su cuarto descansando después de tan dura pelea que tuvo Green Lantern con él, pero era un sueño que Hichigo provoco, atormentándolo con imágenes de de despedazando a todos sus nuevos conocidos, sobre todo a Zatanna, y escucha a Hichigo.

-Despierta…Ichigo… es hora de hacer realidad tus pesadillas… Despiesta ichigo… Despierta… ¡DESPIERTA!-

Ichigo despierta de golpe, Ichigo mira a su alrededor y se percata de que esta de regreso en su cuarto de la cueva, el se levanta rápidamente y se empieza a vestir intenta buscar su kimono pero solo encuentra el traje que le dio la Liga, sin pensarlo se lo pone e intenta llamar a su zantpakuto pero se da cuenta de que no está cerca sino que siente su presencia en órbita. En la Atalaya cubierta por varias placas de metal y sujetadores de titanio esta su Zangetsu, viendo que no podía hacer nada sale del cuarto pero en eso ve a sus amigos.

-Ichigo despertaste-dijo Wally pero de inmediato sale corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Espera-dijo Robin y todos van tras el-

Ichigo corre por los pasillos mientras esquiva sus amigos, y cuando ve la salida sale una chica de traja negro con cabello blanco quien lleva puesto una máscara que cubre sus ojos.

-¡Hazte a un lado!-dijo Ichigo intentando quitar a la chica de su camino pero en ese instante que toma su hombro la chica le tuerce el brazo lo tira al piso con doble palanca a la espada y con su rodilla en la nuca del shinigami. Por su puesto ichigo estaba que no se lo creái.

-¿¡Pero que diablos…!?-dijo Ichiogo totalmente estupefacto.

-Wow, primero Black Canary, luego los villanos del hielo y ahora tu, a este ritmo pronto venceré a Superman-dijo la chica.

En eso llegan el resto y se quedan impresionados por la imagen que ven.

-Cielos-dijo Wally.

-Oye debes de dejar de hacer eso nos haras quedar mal-dijo Robin.

-Hey, no es mi culpa ser tan genial-dijo la chica

-Lo que tu digas-dijo Conner

-¡Tiene que dejarme ir1-dijo Ichigo aun en el suelo.

-Podemos ayudarte-dijo Megan.

-No pueden-

-en realidad…-decía Wally pero Megan lo interumpe con un enlace psíquico.

-"Recuerda que no podemos decirle, si Hichigo se entera el plan no funcionara"-pensó Megan.

-"Aun no puedo creer que le pase eso, siento lastima por el"-pensó la chica.

-"Si todo sale bien se librara de él ¿no es así?"-pensó Raquel.

-"Más que eso sería más poderoso que antes"-pensó Megan.

-"Espera, ¿dijiste más poderoso?"-pensó Artemisa asombrada ya que de por si Ichigo era muy poderoso y que lo seria aun más era increíble.

Ichigo sabe por las miradas que se dan uno al otro que están en el enlace psíquico.

-Oiga, se que están hablando por el enlace psíquico no me engañan-dijo Ichigo pero cambia su rostro al pensar en otra cosa-¿Cómo está Zatanna?-

-Por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo-dijo Raquel y todos voltean e Ichigo mira en esa dirección.

Ve a Zatanna con incredulidad quien la mira de la misma forma, tan inocente pero sincera, como si ambos pudieran entender lo que el otro quieren pero es Zatanna la que cambia ya que nota como la chica lo sostenía.

-¡Tatsuki déjalo!-dijo molesta Zatanna.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ichigo y voltea a ver a la chica ya que el nombre era lo que le llamo la atención.

-Es bueno verte… "Ichigo"-dijo Tatsuki acentuando la ultima parte en cierto tono, para lo cual Dick y Wally ahogan sus risas, ya que sabían que se refería a ichigo pero como fresa.

Tatsuki se aparta y lo ayuda a levantarse pero al mismo tiempo se Zatanna se acerca a el y sin siquiera que alguien se lo esperara ambos se abrazan, no se dijeron nada pero la forma en que ambos se abrazan lo decía todo, ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro con lagrimas en los ojo, Ichigo besa a Zatanna en la frente ya que él fue el que más sufrió con todo lo que le hizo pasar Hichigo.

* * *

Mientras en el universo de Bleach Karin estaba disfrutando del descanso que tenía Toshiro pero aun en estos días aun tenía dudas de como se había vuelto una Shinigami-Quincy.

-¿Karin quiero hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Toshiro

-Buenos si es de eso no le veo..-decía Kacin.

-¡NO HABLO DE ESO!... quiero saber cómo te volviste en esto-

-Bueno ya me había liberado mis poderes tenía que conseguir mi Zantpakuto-

 **FlashBack**

Karin esta con Urahara lista para el siguiente paso de su entrenamiento.

-Muy bien como ha progresado bastante rápido pero ahora tienes que tener tu propia zantpakuto-dijo Urahara con mucha seriedad ya que por su condición de doble raíz sanguínea-Toma-y le entrega el mango de una katana sin navaja.

-¿Y esto?-dijo Karin viendo con curiosidad el objeto.

-Deberás invocar tu zantpakuto-dijo Urahara.

-No parece tan difi…-

-Mientras peleas conmigo-dijo Urahara y desenvaina su katana. Y hace el primer movimiento. Karin apenas logra esquivar el golpe.

-¡QUE INTENTAS HACER, MATARME!-

Que bien que te distes cuenta-dijo Urahara y vuelve arremeter contra ella-Esto no es la sociedad de almas, deberas invocar por tus propios medios a tu zantpakuto-

-¿Y cómo hare eso?-pregunto Karin mientras esquivaba los golpes de Urahara.

-Poniendo tú vida en riesgo y por el impulso de sobrevivir aparecerá-

Karin no lo podía creer pero tenía lógica ya que durante todo su "acondicionamiento" para ser shinigami había puesto su vida pero ese era el punto ya no estaba viva sino más allá de eso , era una Shinigami, una diosa de la muerte, ya no debía temer por lo que ya no tenía por la sencilla razón de que ella se había vuelto la muerte. Da un impresionante salto hacia atrás y ve como se acerca Urahara a una velocidad impresionante peor ahora no era lo que le importaba.

Cierra sus ojos y se concentra, pasan lo que para ella fueron horas pero apenas fue un segundo, llega a un hermoso paraje, una pradera llena de flores de colores más allá de su percepción era raro ella esperaba aparecer un un lugar extraño pero no en un paraíso. Deanbula un tiempo viendo el lugar pero se detiene al ver a alguien que no se esperaba ver, era un poco más joven pero está completamente segura de quien era.

-¿Mamá?-dijo Karin y empieza a caminar rápido hace ella, luego a trotar y al final a correr, ella esaba que no se contenía había pasado tanto desde la última vez que la visto-Mamá, Mamá eres tú, de verdad eres tu-dijo Karin con tanta felicidad, salta hacia ella para abrazarlo pero…

-Plash-se escucha en todo el lugar. Karin cae de espaldas sosteniéndose su mejilla izquierda la cual esta enrojecida.

-¿Pero… porque?-dijo Karin con una voz rota y lagrimas en sus ojos.

La mujer que tenía un increíble parecido a su madre con una seriedad que no era propia de ella.

-No soy tu madre Karin-dice la mujer-pero para acceder a tu laica debes de decir mi nombre… y yo soy …-pero aunque Karin escucho todo la ultima parte no lo escucho.

-¿Qué… no le entiendo?-

-Yo soy…-pero era lo mismo Karin no era capaz de escuchar el nombre, era increíble había avanzado aun paso que ni su hermano pudo igualar no podía detenerse ahora

-No la escucho por favor hable más fuerte-

-Si no puede escucharme será mejor que me retire-

-¡No por favor, espera!-dijo Karin sosteniéndola de la mano intentarlo pero la mujer no la mira y sigue caminando. Continua caminando hasta que Karin ya no puede más y se suelta.

Karin no lo podía creer su travesía termino en la última etapa de su entrenamiento, ella recuerda todas las veces que Toshiro la rescato y que fue desde eso momento que empezó a sentir algo hacia el, lo feliz, lo animada, lo única que le hacía sentir. Ya no lo soporta y empieza a llorar. Pero en su melancolía la mujer se acerca y se pone de rodillas y abraza a Karin, era raro era un tacto calidad muy maternal y aunque dijo que no era su madre era demasiado parecido al de ella. Karin se calma y el viento empieza a soplar pero con ello se escucha una palabra.

-BLUSÃO-

De inmediato Karin se da cuenta de esto y ahí descubre cual es su nombre.

-Blusão, tu nombre es Blusão-dijo Karin sa ver a su zantpakuto.

-Así es, el viento es un elemento dual, puede ser la caricia más suave de todas pero puede ser estar entre los golpes más duros de todos-dijo Blusão.

Karin regresa a la pelea ya con lo que necesita, toma el mango sin navaja y se prepara para blandirla. Se prepara como si fuera un bat de beisbol y dice su nombre.

-BLUSÃO-con decir aparece una espada de estilo europeo con un mango japones pero recto no curvo, al blandirla una energía plateada enviste a la onda de la zantpakuto de Urahara, colicionan Urahara mira esto no se impresiona, aun si se decepciona siendo que ella fue mejor en todo en lo que Ichigo casi falla pero en eso dos flecha de Quincys se dirigen a el por suerte la bloquea cuando se disipan las energía ve a Karin con Blusão, pero es distinta pareciendo una espada de doble filo pero era sostenido como un arco.

-Hmp, fue astuto, usar el choque entre energias para ocultar tu ataque-dijo Urahara con su tipoco desinterés.

-Blusão me dijo que no solo un zantpakuto sino también como un sanrei-dijo Karin.

-Bien creo que sería todo y apenas es sábado, disfruta del fin de semana, el lunes te quiero aquí para seguir con tu entrenamiento –dijo Urahara y se retira.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

-y así fue-dijo Karin y cuando voltea a ver a su novio nota de forma incomoda como había atraído la atención de por decir poco, muchos shinigamis.

-¿Eres una Quincy o un Shinigami?-dijo uno de las personas que está detrás de Tochiro.

-Esto es una conversación privada-dijo Toshiro.

-De hecho… soy ambos-dijo Karin.

-Dijiste ambos-dijo un hombre maqullado de forma de payaso malvado, Mayuri Kurotsuchi el actual Capitán de la Duodécima División del Gotei 13 y el Segundo Presidente del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo. Siempre había tenido ganas de ponerle las manos encima a un Quincy vivo pero un Hibrido Shinigami-Quincy era demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar-Jovencita podrías venir conmigo quiero examinarte mejor-

-¡Dejala en paz o…!-dijo Toshiro.

-¿Oh qué? Hitsugaya ya no eres un capitán, además de mi depende tus investigaciones para recupere al "Sustituto"-Sin saberlo, Kurotsuchi, había hecho una jugada maestra, Toshiro hacia esto para recuperar a Ichigo por Karin pero Kurotsuchi quería investigar la extraordinaria condición de Karin, pero no podía hacer nada, dependía mucho del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo. Pero eso hubiera sido así, una zantpakuto rodea el cuellos del Duodécimo capitán-Shiba.

-Deja a la chica y no te dorare esa falsa sonrisa ¡permanentemente!-dijo Isshin

-Pero porque ese repentino interés-

-Ja, todo en la sociedad de almas sabe que tus subordinados son unos pervertido, ella seria abusada mucho antes de que pudieras hacerle alguna prueba-dijo Isshin con mucha seriedad-pero sabes también me he preguntado ¿Qué de dolerá más? Que destrocen tu cuerpo ó… que destruyan todas tus investigaciones-

A Mayuri no le quedo de otra que retirarse sabía que Shiba era un hombre de palabra, por lo cual no debía provocar.

-Gracias señor-dijo Karin.

-Karin, soy yo, deja de tratarme como si no me conociera-dijo Isshin con la mano en la frente.

-Toshiro nos podrías dar un segundo-dijo Isshin.

-Por supuesto-Toshiro se retira, desde la distancia Toshiro solo mira como le dice algo al oído, la cara de Karin cambia con esas palabras.

-Ya me creyó-dijo Isshin pasando rápidamente a lado de Toshiro.

Karin se acerca a su novia con un rostro de espanto.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-pregunta Toshiro.

-Mi amor te acuerdas de aquél dia que te pedí que me compraras mis…-decia Karin

-SI, si, si,ya lo sé pero no me lo recuerdes-dijo Toshiro todo sonrojado (Solo diré que Toshiro paso mucha pena ajena por la compra de cierto producto femenino)

-Solo mi papá sabe cuál es el que uso-

Y así termina el primer día de Karin en la sociedad de almas avergonzada y entendiendo que tal vez su poder no sea una simple casualidad.

* * *

 **Monte Justicia 12:30 PM**

En el universo DC, Ichigo termina de ducharse, pensativo sale de las duchas ya que el sabía que Hichigo lo atormentaría a él y todo aquellos que estén cerca de él, se va a su cuarto y se pone el traje de Reaper (nombre que recibe su traje de superheroe) al terminar se dirige al centro de la cueva en donde se encuentra, todos incluyendoa Tatsuki.

-Bien primero ¿Cómo es que ella está aquí?-dijo Ichigo señalando a Tatsuki.

-Bueno como no aparecías La Luz decidió provocarte para que salieras y la tomaron de rehén-dijo Robin.

-Eso no explica cómo está con nosotros-dijo Ichigo con seriedad.

-… Es… complicado-dijo Señorita Marciana.

-Lo que paso fue que por una foto que te tome creyeron que era algún conocido tuyo y me secuestraron pero… cuando me rescataron Deathstrike debió ordenarle a sus hombres matar a mis padre como dalo colateral-dijo Tatsuki siendo la ultima parte la más dolorosa de decir pero Ichigo pone su mano en el hombre de forma reconfortante.

-No estás solo, no eres la única en perder a tus seres queridos-die Ichigo-en el lugar donde nos conocimos existe en mi mundo y fue ahí donde perdí a mi madre por el ataque de un Hollow, así que se que se siente-

-Así es-dijo Robin acercándose a ella-

-Gracias chico-responde Tatsuki con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y a todo esto ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu alter ego?-dij Ichigo.

-Soy Dark Rukia-responde Tatsuki

Ese nombre le hizo recordar como conoció a Rukia Kuchiki, ya que fue ella la que le cambia la vida tan solo por conocerla, ahora el había cambiado la vida de la Tatsuki de ese universo. Era ironico que ella se hubiera puesto Rukia como su nombre de héroe, era ironico.

-Muy bien que sigue-dijo Ichigo listo para lo que sea.

-Estás listo para esto-dijo Ichigo con entusiasmo

-De acuerdo, Aquí Aqualad, NightSword está listo para el procedimiento-dijo Aqualad por un intercomunicador. Y el portal Z sale Batman.

-Es bueno ver que ya estás bien Ichigo-dijo Batman.

-Lo mismo digo… Bruce-responde Ichigo y entra al portal y Batman mira a Roobin-¿Le dijste?-

-En realidad no, lo dedujo por su propia cuenta-responde Robin.

-Woo hoo, ahora nos toca entrar-dijo Kid Flash.

-No, ustedes tiene una misión-dice Batman-En las cercanías a Shangai se ha visto a un GenoHollow, su misión es encontrarlo y capturarlo para estudiarlo-

El Equipo se miran entre ellos ya que aun estaba muy fresco el poder que tenia Ichigo cuando se volvía un Hollow, pero fue Dark Rukia la que animo al Equipo, listos para la misión.


	14. Invencible

**Capitulo 14: Invencible**

 **Shangai 8 de Julio 8:45 PM**

Los jóvenes héroes estaban en la zona del último avistamiento del GenoHollows (durante el tiempo que Ichigo estuvo fuera de la vista de la Liga, los miembros de la misma propusieron denominarlos así ya que eran, a su parecer, una versión genéticamente creada por la Luz de los Hollows), sabiendo que son muy destructivos, el equipo se separon en dos grupos uno tenía a la Señorita Marciana, Artemisa, Dark Rukia, Aqualad y Kid Flash, mientras en el otro están Superboy, Rocket, Robin y Zatanna.

-"No debe de estar lejos"-dijo Dark Rulia.

-"Lo sé, hace cinco minutos ataco un puesto de vigilancia, de debe de estas por aquí"-dijo Robin.

-"Manténganse concentrados, pese a lo grande que es, no parece que se le dificulte esconderse"-dijo Aqualad.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, estas cosas es demasiado sigilosas"-dijo Artemisa.

Los equipos siguen sus caminos, no alejándose demasiado uno del otro por si se topan con el GenoHollow, el bosque no era tan denso aun más si consideramos que el 80% de este era bambú pero aun así la oscuridad de la noche les hacia difícil, divisarlo pero con cada paso que daban no dejaban de pensar que tal vez fuera una trampa, pero después de 35 minutos logran divisarlo, frente a ellos estaba la bestia devorando a un ciervo, a 120 metros de ellos.

-"Lo encontramos"-dijo Kid Flash.

-"Muy bien rodéenlo"-dijo Aqualad pero al hacer eso sintió el reiatsu de los miembros más poderosos del equipo, el GenoHollow se levanta y ruge en dirección a ellos.

-"Oh no, nos descubrió"-dijo Dark Rukia.

-"¿Qué haremos?"-pregunto la Señorita Marciana.

-"Por favor no digas…"-decia Kid Flash.

-"Sepárense"-dijo Aqualad.

-"Oh viejo, esa cosa se parece a Jasón de Viernes XIII, y el mata a todos una vez que se separan"-dijo Kid Flash mientras corría.

La bestia empieza a atacar a los jóvenes héroes, intenta acabarlos de un golpe pero entre ellos evitan los golpes atacándolo directamente, la bestia no podía hacer mucho pero era parte del plan; confundirlo y cansarlo, solo así podrían vencerlo, y rápidamente estaba dando resultado, el GenoHollow ya no podía mantener el ritmo, este empieza a recibi golpes mientras este intenta tan siquiera dar uno.

-"Amigos ya es hora"-dijo Rocket.

-"De acuerdo, como lo planeamos"-dijo Dark Rukia.

Dark Rukia, Artemisa y Robin le lanzan unas bombas de humo que distraen a la criatura, de este salen Superboy, Rocket y Aqualad, que golpean a la criatura en la cabeza usando los escudos de Rocket que le dan aun más poder al ataque, se tabalea pero Zatanna y Megan lo rematan con una enorme roca que ente ambas le arrojan y Kid Flash termian derribándolo al taclear una de sus piernas. El GenoHollow yace inconsciente en el suelo.

-Eso fue fácil-dijo Wally.

-Hace unos minutos decías que no acabaría uno por uno-dijo Artemisa.

-Solo fue la emoción del momento-dijo Kid Flash.

-Y lo dice alguien que puede romper la barrera del sonido con facilidad-dijo Robin.

-Hey, en mi defensa era un niño cuando vi esa película-dijo Kid Flash.

-Da igual si Spitfire sigue durmiendo con su osito de peluche, tenemos a la criatura-dijo Dark Rukia.

Wally mira a Artemisa sabiendo que le dijo algo muy personal a Tatsuki del grupo.

-Bien empaquemos a este "pollo" para que lo estudien en Star Lab-dijo la Señorita Marciana.

-Es verdad, oigan, ¿Creen que NightSword esté bien?-dijo Robin

-Eso espero-dijo Zatanna y mira al horizonte, en dirección a Vlatava.

 **Vlatava 7:15 pm, 3 horas antes.**

La noche empezaban a acobijar a Europa y el país de Vlatava, un grupo muy específico de héroes estaba en un lugar que había sido acordonado. De un portal Z sale Ichigo con Superman y Flash.

-Haber si entiendo esta "Reina" es una niña de 10 años, quien ayudo a mis amigo a que ustedes salieran del control de la Luz-dijo Ichigo algo incrédulo o más bien decepcionado ya que los héroes mayores fueron salvados por sus "asistentes".

-Cuando lo dices de esta manera parece que no somos la gran cosa-dijo Flash apenado ya que era cierto lo que dijo.

-Aun así fue un alivio que así fue-dice Superman y se acercan a una joven de 10 años-NightSword te quiero presentar a la Reina Perdita-

-Es un placer conocerlo, NightSword-

-No el gusto es mío, y sobre todo por ser parte de esto-dijo Ichigo siendo cortes (una de las pocas veces en su vida que es así).

Entonces ve a los tres Lanterns de la Tierra, Jordan, Stewart y Kyle Rayner, este último hablándole a los dos anteriores parecía que se refería a entrar en la Liga pero la respuesta que le dieron fue que ambos Lantern de la Liga movían la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Se que lo que están a punto de hacer algo de suma importancia y requiere la máxima discreción-dijo la Reina Perdita.

-Así es su majestad-dijo Superman.

-Si nos disculpa, creo que ya es hora de que empecemos-dijo Ichigo con mucho cortecia.

-Le deseo lo mejor NightSword-dijo la Reina Perdita.

Ambos se dirigen con los demás héroes, Ichigo algo indispuesto dudaba sobre de lo que planeaban hacer para ayudarlo, en especial porque cada vez que hacia la pregunta se negaban de inmediato a responder, por lo cual era obvia su desconfianza.

-¿Estás listo?-pregunto el Detective Marciano.

-Lo estaría si me dijeran que es exactamente lo que van a hacer-dijo Ichigo con los brazos cruzados.

-Solo debes confiar en nosotros-dijo Flash.

Pero Ichigo se siente incomodo, tato por lo que él podía hacerles como de la indiferencia de la Liga ante sus preguntas. Pero Superman le da unas palabras de aliento-Confía en nosotros-aunque repetitiva, eran ciertas. El Detective Marciano se acerca a él y lo guía al lugar en donde se llevara a cabo el proceso que lo ayudara. Ichigo quiere preguntarle qué es lo que harán pero decide que no por una obvia respuesta, pero antes de que se retire le dice algo vago a Ichigo.

-Empieza la pelea, tú siempre debes empezar la pelea-dijo John y se retira.

Desde varios metros todos los miembros de la Liga miran expectantes lo que sucederá, incluyendo la Reina Perdita.

-Comiencen-dijo Batman y los primeros dos Lantern de la Tierra lanzan rayos verdes que forman unas barreras, que se le hacía demasiado familiar.

-¿pero cómo lo…?-decía NightSword.

-NightSword, es un placer ser tu primer oponente-dijo Aquaman.

-Igualmente Aquaman-dice Ichigo mientras se acerca al Atlante-recuerda esto solo es la primera fase deberás…-De la nada Aquaman golpea a Ichigo en la cara y este es arrojado hacia un grupo de piedras, impactando contra estas con tanta fuerza que se hacen añicos.

-Al parecer alguien ya tenía ganas de hacer esto-dijo Ichigo con su mano en la cara, en eso ve como Aquaman cae hacia él con su tridente, ichigo reacciona haciéndose a un lado, se reincorpora y evita la estocada de Aquaman

-No creas que seré amable contigo solo porque eres un Héroe-dijo Aquaman.

-No espero menos-dijo Ichigo y repele a Aquaman pero este intenta empalar a NightSword con su tridente pero Ichigo lo evita, aun esto Aquaman hace girar su tridente e Ichigo termina en el suelo, lo arrastra en el suelo y lo avienta contra una pared de roca.

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUES DE UNA PALIZA CON PODER DE ATLANTE.**

Ichigo yace tendido en el suele, inconsciente, Aquaman duda ya que en si se suponía que de inmediato se volviera Hollow, mira con duda a sus compañeros pro estos ven lo que sucede frente a el con preocupación, Aquaman vuelve a ver a Icchigo, el suelo a su alrededor tiembla, se convulsiona y de la nada, despierta con sus ojos negros de iris de amarillo intenso, con parte de su cara cubierta de lo que parece hueso pero que se empieza a extender en su rostro. Se levanta de golpe con un impulso tan descomunal que queda en el aire son Zangetsu en su mano, cae con tanta fuerza que al impactar contra Aquaman deja un cráter de buen tamaño.

Desde afuera la Reina Perdita, se horroriza por lo que ve.

-¿El es el monstruo que destruyo Arkham?-dijo temeroza.

-Su poder proviene de tres fuentes de poder distintas-dice Batman-una de ellas es una raza llamada Hollow, son bestias poderosas pero carentes de todo corazón o sentimiento-

-¿Y cómo esto lo ayuda?-pregunto la Reina Perdita.

\- Por sus otras dos condiciones puede controlarlo pero para ello debe ser puesto otra vez en esa forma-

-No lo entiendo-dijo Perdita.

-Su majestad, Aquaman pelea contra esa criatura en el exterior pero NightSword lucha contra ella en el interior-dijo el Detective Marciano.

-Entonces la criatura los enfrenta en dos flancos distinto-dijo Perdita.

-Así es-dijo Batman y Perdita sintió lastima por el héroe, tanto poder a un costo muy elevado.

Desde adentro de Ichigo las coasa eran un poco mas calmada. Despierta y frente a él ve a Hichigo.

- _Henos aquí, de nuevo pero esta vez no hay esperanza alguna_ -dijo Hichigo con malicia.

Entonces Ichigo recuerda la palabras del Detective Marciano "Empieza la pelea, tú siempre debes empezar la pelea" y entiende a que se refiere.

-Pero no será igual, yo venceré y a tu quer…-decía Hichigo pero Ichigo se lanza contra el parece que será fácil eludir el golpe pero desde afuera Aquaman lo golpea y esto provoca que pierda su concentración y no le queda otra opción que salir del camino de Ichigo. Esto lo tomo por sorpresa, los Vizards nunca llegaron a ser tan energicos, y menos Ichigo quien siempre lo ponía a pensar para ganar tiempo y evitar que lo destrozaran mientras peleaba con el.

 _-"Maldición, creo que esto no será tan sencillo como la ultima vez"-_ penso Hichigo.

Y así la pelea continua, esto le resulta difícil al Hollow ya que esta pela es mucho más enérgica y esto resulta contraproducente para Hichigo ya que dificultad era mayor y estar siempre atento a los ataque de ambos oponentes. Y aunque pasan algunos minutos para Ichigo y Hichigo desde el exterior las cosas eran distintas se había cambiado de oponente, ahora se enfrenta al Capitán Átomo, quien lanzaba royos de energía hacía Ichigo quien ya se nota más Hollow que humano. Intenta contarlo pero cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de acabar con el algo para que hace que el ataque se detenga a poco más de 3 metros de distancia, lo cual lo beneficia en contraatacar, el Capitán Átomo sabe que no debe de derrotarlo solo ganarle tiempo para que Ichigo lo Venza a la criatura.

De vuelta con Ichigo este pelea duramente contra Hichigo, pero también nota como se le hace difícil mantener la pelea. Estos quedan entrelazados cuando bloquea un golpe de Hichigo.

- _Dime Kurisaki, que haras cuando ganes, con quien iras a festejar, ¡no tienes a nadie!... por otr parte si gano… hare miserable la simple existencia de todos estas personas, ya viste de que es capaz Zangetsu de hacerle al "Campeón de la Tierra", no habrá nadie que me pueda…_ -decía Hichigo pero Ichigo lo golpea desde luego afuera el Hoolow pierde la concentración y el héroe en turno lo golpea.

-Tu error es creer que yo te permitiré que hagas esto y sobre todo-dice Ichigo y recuerda a los Jóvenes Héroes sobre todo el beso que le dio a Zatanna, tan apasionado y sincero, él pensó que eso es lo que necesita, un motivo para salir victorioso de nuevo-en que estoy solo.

Ichigo se pone de pie y se prepara para dar un golpe, Hichigo se prepara también, ambos se lanzan uno contra el otro y cuando parece que ambos chocaran, Hichigo se precipita y pierde el equilibrio al parecer lo hicieron decaer desde el exterior, e Ichigo lo aprovecha y le corta el ojo a Hichigo, este, y se deja caer chilla del dolor pero Ichigo lo patea y lo avienta contra una edifico detrayéndolo por el impacto.

Desde afuera el Hollow pelea ahora con Destino, ambos son poderosos pero Destino tiene la ventaja de preveer los ataques de la criatura, pero para los miembros de la Ligas sabes que esto es mas que una simple pelea.

-Haber si entiendo Zatanna esta enamorada de Ichigo-dijo Hal Jordan manteniendo la barrera.

-Wally me dijo que ella nunca se desprendió de el cuando estaba en coma-dijo Flash.

-Entonces si el Hollow acaba con Destino, ella lo odiaría de por vida a Ichigo por haber matado a su padre-dijo SHAZAM.

-Y si Destino destruye al Hollow, Zantanna nunca perdonaría a su padre por haber acabado con el amor de su vida-dijo Hawkgirl.

-Viejo esto es complicado-dijo Flash mientras veía la pelea entre los seres mencionados.

En eso el primer Lantern de la Tierra se da cuenta que su anillo tiene bajo su poder y se lo hace saber a Kyle Rayner, llama a John Stewart para hacer el cambio. Ya una vez hecho Hal decide ir a recargar su anillo.

Con Hichigo las cosas eran distintas, se escondia de Ichigo mientras espera a que su ojo se regenere

-Que yo recuerdo la última vez que nos enfrentamos no te escondiste como ahora-dijo Ichigo al ver que Hichigo desapareció.

En otro lugar, Hichigo se recuperaba del devastador golpe.

- _Maldición, si sigo así seré destruido_ –dice mientras reaparece su ojo- _agh, tendré que deshacerme del de afuera primero-_

Hichigo tama el control del Hollow t empieza a poner presión sobre Destino este intenta bloquear su avance pero el Hollow era demasiado rápido, Destino queda rápidamente sobrepasado por el Hollow, la bestia lo somata contra el suelo, pone su pie en su pecho para que no escape, la Liga ve esto y se prepara para intervenir pero en eso Ichigo encuentra a Hichigo.

-¡Te encontre!-dijo Ichigo y trata de acabar con él pero Hichigo esquiva el golpe y deja inmóvil al Hollow, Destino aprovecha esto y con un poderoso golpe de magia pura lanza al Holllow por los aires.

 **5 HORAS 47 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Tras una pelea contra Wonder Woman donde libero su Bankai,y una dura contienda con SHAZAM, ahora se enfrenta a Superman el último de los rivales que tenía programado en e este plan, pero adentro de la criatura las cosas eran distintas, Hichigo e Ichigo están agotados fue una pelea que los llevo más allá de sus límites, en especial a Hichigo, pero tambien se notaba en la criatura la cual desde la mitad de la pelea con SHAZAM se noto agotada y bajando su ritmo y cuando libero su Bankai en el turno de Wonder Woman, la energía fue tan intensa que prácticamente los tres Lanterns debieron unir esfuerzos para mantener la barrera. Durante este tiempo la Reina Perdita se había quedado despierta toda la noche, era demasiado emocionante para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Ichigo se lanza una última vez pero Hichigo lo golpea justo en el "orgullo", Suelta su zantpakuto y se tira al suelo del dolor.

 _-jejeje, JAJAJAJA, tratando con rebanarte de un solo golpea y que al final con eso te derrote, es irónico jajajaja_ -dijo Ichigo, toma la Zangetsu de Ichigo y la desintegra, dando solo cenias al viento- _Pero al final, todo tu esfuerzo será en vano_ -patea a Ichigo el cual se estrella contra un edificio cercano.

Desde el exterior Superman ve como el Hollow se reincorpora y ve contra el, lo empieza golpear, Hichigo siente cada demoledor golpe del Hombre de Acero.

-Vamos Ichigo no te rindas, falta poco, tu puedes-dijo Superman.

Adentro de el Hollow era distinto, Hichigo avanza soportando los golpes de Superman, ya que sabe que para el solo le falta una estocada para terminar con él, lenta pero forma determinado se acerca a ichigo, quien yace inconsciente.

-Es inge… nuo este… Kripto… Kripto… ¡Ese idiota!-dijo Hichigo exhausto mientras se acercaba al Ichigo-Sabes, por un momento pensé que me ganarías, pero al final todo fue inútil-Hichigo le clava Zangetsu a Ichigo en el pecho ya todo termino. Hichigo sonreía de satisfacción

Superman nota que el Hollow estaba inmóvil, sabe que esto es serio ya que la criatura.

- _Ahora aquí, sin Shinigamis_ -dice Hichigo. Y superman sigue observando a la criatura le era demasiado calmado para que se quedara quieto así sin más-sin Vizards-Superman no creía que esto acabara- _sin Espadas_ -Superman se prepara para dar un último golpe- _¡QUE MI REINO COMIEN…!-_ Superman golpea al Hollow y este termina en el techo de la barrera- _AGH_ -al oir esto, Ichigo se reincorpora toma a Zangetsu la restaura, la mano de Hichigo se desintegra y lo patea alejando lo de el

-Acaso creías que sería tan fácil-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Hichigo le sale un tic nervioso. Pero no se vengaría con Ichigo sino con el Kriptoniano. Toma el control del Hollow se lanza contra Superman, lo toma del cuello con su cola y apunta sus dedos contra el, un ZERO a quema ropa contra el que le hizo perder contra Ichigo, contra el que le arrebato su victoria, el que le arreba… pero algo pasa el ZERO desaparece y el Hollow queda como si ya no estuviera en sí, adentro de el, Hichigo mira a Ichigo quien lo atravesó con Zangetsu.

-sabes que este es solo el comienzo-dijo Hichigo casi inexpresivo.

-Lo se-dice Ichigo-pero pasara mucho, mucho tiempo hasta que llegue ese dia-

El Hollow empieza a desquebrajarse y de este sale Ichigo pero con algo distinto, una mascara parecida al rostro del Hollow solo que esta tenia unas marcas rojo oscuro brillanre en forma de X en medio de esta. Batman voltea a ver al Detective Marciano.

-Termino, esa mascara significa que ya tiene el control del poder-dijo el Detective Marciano.

Ichigo se deja caer pero Superman lo logra atrapar antes de que caiga y lo lleva con los demás miembros de la Liga. Lo recuesta contra unas cajas, Batman se acerca a el y lo queda viendo cara a cara.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Batman, Ichigo se retira la máscara.

-No me puedo quejar-responde NightSword.


	15. Cambio de Curso

**Capitulo 15: Cambio de Curso**

 **Monte Justicia 17 de Julio 8:45 AM.**

Ha pasado más de una semana desde que Ichigo recupero el control de su poder Hollow pero igual que la primera vez tenía que aprender a mantenerlo activo, aunque miembros de la Liga, incluyendo a sus amigo, se ofrecieron para este pasa, el se negó ya que a diferencia de los Vizards ellos no eran lo suficientemente resistentes para tal cosas incluso afirmo que algunos serian demasiado blandos con el. Por lo cual opto por la segunda opción entrenar solo y practicar el mantenerse en ese modo, Wally llamo a esto X Mode, por lo cual se le ocurrió llamarlo NightSword X cuando invocaba la máscara de Hollow, pero esto a sido un lento camino incluso que la vez que entreno con los Vizards ya que al ser presionado este luchaba con más ímpetu para mantenerse así. Sus amigos vieron el trabajo de Ichigo, era increíble la dedicación que le entrega a esto. Incluso Batman quedaría en vergüenza por tal disciplina que tenia Ichigo. El equipo solo observa como Ichigo entrena, cada tanto él se detiene porque ya no puede mantener la forma y la máscara se desintegra y el tiene que volver a reaparecerla y continua entrenado, no era mucho solo practica sus movimientos pero era algo muy difícil ya que el tenía que mantenerla al mismo tiempo que ejecutaba sus ataques

-¿Desde qué hora empezó con esto?-pregunta Tatsuki.

-Desde la 4:00 de la mañana-dijo Megan.

-Es increíble como entrena desde antes que amanezca hasta después que anochece-dijo Dick.

-Pero… ¿porque lo hace solo?-pregunta Artemisa.

-El nos dijo que desde lo de Vlatava el no quiere poner a nadie más en riesgo-dijo Kaldur.

-Aun así me parece que el necesita ayuda-dijo Conner.

-Ichigo no puede hacerlo de otra manera ya que sin los Vizards, el está solo en esto-dijo Megan.

-El mundo que proviene Ichigo es muy raro y peligroso-responde Megan.

Entonces ahí ven como Ichigo se detiene e intenta mantener el modo pero no puede y la máscara se despedaza, Ichigo gruñe por esto, se lleva las manos a la cabeza da unas vueltas cortas y se pone en pose de cansancio y frustración con las manos en la cadera con la mirada baja. Esto era gracioso de ver ya que siempre le era cómico, pero para Ichigo era frustrante el debía mejorar para poder usarlo contra el resto de los GenoHollow que había en el mundo.

-¡Esto tarda demasiado!-dijo Ichigo mientras seguía en esa pose, pero para su suerte siempre había llega alguien que lo vuelve a animar. Un vaso de naranjada se le aparece a su lado, esto hace que Ichigo se salga en su trance.

-Toma-dijo Zatanna mientras le ofreció el refresco natural al shinigami.

-Gracias-dijo Ichigo mientras toma el vaso y ingiere el líquido, esto siempre le venía bien

-¿No has desayunado, verdad? –dijo Zatanna con amabilidad.

-Eh… yo…-decía Ichigo pero Zatanna le entrega unos huevos, con tocino, salchicha, espárragos con salsa casera de tomate, acompañado por tres panes tostados, Ichigo toma el plato y lo mira. Era raro este plato lo conocía, cuando su madre aun vivía ella preparaba cosas así, el no se esperaba encontrar esto de nuevo y cuando se sentó en el piso, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando dio el primer bocado, su sabor, ese sabor, era el mismo que su madre hacia, simplemente increíble, nunca sospecho que en este mundo volvería a sentir esa misma sensación que le daba su madre, por lo menos en la comida, era simplemente increíble. Al terminar se queda con un ánimo como nunca había tenido desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Hace tanto que no comía esto-dijo Ichigo.

-La última vez que me dijiste algo parecido, quede inconsciente-dijo Zatanna con una mirada cortante pero a la vez risueña.

-Lo siento… yo solo… quiri…-decía Ichigo pero no le salen las palabras pero entonces siente como la mano de Zatanna en la suya.

-Lo sé, no querías que "él" nos lastimara-dijo Zatanna con ternura

Ichigo se queda viendo a Zatanna a los ojos, él quería serle totalmente sincero y tras todo esto no quería esperar más y por un impulso le confesó todo lo que sentía y que giro alrededor de los eventos recientes.

-No Zatannna, era porque yo te amo, y Hichigo uso eso para torturarme, me decía que lo primero que hará… era matarte fría y lentamente, era lo primero que iba a hacer y me dejaría existir tan solo para hacerme… yo no… soportaría algo así, no de nuevo… y por eso ne fui para protej…decía Ichigo pero Zatanna se lanza contra él y lo besa. Esto tomo por sorpresa Ichigo pero ya que, el beso tan o incluso más apasionado que la primera vez, el beso duro varios segundo que para el fue una vida entera que al fin tenía sentido.

-Yo también te amo Ichigo-finalmente le confesó la que esntia y ambos se quedan en un abrazo, que más que eso era la necesidad que sus corazones le decían de no separarse.

El resto del equipo ven lo que suceden y siente una enorme felicidad por lo que ven.

-Ya era hora-dijo Wally.

 **Lab Star 10:00 AM**

Mientras la Liga está en un recinto especial viendo con los científicos que era el GenoHollow que atrapo el Equipo, durante estos días el GenoHollow fue muy agresivo tanto que se le pidió a la propio Liga que hubiera alguien de guardia por si sucedía algo. En esta ocasión están Wonder Woman, Capitan Átomo y Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) eran los encargados de vigilar.

-Esto es increíble, en estos días hemos descubierto cosas interesantes de esta criatura-dijo uno de los científicos de Star Lab.

-Sea más preciso cuando dice increíble, ya que estas cosas son responsables de 43 ataques fatales-dijo Wonder Woman.

-Bueno señorita Wonder Woman, queremos decir que este ser es más que una maquina de destrucción, tiene capacidades que nunca habíamos visto-dijo otro científico-sígame. En las recientes pruebas descubrimos que estas criaturas superan todo lo que sabíamos-

Le muestran un video donde la criatura veía a través de un muro a una persona que la seguía de lado a lado.

-Gran cosa Superman también puede ver a través de las paredesdijo Green Lantern.

-Superman NO puede ver a través de un muro de PLOMO, esta cosa si.-dijo el científico sorprendiendo a los héroes-después de eso realizamos un sinfín de pruebas-Muestra una prueba de exposición a elementos principalmente el fuego el cual desaparece después de un rato.

-No entiendo, ¿acaso el fuego se apago?-dijo confundido Capitán Átomo.

-Eso creímos pero luego vimos la térmica-decía y en las imágenes se ve como el fuego entra por su boca y lo consume tan rápido que este se apaga antes de que el gas se acabe.

-Tras esto realizamos otras pruebas, electricidad, radiación, excepto cinética, tal vez porque sea una forma de presión pero todas las consume, aunque no es su fuente de alimento-

-Podemos verlo-dijo Lantern.

Entran al recinto donde está la criatura la cual esta apresada por unas agarraderas en sus extremidades, se sota tranquila pero saben que esto puede ser parte de una fachada.

-¿Entonces de que energía se alimenta?-pregunta Wonder Woman.

-Aun no lo sabemos-dijo un científico.

Green Lantern y Capitán Átomo quien observan a la criatura la cual le regresa la mirada pero no era por la misma razón, esta vez la energía que tenían los héroes y no puede evitar gue se le haga agua la boca.

-¿Y qué planes hay para "la piñata?-dijo Jordan.

-No lo sabemos hay tanto que podríamos realizar pero…-decía el científico pero ambos héroes sienten que son arrastrados en eso miran hacia lo que lo jalan y ven al Hollow con la boca abierta y ven que las energías entran a su boca.

Ambos entran en shock lo único que podían hacer era lo que se alimentaba la bestia, pero Wonder Woman reacción y saca su espada y la clava en la cabeza de la bestia, la cual se sacudía a la amazona que está fuertemente sujeta a su cabeza. Diana clava más su arma y con un fuerte jalon corta la cara de la criatura y esta deja de moverse de forma permanente.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!-dijo Capitán Átomo en el suelo y jadeando.

-¡Háganle una autopsia a esta cosa!-Ordeno Wonder mientras ella se acerca a sus compañeros.

-Mi anillo esta bajo-dijo Lantern

-¿¡Tu anillo!?, ¡esa cosa casi me devora!-responde Átomo.

-El chico no hace eso pero ¿y las demás de esas cosas?-dijo Jordan.

-Entonces avisemos a la Liga de inmediato-dijo Wonder Woman con seriedad.

 **Sede de la Luz 3:40 AM.**

En un lugar secreto se reunieron los miembros de la LUZ por un asunto de suma importancia.

-Según nuestros informantes en Vlatava, la Liga logro que NightSword pudiera controlara el poder Hollow-dice una voz.

-Incinuas que ahora puede acceder a ese poder-dijo Otra voz.

-Más que eso, ahora que tiene acceso a esa energía se ha vuelto incluso más poderoso que antes, y como sabemos, el es capaz de hacer sufrir a Superman-dijo una voz

-Insinúan que es incluso más poderoso que Superman-dijo una Voz muy, pero muy preocupada.

-Por las pruebas que hemos hecho en las criaturas, pese a que ni son la mitad de fuertes que la que destruyo Arkham, es un enorme poder, ahora solo imagínense los alcances que ahora tiene-

-Concuerdo contigo, aunque nuestros esfuerzos de obtener algo parecido han sido… superficiales, el hecho de que el sea más poderoso hace que cuestionemos lo que hay que hacer ahora-dijo una Voz.

-A mi parecer no habrá otra opción que adelantar el proyecto PRIME-

-No creo que sea prudente, adelantarlo en estas fases tan tempranas podría ocasionar…-

Los enemigos de la LUZ ahora tiene a otro tipo como Superman con actitud de Batman, pero supercargado, que de por sí ya era mucho, ahora no habrá nadie que sele compare-

-Estoy contigo es necesario-

-¡QUE ACASO NO ME ESCUCHAN! ¡ADELANTAR ESTO SERIA UN ERROR! HAY QUE PENSARLO CON CALMA PARA QUE…-

-Permíteme recordarte que los que estamos presentes somos al fin y al cabo un grupo y si uno de nosotros no esta de acuerdo… lo que importa es que los demás también estén desacuerdo-

-…-La voz que protesto solo se calla con su orgullo lastimado.

-Entonces está decidido-


	16. NightSword X

**Capitulo 16: NightSword X**

 **Rio de Janeiro 6 de Agosto 12:43 PM.**

Superman hacia un reconocimiento, recientemente se han visto unos GenoHollows por el lugar y aun más recientemente hubo un ataque en las favelas por lo cual patrulla la zona, se adentra en la selva del amazonas cerca del lugar donde sucedió el ataque. Camina por el lugar y se topa con unas huellas de gran tamaño parecían de un reptil pero se informa que fue una especie de ser con cuerpo de elefante y cabeza redondeada y sorprendentemente rápido y ágil, camina otros 15 minutos esperando a que aparezca.

-¿Cómo algo tan grande puede desaparecer?-dijo Superman mientras seguía caminando por la selva.

En el cobijo de la oscuridad que brinda los altos arboles se desplazan las criaturas, increíblemente Superman no era capaz de verlas tanto por lo rápidas que son como por su propia naturaleza, entonces empiezan a acercarse a el ya no con tanto sigilo, como si quisieran hacerse presente.

Superman logra ver una de las criaturas, era un Gran Pescador, la misma clase de Hollow que causo la muerte de su madre de Ichigo. Pero el kriptoniano ignorante de esto, intenta hacer conexión con la criatura, su facilidad al interactuar con los animales sería muy útil en esta ocasión

-Ven, no te hare daño-dijo Superman pero antes de que pudiera acercarse otros dos aparecen, termina rodeado-Bien parece que será a la fuerza-

El Gran Pescador que tenía enfrente se acerca a él hasta, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, Superman se pone en guardia, el Gran Pescador no hace nada solo que se eleva lentamente lo que parece un apéndice arriba de su cabeza lo coloca entre el y Superman, la punta brilla con un intenso verde, Superman retrocede al sentir que se debilitaba de inmediato pero ene so los otros dos también revelan sus apéndices que al igual contenían kriptonita. Superman no lo soporta y cae de rodillas evitando el imparto del resto del cuerpo con sus mano, el Gran Pescador que tenía enfrente lo toma del cuello, los otros se acercan y admiran su captura que luchaba por respirar y sin más se van corriendo adentrándose en la oscura y densa selva.

En el universo de Bleach las cosas eran distintas Karin, por petición de su padre se quedo con el clan Shiba por petición de Isshin y muy amablemente Kõkaku la acepto pero ella como siempre debía saber el porqué de esto, Isshin le dijo que no confía en el peliblanco que era su novio. Kõkaku se rio de esto ya que no se esperaba que Isshin fuerza así ya que el recuerda lo muy "Casanova" que era, incluso rememoro los días en que Kaien le pedía consejos cuando quería declarársele a Miyato, entre otras cosas.

Amanece y Karin despierta en la casa se lo que queda del Clan Shiba , ella aun tenía muchas preguntas sobre ¿cómo se conocen su papá y la mujer manca?, ¿porque se parecían?, ¿Por qué una casa tan grande esta tan vacía? Ella quería saber que era lo que pasa. Se levanta y se dirige a lo que según ella era el comedor.

-Ah, miren quien se levanto-dijo Kõkaku al ver a Karin.

-Buenos días, Ganji, Tía Kõkaku-responde Karin cortésmente.

En estos días Karin fue muy bien guiada por Kõkaku la cual le explico la complicada relación familiar que había entre ellos, tanto es así que se podría decir que la esta moldeando a su imagen y semejanza después de desayunar se fue al Sedereite durante el camino se veía como los estudiantes, miembros y algunos capitanes la trataban con mucho respeto y admiración, incluso tenía algunos pretendientes cosa que no le agrada a Toshiro pero poco podía hacer debido a que ya no era capitán, por suerte isshin si lo era por lo cual marco un sinfín de límites, por su parte Kempachi Saraki a tenido roces con Karin y se puede decir que actuo con lo que se podría llamar miedo hacia ella, haciendo referencia de que tiene "mucho papeleo que hacer" cada vez que se topa con ella.

Cuando termino de desayunar se retiro se puso a ver las fotos de la casa de los Shiba y le llamo poderosamente la atención una.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Karin viendo la foto.

-Ese es mi hermano, Kaien Shiba-responde Ganji.

-Se parece mucho a mi hermano-dijo Karin

-No te debe parecer raro, cuando Isshin me dijo que Ichigo era su hijo todo tenía sentido-dijo Kõkaku-y te diré algo eres idéntica a mí a tu edad-

Karin se la quedo viendo ya que si eso era cierto su cuerpo, ella se imagino lo que sería ella ya de adulta, ante esto se sonroja entendiendo que se volvería una mujer muy deseada y a su vez lo celoso (y asesino) que se volvería Toshiro. Cuando termino se despidió de su "tía y primo" y se dirigió a la sociedad de almas.

Mientras Toshiro estaba distinto, más alegre y animando de lo acostumbrado tanto que canto una canción que él conocía desde hace mucho pero que hasta ahora la recordó.

 _-Nieve pinta la montaña hoy-_

 _-No hay huellas que seguir-_

 _…_

 _…_

 _-No volveré jamás_

 _-No queda nada atrás-_

 _-Libre son, libre son-_

 _-Surgiré como el despertar-_

 _-Libre son, libre son-_

 _-Se fue el chico ideal-_

 _-Firme aquí, a la luz del sol-_

 _-Gran tormenta habrá-_

 _El frio también es parte de ti…-_ Toshiro termina y al dar la vuelta se da cuenta de que no está solo-…. Desde cuanto hace que estas ahí _-_ dijo Todo sonrojado al ver a Karin con un rostro de satisfacción.

-Sé que me lo dirás que fue un descaro de mi parte pero no me dirás nada ya que _Buen chico siempre debes ser-_ dijo Karin con una mirada sarcasmo pero con un ligero toque de aprecio.

, muy gracioso-responde molesto Toshiro mientras recogía el resto de sus apuntes.

-Es hermosa, ¿Quién te la enseño?-pregunta Karin con sinceridad ya que sabía que su novio podía ser tierno en ocasiones, Toshiro se congela se sentía como si lo hubieran apuñalado justo en el corazón.

-… No lo sé, siempre la he sabido-dijo Toshiro fríamente.

Karin nota como su "Toshi" se entristeció, como si le hubieran sacado el alma y decide cambiar de tema.

-¿Vas a… seguir investigando?-dijo Karin nerviosa.

-… eso, no, ya termine con lo teórico ahora nos concentraremos en lo práctico-dijo Toshiro viendo a Karin con confianza ya que de ahora en adelante sería fácil-Bueno, deséame-

-Trae de regreso a mi hermano-dijo Karin despidiéndose de él con un beso en sus labios.

-Esa es la promesa que me hice-Se retira hacia la zona de investigación para realizar su transportador, el no podía perder en este punto aun más con Karin en la sociedad de almas. Era el todo por el todo.

 **Sicilia, Italia 7 de Agosto 19:56 PM**

El Equipo está en una misión para encontrar a los gemelos Terror, los cuales aprovecharon el desorden criminal para hacerse de la isla, se dividieron en parejas, Kid Flash con Artemisa, Robin con Dark Rukia, Señorita Marciana con Superboy, Rocket con Aqualad y por supuesto NightSword con Zatanna. Todos andan por los techo observando lo que suceda en las calles atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-"¿Han encontrado algo?"-pregunta Robin por el enlace mientras él y Dark Rukia miran una calle llena de personas.

-"Aun nada"-dijo Aqualad corriendo por un callejón con Rocket.

-"No pueden andar muy lejos, estamos en una isla"-dijo Artemisa

-"Viejo se imaginan como se pondrán los gemelos Terror cuando vena a Superboy y a Señorita Marciana"-dijo Wally.

-"No me lo recuerdes"-responde Superboy.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?"-pregunta Ichigo curiosos ya que sabia las grandes rivalidades entre villanos y héroes eran épicas.

-"Buenos… lo que paso es que… ellos nos detestan por correr un rumos de que ellos tiene una relación de incesto porque Conner y Yo estábamos de encubiertos bajo sus identidades… y bueno Conner me confesó que me amaba… tras esto todos en Belred creen que ellos son hermanos y novios"-dijo Marciana.

NightSword trataba de comprender todo lo que le dijeron pero no era capaz de procesarlo, al ser tan ajeno al morbo sexual no le cavia en la cabeza algo como eso, pero lo único que comprendía es que se sentiría sumamente enojado con las personas que hiciera correr el rumor de algo así de él y cualquiera de sus hermanas..

Mientras Megan y Conner seguían patrullando la isla, se detienen cerca de la costa.

-"No los hemos visto"-dijo Superboy pero en eso son rodeados por un montón de sujetos en "motonetas".

-Esto no se ve todos los días-dijo Marciana al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Muy bien, quien empieza-dijo Superboy listo para la pelea.

-Ellos no son su problema-decía Tommy Terror apareciendo junto a su hermana Tuppence con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola chicos, he, ¿No están enojados, verdad?-dijo Señorita Marciana.

-No para nada "nos gusta que crean que somos hermanos y parejas"-dijo Tuppence.

-Oh, qué bueno-responde Marciana con inocencia.

-"Sarcasmo"-le responde Superboy por el enlace y ella se deprime ya que eso significa que está muy furioso por lo de su "relación".

Tommy y Tuppence avanzan al frente.

-¡Eres un cobarde, si tan fuerte eres no necesitas de nadie más!-dijo Superboy al ver la situación.

-Ellos no están por eso-dijo Tommy Terror.

-Si los otros vienen acaben con ellos-dijo Tuppence.

-¿Pero si viene NightSword con ellos?-dijo uno de los sicarios y Tuppence le lanza un control.

-Si viene esto acabara con el-dijo Tuppence

Y ambos hermanos se lanzan en contra de los extraterrestre, Tommy lanza a diestra y siniestra pero Superboy las esquiva pero no se percata de la patada que lo lanza hacia un auto el cual queda parcialmente , Tommy lo enviste pero Superboy lo toma del brazo evitando por completo el golpe.

-¡Y así querías vencer a Superman!-dijo Superboy y le da un golpe que lo aparta de él.

Mientras Señorita Marciana esquiva los golpes y patadas que daba Tuppence, en eso les da aviso a sus demás amigos.

-"Chicos encontramos a los Gemelos Terror tengan cuidado los estarán esperando, en especial a ti NightSword"-dijo Megan.

El resto del Equipo recibe el mensaje que se empiezan a acercar pero son descubiertos antes de acercarse y los sicarios disparan contra ellos, entonces deciden alejarse de ellos.

-"Esto es ridículo, nos persiguen tipos en scooters"-dijo Artemisa disparando flechas.

"¿Más ridículo que la vez que NightSword se enfrento al Calamar Titán?"-dijo Rocket.

-"Bueno no tan ridículo"-dijo Artemisa.

-"OIGAN, soy parte ahora del equipo, tienen que contarme esas cosas"-dijo Dark Rukia.

-"Luego"-decía Robin y usando su batigancho al otro lado de la calle para que quede enganchado y con la ayuda de Tatsuki jalan de él y con este derriban a los sicarios de sus motonetas-"Pero por ahora debemos acabar con ellos primero"-

-"Hablando de NightSowrd, ¿alguien ha visto a Ichigo? Hace un minuto estaba conmigo"-dijo Zatanna.

-"Tampoco esta Wally"-dijo Artemisa.

En eso dos flashes uno amarillo y negro que derriba a todos los sicarios en sus motonetas, dejándolos muy mal.

-Vaya, también corres rápido… ¿Qué otros secretos tienes?-dijo Kid Flash.

Pero antes de que responda una de los sicarios que estaban en el piso, saca el control que le dio Tuppence. La señal llega a algo que está en el mar, los sistemas se enciende, del agua sale un robot gigante similar al Gundam Deathscythe, de 42 metros de alto, saca lo que parece una lanza pero cuando se activa se deja ver que es una guadaña. En pose de pelea frente a Wally e Ichigo.

-Todo tuyo-dijo Kid Flasn dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

El gundam lanza un golpe hacia los jóvenes héroes pero ambos reacciona rápido apartándose Kid se aparta del lugar mientras Ichigo está arriba viendo al robot de combate. Pero el robot mira hacia y observa al shinigami y con un poderos salto apoyado por sus propulsores llega hasta estar enfrente de él.

-¡Eres rapid…!-decía Ichigo pero es golpeado por el arma del gundam y termina estrellándose contra el suelo de la isla. Ichigo intenta levantarse pero el gundam aterriza sobre él con un poderoso puñetazo para luego tomarlo y aventarlo contra el suelo de nuevo. Los Jóvenes héroes miran esto pero también saben que Superboy y Señorita Marciana necesitan apoyo. Se reúnen para ver qué hacer

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo Tatsuki.

-NightSword necesita ayuda pero sería muy peligroso acercarse, así que Zatanna, Artemisa vienen conmigo, Kid Flash y Dark Rukia vayan a la bionave y trata de atácalo-dijo Robin.

-¿La bionave tiene armamento?-pregunto Kid Flash.

-No, pero tiene un sistema de escudo así que podrías alterarlo para crear…-deciaRobin.

-Una onda de choque, bien-dijo Wally y sale disparado hacia la bionave con Rukia en su espalda-Aqualad y Rocket apoyen a Superboy y Señorita eso todos van a sus respectivos lugares.

Mientras Suerboy y Marciana peleaban ferozmente contra los Gemelos Terror pero se notaba a clara diferencia entre ellos. Los Terror eran más fuertes y resistentes aunque Conner y Megan están mejor entrenados y solo por eso podían aguantar una contienda ante tales rivales. Pero eso cambia cuando llegan Rocket y Aqualad para apoyarlos.

-Ya era hora-dijo Superboy.

-Venimos cuando Kid y NightSword acabaron con los sicarios-dijo Aqualad.

Los cuatro se van contra los Terror, Rocket y Superboy luchan contra Tommy Terror, Rocket genera escudos para evitar los golpes del metahumano, mientras Superboy intenta conectarlos, Aqualad y Marciana están con Tuppence, Aqualad arremete contra ella a su vez que Señorita Marciana trata de inmovilizarla.

Por su parte el resto del equipo atacaba a distancia al mecha, mientras NightSword trata de asestar el primer golpe pero el gundam no le daba oportunidad pero la bionave se acercaba lista para el ataque, Dark Rukia y Kid Flash empleando los escudos de la bionave generan una sobrecarga de energía cinética al chican dos reflectores y se librera cuando ambos se apartan. Esta onda de choque se libera y enviste al mecha haciéndolo retroceder de nuevo al mar. El gunadm nota a la bionave alejarse pero por esta NightSword aprovecha para atacar con un Getsuga Tenshou el cual hace caer al gundam. Mientras Aqualad y Señorita Marciana intentar acabar con su contienda pero aun no cae entonces intentan llevarla al mar y ahí Aqualad le da una descarga eléctrica que la noquea, Superboy y Rocket no estaban mejor pero a Superboy se le ocurre hacer lo mismo que hicieron con el GenoHollow y Rocket cubre los puños de Conner con un campo de energía y con un par de golpes de estos Tommy Terror cae inconsciente.

-¡Al fin acabamos con ellos!-dijo Señorita Marciana emocionada.

-Pero aun no acaba-dijo Aqualad al ver lo que pasaba en otro lado de la isla.

Ichigo trata de encestar otro golpe pero el mecha era demasiado hábil incluso para ser piloteado era demasiado para cualquiera, parecía estar vivo. Pero Ichigo no era de los que se cuestionaban esos detalle, el era un héroe en este mundo al igual que en el suyo así que debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar un desastre mayor. Pero pese al apoyo que le brindan los demás aun no es suficiente. En un instante todo cambia, el gundam logra darle un golpe que lo manda al ras del suelo al centro de la ciudad, parece que había quedado inconsciente.

-Esto esta mal-dijo Robin al ver lo que paso.

-Aun estamos aquí, no podemos rendirnos-dijo Artemisa mientras lanzaba flecha tras flecha-¡ABAJO!-el mecha pasa su arma encima de los techo apenas rosa sobre estos y Artemisa, Robin y Zatanna evitan el devastador golpe pero al reincorporarse Zatanna es atrapada. Dark Rukia y Kid Flash ven esto e intentar hacer algo pero el robot nota esto y estira su brazo izquierdo y del antebrazo despega lo que parece un misil.

-¡RAYOS!-dijo Kid Flash al ver lo que se dirigía a ellos y cambia de curso, logra evitar el impacto pero este también cambia de dirección para perseguirlo.

-¡Nos sigue!-dijo Dark Rukia al ver el objeto acercarse de nuevo a ellos.

-Debe ser teledirigido, no hay otra explicación-dijo Kid.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunta Dark Rukia.

-Debemos aparta esta cosa para que no lastime a nadie y luego trataremos de destruirlo-dujo Kid

-¿Como?-

-Estoy pensando en ellos-dijo Wally mientras se alejan de la isla de Sicilia.

Mientras los demás estaba preocupados, en ese instante llegan el resto del Equipo pero las rabia los invade por la impotencia de ayudar a su amiga, intentan hacer algo pero el gundam la acerca a su cuerpo y aprieta. Por su parte Tatsuki y Wally están lejos de la isla y Wally intenta idear un plan que los ayude.

-Wally ¿alguna idea?-dijo Tatsuki.

-… ya lo tengo, tal vez si usamos los escudos podríamos crear una onda de choque que destruya pero para que no fallemos debemos estar muy cerca para que no falle el tiro-dijo Wally Tatsuki no está segura pero qué más da.

-¡Hagámoslo!-

Kid Flash choca los escudos y trata de mantenerlo mientras observa en la pantalla la proximidad que tenia con el misil. Dark Rukia desacelera lentamente pero mantiene la distancia pero con la desaceleración se acorta la misma.

-Wally-dijo Dark Rukia mientras desacelera la Bionave.

-Aun no-responde Kid Flash mientras mira la pantalla al acercarse al objeto.

-Wally-

-Aun no-

-¡Wally!-

-Aun no-

-¡WALLY!-

-…-cuando ve que se acerca lo suficiente a tal punto que cubre la pantalla-¡Ahora!-Wally y Tatsuki actúan al mismo tiempo Wally librera la energía cinética mientras tatsuki acelera, el misil explota y se libran de él.

-¡WOW!-pronuncia Dark Rukia.

-¡Lo hicimos!-

-¡Sí!-se dan un HI-5, cambian el curso y regresan a la isla de Sicilia.

-En Sicilia Ichigo se recupera del golpe mientras las personas lo observan a su alrededor, está desorientado pero al recuperarse lo que ve no le gusta, mira a Zatanna ya inconsciente por lo fuerte que presiono su cuerpo, Ichigo no lo soporta y decide termina con esto.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!-NightSword se pone con los pies separados pones su brazo izquierdo con Zangetsu en la misma y pone su mano derecha en su rostro e invoca su máscara de Hollow liberando un aura negra a su alrededor.

El gundam se mantenía a distancia de los Jóvenes Héroes pero de repente si mano derecha es cortada en tiras, y en el cielo se observa a NightSword sosteniendo a Zatanna. NightSword baja y deja a su novia (y si, ya son novios) con el resto de sus amigos. A Ichigo mira con mucho enojo a la maquina gigante y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo enviste alejándolo de la isla más de cinco kilómetros y lo destruye con un poderoso Getsuga Tenshou.

Tiempo después Zatanna despierta en la Bionave y desde luego ichigo estaba a su lado. Ambos se abrazan y luego se besan para ellos era lo más raro ya que Ichigo les parecía un sujeto demasiado frio y Zatanna alguien muy alegres, era raro de ver pero lo aceptaban.

Atalaya 8 de Agosto 9:40 AM.

La Liga termina una reunión ya que era preocupante la situación de la desaparición de Superman, aunque hicieron de todo para encontrarlo fue infructuosa, así termino la reunión pero antes de que terminara la alarma suena.

-Atención Liga-dice John Steward- Solicito apoyo en Metropolis-

-Era de esperarse sin Superman la ciudad es vulnerable-dijo Flash.

-Esa es la cuestión-dijo el segundo Lantern de la Tierra.

-¿A qué te refiieres?-dijo Batman.

-Es Superman, Supeman está atacando Metropolis-responde Steward.

La Liga no podría creer lo ya dicho, les era imposible creer algo así pero John Steward no mentía, un Superman atacaba la ciudad pero no era su Superman, sino un clon mejorado para el nuevo desafío que se había presentado a la Luz.


	17. NightSword X vs Superman Prime

**Metropolis 2 Horas antes.**

Unos cuatro chicos y su perro se estacionan en lo que parece ser un túnel. Los cuatros se bajan de la camioneta y empiezan caminar hacia este.

-Fred, ¿estás seguro que por aquí sale ese monstruo?-dijo una pelirroja de cabello largo de vestido azul.

-Tranquila Daphne, estoy seguro, además para evitar cualquier cosa pondré una trampa-dijo un chico rubio de camisa polo blanca con detalles y líneas horizontales en azul.

-Scooby y yo esperaremos lejos de ese espantoso túnel… como en aquel puesto de hamburgüesas-dijo un chico de cabello café y playera verde.

-Siiii, grrr-dijo el perro.

-Vamos Shaggy ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-dijo Fred.

-No lo sé, si fuera cualquier otro lugar seria de encontrarnos con un monstruo… pero estamos en Metropolis y aquí las cosas se ponen "Super-peligrosas"-dijo Shaggy.

-Siii, "Super"-dijo Scooby.

-Yo les aharia caso Fred-dice una chica de lentes de suéter naranja y cabellos corto y castaño-estamos cerca de Lex Cop y aunque nuna se haya probado nada, siempre me pareció demasiada casualidad que siempre que un ataque a Superman suceda el siempre esté relacionado-

-Vilma, el señor Luthor nos contrato, no creo que sea tan mal-dijo Fred mientras entra al túnel.

-Pero si son cosas de Superan ¿porque no se lo dejaos a él?-dijo Shaggy.

Pero del túnel sale una persona, es alta de traje azul con czpa roja y una s en el pecho.

-Hablando del rey de roma-dice Fred al ver a Superman- ¡Superman! es un gusto conocer…-pero el Kriptoniano le da un manotazo que lo hace retroceder hasta su camioneta.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Fred!-dijo Daphne y se acerca al inconsciente adolecente.

Y ahí está, El Hombre de Acero, en toda su gloria, pero se sentía distinto, más agresivo, perverso e inclusive malvado, era el fruto de la clonación y mejoras que le hicieron a Superboy Prime no solo haciéndolo crecer sino también dotándolo de nuevos cualidades que lo hacen mucho mejor que el Superman original, este sujeto se les acerca a los chicos mientras se truena los nudillos era un sonido descomunal como si estuvieran cayendo toneladas de rocas.

-¿Saben lo que les hago a los chicos entrometidos?-dijo este Superman Prime

-Le das un consejo y los dejas ir-dijo Shaggy muy preocupado.

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo-dijo Superman Prime y sus ojos empiezan a brillar en un rojo carmesí vivo.

 **Capitulo 17: NightSword VS Superman Prime (Parte 1)**

 **Atalaya 8 de Agosto 9:45 AM.**

La Liga esta atónita por lo que ve la reportera Louis Lane narra la historia de cómo Superman atacaba a su amada ciudad, lanzando autos, destruyendo edificios y atacando inmisericoedemente a toda persona que estuviera en cu camino, por suerte estaban Hawkman, Green Lantern (John Steward) y green Lantern (Hal Jordan) quienes se enfrentaba a el, pero incluso ellos eran insuficientes para contenerlo. La Liga se movilizo los miembros de más alto poder fueron enviados.

 **Monte Justicia 9:45 AM.**

Los jóvenes Héroes ve la pantalla de la misma manera que lo hicieron sus contraparte mayores, con asombro y horror, todos excepto Ichigo, al ver a ese sujeto sabe que no es Superman, es otro sujeto, aun también sabe por el reitsu que emana de ese sujeto no puede ser el, pero si es así ¿Por qué no puede sentir el de Superman?

-Esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Kaldur atónito por lo que miraba.

-Como es que el…-dijo Dick.

-…-Conner sin palabras.

Todos los Jóvenes Héroes no pueden procesar lo que ven en especial Conner que esta por rayar la ira ciega pero en eso Ichigo lo hace recapacitar.

-No es el-dijo con seriedad Ichigo.

-¿¡Y como lo sabes!?-dijo Conner furioso.

-Porque puedo sentir su Reiatsu desde cualquier posición del planeta-dijo Ichigo dejándolos con dudas sobre sus habilidades.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿Dónde estaba el antes de desaparecer?-dijo Dick.

-Sentí que disminuyo su Reiatsu en algún lugar por Brasil-Y todos se quedan mirando a Dick.

-Esa fue su última misión antes de desaparecer-dice Dick

-Pero, ¿Dónde está ahora?-dijo Tatsuki

-Debo concentrarme para poder encontrarlo-dijo Ichigo y se pone en posición de flor de loto para concentrarse.

Al cerrar sus ojos pudo percibir los reiatsu de todos, resaltaban fácilmente lo de los más poderosos, pero eso no es el caso, nota el listón de azul oscuro muy notorio entre los demás, el cual proviene del Superman Prime, pero muy tenuemente se hace presente otro, de un azul intenso muy disminuido Ichigo lo agarra y de inmediato encuentra al Último Hijo de Kripton.

-Se donde esta-dijo Ichigo

 **Gótica 9:50 AM**

Batman también hace lo suyo y se dirige a la Baticueva.

-¡Alfred, necesito el Nemesis 2!-dijo Batman.

-Señor el Nemesis aun no est…-decia Alfred.

-¿Puede pelear?-

-Claro señor, siempre y cuando no se mueva y sea al ras del suelo-Con eso sabía que no le quedaba otra cosa que usar la última alternativa, se acerca al borde de la plataforma y del suelo surge una bóveda de buen tamaño esta se abre y cual muñeca rusa salen bóvedas mas pequeñas hasta llegar a un maletín. Lo pone en una mesa y tanto Alfred como Bruce lo miran.

-¡Señor, usted planea…!-decía Alfred.

-¡Lo va a detener, no lo matara!-dijo Batman.

-¿Y si eso no es suficiente?-dijo Alfred, Bruce lo sabe, incluso antes de que Alfred lo preguntara, ¿y si no era suficiente? Que lo seria, que haría después para detener a un Dios Entre Hombres.

 **Metropolis 10:02 AM.**

Prime destruía todo el lugar sin dejar a nadie con vida y tampoco dando le la oportunidad, la más afectada era Lois lane, quien no daba crédito a lo que veía. Estaba más allá del horror, esta destrozada de tal manera que solo quedaría polvo que sería arrastrado por el viento.

-Superman detente, no tiene que…-Lois con la voz rotra cuando tiene a Superman enfrente. Este se acerca a ella aun más y sin ningún remordimiento lanza a Lois donde esta Jimmy Olson, el la ayuda ya que el impacto fue muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te hemos hecho?-dijo Jimmy

-No me han hecho nada, solo les dejo claro que nadie se atreva a desafiarme de nuevo-dijo Prime mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo intenso, pero antes de los incinere Green Lantern lo golpea con su rayo de energía haciéndolo retroceder pero pese a esto no pierde la compostura.

-Y con esto casi no tengo nada-dijo Hal Jordan.

-Habla por ti, solo tengo lo suficiente para mantener el traje-dijo John Steward.

En eso Superman Prime se prepara para atacarlos pero durante el trayecto dos rayos de energía lo repelen de inmediato. Todos los presentes voltean a ver y lo que ven los alegra como pocas cosas en el mundo. Wonder Woman, SHAZAM, Capitán Átomo, Flash, Detective Marciano y Aquaman aparecen para hacerle frente a este desafío.

-Llegan un poco tarde-dijo Jordan.

-No te quejes con nosotros, nos tardamos buscando esto-dijo Flash y les lanza sus batería de linternas verdes. Ambos colocan sus anillos en posición y dicen el juramento.

 _-En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura,-_

 _-ningún mal escapará de mi vista!-_

 _-Que aquellos que veneran el poder del mal,-_

 _-se cuiden de mí poder... la luz de Linterna Verde-_

Ya con sus anillos recargados se preparan para lo que será una batalla sin cuartel, los de la Liga empieza pero Superman Prime empieza con una voltereta de yudo para Wonder Woman, luego una patada al ras del suelo para luego patearlo en el aire con una movimiento estilo hip hip, se pone de pie rápidamente para recibir con un rodillazo a SHAZAM mientras le da un codazo en la nuca a Capitán Átomo y los coloca para que lo lance lejos el rayo de Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), lo toma y lo empieza a enrédaselo en el cuerpo mientras se acerca a él pero Jordan lo vuelve unas cadenas y candado pero con una variable de Yiu-yitsu Brasileño con voltereta lo deja en el suelo, luego se dirige a Steward el cual lo deriva con una huracarana y en el suelo le da un poderoso golpe de antebrazo, pero antes de dar el siguiente golpe Aquaman intenta clavarle su tridente pero con un grácil movimiento gira para elide el golpe sujeta el tridente y con una patada al abdomen lo apara de este y como si fuera un bastón lo eleva y de inmediato lo vuelve a golpea con el tridente para hacerlo caer al suelo de forma descomunal. Todo esto pasó en menos de 10 segundos.

-Soy yo o este sujeto es la reencarnación de Bruce Lee-dijo SHAZAM.

-Debe ser alguna especie clon mejorada de Superman, ya que el no sería tan hábil para hacer eso-dijo Flash.

-Así que no debemos contenernos-dijo SHAZAM.

-Al parecer, no-dijo Flash y vuelven al ataque. Mientras Superman Prime sonreía.

 **Bialya 7:45 PM**

El equipo está llegando al lugar donde dice NightSword que esta cautivo Superman, llegan al centro de Bialya aterrizan en un bosque pero cuando bajan NightSword siente las consecuencias de la pelea contra el clon mejorado. El sabe que tiene que estar con su equipo pero la situación amerita que interfiera en esa batalla. Pero él era el único de lo que pasaba en Metropolis y como poco a poco el poder de los de la Liga disminuía mientras que el del otro sujeto no cambia en ningún momento, esto no acabaría bien.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Zatanna.

-… Ustedes sigan, yo tengo que regresar-dijo NightSword esto sobre salta a todos ya que debían estar unidos para este rescate, pero para Ichigo las cosas son distintas-Escuchen, sé que hay que rescatar a Superman, le debo una por aquella vez que pensé que lo pendí todo pero este sujeto… es muy poderoso y yo no soy de los que ignoran cuando hay varias personas en peligros, así que les encargo mucho que lo salven, realmente el fue la primera persona que me dio su mano cuando nadie más lo hizo cuando llegue a este mundo-Todos se quedan impresionado, ya que desconocían que Superman era la primera persona que conoció en ese universo, pero a su vez entendían el porqué de dejarlos, el siempre daba todo por el todo, no podía dejar pasar por solo salva a un amigo pero tampoco podría dejar que alguien abuse de su poder contra aquellos que son más fuertes que los demás. Pero por suerte como cuando recataron a Rukia u Orihime, estaban sus amigos quienes podían apoyarlo. Y ahora más que nunca tenía que hacerlo.

-Ve, nosotros nos encargamos-dijo Robin.

-La entrada debe estar al frente tal vez esta oculta en el suelo-dijo NightSword y sale volando en dirección a Metropolis pero no antes de despedirse de sus amigos.

 **Metropolis 11:23 AM.**

Los miembros de la Liga siguen batallando en contra del clon mejorado y aunque estaba a su favor la superioridad numérica era claro que aun no estaban a su nivel cada intento de encararlo eran rápidamente cortados ante la descomunal manera de pelear del super-clon-mejorado, la univa que mantenía el paso con dificultad era Wonder Woman pero incluso ella no podía con la fuerza de Superman Prime.

Superman Prime le da un golpe de antebrazo a Detective Marciano, cuando Lantern intenta lanzar un disparo pero este lo elude corriendo rápido para después salir del sulo dándole un golpe que lo avienta por los aires en eso Aquaman lo enviste y lo derriba pero antes de que pueda acercarse da un soplido que lo deja congelado, pero Capitán Átomo intenta descongelarlo pero Prime lo aparta con una parda en la espalda.

-¡OH NO!-dijo Capitán Átomo al ver que su traje se empezaba a rasgar ya que eso es lo único que lo separa a él de su destructivo cuerpo con poder nuclear.

-Creo que deberás apartarte-dijo Jordan quien logra romper el bloque de hielo que encerraba a Steward.

-No puedo hacer eso, si me voy debilitaríamos nuestras defensas-dijo Capitán Átomo.

-Es mejor que ser el responsable de vaporiza a la mitad de la ciudad-dijo Jordan y Capitán Átomo no tuvo otra opción que replegarse.

Mientras los demás siguen peleando, Marciano, Lantern y Wonder Woman lo atacan de frente esto logra distraerlo mientras Flash y SHAZAM lo atacan por detrás con un poderoso ataque eléctrico de forma exitosa más no efectiva, ya que no logra mucho. Cuando se recupera toma a Flash del pie y lo aprieta con tanta fuerza que le destroza la pierna, Flash grita de dolor ya que pese a que no fue muy fuerte la fuerza aun seguía siendo descomunal, mientras le da un cabezazo a SHAZAM que termina estrellándose contra una tienda de juguetes, cuando termina lanza a Flash y se eleva sobre sus oponentes.

-¿¡Es todo lo que tienen este mundo!? Estos son los "Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta", Que decepción-dijo Superman prime pero en eso una Aeronave llega por detrás y dispara unos misiles. De la nave baja Batman mientras el humo se disipa de la cual aparece la figura del Kriptoniano Mejorado aun intacta-Oh, lo olvide, aun faltaba la mosca en la sopa-Voltea a ver al Caballero de la Noche con su inmutable rostro.

-¡No te lo volveré a decir, ríndete!-dijo Batman pero el clon mejorando no se inmuta-Tu, lo pediste-dijo Bataman y lanza unos batarangs que Superman Prime intenta ver a través del humo pero este estaba cargado de plomo por lo cual no que sucedía afuera, decide elevarse para ver lo que sucede pero Jordan lo apresa con su anillo y Batman le apunto pero titubea.

-Dispara Batman-dijo Green Lantern pero Batman dudaba en dispara.

-¡Hazlo!-dijo Tornado pero aun no podía apretar el gatillos al percartaarse de lo que asaba John Jones entra en la mente de Batman y lo que ve no puede ser peor era el el que tenia la pistola apuntándole a sus padre y a una versión muy joven de el. John se acerca a él para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Bruce me escuchas, tu no fuiste el causo la muerte de tus padres, tú no tienes la culpa-dijo el Detective Marciano.

-Pero…-dijo Batman.

-Basta-dijo John y toma el arma y todo se pone en blanca-Todos dependemos de ti, no puedes quedarte atrapado en tu dolor eso no es lo único que te define-

-… Jure que nunca usaría un arma en contra de nadie-

-Ni siquiera si tus seres queridos están de por medio-Al oir esto Batman ve al frente a Alfred, Dick y entre ellos una embarazada Selina Kyle de 9 meses quien acaricia su vientre, esto hace que Batman cambie y al regresar en si Superman Prime empieza a destrozar el aparejo que formo Lantern pero antes de que se destroce por completo Batman dispara y aunque logra darle no penetra su piel, Batman vuelve a dispara pero vuelve a suceder lo mismo las balas de kriptonita se destruyen al instante.

Prime se librera pero de lugar de arremeter contra Batman se acerca a él de forma calmada.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que eso funcionaria?-dijo Superman Prime para después darle un manotazo a Batman que termina estrellándose contra un auto los demás intentan detenerlo pero estaban exhausto y solo pueden mirar lo que está a punto de suceder, Prime lo toma del cuello u acerca su rostro a el asfixiándolo en el proceso.

-He escuchado que tu eres el único que puede detener a Superman, y ahora sé que exageraban-dijo Superman Prime sus ojos se tornan de un rojo carmesí, Batman sabe que no podrá salir de esta pero en eso…

-¡YO LO SOLTARIA SI FUERA TU!-

Superman Prime voltea mientras el brillo de sus ojos se apaga y ahí lo ve a NightSword a una altura considerable con su rostro seria y con Zangetsu recargada en sus hombros. Superman Prime cambio si durante la pelea con la Liga era tranquila ahora se veía algo intranquilo. NightSword aterriza a unos metros de el, ambos se miran mientras se acercan uno al otro. Superman Prime, NightSword X, dos seres con un poder realmente "brutal" cara acara.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo NightSword mirando con mucha seriedad a Superman Prime.

-Soy Superman-contesta el Kriptoniano mejorado pero la mirada de NightSword no cambiaba seguía con su mismo semblante serio.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Quién eres?-dijo Ichigo haciendo que Superman Prime ponga un rostro arrogante, ya que para la Liga este era Suprman, pero tras estas palabras de inadiato entendieron que no era él.

-¿Cómo supiste que no era él?-

-Siento tu reiatsu ¡Y SÉ!... que no eres el-Superman Prime se sorprende que descubriera casi de inmediato que no era él Superman original pero aun así estaba listo para arrancarle la pies por su descontento ante el shinigami.

-No importa si descubriste quien soy, igual caerás como ellos-dijo Superman Prime señalando con su puño.

-¡Averigüémoslo!-dijo NightSword agarrando a Zangetsu.

Era la hora, muchos especulaban sobre el poder de Ichigo, algunos decían que era igual de poderoso que Superman, pero tras recuperar el control de su poder Hollow, se dudaba si el realmente era superior a él, pero en esta ocasión uno de los Shinigamis más poderoso se enfrentaría a uno de los Superman's más poderoso, nadie sabría quien sería el vencedor pero una cosa era segura, La tierra temblaría antes una batalla de tales dimensiones.

 **Bialya 7:50 AM**

Mientras el equipo había entrado a las instalaciones subterráneas, eran pasillos de metal que se extendían por cientos de metros.

-"Esto fue demasiado fácil"-dijo Dark Rukia

-"Lo sé, al parecer nos quieren eliminar a todos de una sola vez"-responde Robin entendiendo él porque

-"Eso no es lo importante, hay que sacar de aquí al verdadero Superman"-dijo Artemisa.

Los jóvenes héroes siguen su camino hasta toparse con un enorme redondel al entrar las puertas se cierran detrás de ellos.

-Genial, ¿ahora qué?-dijo Kid Flash.

- _Mis queridos "niños"_ -dice una voz por unos parlantes- _Siempre tratando de demostrar que están al nivel de sus mayor-_

-¡LUTHOR!-dijo Sperboy con rabia rememorando todo el mal que provoca.

 _-je je je, calma, ya tendré tiempo para ti, pero antes hay que deshacerse de tus amigos-_

Unas compuertas se empiezan a elevar, se empieza a ver a un hombre detrás de estas.

 _-Superboy Prime no fue el primer intento de clonar a Superman pero este primer intento salió algo "Vizarro"-_

Se presenta un hombre parecido a Superman pero tenía el pelo alborotado y desreglado, de piel palida como el papel y la S en sentido opuesto. Los jóvenes héroes se preocupan y no es para menos, al ser un clon de Superman tendría que ser un desafío enfrentarlo.

-Mi sEr SupERmAN-dijo Vizarro poniéndose en pose de box.

Desde la seguridad de una habitación Luthor mira todo lo que sucede.

-¿Por qué se puso el traje al revés?-dijo Luthor.

 **Metropolis 11:30 AM.**

Era la hora, muchos especulaban sobre el poder de Ichigo, algunos decían que era igual de poderoso que Superman, pero tras recuperar el control de su poder Hollow, se dudaba si el realmente era superior a él, pero en esta ocasión uno de los Shinigamis más poderoso se enfrentaría a uno de los Superman's más poderoso, nadie sabría quien sería el vencedor pero una cosa era segura, La tierra temblaría antes una batalla de tales dimensiones.

Ichigo tomo a Zangetsu, sabe que con su poder actual no sería suficiente así que no se arriesga, Cuando se enfrento a Grimmjow empezó con solo su bankai pero en las noches del mundo Hollow prácticamente era un desierto pero ahora está en medio de una ciudad con gente a su alrededor. Invoca su Bankai provocando un enorme torre de luz y humo blanco, y pro de lugar de disiparlo no pierde tiempo y saca su máscara Hollow y con la energía oscura aparta el humo blanco combinándolo con humo negro. NightSword X sale de ahí con Zangetsu en su mano poniéndolo en su hombro.

-Solo porque tienes otra vestimenta, te hace muy poderoso-dijo Superman Prime.

-El burro hablando de orejas-dijo Ichigo al ver Superclon con una armadura ligera incorporado a su traje y ante esto Superman Prime se lanza sobre el para darle un puñetazo explota-cabeza pero fue grande la sorpresa que NightSword X lo detuvo con una mano.

-Pensé que serias más fuerte-dijo Superman Prime.

-Ya somos dos-dijo NightSword.

Pero no es suficiente para inmutar a Prime, lanzo otro golpe, uno tras otro mientras Zangetsu lo protege de tan salvajes arremetidas. NightSword lo aparte con un getsuga tenshou a corta distancia, aprovecha esta brecha para intentar una estocada pero Superman Prime lo esquiva a escasos milímetros de su pecho y conecta un golpe al cuerpo del Shinigami que sale disparado atravesando edificios, Ichigo clava su Zantpakuto al suelo para detenerse, ocho cuadras después al fin se detiene, Ichigo mira al frente y ve a Prime baja al suelo.

Sabe que si sigue peleando en la ciudad destrozara todo lo que este a su paso, y sale disparado al cielo, Superman Prime lo sigue pero en eso NightSword se detiene y ataca a Prime, este se cubre pero la espada de Ichigo logra cortar la armadura del superclon y apenas su piel, Ichigo sabía que la Luz tenía algo más planeado por si acababa con él, no podía subestimar a su rival porque detrás de este había otro manejándolo como a un títere.

Prime ve esto y cree que NightSword no es tan poderoso como se creía que sería otro más del monto pero que equivocado estaba lo que Ichigo hacia era ganar tiempo para su equipo.

Mientras el equipo estaba en aprietos por tan tremendo oponente, Superboy recibe un golpe de Bizarro, mientra, Artemisa dispara unas flechas a su rival que no le hacen nada, en eso Kid Flash lo enredada on un cable del batigancho de Robin pero no es suficiente y Bizarro se libera, Zatanna invoca un hechizo pero no logra mucho, Dark Rukia intenta derribarlo con una técnica de judo pero es incapaz de moverlo de lugar de eso es aventada hacia el muro pero antes de estrellarse Señorita Marciana la atrapa con su telequinesis.

-"No dijiste que podrías contra Superman"-dijo Artemisa por el enlace psíquico recordando aquella vez que derribo a Ichigo.

-"Menos palabras, más flechas"-responde Dark Rukia.

Bizarro se empieza a enojar de que lo ataque unos niños.

-mI SUpeRmA, Mi nO DejAR a bUEnoS vIVos-

-"Este sujete cree que somos los malos"-dijo Kid Flash.

-"Tal vez podamos usar eso"-dijo Robin.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-pregunto Superboy.

_"Si lo hacemos creer que también somos malos podremos "-dijo Robin.

-¿Pero cómo lo hacemos?-dijo Aqualad.

-"Déjenmelo a mí"-dijo Zatanna y todos se cubren de humo.

Bizarro tambien es cubierto por el humo pero esto es solo para distraerlo, cuando se disipa Bizarro observa a nueve chicos nuevos.

-¿uSTedEs Ser QUienEs?-

-Nos deshicimos de esos Noobs por ti Superman-dijo Robin con voz distinta y taje cambiado.

-¿hUm?-

-Vinimos para acabar con el falso Superman que esta aquí-dijo Dark Rukia.

-¿Lo has visto, guapo?-dijo Artemisa con voz seductora cosa que no le gusto a Wally.

-SEpuRMe-dijo Bizarro y los lleva hasta una cámara, dentro les muestra lo que contenía en su interior-¡faLSo SuPErmAN!-

-¡Por dios!-dijo Señorita Marciana.

De regreso en Metropolis, Ichigo seguía luchando en el cielo con Superman Prime, NightSword X soportaba cada uno de los golpes de Prime pero cada vez eran más fuerte, a tal grado que empezó a rajarse su máscara ante tal poder.

¿¡Que te pasa, acaso no eres NightSword en modo X!?-dijo Superman Prime mientras seguía lanzando golpe tras golpe-¿¡Porque no haces nada estamos en el cielo, en medio de la…!?-Ahí se dio cuenta de lo que trata de hace mira hacia abajo y descubre que ya no se puede ver a simple vista la ciudad-Claro-

-"¡Demonios!¡Ya se dio cuenta!"-peno Ichigo. En eso ve como Prime iba en picada de nuevo a la ciudad, NightSword X va tras él.

Superman Prime mira como se acerca a la ciudad pero de la nada NightSword X lo taclea apartándolo de su ruta de colisión, NightSowrd X intenta atacarlo con un Getsuga Tenshou pero Prime se adelanta y le da un poderoso codazo que lo aparta, Superman Prime se lanza contra el pero es recibido por un Getsuga Tenshou, y termina regresando por donde vino, NightSword X se dirige contra él pero Superman Prime lo golpea con su puño, se dirige a él para rematarlo pero NightSword X le da una patada en el estoma que lo aparta de él. Ambos se miran y ambos se lanzan uno contra el otro, a escasos cientos de metros, la colisión es tal que prácticamente crea un terremoto. Los miembros de la Liga evitan que el desastre empeore.

-¡Ahora muestras tu fuerza!-dijo Priem con arrogancia.

-Mira quién habla-responde Ichigo con severidad.

Ichigo intenta hacer algo, con sus piernas lo toma del torso y lo avienta contra un edificio el cual se derrumba por el impacto.

-¡NIGHTSOWRD!-Ichigo voltea y ve a Hal Jordan-¡Tienen que alejarse de aquí ponen en riesgo a miles de personas!-

-¡Díselo a él!-decía NightSword X pero un trozo de edifico lo embiste provocando que Ichigo sea lanzado con todo y el escombro.

Superman Prime sale de los escombros del edificio, Hal sabe que el solo no podrá contra él pero Superman Prime solo se lo queda viendo, Ichigo regresa lo más rápido a lado del Lantern de la Tierra.

-¿Por qué no se mueve?-dijo Jordan pero en eso Prime señala detrás de ellos, ambos voltean y no puede creen lo que ven, varios Menos Grandes salen del mar, en eso llega Wonder Woman que también esta atónita-Esto no es posible-

-Si Superman estuviera…-

-¡No lo esta!¡Así que confíen en mí! Yo me encargre del falso Superman ustedes detengan a los Menos Grande-dijo Ichigo de forma cortante y se dirige en contra del Supercoln mejorado, no obstante la ultima parte parecie que no era decepción sino como si les dijera "No se preocupen, yo estoy aquí".

-Aquí, Wonder Woman, necesitamos a todos los miembros de la Liga que estén disponibles, repito, a todos los miembros que este disponibles-dijo Wonder Woman por el intecominucado de su oreja.

Mientras el equipo se el equipo esta atonito por lo que ven.

-faLSo SEpuRMe-dijo Bizarro mostrando el contenedor.

Y no era para menos ya que dentro de este está una chica rubia con el mismo traje con el que encontraron a Conner.

-Bueno se parece un poco…-dijo Kid Flash.

-Bueno, muchas gracias, nosotros no encargamos de esto-dijo Zatanna mientras lleva a Bizarro a la salida ella cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Artgemisa confundida.

-¿Es otro superclon?-pregunto Superboy con seriedad.

-Averigüémoslo-dijo Robin y se conecta a la computadora, tras teclear algunos códigos logro encontrar información.

¿Es un genoclon?-pregunto Superboy.

-No, más bien es un intento de mejorar a la raza humana con ADN kriptoniano-responde Robin.

-¿Pero qué hacemos con ella?-pregunta Dark Rukia.

-Deberíamos sacarla de ahí para empezar-dijo Rocket

-Yo no lo haríamos si fuera ustedes-dijo Kid Flash.

-Vamos somos más que ella y además contamos con Zatanna y Superboy, ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?-dijo Señorita Marciana

-De acuerdo pero que no me digan que le advertimos-robin libera a la hibrida la cual se nota que esta despertando y con gran ímpetu salta del contenedor

-¡Buenos días!, es hora de las practicas-dijo la chica muy animada dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes.

-Si claro "es peligrosa"-dijo Artemisa haciendo burla.

-Hey, Superboy nos ataco cuando lo liberamos-dijo Robin pero Superboy lo mira con severidad-Sin ofender-

-Lo que queremos decir es que ella puede ser peligrosa-dijo Aqualad.

-A mi no me parece peligrosa-dijo Zatanna.

-Oigan, parece que encontré algo-dijo Robin-al parecer estas instalaciones tiene otros diez niveles y adivinen donde esta Superman.

Los chicos siguen su camino y la chica les deja claro que no hay comparación con Superboy, pece a ser mitad humana era capaz de volar y de usar su visión térmica, los cuales fueron de mucha ayuda al bajar y abrir las compuertas del subnivel desde luego Superboy no esta feliz por la superioridad de la chica.

-Celoso-dijo la chica rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

-Callate-dijo Superboy pasando a un lado de ella sin verla.

Abren la única compuerta que había y encuentran a Superman dentro de un contenedor. Todos van hacia donde está el Robin hackea el sistema mientras Superboy y Aqualad sacan de ahí al Hombre de Acero.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Conner.

-No debieron…-dijo Superman con dificultad.

-Vamos, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer-dijo Kid Flash.

-No, todo esto… es una trampa-dijo Superman.

-Así es, fue tan fácil-dijo la voz de Lex Luthor por los parlantes-Con Superman Prime luchando contra NightSword, ya no cuentan con su Overpower a su lado por lo cual será relativamente sencillos acabar con todos-

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-dijo Superboy.

-Señor Luthor, por que hace esto-dijo al chica.

-Kara, mi niña, era casi perfecta, pero el casi no basta, así que te lo digo ahora, eres un desgracia, todo el esfuerzo que dimos en ti fue en vano-dijo Luthor lastimando a Kara-y pensar que cuando crecieras te iba esposar-

-¡UYGH!-dijeron todos los chicos por el asco que dio oír eso.

-Y para estar seguro…-dijo Luthor y todo el lugar se ilumino con luces verdes.

De inmediato Superman y Superboy se debilitaron pero no fue el caso de Kara.

-¡No! ¡No las luces verdes!-

-Oye ¿por qué no te afecta?-dijo Rocket.

-Si me afectan, pierdo mis poderes con ellas-dijo Kara

-Entonces eres normal ahora-dijo Zatanna sorprendida ya que todos sabían que los kriptonianos se debilitaba pero no que se volvieran normales.

Se abren unas compuertas traseras y dejan ver a los tres grandes pescadores que atraparon a Superman, con los resto de lo que parecen ser partes de Bizarro siendo engullidas en sus bocas.

En metrópolis las cosas no eran más sencillas, Casi todos los miembros de la Liga se enfrentan a los Menos Grandes, y aun que aun no han atacado con el Zero, es cuestión de tiempo antes que lo hagan. Wonder Woman derriba a uno con su lazo, los Lanterns proyectan cada uno un enorme guante de Box y empiezan a golpear a un Menos Grande, Un Menos trata de atacar con el Zero pero Green Arrow le dispara una flecha con red que impida que abra la boca lo suficiente para hacer su ataque. Batman en su Batbote dispara torpedos que hacen que caigan tres Menos Grandes, Aquaman invoca alKraken para hacerse cargo de otros cinco Menos, aunque no eran mucho eran enormes y fuertes por lo cual no era sencillo acabar con uno. Mientras Ichigo seguía su pelea con Superman Prime, Zangetsu soporta los golpes de Prime y al parecer este se lastima con la katana de NightSword X; ambos presentan el daño de su batalla, la armadura de Prime esta muy maltratada mientran que a NightSword la ropa se le desgarraba por cada golpe. Cuando los dos colisiona al mismo tiempo se separan por su propia fuerza.

Superman Prime se evalúa y lo que ve no es alentados, tenía algunas costillas fracturados y otras astilladas, decenas de cortes por su piel algunos habían cortado hasta musculo por su parte Ichigo tenía entumida las manos, también con costillas rotas y astilladas y decenas de moretones en su cuerpo, pero ninguno quería cedes cada uno con sus propios argumentos.. La ciudad no le fue mejor, con hundimientos y grietas en el suelo, edificios cortados y colapsados toda metrópolis fue testigo del brutal combate pero este no sería el combate más brutal en la historia aun faltarían dos para eso, pero ahora, era un "dios" contra un dios de la muerte.

Ichigo sabe que esto no puede seguir tiene que acabar con esto pero tampoco quería matarlo, y he ahí su dilema, al igual que Bruce Wayne el perder a su madre de una forma tan brutal lo marco de por vida pero si no lo hacia esta destrucción no cedería, ¿Qué hacer? ¿¡Qué hacer ahora!?... pero por pensar eso NightSword X no elude el golpe de Prime y este le destroza la máscara de Hollow mandándolo por lo cielos, Ichigo intenta reincorporarse pero Superman Prime lo sigue acribillando mientras avanzaban kilómetros, Ichigo con desesperación invoca su máscara pero Prime lo sujeta y lo estrella contra un estadio techado que tenia gente adentro.

Mientras dentro del estadio.

-Es increíble Brock Lesnar le esta propiando una golpiza a John Cena-

-SCena resiste, aguanta los golpe… ¡Pero mi eren eso, Cena revierte el asunto y lo tiene a su merced!-

-Se prepara para un Ajuste de Actitud-

En eso que produce su movimiento, del techo caen los dos super poderosos, Todos se conmocionan creen que es parte pero de repente surge Superman Prime ahorcando a NightSword con su espada, sujetándola de la cadena y el mango de esta, que esta enrolada en su cuello.

-¡No puede ser, Superman, Superman está estrangulando a HightSword con la cadena de su espada-

-¡Aprieta. Apriete, al Hombre Muerto se le hace tarde!-

Mientras Superman Prime disfrutaba del momento.

-¡Morirás! ¡Frente a toda esta gente!-dijo con malicia Prime.

Ichigo no sabía que nacer estaba a la merced del Superclon mejorado y por puro instinto se le ocurre hacer lo primero que se le viene a la mente…

-¡FAUUUUUUUL!-

Ichigo golpeo a Prime en los bajos, aunque no parecía mucho Ichigo antes se había enfrentado a Supeman cuando Hichigo estaba libre y el sabia que él podía hacerle daño incluso a puño limpio. Prime no puerde tiempo e intenta acabar con él con una tajada con NightSword toma la barrera de protección que separa al publico del ringsite cada golpe que propina desintegra la barrera, Superman Prime suelta a Zangetsu e Ichigo de inmediato. Toma a su zantpakuto y embeste contra Prime llevándoselo lejos del estadio. Mientras los dos luchadores estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión.

NightSword X volaba a gran velocidad pero Prime intenta liberarse, golpea la espalda del Shinigami pero Ichigo no sede u se dirige al suelo el cual impacta de lleno. Ambos se levantan del suelo, Prime lanza el primer golpe pero NightSword X lo elude y aprovecha para contraatacar con un puñetazo en el rostro del clon kriptoniano que lo hace retroceder. Ichigo aprovecha esto y se abalanza sobre el con Zangetsu pero Prime lo elude pero aun así recibe parte de esta que le corta el pecho, la herida hacer que Prime caiga al suelo donde se sujeta su erida. NightSword X se acerca a él.

-¡Rindete!, No podrás continuar con esa herida-

-Acaso crees que soy tan débil, No soy como tú, no mates a las personas ni aunque signifique el fin de la amenaza que son, yo por otra parte no tengo ningún reparo en ellos.

Ichigo sabía que tenía razón, el nunca había hecho algo así y nunca lo haría… Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas él debía hacer algo para detener a este tipo como diera lugar o sino muchas personas lo pagarían caro.

De regreso con el Equipo luchaba por sobrevivir a los ataques de los Grandes Pescadores, y no se les hacia fácil teniendo a dos heridos y a una chica "normal" entre ellos. Pese al gran tamaño de los Hollow eran demasiado rápidos incluso a Kid Flash le costaba eludirlos.

-¡Esto no puede seguir!-dijo Artemisa desesperada mientras lanzaba unas flechas con redes eléctricas.

-No eres la única-dijo Dark Rukia golpeando a los Hollow con sus bastones en modo aturdidor (con descargas eléctricas)

-Zatanna ¿puedes usar tu magia contra ellos?-dijo Señorita Marciana mientras volaba de un lado al otro y con golpee psicoquineticos los alejaba para eludir a los Grandes Pescadores.

-No lo creo, al parecer les gusta la magia-dijo Zatanna ya que intento usar magia y sintió como esas cosas la devoraron.

Pero el que más se esforxaba era Kid Flash cada tanto tenia que mover a los tres kriptonianos para que no fueran devorados.

-¿¡Alguien… tiene… alguna… idea!?-dijo Wally con dificultad por el gran esfuerza que hacía.

Los Jovenes Heroes seguían en su batalla nadie sabía cómo responder a las palabras de Kid, Aqualad electrocuta a uno pero algo ocurre dos los tres Hollows se detiene y sacan sus "sebos de pesca" y estos revelan a una personas, Zatanna, Robin y Rukia se aproximan a ellos.

-Chicos que hacen-dijo Rocket.

-Ay no, ya recordé que hacen estos Hollows-dijo Marciana.

-¿Enserio? "Ahora te acuerdas"-dijo Artemisa con sarcasmo.

\- Ellos atapan a sus víctimas por medio de sus recuerdos que los proyectan en sus apéndices-dijo Marciana

-Como los peces sapo-dijo Aqualad.

-¿Y ellos que hace?-dijo Artemisa.

-Son cazadores de asecho usan su apéndices a mado de señuelos para atraer a sus presas y luego devorarlas-dijo Aqualad

Robin ve a sus padres que los llaman para que se acerque a ellos, mientras que Zatanna. Robin no sabe qué hacer pero la soberbia nostalgia que tenia estar con ellos de nuevo pero era una ilusión mortal. Para Zatanna no era mejor, ella deseaba con todo su corazón que su padre regresara a ella libre de Destino pero en cada intento fallaba desastrosamente por lo cual esto era simple demasía bueno para que ella se resistiera pero al igual que Robin.

Su amigos intentan apartarlos pero el Hollow restante no les permite, esto los exaspera cada intento es inútil, pero en un momento Kid Flash logra evitar que Robin sea devorado, que queda inconsciente por lo fuerte del golpe, pero él estaba en sus límites.

-Eso fue todo…-dijo Kid Flash y se desmaya.

Por otra parte Zatanna es salvada por el trabajo en conjunto de Dark Rukia y Artemisa, Rukia toma a Zatanna mientras Artemisa traba su arco enla boca del hollow, esto no dura ya que el Hollow lo rompe. Y al igual que Robin , Zatanna queda inconsciente. Todos se reúnen en un punto siendo los únicos conscientes, Artemisa, Aqualad, Dark Rukia, Señorita Marciana, Rocket y Kara.

-Bien parece que este es el fin-dijo Rocket con firmeza.

-Si es así, caeremos peleando-dijo Aqualad sacando sus espadas de agua.

-Saben, desde que los conoci mi vida no ha sido la misma… y nunca me arrepentiré de esto-dijo Dark Rukia.

-No otros también-dijo Marciana todos se preparan y cuando los Hollow se preparan para saltarles encima un explosión en las puertas de atrás. Todos. Incluyendo los Hollows, voltea y del humo salen dos misiles que impactan entre los Hollows que quedan congelados, los Jóvenes Héroes restantes ven preocupados de donde salieron los misiles y de entre el humo salen dos chicas.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo una de las dos chicas que tenía un disfraz de murcielado, mientras la otra era una pelirroja de traje Azul marino metalizado, Kaldur se da cuenta de inmediato quien era esta última, era Tula.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta Artemisa.

-Las presentaciones luego, debemos irnos-dijo la chica vestida de murciélago esta toma a Robin, Aqualad y Tula se levan a Superman, Megan a Superboy, Artemisa a Wally, Dark Rukia a Zatanna, y al final están Rocket y Kara. Todos siguen a las chicas nuevas hasta la salida, ya afuera los Kriptonianos se empiezan a recuperar pero no lo suficiente ya que aun no despiertan, Dentro de las instalaciones los Hollows rompen el hielo que los tenían cautivos y de inmediato se dirigen a la salida, Kara al recuperar sus fuerza y escucha como estos se acercan vuela hasta una formación rocosa y quita un pedazo enorme de esta y la estrella contra la entrada bloqueándola.

-Esto los detendrá-dijo Kara.

-¿creo que somos demasiados?-dijo Rocket

-Puedo hacer espacio en la Bio-Nave-dijo Marciana.

-No será necesario-dijo la chica murciélago quien saca algo de su cinturón que parece un control de un botón lo oprime y del cielo baja una Jabalina.

-Nosotras nos llevaros a los de la Super familia, ustedes vallan en la otra-dijo la chica murciélago.

Aqualad y Tula suben a Superman, Marciana con Superboy y la chica murciélago. El resto sube a ala Bio-Nave.

-Aquí, Batgirl a la Atalaya, respondan-

-Aquí Atalaya, los copio-dijo el Detective Marciano.

-Tenemos a Superman pero esta herido tambien Superboy, Robin, Kid y Zatanna-dijo Batgirl

Enterado, regresen a la Atalaya de inmediato-dijo Marciano y las dos naves despegan hacia el cielo en trayectoria a la Atalaya.

Pero abajo Luthor esta un poco sorprendido por lo que paso, solo un poco.

-Sabia que tenían sus mini versiones de ellos pero no que tuvieran sus contra partes femeninas-dijo Luthor, y el y su asistente salen de ahí.

-¿Y que pasara con Kara y Superman?-dijo su asistente.

-No importa si recuperaron al Hombre de Acero si destruimos a NightSword será el mismo resultado-

En Metropolis Superma Prime y NightSword X seguían luchando más que una lucha parecía una pelea a muerte, Ichigo era el que se veía más débil no por su poder sino por la falta de interés de acabar con su rival, por su parte la liga pudo derrotar a todos los menos grandes salvando a lo que queda de la ciudad de la invasión de los Hollows gigantes, pero ahora su atención se pone en la pelea entre dioses y los más poderosos y en mejor condición van a apoyar a Ichigo.

NightSword mantiene a distancia s Prime con rápidos movimientos de Zangetsu pero en eso Prime elude los movimientos pero en realidad ichigo le permite pasar y al estar tan cerca le da una estocada en el diafragma Prime retrocede adolorido.

-¡Ríndete, no me hagas llegar más lejos!-dijo Ichigo

Je je ¿más lejos? ni siquiera es de un aficionado a supervillano, cuando mucha de un ladrón desesperado-dijo Prime y le da un poderoso golpe a NightSword que lo lanza hacia unos escombro pero cuando se preparaba algo lu sujeta, era el lazo de Wonder Woman quien lo detiene pero esto no es suficiente y Prime toma el lazo y lo jala hacia él, Wonder Woman no pude con la fuerza del superclon mejorado y cede ante él. Prime la recibe con una sin fin de golpes, Prime había perdido el control, y Diana estaba pagando el precio, mientras que Ichigo salía de los escombros, vio esto invoca su máscara y de inmediato se dirige a él. Wonder Woman se le empezó a hinchar el rostro pero de la nada aparece NightSword X apartándolo con una patada para luego dirigirse contra el aun en el aire Prime se recupera y también hacer lo misma, Ichigo carga con su Getsuga Tenshou y Prime con un puño que empezó a ponerse al rojo vivo. Ambos chocan entre pero con la velocidad que iban, más su fuera y los poderes de estos crean una explosión con poder casi nuclear, pero iban tan rápidos que ambos siguen su curso antes que de que surja la explosión, Prime aterriza clavando sus pies al piso mientras que NightSword no soporta y cae estrepitosamente al suelo rodando por este soltando a Zangetsu en el trayecto. Cuando se deteiene esta bacaarriba tendido en el suelo.

- _¡Maldicion!-_ piensa Ichigo mientras se sujeta su brazo izquierdo _-¿creo que me rompi el brazo?_ -eleva su cabeza para ver a su rival que aun permanecia de pie- _Pero sé que a él le fue peor-_

La cabeza de Superman Prime cae al suelo rodando por este y el cuerpo se estrella contra este, todo había terminado, Ichgo recuesta su cabeza lo más delicado que puede y se queda inconsciente. Aunque no lo sabe acaba de derrotar a un rival más poderoso que Aizen pero esto no era el más poderoso aun queda unos cuantos a los cuales se enfrentaría y que con su victoria lo pondría como el nuevo Campión de la Tierra…

…Pero aun falta para ese día.


	18. Nueva Era

**Capitulo 18: Nueva Era**

 **Atalaya 11 de Agosto 8:23 AM**

Ichigo ha quedado inconsciente tras la brutal batalla que tuvo contra Superman Prime en la cual salió victorioso, despierta y de inmediato se da cuenta de que no está en el mismo lugar, era la enfermería de la Atalaya a su lado esta Superman que ya hacia despierto leyendo un libro.

-oh, ya despertaste-dijo Clark al ver a Ichigo.

-Al parecer todo salió bien, ya que estas aquí-dijo Ichigo.

-Así es, pero tú también pusiste de tu parte-

En eso Ichigo se pone serio y recuerda el m omento con tanta lucidez, lo duro del impacto, la tajada al cuello y como esto fue demasiado para su cuerpo que le rompió el brazo por la presión que ejerció. Por primera vez en su vida había matado pero algo en el evitaba que surgiera el remordimiento, como si algo lo motivara a no traumarse por ellos, era una sensación extraña. Pero en eso entra alguien a la habitación. Ichigo voltea y ahí ve a su novia, a Zatanna, ella se acerca a el pero cuando intenta moverse un intenso dolor lo detiene, al ver que es mira su brazo fuertemente sujetado por una férula de titanio.

-Tranquilo chico rudo, fue una pelea brutal la que tuviste-dijo Zatanna.

-No sé como sentirme… yo…-decía Ichigo pero las palabras no salían de su voca.

-Lo sé –dijo Zatanna con cariño colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de Kurosaki-Megan, npos conto, tu nunca había hecho algo así-

Ichigo esta estupefacto por la manera en que le respondió su novia, el esperaba que le reprochara lo que hizo pero ella entendía bien lo que le ocurría pero aun así…

-¿Cómo es que Megan sabe?-Pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad y enojo.

-Bueno, su tio John vio tus recuerdos y el se los mostro a ella-dijo Zatanna e ichigo puso su cara de "No me la creo"-Pero gracias a ello pudieron ayudarte-

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero hablare con ella y su tío-dijo Ichigo ya que el aun tenía en mente a Orihime pero ahora solo era un recuerdo que aunque fuerte ya no poseía el mismo efecto que antes. Pero es eso que lo pensaba Zatanna le planto un beso a su chico que lo sorprendió.

-Me alegra que estés aquí con nosotros todavía-dijo Zatanna.

-No, me alegra volverte a ver-dijo Ichigo. Ahí que ser sinceros, Ichigo era pésimo para ser romántico pero la frase llega al corazón de la Joven Maga

Desde afuera Kara observaba ella se había quedado desde entonces en la Atalaya siendo vigilada por los chicos, ya que no sabían de que era capaz realmente, pero durante este tiempo ella estuvo "observando" al Shinigami Sustituto con cierto "interes", le parecía atractivo y muy lindo ella no sabía lo que le pasaba pero era seguro que era la primera vez que sentía eso…

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Tatsuki sorprendiendo a la chica del súbito y repentina sorpresa, arrancando la puerta por puro reflejo, esto no paso de alto para Clark, Ichigo y Zatanna que voltearon a ver qué paso.

-¿Yo…?-decía Kara .

-Tranquila, solo dame la puerta-dice Zatanna pero en eso se da cuenta que la puerta es realmente pesada-¡pensándolo mejor tu sustenta!-Kara vuelve a toma la puerta-déjala en la pared y acompáñame-

Las dos chicas salen del ala medica y se acercan al comedor, se sirven algo de comida.

-¿Te preguntar algo?-dijo Tatsuki llamando la atención de la kriptoniana-¿Por qué estabas viendo a Ichigo?- pero la chica no responde, es más se llena la boca de comida-No soy una detective como Dick pero si pudiera hacer una hipótesis dira que te atrae Ichigo-

Al decir eso la chica se atraganto.

-¡COF, COF, COF!... ¿qué?-dijo Kara sorprendida.

-No te hagas, lo miras a cada rato desde que llego y puedo decir que te sientes mal cuando Zatanna ésta con él-dijo Tatsuki y Kara baja la mirada ya que ella había acertado.

-No sé qué me pasa pero él me parece alguien cautivante-

-Se que debe ser algo nuevo para ti pero es natural incluso Conner paso por lo mismo-

-Quiero estar con él pero ¿no sé cómo?-

-Yo lo pensaría dos veces si fuera tu-

-El señor Luthor me dijo que puedo hacer todo lo que quiera si me lo propongo-

Tatsuki la cara de indiferencia, ya que con ese comentario le decía que tan apegado era a Luthor.

-Hay que cambiar eso-dijo Tatsuki.

-¿Cambiar qué?-pregunto Kara curiosa por lo que le dijo.

-A Ichigo no le gusta la gente que piensa así, el prefiere a una persona que defienda a los demás no que tome lo que quiere porque quiere, entiendes-

Kara entendió de inmediato lo que Tatsuki le dijo, si quería estar con Ichigo tenía que cambiar. En eso llega Wonder Woman.

-Kara, Clark quiere hablar contigo-dijo Diana y Kara la sigue, ella lega a la misma habitación a la cual le arranco la puerta y ahí seguían Ichigo y Clark en la habitación pero ya no estaba Zatanna. Ella al entrar no puede evitar ver a Ichigo quien descansaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Kara acercate-dice Clark y la chica le pone atención al Hombre de Acero-quiero hablar contigo. Como sabrás no tienes a nadie y pienso, no, sé que es mi responsabilidad cuidarte, eres aun muy joven y aun no entiendes de que eres capaz y como esto puede afectar a los demás, y me gustaría que te quedaras un timepo con mi familia para que te ayuden a adaptarte-

Kara esta algo indecisa pero en eso recuerda lo que le dijo Tatsuki pero un oyente Ichigo le responde.

-Yo aceptaría si fuera tu, una familia es algo que no debes de tener-dijo Ichigo recordando como era su familia, su padre Isshin, sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin, ahora su nueva familia hecha de extraordinarios individuos, Dick, Conner, Megan, Wally, Tatsuki, Artemisa, Kaldur, Raquel y sobre todos Zatanna pero esto lo tomo de otra manera Kara ya que ella sabía que si quería ganarse a Ichigo tenía que hacer cosas que a él le agraden así que seguiría su consejo.

-Muy bien, acepto-responde Kara.

 **Sede de la Luz 9:00 AM**

Mientras en otro lugar las cosas estaban intensas, los miembros de la Luz discutían sobre lo currido.

-NightSword X resulto mucho más poderoso de lo que supusimos-Dijo Luthor

-Aun así su cometido fue cumplido-reafirma Vándalo Salvaje.

-¿A cambio de que? Que ellos tengan a un héroe mucho más poderoso que Superman-dijo con seriedad la Reina de Bialya.

-Superman Prime aun estaba desarrollando se y ahora lo perdimos por su arrogancia-dijo el Cerebro.

-Así es, nos dijeron que "él" sería suficiente para acabar con el Shinigami-dijo el Rey de los Mares.

-Se que parece un retrazo pero aun tenemos un haz bajo la manga-dijo Luthor con egocentrimos.

-Si te refieres a la sangre del shinigami, yo no diría que es una buena carta-dice el Cerebro-hemos hecho un sinfín de estudios a su sangre y apenas si hemos logrado algún avance-

-Así es, nosotros no, pero nuestro aliado en Apocolips podría hacer un mejor trabajo que nosotros-dijo Vándalo.

-Con su debido respeto , que mierdas estás diciendo "Salvaje"-dijo la reina de Bialya.

-Así como lo escucharon, en el momento preciso uno de nosotros ira al planeta de Darksied y le entregara en persona el ADN del chico nuevo de la Liga-dijo Luthor y todos se quedan pensativos era algo arriesgado ya que sabían de la reputación de Darksied.

-Pero bueno aun es muy pronto para hablar de eso, en el momento indicado alguien de nuestro grupo hará "un viaje de negocios" y la balanza estará otra vez a nuestro favor-dijo Vándalo con una sonrisa ya que el quería ser quien hiciera ese viaje.

En el universo de Ichigo las cosas eran muy distintas, tras meses de prueba y error al fin en logrado Toshiro se prepara para la prueba decisiva. Activa la maquin esta empieza a transmitir la enenrgia a un aro de metal, este empieza a vibrar y cuando la frecuencia sube lo suficiente hasta que se abre una brecha entre dimensiones.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo uno de los miembros del escudron de investigaciones.

-¡Lo logro ex capitán! Hitsugaya-

-¡Toshi lo hiciste!-dijo Karin emocionada.

-Impresionante Hitsugaya-dice Mayuki Korutsuchi-hasat yo lo creía imposible pero al ver esto te haza ganado mi respeto-

Yoshiro esta feliz tanto esfuerzo y dedicación dieron sus frutos, al fin estaba a casi nada de regresarle a su hermano a su amada Karin.

-Ya estos cerca Kurosaki-dijo Toshiro.

Bien con esto termina la que sería la primera parte que es todo sobre Justicia Joven, el siguiente capitulo dara inicio a lo que sería Justicia Joven: Invasión, tendrá mucho mas drama, acción y diversión al estilo de Bleach ya que incluiré a persaonajes de Bleach, como Grimmjo, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Karin Kurosaki, Toshiro, Kempachi y Yachiro, que serán los perosnaje por lo cual tendere más personajes que le vallan ese humor tan característico en Bleach. Bien eso será todo esperen con ansias el siguiente episodio.


	19. New Kingdom Come

**Capitulo 19: New Kingdom Come.**

Han pasado seis años desde que Ichigo llega al universo DC y las cosas han cambiado mucho, en su universo ichigo no tenía ni idea de que sería terminando la preparatoria, Hoy es el director de Wayne Enterpricers Asía, Bruce no to en Ichigo muchas actitudes que serian vitales para un alto ejecutivo y tras pensarlo le dio su propuesta al shinigami pelianaranjado, Ichigo no están seguro, ya que una cosa era enfrentar a criminales mundiales y otra era dirigir un a empresa multinacional, Lo hablo con Zatanna quien aun continua como su novia, sobre el asunto, ella le confesó que él era alguien que tomaba cualquier reto y que tenía que tomar este, Zatanna conocía bien a su Ichigo y fue fácil hacerle ver las cosas, Ichigo acepto la propuesta y ciertamente ufe una decisión acertado, la productividad de Wayne Enterpricers en Asia, nunca estuvo más alta y cumplió con las políticas en todo el continente, tal cual como si fuera el propio Bruce Wayne.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuela, Para Clark las cosas solo empeoraban, desde la parición y destrucción que causo Superman Prime, la actitud hacia Superman no era lamejor, de verlo como un héroe sele veía como una amenaza, la ciudad que protegía ya no lo quería, es más no deseaba que estuviera ahí, a tal punto que Clark prefirió aparcer en otras partes de Estados Unidos pero el resultado era el mismo, y así fue como realizo muchas labores alrededor del mundo, aun era cuestionado pero ciertamente no se quedaba para más, incluso la propia Liga abogo por el, pero esto solo despertó el interés en más persona ya que la visita de ciertos alienígenas causo un miedo sobre todo los alienígenas que habitaran la tierra.

 **Tokio 30 de Enero 7:30 PM, 6 años después.**

Era un dia típico para Ichigo regresaba de la oficina, al ser director de Wayne Enterpricers Asía, su salario era alto, y gracias a un hechizo de Zatanna pudo deshacerse de la peluca ya que este cambia el color de su cabello por un castaño oscuro, y para que este más completa la ilusión Ichigo se peina (como Christian Bale en Dark Knight) por suerte esto fue suficiente y se a mantenido así desde hace año y medio. El llega a una zona muy parecida a su viejo hogar, exceptuando por la gran casa que tiene que deja pequeñas las demás Ichigo estaciona su Acura NSX 2016, tambein tenia un F-150 Raptor y una BMW 100 RR.

-Ya vine-dijo Ichigo y Zatanna voltea a verlo.

-Oh, ya viniste-dijo Zatanna.

-Tarde más de lo esperado-

-Bien yo ya estoy lista-

-¿Lista par que?-

-… ¿lo olvidaste, vedad?-

Ichigo pone su cara de incertidumbre ya que no tenia la más minima idea.

-Tenemos una cita con Wally y Aremisa cenaremos con ellos-dice Zatanna-Ahora ve, date una ducha, cambiate y nos vamos-

-¿y si me acompañas en la ducha?-dijo Ichigo seductoramente

-Si hubieras llegado temprano tal vez, pero ahora date prisa-y así Zatanna despacha a su novio hacia el baño.

Una vez dentro Ichigo no puede evitar sentirse menospreciado pero entendía las prisas, se da una ducha rápida, se seca antes de salir va a sus roperos y selecciona un traje de buen gusto y caundo esta vestido va por algo que tenia escondido una pequeña caja que cabia en su mano en esta contenía un estuche de terciopelo lo guarda en su bolsillo, al terminar ambos se dirigen a su F-150 Raptor, salen de la ciudad y se dirigen a un lugar apartado, Ichigo oprime un botón y un portal Z aparece frente a ellos y lo traspasan.

Apocolips 7:30 PM

Mientras en el planeta de Darksied, Vándalo Salvaje dialogaba con el dios de la muerte y destrucción.

-Me impresiona escuchar que exista asi de poderoso, incluso diría que seria un rival digno para mi-dijo Darksied con curiosidad ya que no le parecía posible la existencia de un ser así.

-Derroto a Despero-dice Vándalo con seriedad-Mis colegas esperaban que Despero fuera el final de este sujeto y no al revés-

-Me dijiste que intentaron clonarlo pero no tuvieron éxito-

-No exactamente, de su sangre surgieron unas criaturas impresionantes pero nunca lo gramos clonarlo-

Darksied sentía que una enorme ambición de obtener una muestra ADN del shinigami y sale mejor de lo esperado Vándalo "negocia" la muestra de ADN por la Tierra pero para Darksied era un trato con tecnicismos ya que le dará la Tierra, solo hasta que su nuevo soldado pero si el otro es poderoso había un riesgo de que el original apareciera e intentar vencer al clon apocalíptico. Darksied no decide arriesgarse.

-Me gustaría mostrarte algo-dice Darksied y lo guía a su recinto de trofeos-hace más de 50 años terrestres, un joven científico Kriptoniano llamado Jor-L creó una forma de vida artificial la cual destruía y resurgía una y otra vez con el tiempo la criatura se hacía cada vez más resistente y poderoso a tal punto que la criatura escapo y, el planeta era ostil y peligroso pero la criatura lo era más, acabo con casi toda la fauna del planeta, nisiquiera la destrucción de planeta la pudo detener, la encontramos encadenada a un asteroides, mis súbditos intentaron detenerlo, ni siquiera pudieran frenar su paso destructor, me vi obligado a intervenir, apenes si Salí convida de la cruenta batalla, pero al final pudimos contenerla, desde entonces la hemos mantenido en crioestasis para evitar que vuelva a hacer de las suyas-

Darksied y Vándalo se acercan a un campo energético que estaba a -250° centígrados dentro esta la criatra que le había relatado, era enorme, de color grisácea llena de espinas en su cuerpo, incluso es difícil decir cuáles eran espinas y cuando dientes y huesos.

-¿Qué nombre tiene la criatura?-pregunta Vándalo con curiosidad por tan monstruoso ser.

-Tras toda la destrucción que dejo a su paso, solo un nombre me repicaba en mi mente…-Darksied mira a la criatura y luego al inmortal-…¡Doomsday!-

Vándalo sabia que la criatura podía ser una arma de doble filo pero bien valía la pena, y con el numero de héroes aumentando seria más que indicado para la tarea.

 **Patagonia, Argentina 8:15 PM.**

Ichigo y Zatanna llegan a una cabaña que tenia las luces apagadas, ambos bajan de la pick-up y se dirigen a la cabaña.

(Nota: Wally no desaparece sino que sigue con ellos, más adelante se verá porque)

-Nunca entendí porque se vinieron a vivir aquí-dijo Ichigo observando el lugar.

-Es lindo el lugar, tal vez eso es lo que les gusto-dijo Zatanna e Ichigo mira una maseta la levanta y ve una llave debajo de esta y la toma.

-No lo se, aun así me parece algo…-decía Ichigo mientras abría la puerta cuando de repente…

-¡SORPRESA!-dijeron varios de sus amigos que aparecieron en la oscuridad, todo se ilumino, era una fiesta sorpresa para Ichigo.

-¿pero qué…?-dijo Ichigo con su cara de incredulidad.

-Feliz sexto aniversario Transdimensional-dijo Raquel, mientras ellas y Jade (la hermana de Artemisa) le daban su pastel que en efecto decía "Feliz 6th AniversarioTransdimensional"

Ichigo estaba sin palabras ya que a él nunca le gustaron estas cosas pero en años recientes el, por así decirlo, se hablando un poco, todos sus amigos se le acercan para felicitarlo. La fiesta trascurre bien, los más jóvenes como Garfiel (Chico bestia), Bart (el nuevo Kid Flash), Virgil (Static Shock), Tim (Robin) y Jaime (Blue Beetle) trataban de agarar alguna cerveza pero Megan siempre se las quitaba, todos hablaban y estaban pasándola bien, Inclusive Bruce Wayne parecía agusto con la cosa, pero Ichigo esta pensativo algo, Wally noto esto y fue a hablarle.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Wally

-¿Que…? Nada-Ichigo responde

-¿Entonces porque tan pensativo?-

Bueno yo quería hacer algo hoy, quería que fuera privado pero poresto, estoy repensándolo como lo hare-

-No te entiendo…-decía Wally pero Ichigo le muestra el pequeño estuche y al abrirlo Wally casi se queda sin palabras.

-Esto es… es…-trataba de decir Wally

-Ya han pasado más de cinco años creo que ya es hora-dijo Ichigo pero en eso recurda lo qe paso hace varios meses-¿Cómo estás? Digo, sin poderes-

-Bueno, ya no tenemos que comprar tanta comida-dijo Wally

-Si tan solo te ubira salvado con tus poderes-

-Oye, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, no siempre se gana y si se gana no se gana todo-

Para ichigo quien desde el principio pelea con todo y por todo sentía que elno había dado todo aquel día ya que aunque salvo a Wally había perdido a Kid Flash. Pero aun así las palabras de Wally eran ciertas el no podía obtener un 100%, pero aun así la vida de Wally era más importante que sus poderes. Pasando a otras cosas Ichigo mira a Zatanna quien está con sus "hermanas", Megan y Tatsuki. Ichigo toma su cervza para armarse de valor, se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia donde esta su novia pero…

-¡ICHI-KUN!-una chica voluptuosa se pone en su camino y la abraza fuertemente, y cuando digo fuertemente, es FUERTEmente. La chica era Kara kent, quien se había desarrollado mucho estos años, algunos sospechaban que Lex Luthor tenía que haber intervenido en eso, ya que el desarrollo de Kara fue muy atípico. (OPPAIS EXTRA GRANDES)

Kara en recientes años tomo su desarrollo corporal como una ventaja, ya que Zatanna aun sexy, ciertamente estaba muy atrás de ella, incluso Diana (Wonder Woman) admitía que en cuanto a físico empalidecía ante ella. Ella abrazaba y se acurrucaba cuantas veces podía a lado de Ichigo. Aunque para Ichigo esto no era nuevo ya que este comportamiento lo conocía, ya que era el mismo que tenia Rangiku Matsumoto aunque más tierno.

-"kara"-dijo Ichigo con dificultad ante el abrazo de la kriptoniana.

-Ichi-kun, feliz cumpleaños-dijo Kara.

-"Kara"-

-Si, -

-"Me…aprietas"-al escuchar eso Kara se dio ciuenta de qie estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza.

-Lo siento Ichigo, no era mi intensión-

-¿Qué ocurre Kara?-dijo Ichigo con el aliento recuperado.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-

Ichigo se había dado cuenta de que la chica sentía cierto interés en el pero el no tenía el valor, bueno lo tenía pero no quería hacerle daño a la chica rompiéndole sus ilusiones, aun así debía zafarse de ella.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Kara de forma seductora.

-No puedo-dijo Ichigo.

-¿porque?-

-porque… ah, pporque…-decía Ichigo mientras buscaba alguna escusa para librarse de ella, mira a su alrededor y ve algo que podría funcionarle-¡Pastel!-

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo Kara sorprendida por la respuesta del shinigami.

-¡Porque quiero comer pastel!-dijo Ichigo y se dirigió a la mesa y se sirve una rebanada cuando termina Kara le vuelve a hacerle la misma pregunta pero él se vuelve a servir otra rebanada, cada vez que que le intenta preguntar ichigo se servía otra rebanada.

-Ichigo…-decía una voz masculina.

-Otra… rebanada -decia Ichigo con dificultad y no era para menos ya que lleva 11 rebanadas.

-Ya se fue-dijo Dick quien pone su mano en su hombro.

Ichigo suspira de alivio ya que se había librado de ella.

-Viejo, ni siquiera yo comía tanto-dijo Wally.

-Deberias verlo después de un dia de trabajo continuo-dijo Zatanna quien aparece frente a ellos

Wally empuja a Ichigo y él le responde con una mirada fulminante. Pero aun así Ichigo continua con su plan, Dick hace sonar una botella y todos ponen atención. Ichigo está nervioso como nunca pero está decidido.

-Bueno, quiero agradecerles por esto, aun no puedo creer que allan pasado seis años…-decia Ichigo.

-"y tampoco el año pasado que pasaron cinco"-dijo Dick causando algunas risas.

-En fin, la que quiero decir es que han sido maravillosos estos años con ustedes, antes yo no veía el futuro como algo del que preocuparme, más bien trataba de que mi presente siempre fuera bueno, pero desde que los conoci eso cambio, ahora se que lo que haga en el presente afectara a mi futuro, por lo cual debo de luchar por un buen futuro-Ichigo mira a Zatanna directamente a los ojos-Y es hora de asegurarme algo más en mi futuro-Ichigo se inca poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, Zatanna no puede creer lo que esta pasando, bromeaba con eso pero n unca se lo saca el pequeño estuche y lo abre revelando un hermosa y muy costoso anillo en su interior-Zatanna ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-

Zatanna estaba sin palabras (al igual que Kara quien por reflejo y un poco de ira rompe un botella de cerveza con su mano) ella quería decir algo pero de lugar de eso…

-¡AGARRENLA!-dijo Megan, la emoción fue demasiada para la maga y se desmalla de la impresión.

Poco tiempo después todos están al tanto del estado de Zatanna e Ichigo no podía estar peor.

-Bueno por lo menos la impresionaste-dijo Virgil.

-Gracias chico, eso ayuda-reesponde Ichigo

-Míralo de esta manera, ella te ama asi que cuando despierte ella te responderá-dijo Wally

-Enserio-dice Ichigo-yo te dire como sea; ella se despertara y me dira "Ichigo yo te amo pero un estoy lista para casarme" y después no separaremos-

¿¡Enserio podría pasasr eso!?-dijo emocionada Kara quien aparece de la nada, todos voltean a verla ya queparecia que ella esperara que realmente sucedira lo que dijo Ichigo.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-dijo Wally

-Mejor dicho ¿y a ti porque te interesa?-reafirma Dick.

Kara se sentía incomoda y decide "seguir" su camino, Ichigo se sentía mal, el realmente amaba a Zatanna y que sucediera esto no era un buen augurio. Pero pocos minutos después le avisan que ella al fin despierta, Ichigo decide hablar con ellas.

-Zatanna, se que esto fue muy apresurado y entiendo que tú quieras tomar tu propio camino y no me opondré ante esto, es tu decisión-dijo Ichigo dejando ssiorprendida y muy confundida a su novia.

-¿De que me estas hablando?-pregunta Zatanna-Yo n o quiero seguir mi propio camino-

-¿eh?-dijo Ichigo desconcertado.

-Admito que me tomo por sorpresa pero no esto negándolo al contrario-dijo Zatanna e Ichigo le sonríe ya que el entiende a lo que quiere llegar-Así que si, acepto-

Zatanna abraza a su Ichigo y este le corresponde el abrazo, ahora su vida podría prosgui como lo tenia planeado.

 **Tokio 10:12 PM.**

Pero cerca de Tokio las cosas son distintas, algo sucede, de una pequeña ruptura salen unos seres son siete en total, tres de ellos eran pequeños, dos de tamaño normal, y la mas pequeña encima del más grade cual bebe koala.

-Repasemos el plan, dentro de siete días exactamente se volverá a abrir el portal-

-Ósea, dentro de una semana-

-Exacto, tenemos hasta entonces para encontrarlo-

-¿Y si no lo encontramos?-

-Tenemos que-

 **Ya estamos en el climax de la historia**


	20. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 20: Reencuentro.**

 **Tokyo 7 de Febrero 7:10 AM**

Ichigo y Zatanna despertaban tras una noche de pasión, ambos estaban como dios, o en el caso de Ichigo, Kamisama, los trajo al mundo, Zatanna es la primera en despertar. Ella mira a su novio y lo despierta de forma cariñosa besándole sus labios, Ichigo empieza a despertar y mira a su novia a su lado.

-Buenos días Señor Kurosaki-dijo Zatanna cariñosamente

-Buenos días Señora Kurosaki-responde Ichigo tambien en el mismo tono.

Ambos se miran, Ichigo nunca había estado más feliz con Zatanna. Ella tampoco podía decir que le iba mal, Ichigo era mucho más de lo que ella quería, fuerte, valiente, atractivo y exitoso. Tiempo después desayunan tranquilamente, Zatanna tenía una sazón única en cada uno de sus platillos, tras esto ambos salen de su pennhouse, ellos realmente se querían e Ichigo siempre le correspondía cada gesto de amor. Ellos salen expresando lo muy enamorados que están pero sin saberlo eran observados por unos seres.

-¿Seguro que es él?-

-Las biofirmas son similares, pero su riatsu es distinto, es más… calmado-

-Pero hemos buscado y es el único que encaja con las firmas de energía-

-¿Pero…? Ni siquiera se parece, el sonríe y su cabello es castaño -dijo con indignación

-Puede ser pero no tenemos a otro que encaje con el-

En eso algo sucede ellos miran, parece ser el ataque a la ciudad. Uno de ellos intenta hacer algo pero es detenido por orro de ellos.

-No podemos intervenir-

-Eso no me importa hay que hacer algo-

-No somos de este lugar, nuestra intervención causaría problema…-decía uno de ellos pero en eso as lecturas de reiatsu suben repentinamente, ellos mira y ahí lo ven a Ichigo como shinigami con su característico cabello anaranjado.

-¡Es él!-

En otro lugar de Tokyo la liga de las Sombras atacaba un laboratorio, en la búsqueda de un elemento para un plan a futuro pero en eso aparece una chica de traje negro y cabello blanco.

-Les conviene devolver todo eso-dijo Dark Rukia desde la ventana.

Los asesinos de le la liga de las sombreas desenvainan sus katanas pero en eso reciben un a orden de una mujer asiática de cabello negro y corto.

-Llévense el equipo y los datos, ella es mia-

-Shiva-dijo Dark Rukia.

-¡Lady Shiva para ti!-dijo Lady Shiva

Ambos salen se lanzan una contra la otra, Dark Rukia saca sus barras de titanio y Shiva su Katana, ambas eran hábiles pero Shiva se nota de inmediato los años de entrenamiento pero Tatsuki aun así no se rinde esto siempre atrajo la atención de Shiva, y al igual que su maestro, Ra´s Al Ghul con Batman intenta atraerla a la Liga de la Sombras.

-¿Por qué sigues a estos remedos de salvadores?-dijo Shiva

-Slade me quito mi familia ¡y se! Que ustedes lo entrenaron-dijo Tatsuki apartando a Shiva de ella haciéndola retroceder varios metros.

-Si quieres te lo entregamos en bandeja de plata-

-¿Y después qué? "tomo el lugar que el dejo"-dijo Dark Rukia

-Sabes que eres digna de ello-

-… ¡Enserio, ustedes están muy mal!-

Dark Rukia se abalanza sobre Lady Shiva pero la maestra de las sombras logra regresarla pero Tatsuki era muy testaruda para rendirse. Shiva intenta con varias estocados pero Tatsuki no se riende y las bloquea con sus barras, al ver que la victoria sería inútil decide retirarse. Salta por una ventana pero Arasawa la sigue de cerca, ambas caen encima de un ecobus Shiva se sujeta clavando su Katana pero Dark Rukia casi se cae y apenas se sujeta del vehículo ecológico. La chica de Japón intenta pero Lady Shiva la ataca de inmediato. Tatsuki no le queda de otra más que soltarse pero aun así Shiva la persigue.

-¡Detente! ¡Lastimaras a la personas!-dijo Dark Rukia con desesperaci´ón.

-Solo hay una manera para que pare esto, únete a nosotros, no desperdicies tu potencial-Pero Dark Rukia le responde con un cabezazo que termina apartándola, entonces toma a una niña y coloca su katana en su cuello.

-¡DEJALA!-dijo Tatsuki.

-No le hare un daño irreversible a su cuello si vienes conmigo-

Tatsuki está entre la espada y la pared, ello no debe ni quiere unirse a ala Liga de las Sombras pero tampoco puede permitir que la niña sufra por esto, ella debe pensar en algo y rápido pero antes de que pueda hacerlo la niña muerde la mano de Lady Shiva, esta la suelta, aprovecha esto Tatsuki para apartarla con una patada de frente pero esto fue a la vez que quiso cortar la cabeza de la niña por lo cual se corta la parte interna de su muslo. Ella pone una rodilla al suelo, para Shiva esto era una vergüenza que haya caído con algo tan "infantil" así que decide enterrar su error entre concreto,acero y cristal. Lanza una granada a un edificio cuando explota, parte de la fachada cea, Dark Rukia actúa rápido y toma a la niña para cubrirla con su cuerpo, ella espera a que pase lo peor… pero no sucede nada, apenas si escucha alguno que otro cristal cayendo, mira hacia arriba creyendo que era NightSword pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando ve una s.

-Pensé que necesitabas ayuda-dijo Suerman.

-Bueno, soy "La Ninja de Tokio" puedo con muchas cosas-responde Dark Rukia.

-Eso veo-dijo Superman bajando y colocando el muro en el suelo y nota la cortada de Tatsuki-¿Estas herida?-

-Nada grave, ya sabes, gajes del oficio-dijo Dark Rukia

Pero las personas que estaba ahí si inquietan por la presencia de Superman, el mundo supo lo que un kriptoniano podía hacer el dia que ataco, incluso la niña sabia que Sel Hombre de Acero era peligroso, Clark noto esta de inmediato e intento retirarse pero en eso llega NightSword, la gente se tranquilizo un poco pero la mayoría quería que NightSword se deshicicera de Superman.

-Veo que llegaste antes que yo-dijo NightSword

-Solo andaba de paso-dijo Superman.

-Aun así es bueno que ayuda…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar los extraños seres aparecen y se lleva a NightSword, Superman intenta seguirlos pero Dark Rukia lo detiene.

-¡Espera!-dijo Dark Rukia y Superman la voltea a ver-¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?-mostrando su cortada.

\- No creo…-decia Superman

-¡Solo ayúdame a cerrarla!-dijo Tatsuki con seriedad y Superman usando su visión térmica cauteriza la herida de Arasawa.

Mientras Ichigo está siendo llevado por cuatro extraños seres, el sentía algo familiar en ellos aunque no sabía porque.

-Ya lo tenemos-

-Debemos retirarnos a la zona segura-

-No creo que sea tan sencillo-

Detrás de ellos estaban Superman quien traía a Dark Rukia en su espalda. Los extraños seres no quieren arriesgarse y dos de ellos confrontan al kriptoniano, Dark Rukia se lanza sobre el más pequeño de ellos, mientras que el más grande saca lo que parece una katana y agrede con esta a Superman pero este era demasiado fuerte para el el ser no decide arriesgarse más y su katana cambia de forma por una más grande, parece seccionada con colmillos saliendo de cada sección el ser lanza su espada como si fuera un latigo.

-¡Ruge Sabimaru!-

Mientras los otros dos están seguían su camino aterrizan en el techo de un rascacielos.

-Eso estuvo cerca-

-Pero que pasara con ellos-

-Tranquila, tienen a experiencia suficiente como para zafase de esa-

Uno de los seres mira a Ichigo con cierta nostalgia, de los cuatro seres este era el que para Ichigo era desconocido, ya que a diferencia de los demás nunca había sentido un reiatsu parecido.

-Tranquilo ichigo ya pronto regresaremos a casa-dijo ese ser a Ichigo

-¿Qué?-dijo Ichigo confundido

En eso aparecen otro dos uno sujeta a Ichigo del traje y se lo queda viendo, pero en eso uno de los pequeños le lo queda mirando por lo cual lo suelta como si no hubiera pasado nada pero son previo aviso Dark Rukia aterriza aun enfrascada en su pelea con el ser de poca estatura, el cual también traía una katana, y sin que nadie se lo esperara aparece Zatanna lista para el combate.

-Se los dejo fácil, suelten a mi novio y no les hare daño-dijo Zatanna quien aparece de una nube de humo morada, todos los seres presentes se lo quedaron viendo, pero una de ellos convulsiona rotando su cabeza mirando al shiniagami, lo toma del traje y lo empieza a zangolotear de atrás hacia adelante.

-¡IDIOTA, COMO TE ATREVISTES A TENER UNA NOVIA!-dijo el extraño ser mientras todos se quedan viendo la escena con incredulidad y no era para menos.

Pero en ese momento llega el ser que estaba peleando con Superman, este se aleja pero el otro extiende su espada pero con facilidad la toma y jala al ser, pero antes de que pueda golpearlo el más grande de los extraños seres lo golpea con su katana, una carcomida y desgastada por tanto uso. Cuando caen Dark Rukia y el ser pequeño, Tatsuki estaba sometiendo al ser, pero uno de ellos aparece por detrás e intenta sujetar a Arasawa pero ella lo deriva con un clásico movimiento de yudo, Zatanna no se queda atrás pero los seres restantes le cortan el paso, es un completo caos, los tres héroes de DC batallan contra los seis seres cada uno dava un golpe pero uno de los contrarios en un momento, los dos grupos se apartan y, dejando a ichigo aparte de ellos, todos se lanzan pero alguien se interponen entre ellos

.¡ALTO!-grito NightSword con las manos alzadas a manera para mantener la distancia entre ambos, Ichigo mira a sus amigos y luego mira a los seres, les da la espalda a los héroes de DC-¿Qué hacen aquí? respóndeme… Toshiro-

Superman, Dark Rukia y Zatanna se miran entre ellos, uno de los seres avanza hasta estar frente a Ichigo, el ser se toma la cabeza y este se jala la piel de forma grotesca (como un bebe dando a luz) pero NightSword no parecía preocupado el ser se despelleja y cuando la mitad de la piel está expuesta, de un jalon sale del la cabeza revelando un joven de cabello blanco.

-Me alegra que estas bien Ich…-decia Toshiro pero Ichigo le tapa la boa antes de que revelara su nombre.

Los héroes de DC están sorprendidos, Ichigo aparentemente conocía al chico de baja estatura, los otros al ver lo que hizo Toshiro también lo hacen, y se revelan a Kenpachi, Grimjowl, Rukia, Renji, Yashiro pero uno no se quita su traje. Ichigo se lo queda viendo.

-…¿Ese quién es?-pregunta Ichigo a Toshiro

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo el ser y se quita el traje cuando revela su rostro, Ichigo casi se cae de la impresión.

Frente a él estaba su hermana Karin, el no lo podía creer, un miembro de su familia estaba en el mismo lugar que él, desde hace mucho había anhelado, Ichigo sale hacia ella con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo, desafortunadamente Karin lo recibe con un puñetazo en el rostro de su hermano. Todos se asombran por esto en especial los héroes de DC.

-"Muy cariñoso ¿no?"-dice Karin con sarcasmo-"Tanto cariño que no te aguantaste y tomaste a la primera _muestra senos_ que te encontraste"-

-¡¿Disculpa?!-dijo indignada Zatanna por el comentario

-¡Tú no te metas! ¡Además!, ¡¿Quiénes son estos?!-dijo Karin señalando a Dark Rukia y Superman

-Pues… mis amigos-dijo Ichigo con la mano tapándose la nariz

-Te creo-dijo Karin pero Superman y Tatsuki se sintieron ofendidos-Ahora dime, que significa que ella es tu novia, respóndeme Ich…-decía Dark Rukia le tapa la boca desde luego Karin quería reventarla a golpes pero Dark Rukia le señala y ve a unos helicópteros de las cadenas locales de noticias.

-Sera mejor ir a otro lado para hablar con "más" calma-dijo el Hombre de Acero

-Bien-dijo Karin y todos los presentes se retiran del lugar Tatsuki se sube a la espalda de Superman y Zatanna a la de NightSword. Desde luego que no le gusto esto a Karin.

 **Springfiel, Colorado 12:59 PM**

Bruce Wayne esta en un parque esta vestido con una camisa manga largo, gorra y lentes de sol, observando a una mujer de cabello largo y castaño, el sabe que no importa cuánto cambie, Selina Kyle siempre seria hermosa, Bruce la sigue ella continua su camino hasta un jardín de niños, Selina entra y Bruce no entiende porque entra ahí pero en eso recuerda que ella estaba embarazada, el quiere entra a ver qué pasa pero se "calma" al ver a Selian salir con una niña de cinco años en sus brazos.

Bruce quiere seguirla pero en eso recuerda las palabras en la carta de Selina, pero no quiere provocar algún problema. Se enoja pero no con ella, sino consigo mismo, lo que hizo para que ella se apartara de su vida, ella hizo todo para renunciar a Catwoman pero el no hizo nada para renunciar a Batman. Una lagrima baja por su mejilla, él sabe que todo es su culpa pero aun puede remediarlos.

 **Hong Kong 8 de Febrero10:15 AM**

En un pennhouse, Thalia Al Ghul entrenaba a un chico de cinco años de edad, el entrenamiento era estricto pero aun no era dura eso sería para cuando el cumpliera seis. El niño esta cansado ero aun se mantenía de pie por ´pura voluntad.

-Vamos Damian, el entrenamiento aun no termina-dijo Thalia al niño este intenta mantener la espada en alto pero apenas si puede tenerla en sus manos Thalia golpea al niño con la vaina de su katana y el niño se derrumba, este quiere llorar pero ella no se lo permite-Tu padre nunca derramo una lagrima, así que tu tampoco debes-

El niño resiste las ganas de llorar mientras intenta levantarse pero solo logra levantar su rostro, una mirada seria llena de ira contenida en esta, pero entonces un gatito se acerca a él y empieza a lamer su rostro. Thalia sabe que está exigiendo mucho a su hijo pero esa fue la última voluntad de su padre antes de morir, de que su nieto se volviera el guerrero máximo.

-Muy bien tomemos un descanso-dijo Thalia a su hijo

Damian se levanta con dificultad pero logra hacerlos, va por una botella de agua y va a un jardín con muchoa animales pequeños, pero de lugar de descansar convive con los animales, desde hace algún tiempo Damian demostró una gran aprecio por las criaturas mundanas. Como diría su abuelo, Para Thalia era adorable esta actitud de su hijo, era el único capricho que le permitían al joven guerrero.

 **Atalaya 11:05 AM**

NighSword, varios héroes de DC y los shinigamis están en la estación espacial, algunos están sorprendidos pero los únicos que no le ponen atención es Karin y Toshiro, Karin enojada con su hermano y Toshiro tratando de tranquilizarla. En eso llegan Nightwing, Aqualad, Wally, Wonder Woman, Megan, Conner y los Lanterns, quienes no saben que es lo que sucede. Pero con una rápida aclaración de Tatsuki entendieron que es lo que pasaba. Toshiro calma a Karin apartándola del lugar, ya que se nota que ella tenia ganas de acabar con la chica

-¿Y bien?-dijo Karin

-¿Y bien qué?-responde Ichigo

-¿No tienes que explicarnos porque estas con ella?-dijo Karin

En eso se acercan Nightwing y Wally, los cuales están algo curioso sobre los que pasa.

-Esto no se ve todos los días-dijo Nightwing

-Oye, ¿Qué no es una de las hermanas de Ichigo?-comento Wally

-Es cierto se parece mucho a los que nos mostro Megan-dijo Nightwing

Mientras Wonder Woman se acerca para ver que pasa.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?-dijo Diana con voz firme pero Karin se la queda viendo, si el atuendo de Zatanna le parecía demasiado, no sabía que pensar sobre el de Wonder Woman, ahora parecía muy sutil la forma de vestir de Rangiko.

-¿y quién es esta?-dijo Karin

-Soy Wonder Woman y te pediré que me trates con más respeto-dijo Dinana Karin pero la Kurosaki se empieza a reir-¿Algo te parece gracioso?-

-No te puedo tomar con seriedad si te vistes así-dijo Karin

-Como osas declara tales palabras, este es el traje de batalla de las Amazonas-dijo Wonder Woman con seriedad.

-Pues las "Amazonas" tienen un gusto extraños para definir un traje de batallas-Pero antes de que Diana arremeta contra Karin, Ichigo y Toshiro intervienen. Ichigo se pone frente a Wonder Woman y Toshiro detiene a Karin antes de que saque a Blûsao.

-Bueno, lo que queremos decir es que es bueno verte Ichigo-dijo Toshiro con una ligera sonrisa

-A mi también-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa

-Fueron cinco mese de duro trabajo pero al fin estamos contigo-pero con esas palabras, Ichigo cambia su rostro por uno de preocupación-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?-

-¿Cinco mese?... Toshiro para mi han pasado seis años-responde Ichigo

Todos los shinigamis y el hollow de Grimjowl se sorprenden ya que para ellos paso tan poco pero no fue lo mismo para ichigo, incluso para los que estuvieron con Ichigo no podían creer que los lapsos de tiempo no fueran los mismos.

-No lo entiendo… los cálculos… yo no sé cómo…-dijo Toshiro confundido y alterado por lo que escucho pero Ichigo decide calmarlo antes de que entre en una crisis nerviosa.

-Pero lo importante es que están aquí-dijo Ichigo tomando a Toshiro por los hombros, esto lo calma

-Necesito hacer unos cálculos-dijo Toshiro

-Yo ayudo, esto me interesa-dijo Wally y lo lleva al laboratorio.

Entre los demás estaban confundidos pero alguien estaba curiosa por saber cómo estuvo su amigo en este lugar.

-Oye… ¿Zatanna?-y la maga asiente-¿Cómo es que conociste a Ichigo?- la pregunta puso tenso ichigo y Zatanna algo sonrojada, pero Karin…

-¿PORQUE PREGUNTA ES ESA? NO TE INTERES NADA DE SUS… COSAS-dijo Karin toda indignada por lo dicho por Rukia.

-¡Hey! ¡Pasaron seis años para Ichigo! Informarnos no ésta de más-dijo Rukia pero Karin no quería saber nada de ellos en eso llegan Wally y Toshiro.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Ichigo

-Haciendo los cálculos con la correcciones correspondientes al parece no será hoy en la noche en que abrirán el portal-dijo Toshiro

-¿Y cuando regresaríamos a casa?-dijo Yashiro.

-Desde el momento que llegaron, unos cinco meses-dijo Wally

Pero los Visitantes de otro u niverso no se veian muy contentos, Toshiro era el más calmo de los tres mientras Rukia, Renji y Karin eran los que pensaban diferente, cada uno a su manera.

-Bien como lo veo se tendrán que quedar con nosotros, Karin te quedaras con nosotros, el resto se quedara con algún miembro de la Liga-dijo Ichigo.

-Está bien, pero también ira Toshiro-dijo Karin

-¿Y porque él?-

-No me quiero quedar con tu "novia" a solas-

-Bien entonces que venga Rukia, ya has estado con ella antes-

-Me gustaría que fuera Toshiro y nadie más-

-¿Qué te pasa? Andas muy rara-

-No es nada ichigo-dice Rukia- es solo que ella no quiere apartarse de su novio, es todo-dijo Rukia y todos se quedan callados, incluso los héroes de DC no saben que decir y por alguna razón sentían que un huracán se empezaría a manifestarse y Toshiro ssolo podía pensar en una cosa

-" _estoy Muerto_ "-penso Toshiro ante lo que se aproximaba

-… … … ¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!-grito Ichigo-QUE ALGUIEN ME EXXXPLIQUEÉ COMO ES QUE MI HERMANA Y TOSHIRO SON NOVIOS-pero todos se lo quedaron viendo-OYE TU, FUE POR TI, SI FUE POR TI QUE ELLA SE VOLVIO UNA SHINIGAMI-dejo Ichigo mientras a apuntaba a Toshiro para después sujetarlo por el kimono mientras lo sangolotea de un lado al otro pero Zatnna actúa rápido antes de que todo empeore.

-Suficiente-dice apartando a ambos shinigamis-fueron demasiadas emociones por un día, Ichigo deberías alegrarte de que tu hermana este aquí y que su novio también se involucre ¿Qué eso no te dice lo mucho que se preocupa por ella?-

-Es cierto Ichigo, Hitsugaya renuncio a su puesto de capitán con tal de encontrar una solución a tu problema-dijo Renji, Ichigo se sorprende por esto y se apena (a su estilo por lo que le hizo)

-Ichigo el no quería ver a Karin triste y por eso se esforzó como no tienes idea para que tu regresaras con ella-dijo Rukia y esto hizo que se sintiera peor pero en eso la mano de Zatanna lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Bien pero no se quedaran en el mismo cuarto, en el pennhouse hay varias habitaciones-dijo Ichigo

-¿Tiene un pennhouse?-dijo Rukia sorprendida

-Sí, es por lo de mi trabajo-dijo Ichigo

-¿Tiene un trabajo?-dijo Karin confundida

-Después les explico ahora deberíamos volver-dijo Ichigo pero en eso mira a Grimjowl y Kenpachi-¿será seguro dejarlos por ahí?-

-Descuida ellos no causaran ningún problema ¡OIGAN USTEDES, SI ME ENTERO DE QUE HICIERON ALGO SABRAN LOS ES MALO! ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!-kenpachi y Jaggerjaque asintieron frenéticamente.

-Keni, quedémonos aquí-dijo Yashiro con miedo detrás de Saraki

-Está bien así podremos ayudar si ocurre algo-pero Kenpachi siente la mirada de Karin sobre el-Es verdad-responde Kenpachi nervioso

-¡Te estaré viendo!-sentencio Karin

-¿De qué me perdí?-dijo Ichigo ya que nunca había visto a Saraki así

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para explicártelo-dijo Toshiro pasando aun lado de Ichigo

-Bien, que flash se quede con el de cabello azul-dijo Diana-yo me quedare con la otra pequeña-

-Mira quien lo dice grandulona-responde Rukia por el comentario de Wonder Woman

-Oigan, ¿y yo qué?-dijo Renji

-Te quedaras conmigo en mi departamento-dijo Nightwing

Y así todo termina, Ichigo se reunió con sus amigos y su hermana no de la manera que el quisiera pero por lo menos están junto y por desgracia serán unos días donde se desesperaran unos a los otros. En eso llega Flash.

-Hola, lamento llegar tarde-dijo Flash

-Ella es la hermana de Ichigo-dijo Wally

-¿la hermana? Valla es un gusto conocerte jovencitas-le da la mano pero ella le hace un puchero como respuesta-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Ella está molesta porque estoy con su hermano-dijo Zatanna muy seria

-Wow, debió haberte tomado por sorpresa el hecho de que Zatanna y tu hermano se van a casar-En eso un enorme silencio se cerno sobre todos ya que nadie había comentado eso.

-… … … ¿QUÉ?-dijo Karin viendo ca su hermano con una mirada diabólica y sadica y no era para menos

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo Nightwing llevándose la mano a la frente


	21. Perspectiva

**Capitulo 22: Perspectiva**

 **Apocolips 27 de Febrero 10:00 AM**

Darksied prepara un transporte con a Doomsday en ellas con Dessad a su lado, Vándalo sabia que la criatura será demasiado para la liga, incluso cavia la posibilidad de que esta empezaría a atacar a los miembros de La Luz, pero eso no le interesa, ya que cualquier cosa que pase en la Tierra no le afectara a él, incluso empezaba a idear un plan de negociación por si la criatura era el único ser en el planeta, podría negociarla con Darksied por uno menos destrozado.

-No entiendo ¿porque la transportas en una nave de lugar de un tubo de luz?-pregunto Vándalo salvaje

-Cada vez que la transportamos por los tubo de luz de las Father Box, se ponía muy inquieto, por lo cual considero que es más "practico" en transporte por una nave-dijo Darksied dando a entender que no conviene de ninguna manera liberar a Doomsday antes de tiempo.

Darksied y Vándalo observan las compuestas cerrarse y a la criatura en su interior.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardar el transporte?-pregunta Vándalo

\- Cincuenta días terrestes-responde Desaad-Pasando a otros tema, el espécimen se está desarrollando muy bien tardara más de lo planeado pero lo resultados son positivo y po si te lo preguntas calculo que su desarrollo se completara en doce semanas más-

Y dentro de los laboratorios donde se crean los parademons, una enorme matrix de incubación contiene lo que parece ser un feto en desarrollo, de color blanco pero de aspecto siniestro. Este, será el ser más feroz que el universo DC nunca antes haya conocido.

 **Londres 12 de Marzo 14:45 PM**

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde la llegada de los Shinigamis y el Arracar y las cosas, bueno no han ido tan bien como se espera. En las calles de Londres, Lobo estaba creando el caos pero no era sin motivo alguno él quería atraer la atención de un héroe en especial ya que tenia cuentas, en la torre del parlamento Lobo mira al horizonte desde la cima de esta pero en eso ve al tipo que el esperaba pero no está solo.

-¿Quién es este tipo?-pregunto Toshiro a lado de NightSword

-El es Lobo-responde NightSword

-¿Lobo?-

-Es un extraterrestre caza recompensa, frustre uno de sus asaltos hace un año-

-De acuerdo, algo más que tenga que saber-

-Aunque no tiene poderes es muy resistente y fuerte incluso más que Superman y no creo que hace falta recordarte…-

-Sí, sí, soy Cryo-Ryu-

-Será mejor que usemos el BAN KIA para enfrentarlo-

Ambos shinigamis se mantienen en el aire pero cada uno se aparta, Crio-Ryu se mantiene sereno y NightSword extiende su brazo.

¡BAN KIA!-pronuncian ambos a la vez

Cuando el vapor y la neblina se despeja, las dos bajan al suelo, cuando Lobo ve a NightSword baja de la torre de forma devastadora levantando una nube de humo, los dos se preparan para su primer ataque

-Hey-dice Ichigo llamando la atención de Toshiro-una ultima cosa, el no juega limpio-

Toshiro levanta una ceja ya que no entendían a lo que se refería pero en su distracción Lobo sale del humo, pero Toshiro logra bloquear el golpe pero en eso Lobo lo toma de la ente pierna apretándosela co tan fuerza que Toshiro sentía como cada uno de sus herederos era estrujado hasta su inexistencia pero Ichigo lo aparata de el.

-Te dije que no juega limpio-declaro NightSword

-"Eso no es no jugar limpio, eso es ser un aprovechado y degenerado"-dijo Crio-Ryu con una vos de "Ya no existen las joyas de la familia"

Lobo ríe y ataca a NightSword con su cadena, enreda esta a Zangetsu y empieza a forcejear con el Shinigami pero NightSword toma el control y lanza a Lobo al Támesis, NightSword sobre vuela el lugar para ver donde esta Lobo pero una cadena sale del rio, enredándose en su pie derecho, Ichigo forcejea pero es jalado hacia abajo.

-¡NightSword!-dijo Cryo-Ryu por lo que paso en eso llega Kara vistiendo su nuevo traje e identidad

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Power Girl

-NightSword fue jalado al agua con Lobo-

¡Oh no! ¡el no puede…!-decía Power Girl

-Lo sé, no lo va a matar pero el agua lo puede dejar inconsciente-dijo Cryo-Ryu

En las turbias aguas del rio de Londres NightSword lucha contra Lobo, Lodo era demasiado fuerte él incluso podía respirar en el espacio incluso bajoel agua pero por desgracia Ichigo no podía hacer eso cuando mucho su máscara de Hollow le permitía estar en el espacio y aguantar la respiración por 8 minutos hasta 12 si no se movia pero este no era el caso, no tenía la máscara puesta y tampoco le permitían invocarla y para empeorar las cosas se estaba quedando sin aire. En la superficie Toshiro y Kara esperaban impotentes ante la situación pero Kara usando su visión de rayos x, busca a NightSword, aunque solo tien una capacidad de ver 50 metros debajo de la superficie y a 45 metros encuentra a los dos Ichigo se veía al borde del desmayo y Kara se sumerge a ayudarlo.

Ichigo golpea a Lobo pero por la falta de oxigeno sus golpes no eran tan efectivos, Lobo aprovecha esta para darle un golpe en el estomago el cual le hace que saque el poco aire que le quedaba, NightSword se aleja de el para subir a la superficie pero Lobo lo atrapa con su cadena por el cuello y empieza a girar impidiendo que NightSword pueda liberarse, Power Girl intenta ayudarlo pero la inercie rea tanta que pella tambien se queda a trapada, ahora los dos están a la merced del alienígena mercenario.

Kara esta mejor que Ichigo y nota que el ya no podía soportar más, su rostro era de una persona sufriendo kara no pierde el tiempo, con su visión calorífica corta la cadena de Lobo, ambos salen disparados fuera del agua, desde afuera Toshiro los mira y decide ir tras ellos pero desde el rio sale Lobo pero Toshiro lo intercepta justo a tiempo.

NightSword y Power Girl terminan frente al Museo Británico, Power Girl cae de espalda pero NightSword, bueno… digamos que cayó en los grandes y suaves atributos de ella, aunque por el hecho de que ella es una kriptoniana tal vez sean tan duros como el concreto en el que cayeron, Kara abre sus ojo y siente algo en su "parachoques frontal" (jerga de mecánicos) y ahí lo ve a NightSword respirando agitadamente en su pecho, Kara se sonroja por eso pero no le molesta, es más ella moría por tomarle una foto a Ichigo era, en palabras de ella, " _tierno"_

NightSword abre sus ojos y se encuentra con algo que no le encuentra forma, desconcertado sube su mirada se encuentra como los ojos azules de Kara, con eso le dice todo.

-Si quieres puedes seguir ahí, a mi no me molesta-dijo Power Girl pero NightSword se retira rápidamente hasta un auto a 15 metros-¡No exageres!-

Pero en el aire Cryo-Ryu lucha contra Lobo pero este no puede con su fuerza y es repelido, pero logra recomponerse cerca de los demás.

-Este sujeto es demasiado fuerte, ¿Cómo lo vencemos?-dijo Cryo-Ryu

-La otra vez lo vencí atándolo a su moto y hacerla arrancar ¿no sé si esa cosa este cerca?-dijo NightSword

-Entonces dejénme esto a mi-Toshiro se acerca pera mantiene la distancia-Zanhyo Ningyo-

Unos columnas bajan del cielo y encierran a Lobo, dentro de estas la temperatura empieza a bajar tanto que incluso las calles se congela, pasan los segundo y Cryo-Ryu detiene su ataque y admira la colosal estructura de hielo pero esta empieza a agrietarse grieta agrieta la estructura empieza debilitarse y explota en miles de pedasos y de entre estos y el vapor sale Lobo totalmente ileso

-¡Imposible!-dijo Toshiro sorprendido

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Power Girl

-Tengo una idea Cryo tu…-pero entes de que continuara un portal Z se abre y de el sale corriendo como el diablo Kenpachi Zaraki con espada en mano-¡QUEEEEEË!-

-¡Se ve que eres fuerte, tú me darás una buena pelea!-dijo Kenpachi

Lobo no entiende lo que pasa pero le parece interesante, Kenpachhi da una tajada y Lobo la acacha sin problemas, Lobo sonríe por su acto

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Me darás una buena pelea!-Kenpachi toma su parche y se lo quita liberando todo su reiatsu Lobo se queda sorprendido por tal poder

Cuando Kenpachi está listo para blandir de nuevo su Zantpakuto Lobo cae inconsciente, nadie sabe qué fue lo que paso pero Power Girl nota la presencia de alguien era Karin desde la cima de la Torre del Parlamento. Ella lanzo una flecha desde ahí noqueando a Lobo. Karin se dirige a ellos los cuales lo reciben de diversas maneras

-¡Que hay Giga Girl!-dijo Power Girl

-No me llames así, no me gusta-

-Pero sabes que tiene que tener un nombre clave-dijo Toshiro y ella se lo queda viendo.

-No me pondré un nombre estúpido para ocultad mi identidad ya que ¡YO NO PUEDO QUEDARME EN ESTE UNIVEROS!-declaro Karin y empieza a caminar con los pasos muy pronunciado y separados entre si-¡ASI QUE ACOSTUMBRENSE, SOY KARIN SHIBA!-ella se acerca a Kenpachi el cual aparta la mirada de la Kurosaki pero lo toma del kimono-¡¿Qué te dije de hacer tus locuras?!-declaro Karin con voz diabólica al capitán del escuadrón 11.

-yo… solo… -

-Admito que eres astuto pero no siempre te va a funcionar así que Te lo dejo más claro ahora, ¡Otra de estos arranques de Idiotez y te hare conocer el dolor como nadie lo ha hecho!-Karin se va dejando consternado a Kenpachi, Ichigo no sabía que decir o sentir al respecto ellas, era sumamente raro ver a su hermana actuar así con cualquiera que no fuera su padre.

 **Chicago 15:25 PM**

Selina Kyle esta en su departamento un lugar modesto para ella y su hija, la cual hacia su tarea del jardín de niños, no tenían mucho pero eran felices muy al contrario de Bruce Wayne quien lo tenia todo, lo dab todo como el filántropo que es o como el vigilante silencioso de Gotham, pero no tenia nada, aunque le dio cobijo y su sabiduría de Dick Grayson, no demostraba ese mismo amor que su padre le dio de niño, y se sentía incompleto tras, Selina era única, a diferencia de Thalia ella era muy cercan cuando el debía llorar, Selina estaba para él, cuando tenia que sanar ella estaba con él, Bruce siempre se exigia pero de alguna u otra forma Selina era algo más, era el bálsamo que tanto necesita para poder continuar con su vida, y el ahora entendía eso, desde la muerte de sus padre, el nunca volvió a pensar en una familia y al saber que ella estaba embarazada, algo en el despertó, pero ahora… como recuperarlo, esta frente a la puerta quieto, decidiendo aun que hacer. Pero su miedo a alejarla más lo domina y decide irse, cuando está por salir mira la correspondencia del departamento de Selina un sobre blanco sabresale de la ranura, su curiosidad de detective le dice que debe tomarlo y lo hace, en el camino a su estancia, el mira la carta y lo que ve lo alarma, al parecer servicios sociales tenia el caso de Helena Kyle, ya que por sus actividades anteriores le hacía difícil que se mantuviera con su hija ya que el riesgo era que ella volviera a sus antiguas andadas y que involucre también a su hija de 5 años.

Bruce no lo soporta, no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados y llama a Alfred.

-¡Alfred!-

-Amo Bruce, sus vacaciones en la ciudad de los vientos lo lleno de nuevos aires-

-Necesito que llames a los abogados de la compañía, de inmediato-

 **Metropolis 15:32 PM**

En Daily Planet Clark estaba editando su columna de deportes, sobre el partido de los Raven de Gotham, en eso aparece Jimmy con una nota.

-Hey Clark, mira el artículo de mañana, es increíble-dijo Jimmy y le pasa el pael, entonces Clark se pone serio y triste.

No es para menos, el articulo fue escrito por Louis Lane y como titulo era algo que le dolio desde muy adentro, "¿Por qué el mundo necesita a Superman?". Tiempo después Clark entra a la oficina de Perry donde estaba también Louis y varios reporteros del diario.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Clark a todos los presentes

-Smallville, se que creciste en una granja pero…-decía Louis

-¡No me refiero a eso, porque estamos declarando mentiras sobre superman!-dijo Clack con la voz alzada.

-Calmate Kent, es solo un articulo-dijo Perry

-No es solo un articulo, Louis desde cuando vez a Superman como una amenaza-

-Sera que tendrá algo que ver, ¿no se? Que me haya lanzado como pelota de beisbol-dijo Louis y Clark se quedo callado, sabía que ella no aceptaría de que fue otro la que le hizo eso, para ella fue Superman, sin importar que tanto dijera la Liga ella siempre creerá que fue Superman

-Entiendo… no sé cómo hacerte cambiar de opinión pero… si todos piensan igual… creo que lo mejor será que renuncie-dijo Clark muy decaído.

-¿Pero Clark…?-dijo Louis

-Espera Kent…-

-Descuida Perry, termino con los artículos que están pendiente y presento mi carta de renuncia-Clark se retira de la oficina

Más tarde Clark se retira, aunque siempre tenía los artículos del periódico a tiempo por su esto emocional le costa hacerlos era muy deprimente que todos no dijeran nada sobre lo mal que esta eso y que fuera él el único en decir algo. Pero mientras iba caminando de regreso a su departamento se encuentra con alguien.

-Clark, espera-dice una mujer alta de cabello negro, con lentes de marco blanco

-Hola Diana ¿como estas?-

-Estaba en la ciudad y pensé pasar un tiempo contigo-dijo Diana y lo lleva aun dinner cercano.

Ambos miran el menú, Clark se miraba algo desanimado.

-Solo deme un vaso con agua-dijo Clark a la mesera

-¿Acso pasa algo? Por lo general pides Pie de manzana-dijo Diana

-En realidad…-dice Clark y saca el articulo de que se imprimirá de Superman- Louis fue quien lo escribió-Diana mira el articulo ella noto el titulo, era serio el asunto-Y lo peor es que nadie parece importarle-

-No puedes dejar que te afecte, es solo un artículo-dijo Diana

-No es solo eso, las personas ya no miran a Superman como un héroe sino como una amenaza… el mundo ya no cree en Superman-dijo Clark con melancolía pero Diana posa su mano sobre la suya.

-Aun hay quienes seguimos creyendo en Superman-dijo Diana

-Aprecio tu apoyo, aun así, creo que lo mejor será regresar a la granja, ayudar a mis padres y luego… veré que hacer-dijo Clark apreciaba el cariño de Diana ella era una de sus mejores amigas, desde aquel dia que la conoció cuando los miembros principales de la Liga se unieron para proteger a la Tierra hace ya más de una década, ella siempre estaba ahí, tanto por deber como por voluntad


	22. Gracias por todo

Antes de empezar me gustaria darle las gracias a todos aquellas personas que comentaron en NightSword Chronicles realmente agradezco cada comentario y me lo tomo muy enserio, es decir, que si me dan un consejo, lo tomo; si me dan una critica; la hago para mejorar; y si me alagan el trabajo me queda claro que estoy haciendo las cosas bien. Realmente muchas gracias asi que cada vez que comenten son comentario que trato de responder, así que comenten, digan lo que opinan yo no me tomo a mal al contrario

NightSword Chronicles 5,884 vistas

* * *

Junior VB chapter 23 . Apr 16

La hermana de Ichigo es algo posesiva, jaja.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 21 . Mar 23

Ichigo se va a casar.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 19 . Mar 19

Los miembros de La Luz van a tratar de negociar con Darkseid, es una jugada muy arriesgada.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 18 . Mar 14

Un capítulo lleno de acción.

* * *

Docron chapter 18 . Mar 13

nada mal, continua pronto please

* * *

Junior VB chapter 17 . Feb 21

Scooby Doo y su pandilla aparecieron en el fic sólo para ser asesinados por Prime poco después. Eso es triste.

La pelea entre Ichigo y Prime está a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 16 . Dec 8, 2015

¿Falta mucho para que la historia termine?

* * *

Junior VB chapter 15 . Nov 17, 2015

El plan para ayudar a Ichigo dio resultado.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 14 . Nov 2, 2015

Los jóvenes héroes tienen una nueva misión.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 12 . Nov 2, 2015

La Liga capturo a Ichigo.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 11 . Oct 13, 2015

Que bien, Batman ha vuelto a ser él mismo de antes.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 10 . Oct 7, 2015

Parece que Megan encontró algo importante en los recuerdos de Ichigo.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 9 . Oct 2, 2015

La chica nueva tiene potencial para ser un héroe, veamos si no es consumida por el deseo de venganza.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 8 . Oct 2, 2015

Ichigo todavia no despierta.

Clark es un buen amigo al ayudar a Bruce en este momento dificil.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 7 . Sep 16, 2015

Muy buena pelea.

Thalia también está esperando un hijo de Batman. Ese va a ser un duro descubrimiento para Selina.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 6 . Sep 15, 2015

Ichigo estaba muy preocupado por su pesadilla. Aunque dudo mucho que realmente pueda vencer a todos los miembros de la Liga.

Ahora el shinigami ha perdido el control. Estoy ansioso por ver cuando Batman lo enfrente.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 5 . Sep 4, 2015

La hermana de Ichigo está haciendo un buen trabajo.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 4 . Aug 29, 2015

Este universo está basado en la serie animada Young Justice pero incluye eventos del cómic Marvel vs DC.

Ichigo llamó la atención de gente peligrosa.

Me pregunto si esta historia se va a cruzar con tu otro fic de Marvel y Naruto.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 3 . Aug 29, 2015

Por fin Ichigo puede tener una conversación civilizada con los miembros de la Liga.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 2 . Aug 29, 2015

Ichigo está en manos de la Liga.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 1 . Aug 29, 2015

No creo que la lucha entre Ichigo y Aizen hubiera podido crear una brecha entre universos por si sola.

Ahora Ichigo está desaparecido, es culpa de Kenpachi por atacar a Amazo.

* * *

Docron chapter 7 . Feb 16, 2015

ok muy interesante

* * *

Guest chapter 5 . Feb 5, 2015

ASOMBROSO Y MUY BUENO POR FAVOR CONTINUALA PRONTO

* * *

Dax chapter 5 . Feb 4, 2015

Cool muy cool y gracioso por favor continua pronto

* * *

Docron chapter 5 . Feb 4, 2015

muy cool, debo admitir que es muy interesante pero podrias darnos un ejemplo de como es el traje de ichigo?

* * *

eudog3 chapter 5 . Feb 4, 2015

Soy yo o casi todos los malos con quienes ichigo se enfrenta quieren experimentar con el. Buen cap

* * *

eudog3 chapter 4 . Feb 1, 2015

Sip sabia q lo q ocurrio en LAS NOCHES no iba a pasar por desapercivido. Sin mencionar q ichi go a tener q acostumbrarce al equipo y si por si fuera poco si ichigo llegase a morir su hollow interno se liberará y causaria mucha pero mucha destruccion. En resumen va a ser un fic epico

* * *

strykerhl chapter 4 . Feb 1, 2015

Jefe, la verdad, tu fic tiene un potencial IMPRESIONANTE, me encanta leerlo, y me agrada el pairing que has elegido.  
Solo te voy a pedir que revises un poco la narracion, por ejemplo "Qué ocurre?- dice Batman." Generalmente en las narraciones del tipo tercera persona, se escriben con verbos conjugados en pasado, exceptuando los diálogos obviamente. Asi, el fragmento que cité anteriormente quedaría asi: "Qué ocurre?- dijo Batman." o algo como: "Qué ocurre?- preguntó Batman."

En cuanto a la ortografía, tienes que pulirla apenas un poco, ya que te comes algunas palabras y letras, pero eso no es nada que pueda ser arreglado con una pequeña revisión al terminar de escribir.

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer este fic, el cual ta esta en mi lista de Follow.

* * *

Docron chapter 4 . Feb 1, 2015

COOOOOOOOOL, MUY COOL POR FAVOR SIGUE PRONTO ESTA HISTORIA ME ESTA GUSTANDO Y EL NOMBRE ESTA BARBARO!

* * *

eudog3 chapter 3 . Jan 30, 2015

Me pregunto q va ahacer ichigo ahora sin mencionar q tiene a toda la liga de la justicia detras de el aunque me gustaria ver una pelea entre superman y ichigo

* * *

Docron chapter 3 . Jan 28, 2015

wow, wow, WOW debo admitir que se esta poniendo muy interesante por favor pon el siguiente pronto

* * *

Dorcon chapter 2 . Jan 26, 2015

Muy bueno, muy bueno y entretenido por favor pon la siguiente pronto

* * *

Docron chapter 2 . Jan 26, 2015

entretenido, cool, y muy bueno por favor sigue

* * *

Docron chapter 1 . Jan 20, 2015

interesante por favor sigue


	23. Ser Un Héroe

**Capitulo 22** **: Ser Un Héroe**

 **Sudafrica 7 de Marzo 10:50 AM**

Wonder Woman, Flash, Blue Beetle y Wonder Girl están en el rescate de un crucero, aparentemente habían rozado con una formación rocosa la cual agrieto el casco, aunque no era algo tan peligroso para ellos ciertamente era no dejaba de ser riesgoso para su tripulación.

-Nos vendría bien un Green Lantern en este momento-dijo Flash mientras corria por los pasillos para asegurarse de que no hubiera más tripulantes en peligro

-Wonder Girl, estatus-dijo Wonder Woman

-Nos harán falta varios botes salvavidas, los que tiene ya están repletos-responde Wonder Girl

Debajo Beetle intenta hacer que el enorme barco no se hunda pero aduras penas logra evitar que se siga hundiendo.

La situación no era la mejor, aunque algunos barcos venia en camino no serian suficientes y en las aguas con tiburones blancos de Sudafrica deja que el barco era dejar a las personas a la merced del mar. Pero en el aire alguien aparece, Diana se alegra al ver una pequeña sirueta a la distancia pero su rostro cambia al ver mejor quien era.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Wonder Woman

-Vine a ayudar, me informaron de la situación-dijo Rukia

-Diana-dice John desde la Atalaya-Escuchala, la envía como apoyo-

-Me niego-dijo Diana

-¡Escucha, ya me canse de tus reglas "amazonica"! ¡Así que agradece que allá venido!-Rukia rápidamente se acerca a Flash quien está en la proa del crucero-¿Dime qué ocurre?-

-Una grieta en la base del casco, de varios metros de largo y como dos de ancho-dijo Flash

-Hay que cerrarla antes de que sea tardo-

-No veo que tengas un anillo de lantern en alguno de tus dedos-

-¿Quién lo necesita?-

Rukia salió volando rápidamente sobre el crucero y de inmediato se sumerge en el mar, ella "nada" hasta encontrarse con Blue Beetle el cual se veía esforzándose para mantener el crucero a flote, ella sigue buscando la grieta yla encuentra, Rukia desenvaina su zantpako y utiliza su técnica especial el hielo no tarda en hacerse presente, este impacta contra el casco y empieza a congelar todo el agua lugar en que el agua estuviera dentro del crucero. Esto provoca que el crucero deja de hundirse. Beetle siente la diferencia de inmediato y suelta el casco del crucero y ambos salen a la superficie, son recibidos entre aplausos y halagos.

-No durara para siempre pero bueno, será suficiente para que regrese a puerto-dijo Rukia son una enorme sonrisa victoriosa.

Tiempo después el crucero regresa al puerto de Buena Esperanza. Todos los tripulantes están aliviados pero la aparición de la nueva heroína.

-Vamos, dilo-dijo Rukia a Diana pero ella no le dice nada-Vamos grandulona, el publico espera tu respuesta-en eso le muestra uno de sus "Dibujo" donde Wonder Woman presentaba a Rukia como la revelación del siglo, Rukia le sonreía pero Diana le hace gracia que la chica siga dibujando como un niño de preescolar.

-Estuviste bien pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu dibujo-responde Diana

-¡Sabia que me lo…¡OYE!-dijo Rukia al entender lo que le quiso decir

 **Tokio 7 de Marzo 13:00 PM**

Karin esta en el pennhouse de su hermano con su persona menos favorita en la cocina, Zatanna termina de preparar la cena, aun que le cueste admitirlo ella era excelente cocinando, incluso más que su hermana, Yuzu

-Sabes, mi hermano tiene a alguien esperándolo haya en nuestra dimensión-dijo Karin con un tono amargo.

-¿Te refieres a tu hermana Yuzu u Orihime?-responde Zatanna con un tono sarcástico

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso el…?-

-¿Qué creías? Llevamos más de cinco años juntos, le conté todo sobre mi y me conto todo sobre el-

-Eso no cambia que tiene que regresar con nosotros-

-Taaal veeeez, pero eso seria después de la bo-da-dijo Zatanna con mucha alegría

Karin quería sacar a Blusão para hacerle ver "su realidad" pero ella siempre se salía con la suya, era lista tenía que reconocerlo, su hermano no era de los que se fijan en la superfialidad. Aun así Zatanna le parecía una chica cualquier, es cierto que era poderosa e inteligente pero no era suficiente como para que le callera bien. Pero antes de que la situación avance y por consecuencia empeore entran Ichigo y Toshiro, Ichigo lleva el amuleto con el hechizo que le hace cambiar el color de su cabello al igual que Toshiro pero no están solo, eran acompañados por Artemisa y Wally.

Zatanna va a saludar a su futuro esposo con un beso de novios, Karin mira esto con cara de disgusto ya que no le cavia en su cabeza que su hermano podría ser tan meloso con alguien.

-Esperaba que fueras más madura-dijo Toshiro por el gesto de su novia.

-No me gusta como actúan son muy…-decía Karin pero es interumpido por Artemisa

-Exageras, ellos actúan como cualquiera, incluso Wally y yo somos así-dijo Artemisa

-No me pueden decir que ustedes no lo han hecho en alguna ocasión, Tosh-dijo Wally

-No me llames así, y no, no hacemos eso-dijo Toshiro aunque la tercera pareja pensaba que no era as,í la realidad es que Toshiro era muy costez, como si fuera en caballero de la vieja escuela.

Pero Zatanna los llama ya que esta lista la cena. La cena pasa sin mucho pero Artemisa empieza una charla para relajar las cosas. Aun que Karin y Toshiro no dijeron nada se enteraron de las hazañas de ichigo en su mundo.

-Y recuerdas cuando Conner quiso atacar a la planta de Ivy Poison, jejeje-

-Bueno traspaso su puño la hoja… pero el resto de su cuerpo es otra historia-dijo Ichigo

-Fue gracioso, dio un poderoso salto al frente la tras pasa con su puño pero la hoja lo regreso de donde vino-dijo Wally

Karin estaba perpleja, su hermano nunca actuaba así con sus amigos, aunque claro con el serio de Sado y el exagerado de Geiko el debía ser el "normal" del grupo.

-¿Tengo una pregunta Ichigo?-dijo Toshiro con curiosidad y seriedad, esto hace que Ichigo lo mire con algo de intriga-He escuchado que tienes el titulo de Campión de la Tierra ¿Cómo es eso?-

-La cosa no es tan complicada como parece aunque…-Ichigo se detiene poniéndose serio y algo triste ya que ese título era de Superman pero lo perdió tiempo después del ataque de Superman Prime.

-Pero es grandioso todo empieza cuando una tostadora flotante llega a la Tierra-dijo Wally asumiendo la narrativa de la historia.

 **Flashback**

Despero llega a la tieera y se dirige al Salon de la Justicia el Rule se presentaba ante Zatanna y Shazam, Zatanna activa su transmisor e Ichigo escucha lo que dice, por suerte esta cerca y se apresura al Salon de la Justicia, Ichigo mira a la distancia a Rule, toma a Zangetsu lo tenia en la mira pero cuando se prepara para un Getsuga Tenshou la barrera de energía baja atrapando en esta dejándolo al enorme sable medio cruzando la barrera.

-¡AAAAJAAAYYY!-grita ichigo

 **Pausa al Flashback**

-Momento, yo no grite de esta manera-dijo Ichigo

-Mi amor, te escuche bien y gritaste como niña-dijo Zatanna con un tomo jugueton

-Como veo que no están contando la historia como debería de aquí sigo yo son bienvenido para amplia la historia-dijo Ichigo

 **Reanudando Flashback**

.¡ESTO-NO-ME-PUEDE-ESTAR-PASANDO!-grita ichigo intentando sacar a Zangetsu de la barrera de energía.

En eso aparece Despero, quien ataca de inmediato a Shazam con una patada dejando sola a Zatanna

-¡MALDITO, NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLA!-grita Ichigo desde afuera de la barrera

Despero le hace algo a Zatanna que la deja inmóvil, Ichigo intenta quitar a Zangetsu pero no puede sigue incrustada.

Despero sigue su confrontación con Shazam y Superboy pero ellos, NightSword solo mira como Despero sigue literalmente barriendo el piso con Superboy, en eso llega el ejercito e intentan derribar esa barrera pero no logran nada, al igual que Trueno Negro, ichigo decide dirigirse con los soldados.

-Mayor Eiling, Trueno Negro-dijo Ichigo

-NightSword, que ocurre ¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunta el Mayor Eiling.

-Al parecer un general extraterrestre tomo el Salón de la Justicia y a todos sus ocupantes solo para pelear con los más fuertes-dijo NightSword

-¡Es una locura!-dijo Trueno Negro

-No es la primera vez para mí-dijo ichigo y vuelve a posar su mirada en Zatanna tenia que hacer algo-Trueno acompáñame-Ambos heores se dirigen a la barrera

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-pregunta Trueno Negro

-Zangetsu está en horizontal, pero necesito que este en vertical para invocar mi Bankai-dijo NightSword y ambos héroes intentan ponerla derecha

Dentro las cosas no eran mejores Timmy había caído y Superboy apenas si aguantaba una contienda contra Despero aun así Mike era uno de los pocos que estaba de pie era un humano pero era el único que podía hacer algo, mira tirado el traje de Guardian y ddecide hacer algo. Abeja intenta detener a Despero pero ella también queda atrapada por el tercer ojo del extraterrestre pero no antes de dispararle en el mismo. Despero no puede creer lo que paso aun así Rule le dice que es hora de que ellos paguen con sangre pero en eso aparece Mike.

-¡Suficiente!-dijo Mike conel traje del Guardia puesto-Quieres al campión de la Tierra, Lo encontraste-

Megan estaba impresionada por el valor de Mike en ponerse el traje pero aun así seguía siendo un humano. Desde afuero NightSword llevaba Trueno Negro hasta donde estaban los tanques, se veían cansados ya que usaron todas sus fuerzas para enderezar su zantpakuto

-¿Crees que funcione?-dijo Trueno

-Eso espero-y NightSword sale volando hacia Zangetsu, la toma tratando de hacer los movimientos lo mejor que pueda y empieza a emanar reiatsu pero aun así le costaba concentrarlo

Dentro Mike se disponía encarar a Despero

-¡Tu lucha es conmigo alienígena! ¡Spy el Guardia de la Tierra! ¡Su mayor campión! Señorita Marciana tome a los demás y vállense esta es mi pelea-dijo Mike

-"Mike que estas haciendo"-dijo Megan por el enlace psíquico

-"Conteniendo al feo ocupado por lo menos hasta que Superboy y tu tengan una mejor idea"-dijo Mike

Megan le hace una reverencia y sale con Superboy del lugar, Rule le informa a su amo que el Guardia sea un adversario digno, En el elevador Superboy despierta y Mike les informa que esta listo para el juego más importante de su vida, sigue con lo que planeo.

-¡Fuerza de la Tierra Y Poder de toda la Humanidad las convoco!-dijo Mike haciendo como lo que él decía.

Pero afuero una verdadera reunión de poder era hecha por ichigo quien mira a Zatanna desde fuera, el sabe que cuando libere el Bankai la energía lanzara a Zatanna por los aires pero el resto de sus amigos están en peligro también.

-¡BAN KAI!-La energía es tal que la barrera se disuelven el el reiatsu de Ichigo, desde dentro se siente el enorme poder que se libera.

-¡Imposible, la barrera fue destruida!-dijo Rule sorprendido por ese hecho

Zatanna estaba volando por los aires, pero un borrón negro cubierto por humo blanco la atrapa se desplaza por todo el Salón de la Justicia ha deshaciéndose de todo el humo blanco que lo rodea, hasta llegar donde estaban Mike y Despero, con apenas algunas líneas de humo blanco en su traje NightSword mira a Despero.

-¡Al fin! ¡La fuerza de la Tierra y el poder de la Humanidad han enviado a uno de mismás poderosos aliados! ¡NightSword!-dijo Mike-"Megan, Ichigo esta aquí conectalos"-

-"Entendido "-dijo Megan y conecta a Ichigo, el de inmediato lo siente.

-"Mike ¿Qué diablos haces?"-pregunta ichigo

-"Esperaba ganar algo de tiempo para megan y Conner idearan algo… pero esto es mucho mejor"-dijo Mike

NightSword se acerca a Guardia y le entrega a al inconsciente Zatanna

-Es una locura lo que intentabas hacer-dijo ichigo provocando el endurecimiento en las facciones de Mike-pero no puedo negar que tienes valor, por mi te puedes quedar con el traje-Los cumplido no eran su fuerte pero eran entendible y Mike le da una media sonrisa por el mismo-Así que quieres una pelea, te puedo complacer con eso-NightSword empuña su espada listo para el combate

-Nada de armas-dijo Rule pero cuando lanza el rayo para transportar el arma este rebota y regresa de donde salió transportando al robot interprete

Todos incluido Despero se sorprenden por lo ocurrido.

-¡Wow! Yo no me esperaba que pasar eso ¿y tu?-dijo ichigo a Mike pero por este descuido Despero golpea al Shinigami Sustituto sin que se lo espere. Mike se hace aun lado pero Despero sigue a NightSword, pero Ichigo lo recibe con un Getsug Tenshou que lo saca del Salón de la Justicia, Ichigo lo persigue intenta llevarlo lo más lejos que pueda. Sujeta a Despero para alejarlo de todo.

Megan se encarga de desbloquear del control mental de Despero a Zatanna y Timmy, mientras NightSword sobrevolaba el bosque mientras Despero golpea a NightSword en la espalda para que lo suelte, ambo caen en una colina, Despero es el primero en recuperarse y patea a NightSword antes de que pueda tomar a Zangetsu. Ichigo es enviado decenas de metros, ichigo intenta reincorporarse pero Despero es demasiado rápido y con cada golpe lo aleja de su Zantpakuto y con un golpe de mazo hace que NightSword se estrelle contra una colina, es en este momento que Ichigo mira a Despero quien da un salto para caer encima de él pero NightSword apovecha esto para sacar la máscara de Hollow, cuando Despero baja NightSword detiene el golpe y lo repele fácilmente, Ichigo llama a Znagetsu y va tras Despero.

El alienígena cae cerca de los límites de la ciudad, pero se recupera y justo a tiempo ya que Nightword X lanza un Getsuga Tenshou a Despero pero a casi nada lo elude, Ichigo sigue con su ataque cada vez con más fuerza, más ferocidad, aun que Despero no lo admitiera Nightsword X resultaba un rival muy capaz pero por orgullo nunca admitiría que era superior a el, pero por ese mismo orgullo el haría todo por obtener la victoria. Despero saca un artefacto del cual al abrir sale una luz verde, Ichigo se detieen de la impresión y Despero aprovecha esto para apresarlo con su mano izquierda apresando su brazo derecho con el cual tenía a Zangetsu en mano pero cuando acerca el contenedor Ichigo se da cuenta de que es kriptonita, y Despero intenta ejercer control mental en ichigo.

-Buen intento-dijo Nighsword X y de un golpe destruye la kriptonita, sueltasu zantpakuto y la llama con la otra mano, con una estocada certera destroza el tercer ojo de Despero, este suelta a NightSword X del dolor y el aprovecha esto para reunir reiatsu para un Getsuga Tenshou

El ataque es tan poderoso que Despero sale volando y cae cerca del salón de la justicia, todos están atonitos, nadie fue capaz de aguantar un round contra el alienígena e Ichigo fue capaz de dejarlo chamusqueado, NightSword X aterriza cerca de él y lo toma del poco traje que aún le quedaba

-Te lo dejo fácil, te vas o te dejo aun peor de lo que ya estas-dijo Nightsword x haciendo billar sus ojos

Despero no espera y desaparece del lugar, desde ahí todos se alegran de que haya terminado pero para Ichigo fue una victoria a medias ya que el Salón de la Justicia quedo destruido, el estaba enojado consigo mismo por eso. Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse el Secretario Zen y el embajador del Alcance llegan al lugar, NightSword se quita la máscara

-Al parecer todo resulto bien-dijo el Embajador del Alcance

-¡Pudieron haber muerto!-dijo NightSword

-Aun así usted pudo encarar al Poderoso Despero, aunque es una lástima lo que le paso a su Salón pero aun les queda su estación espacial como le dice, ¿la atalaya?-en secretario Zen se impresiona de todo lo que la Liga oculta-Ichigo quería a responderle pero Capitán Átomo lo frena

-Lo importante es que todos salió bien-

-Hacemos esto no porque queramos sino porque alguien tiene que hacerlo, es un deber-responde ichigo

-Aun así tengo entendido que no todos los humanos son "malos"-ichigo sintió un espina en su cosado ya que la última palabra fue como si fuera personal

-¿Y todos los aliens son buenos?-sin más que decir NightSword se fue volando hacia lo que quedaba del Salón de la Justicia ichigo camina hasta encontrar a Zatanna-¿Estás bien?

-Solo un poco adolorida pero nada serio-Responde Zatanna e Ichigo le da una sonrisa

 **Fin del FlashBack**

Todos se quedan viendo a Zatanna ya que la ultima parte la puso ella incomodando a Karin

-Zatanna ¿Por qué dijiste eso?-pregunto Artemisa

-Pensé que había que decir todo tal cual paso-responde la maga

-Pero eso no responde el porqué le dicen "El Campeón de la Tierra"-dijo Toshuro

-Bueno digamos que después de que el mundo se entero de lo que paso, la ONU le concedió a NightSword un reconocimiento más el titulo de Campeón de la Tierra-responde Wally

-Para mí el verdadero Campeón es y siempre será Superman-dijo Ichigo algo molesto ya que esto hundió aun más a Superman en el odio colectivo que se gestaba en el mundo.

Karin no dijo nada ya que reconoció las acciones de su hermano pero casi nadie se las elogiaban, por primera vez tania sentimientos encontrados, en este mundo su hermano era el héroe que siempre fue, en su mundo pocos lo reconocían por eso sol aquellos que pelearon a su lado le daban meritos por sus hazañas pero nada más, pero a su vez sabe que el tiene que volver con ella a su mundo, que el debe de estar con Orihime y no con Zatanna. ¿Pero que podía hacer?, era el bien de uno contra el bien de todos, hacer feliz a todos los que lo rodean o hacer feliz a su hermano, es era el dilema.

 **Delaware 6 de Marzo 17:28 PM**

Kempachi estaba peleando contra algo que había aterrizado en la zona, ya que este ser había provocado el ataque fatal a varias personas, Zaraki era astuto y el ser podría ser peligros por lo cual se ofreció para exterminarlo, claro que no fue solo además de Yashiro fue hawkman y Hawkgirl con el.

Del bosque se escuchaban los estruendos de la pelea.

-¡Keni va ha ganar!-dijo muy confiada

-Al parecer se la esta pasando bien-dijo Hawkman

-La niña fue encontrada por este hombre, es natural que le tomo cariño-responde su esposa

Entonces algo cae y levanta una enorme cortina de tierra pero cuando se disipa se puede apreciar a Kempachi en el selo con golpes y cortadas en todo se cuerpo, con apenas el mango de su zantpakuto

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Hawkgirl

¡Keni!-dice Yashiro y va con Kempachi quien yace inerte en el suelo-¡Keni, que te paso, dime!-Yashiro sacudía el cuerpo de Zaraki.

-es… demasía… dema-siado…-pronunciaba raquíticamente Zaraki

Los dos héroes se preguntaban qué fue lo que paso pero en eso miran a un ser gris, con huesos protuberantes de su piel, tan horrendo como deforme, un ser enviado para destruir todo lo que este a su paso. Doomsday ha llegado.


	24. Sneek Peak

**Bueno esto lo publique originalmente en mis fanfic originales el 25 de marzo de este año, 2016, donde cumplí 25 el 25, y tras leer un comentario de NightSword Chronicles ReBirth me anime a ponerlo de nuevo, es un agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que les han dado a mis fanfics. Así que les traigo (de nuevo) el Sneek Peak, del evento crossover y homenaje a los comics de DC vs MARVEL. Es solo una pequeñas probada a lo grandioso que serán esos capítulos.**

 **Nota: La perspectiva cambiara según si es NightSword Chronicles ReBirth o Ninja Blade NY ReBoot**

 **Nombre del capítulo: Somos Justicia y Venganza.**

…Hichigo sujeta del cuello a Ichigo pero esto no reacción, y como lo haría, aun seguía en shock por las palabras del Hollow perfecto, el Lorde Vasto.

-Ichigo, es hora de mor…-decía Hichigo pero un ruido similar a un rugido lo detiene.

-¡HULK! ¡APLASTA!-

Un gigante verde cae el cielo aplastando al Hollow, sorprendentemente Hichigo mantiene la máscara de Lorde Vasto, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que es lanzado varios metros del lugar en donde estaba. Cuando el polvo los héroes de DC se dan cuenta de que lo que paso. Todos se quedan asombrados por lo que ven, frente a ellos ven a los héroes que se enlistan en una sección de los archivos de Batman… Los Avengers y un grupo de Shinobis con ellos liderados por Naruto Uzumaki.

Thor se acerca a un hombre de cabello negro, traje azul con capa rojo quien recién se reincorporaba.

-Levántate Superman-dijo Thor.

-¡Esa voz!-dijo el homre con asombre y al voltear una mano amiga aparece, Superman la toma y se reincorpora más rápido.

-Tu midgarg te necesita-dijo Thor


	25. Doomsday

Capitulo 24: Doomsday

Detroit, Michigan 8 de Marzo 9:12 AM

Una enorme criatura atacaba a ls ciudadanos de la Cuidad Motor, destruyendo cuanto objeto que estuviera en su camino, autos, camiones, edificios, nada parecía detenerlo, la criatura era incontenible nada parecía pararla por lo cual todos los miembros de la Liga intervinieron incluido los shinigamis restantes incluido Grimjow, aun así el poderoso ser no disminuía su paso, aunque pudieron alejarlo de la zona lamentablemente media Detroit quedo destruida.

 **Atalaya 9:58 AM**

-Atalaya a miembros de la Liga, informen situación-dijo el Detective Marciano.

-Aquí primer Lantern, la criatura sigue su curso por los grandes lagos-dijo Hal Jordan

-¿Cómo están los demás?-

-Hay varios heridos y… tuvimos algunas… bajas-decia Jordan conteniendo la emoción por la pérdida de algunos amigos y Jones noto eso pera aun tenía que parar al monstruo.

En la zona, Grimjow y Flash se llevan a todas las personas que estuvieran en el camino de la criatura.

-¡Perdemos el tiempo, deberíamos combatirlo, no estando moviendo estos inútiles de un lado al otro-dijo Grimjow en su primera transformación.

-Es cierto pero tampoco podemos dejar que salgan lastimados-

-Aun así ¿Qué acaso esta gente no ve el peligro o ya se han acostumbrado a vivir con estas cosas?-dijo Grimjowl en un punto que a Flash le disgusto ya que de cierta forma les dijo ignorantes a todos los habitantes de la Tierra

Mientras el Detective Marciano seguía triangulando a los miembros de la Liga para que pudieran detener a la ciratura.

-Aquí Cryo-Ryu-dijo Toshiro

-Aquí Powergirl-

-Aquí Karin Shiba-

-Reúnanse con el resto del grupo-dijo John y los demás se reúnen con los demás-

En una zona a treinta kilómetros estaba el grupo en el cual estaban capitán Átomo, Shazam, Renji Abarai, Rukia y Wonder Woman.

-Prepárense- dijowonder woman

De entre los arboles sale Doomsday, el cual empieza a olfatear el aire y detecta un aroma muy conocido, era el aroma de una criatura del planeta Kripton, este pone su mirado en el grupo de superhéroes y mira Kara, esto hace que el monstruo se enfurezca y sale corriendo hacia Kara, fue tan rápido que nadie pudo hace nada, Powergirl es golpeada con tanta fuerza que prácticamente sale volando varios kilómetros, Doomsday va tras ellas y el resto de los héroes van tras ellos.

Karra aterriza en las cercanías de los limites de Metropolis, Kara se levanta u justo tiempo ya que la criatura arremete contra ella pero ella lo elude volando sobre el, Powergirl se lanza sobre la criatura con golpes que demolerían un rascacielos pero a la criatura apenas la mueve, es ahí donde la criatura aprovecha para acrimillarla a golpeas, pese a su tamaño la criatura era muy rápida y veloz en sus ataques para Kara era demasiado, ella intenta alejarse pero la criatura se lo impide y sigue con su indiscriminado ataque sobre la chica.

Wonder Woman interviene de inmediato tomando a la criatura, ella lo aleja de la chica lanzándolo de regreso al bosque, Rukia se acerca a Kara para ver como esta.

-¡Necesitamos llevarla a la atalaya!-dijoRukia al ver el estado de Kara

-Hazlo, los demás debemos encara a la ciratura-dijo Toshiro

-¿Quién te puso a cargo?-dijo Billy

-La experiencia, esa criatura cauasara un daño incalculable si se acerca a Metropolis-dijo Toshiro

-Ya lo escucharon-dice Wonder Woman-John, como sigues-

Desde la Atalaya el marcian hacia todo lo que podía para reunir a los miembros de la Liga

-Estos contactando a todos los miembros, incluso estoy contactando a otros héroes fuera del país que nos apoyen-

En eso llega Rukia con Kara en brazos, Nightwing se acerca a ella con una camilla.

-¿Cómo esta?-dijo Nightwing

-Tiene algunos huesos rotos pero por suerte no tiene ninguna hemorragia interna-

-¿Pero cómo? Es decir es una kriptoniana-

-No lo sé, pero está claro que este monstruo no es cualquier cosa-

De regreso con el Detective Marciano, empezaba a sudar ya que el monstruo no parecía parar y a la Liga se le empezaba a terminar los miembros que podían hacer algo. Entoces recibe la transmisión de alguien.

-Aquí Nightsword-

-Ichigo ¿donde estas?-

-Estoy en camino al interceptar al engendro-

-Entonces por qué vas en sentido contrario-

-Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-

-Vas por el ¿verdad?-

E Ichigo acelera, se dirigía a Kansas a toda velocidad, estaba más que consiente de la amenaza pero también está consciente de que necesitan toda la ayuda posible.

Mientras en metrópolis la situación iba de mal en peor, Doomday seguía su camino de muerte y destrucción, Shazam, le lanza un auto pero poco hace para frenar su avance, por su parte los demás héroes lo atacan de frente de forma consecutiva para evitar que el monstruo los pueda agarrar.

-¿Creo que funciona?-dijo Hawrgirl

-Sigan así, ya lo…-decía Wonder Woman asestando un golpe en su cabeza pero la criatura hace un movimiento de aplauso tan monstruoso y poderoso que crea una onda de choque que lanza a todos los héroes en varias direcciones. Batman al ver esto dispara en contra de la criatura en el Batwing. Doomday lo ve y salta tras el por suerte batman evita el ataque de la criatura pero esta va saltando desde su retaguardia.

-Bien ¿alguien tiene una idea?-dijo Hal Jordan quien fue uno de los afectados del taque de Doomday

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito que lo lleven a un lugar despejado-dijo Flash mientras el y Grimjowl dejaban a varias personas lejos del caos.

-Esta bien, nos veremos en el parque central de metrópolis-dijo Green Lantern

En eso Grimjowl y Flash se van tras el monstruo.

-¿Y ahora?-dijo Grimjowl

-Te acuerdas de eso que estaba haciendo-dijo Flash

-¿Y crees que eso funcione?-

-Es hora de averiguarlos-Ellos aceleran hacia el parque

 **Smallville, Kansas 10:25 AM**

En smallville, más precisamente la granja Kent, Ichigo baja hasta el suelo desde haí camina hacia la casa y mira a un hombre mayor reparando la cerca de los cultivos.

-Disculpe, busco al señor Kent-dijo nightSword

-Bueno, lo tienen frente a…-dice el hombre pero al voltearse su expresión se endurce-hum, el nazi-

Ichigo queda mal, ya que ciertamente aunque tenia buena aceptación del mundo de vez en cuando aparecia alguien que le decía nazi por la esvástica de tenia Zangetsu en Bankai.

-Señor… no soy un nazi, además ¿Cómo podría serlo si soy de japon?-dijo Ichigo para que cambie la manera de verlo.

-No lo sé, ¿Pearl Harbor te dice algo?-dijo Jonathan Kent e ichigo no se lo esperaba, ciertamente estaba muy informado del asunto de la segunda guerra mundial y la relación de Japón y Alemania en ese momento-Además mi padre peleo en Normandía, se que Alemania ya no es la misma pero… no puedo confiar en alguien con esa cosa-

-Señor sé que no puedo cambiar eso pero no soy un nazi-dijo Ichigo

-Jonathan, Clark nece… oh, ¿eres amigo de Clark?-dijo una mujer que llega desde la casa.

-Algo así-responde Ichigo.

-Déjalo Martha, el no es alguien en quien confiar-dijo el señor Kent

-¡Jonathan! Discúlpelo el no es así, si busca a Clark esta en el granero-dijo la señora Kent

-Gracias-dijo Ichigo y se acerca a Jonathan-señor no se porque detesta a los nazis, igual yo ya que Zangetsu es así, no era algo que yo previera pero..-

-Déjalo chico, lo mío tampoco es algo que previera, sobre todo en ese momento-dijo jonathan-Mi padre fue de los que estuvieron en el día D y también fue de las bajas del día D, y nunca lo conocí, ya que aun no había nacido-

Ichigo se puso mal, ya que por lo de pearl muchos murieron y más cuadno otra nación se unió a una guerra descomunal.

-Señor, yo tambien se lo que se siente perder a alguien, no como usted pero mi madre…-Ichigo se detiene ya que no sabía como explicar lo de su muerte desangrada-ella… se ahogo intentando salavarme-

Jonathan lo mira a los ojos y ve su culpa, el dolor que lo acrimillaba cada dia de su vida.

-Lo siento, a veces no mido lo que digo, crecí sin un padre, tuve que hacerme hombre por mi propia cuanta, sin nadie que me enseñara como hacerlo, mucho tiempo después llego Clark y tampoco sabía cómo ser un padre y mucho menos con él, si me entiendes, fue toda una odisea… pero nunca me arrepentiré de eso-

Ichigo se asombra ya que este hombre sabía lo que el sintió no solo cuando llego a ese mundo sino que también sobre cuando perdió a su madre.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Ichigo y avanzo al granero, no fue un camino largo pero tampoco corto, el lugar era modesto, ichigo entra y ve a superman como nunca se lo imagino, arreglando un tractor sobre su cabeza, ajustando las tuercas.

-Nunca crei que lo hicieras cambiar de opinión, los hombres de Kansas son de cabeza dura-dijo Clark mientras bajaba el tractor.

-Señor Kent necesito de su ayuda el mundo…-decía Ichigo

-No me necesita-dijo Clark mientras guardaba las herramientas

-Cuando llegue aquí tu me ayudaste, nadie más lo hizo solo tu y ahora vengo a devolverte el favor-dijo Ichigo recordando lo que paso aquel día que llego al universo DC.

FlashBack

-Hijo, si me das la oportunidad te puedo explicar todo lo que te está pasando-dice Superman

Ichigo sabía que no tenía nada que perder y solo tendrían una charla informativa baja su Zantpakuto y se relaja su postura.

-¿Solo una charla?-dijo Ichigo y Superman asiente

Ichigo se sienta en el césped, Superman lo imita y tambien Tatsuki, hay un silencia calmante hasta que Superman rompe el silencio.

-Mi nombre es Kal-L aunque tambien tengo un nombre terrestre-dijo Superoman

-¡Alto! ¡¿Eres un extraterrestre?!-dijo Ichigo sorprendido

-Así es ¿y que eres tú? Ya que es obvio que no eres un humano ordinario-dijo superman

-Bueno es complicado, pero en parte soy humano… pero a la ver shinigami-dijo Ichigo

-Si, eso es mucho más increíble-dijo Tatsuki pero Ichigo no le pone atención

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?-

-Yo…-dice Ichigo y voltea a ver a Tatsuki – quería ver si había alguien que me conociera-

-Y no era lo que esperabas-Dijo Superman

-Así es, no encontré a los que busque y los que encontré… -dijo Ichigo

-No eran lo que recuerdas-Dijo Superman

-¡Oiga empiezo a notar que esta adelantándose a lo que digo así que dime¡ ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Ichigo y Superman da una calida sonrisa

-Sabes me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace tiempo, el Poderoso Thor-dice Superman e ichigo como de costumbre lo ignora pero no dura por mucho tiempo-el al igual que tu, era de otro universo, muy distinto al suyo-Eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención del shinigami sustituto-Incluso el tenia un arma, Mjnir, un martillo mágico con un poder increíble, ¿supongo que tu espada tambien es magia y tiene nombre?-

-Algo así, es una Zantpakuto, una katana con la capacidad de neutralizar y purificar espiritus-dijo Ichigo

-Impresionante-dice Superman-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Fue durante algo, nos dijeron que nos reuniéramos todos los shinigami, era algo como una grieta en la realidad-Esto sorprendió a Superman ya que fue lo mismo que dijo Thor que le paso a el y sus congéneres-Entonces apareció un tipo, el robot, nos ataco y cuando intente regresarlo de esa cosa el me arrastra hasta aquí-

-Así fue como llegaste con nosotros-dijo Superman e Ichigo asiente con la cabeza y el silencio se adueña de nuevo del lugar, pasa un tiempo Ichigo asimilando todo lo que le dijo no era la típica "Te explicar que te paso para decirte que te está pasando" era más amena, más calida como si siquiera que el se sintiera como antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa era raro pero no negaría que fue agradable a las vez. Cuando ya lo asimila decide hablar.

-Ya veo, así que esto en otro universo, y aquí es muy diferente al mío, que prácticamente todo lo que se no existe aquí-dice Ichigo entendiendo lo que Superman le dijo

-Eres de otro universo, wow, con razón estas así, realmente debes de extrañar tu hogar-dice Tatsuki

En eso Ichigo recuerda a Orihime y lo que nunca pudo decirle

-Lamento decirte que no sabemos con regresarte a tu universo-dice Superman y ve como se desanima más Ichigo-pero no pierdas la esperanza de volver-

-Entonces ¿qué sigue?-pregunta Ichigo mientras mira a Superman

-Mis amigos quieren que respondas unas cuantas preguntas-dijo Superman

-¿¡Estará el sujeto gótico!?-dijo Ichigo

-Descuida, hablare con él para que no interfiera esta vez-dijo Superman

Ichigo sabe que no tienes elección y que necesita ayuda, así que decide ir con el kriptoniano para aclarar todo

Fin del Flashback

De regreso a la granja Kent los padres de Clark sienten la buena voluntad del Shinigami. Al ver que en su momento de ayor necesidad Ichigo le recordó quien era en si.

-Cuando crei que le perdí todo tu me diste esperanza y ahora, mi hermana, su novio, mis amigos están conmigo-dijo Ichigo

-No es lo mismo Ichigo-dice Clark-Tu cambiaste de realidad, mi mundo ya no existe y el que me adopto me rechaza-

-Puede ser cierto-dice Ichigo-pero también los haz defendido, sin importar que, talvez el mundo te dio la espalda pero tú no puedes hacer lo mismo, el ojo por ojo nunca a servido y lo sabes bien-

Ante esas palabras Clark mira a ichigo se veía que el realemnte lo quería ayudar de la misma manera en que el lo hizo.

-Hazle caso, Clark-dice el señor Kent-Tal vez no era necesario que te volvieras Superman, pero el mundo merecía un héroe como tu-

Ante las palbras de su padre le aclararon todo y ahora entendía lo que tenia que hacer.

 **Metropolis 10:50**

Grimjowl corrria teniendo detrás a Doomsday, siertamente podría dejar atrás a la criatura pero ese no era su objetivo.

-Lo tengo de tras de mí, ¿Dónde estás?-pregunta Grimjowl a Flash

-Ya voy llegando ¿Cuándo te diga apártate de el lo más rápido que puedas?-dijo Flash mientras Grimjowl lo mantenía en línea recta-¡AHORA!-

Grimjowl se aparta y en un instante Flash aparece y golpea al monstruo pero no era cualquier golpee ete estalla con una onda sónica que provoca una explosión, Flash sale volando pero por suerte Grimjowl vuela para evitar que caiga al suelo.

-¡Mi brazo!-dijo Barry mientras se sostenía de Grimjowl

-¿Funciono?-dijo Grimjowl pero de la nube de humo sale el monstruo intacto ante eso-¿Esto debe ser una broma?-Pero Doomsday los ve y sabe que no le conviene seguir ahí-¿Puedes correr?-le dice a Barry pero el niega con la cabeza y lo carga para salir corriendo de ahí.

-Barry, ¿funciono?-pregunta el Detective Marciano

-Aquí Grimjowl, Flash esta herido, no funciono el Golpe Super Sónico-dijo Grimjowl y el Detective mMarciano se da cuenta de que se le acaban las opciones.

-¿Tiene algun plan?-

-Por suerte si-dice Grimjowl-Pero necesito a Shazam, al Capitán Átomo y a Abarai, espero que con eso lo destruyamos de una vez y por todas-

Grimjowl corre hacia una zona alejada en eso llegan Shazam, Capitám Átomo y Renji y les empieza a explicar lo que tenía planeado pero ellos saben que no servirá si la criatura no la dejan quieta en un sitio pero en eso se reporta Wonder Woman y pulen el plan de Grimgowl

 **Atalaya 10:55 AM**

En la estación espacial no dejan de entrar má heridos es exasperante la situación la criatura no parece detenerse con nada, en una de las camillas essta Yashiro quien esta viendo a su amigo.

-Keni-dijo Yashiro muy preocupada

-Tranquila ya veras que tu amigo se recuperara-dijo Zatanna tratando consolarla

En Zatanna va con el Detective Marciano para ver lo que pasa.

-¿Aun no hay nada de el?-pregunto Zatanna

-Aun no pero espero que traiga a alguien que nos ayude-dijo John y Zatanna mira a todos los heridos y se le hace difícil pensar en alguien capaz de detener a ese monstruo.

 **Metropolis 11:22 AM**

De regreso en la urbe, se mantenía a distancia y estaba en posición Shazam y Capitán Atómo, mientras Abarai esperaba la señal.

-Lo acerco a la zona-dijo wonder Woman por el intercomunicador.

Atómo le hace la señal a Shazam y este, Abarai recibe la señal del transmisor al igual que Grimjowl, la criatura se acerca, la criatura aparece frente a los héroes de DC y de la nada aparece Toshiro y congela los pies de la criatura, el tiempo suficiente para que Abarai apareciera preparando el ataque de su bankai, Grimjowl con su Gran Rey Zero y Shazam y Capitán Atómo con sus respectivos ataque.

-¡AHORA!-grita Grimjowl y los cuatro atacan a la criatura la cual queda el el fuego cruzado, la explosión fue tan fuerte que los cuatro fueron lanzados cientos de metros del lugar de donde estaban, una enorme nube en forma de hongo se hace presente, una demostración del poder del ataque combinado de los cuatro héroes. Desde lo lejos Grimjowl se levanta viendo lo que hicieron.

-¿Funciono?-pregunta Grimjowl aun escéptico de lo sucedido.

-Eso parece-responde Shazam

-¡Estén alerta, primero hay que corroborar si resulto!-dijo Capitán Atómo

Los cuatro se acercan al humeando cráter, estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo… tal vez demasiado, pero mientras más se acercaba el humo empezaba a disminuir y ya en el centro encontraron a la criatura muerta.

Todos suspiran de alivio por lo hecho, aun así la revisan y se dan cuenta de que esta muerta, la criatura al fin fue detenida, les informan de eso a la Atalaya pero por darle la espaldo no notan que la criatura se reincorpora, agrede primero a Grimjowl lanzándolo contra un edificio o los restos de uno, Shazam es pateado dejando un sendero a su paso, Capitán Atómo es golpeado en el abdomen provocándole una fisura en su traje, este vuela al cielo para evitar contaminar la ciudad de radiación y Renji intenta protegerse con su Zantpakuto en Ban Kai es destruida de un golpe or el monstruo.

-¡Maldición!-dijo Grimjowl con dificultad y se les acercan Cryo-Ryu y Karin a el

-Aquí Cryo-Ryu el plan fallo, la criatura sigue con vida-informa Toshiro a John el cual se sorprende por la respuesta del Shinigami.

-Aun tiene al alguien-pregunta Detective Marciano con preocupación

-Solo Karin, Wonder Woman y Yo-responde Toshiro de forma desalentadora

Era desalentador la situación la criatura parecía imparable y se les empezaban a terminar los miembros de alto poder pero en eso…

-¡Hey no te olvides de nosotros!-dijo Ichigo llegando

-¡NightSword!-dijo John

-¡Hermano!-responde Karin y en eso ven a Ichigo pero no estaba solo a su lado, junto a el venia Superman

-¿Listo para esto?-pregunto NightSword a Superman

-Adelante-Y ambos aceleran, Ichigo aumenta su poder sacando la máscara de hollow, la criatura la tenia de frente listo para llevársela de Metropolis de una buena vez, pero al impactarlo esta se mueve pero solo por algunos metros sin despegar los pies del suelo.

-¿¡Pero qué!?-dijo Atonito Ichigo

-¡Apenas si lo movimos!-dijo Superman Igualmente sorprendido

La criatura golpea a Superman en la espalda cayendo al suelo cual meteorito y NightSword X recibe un puñetazo en el rostro destrozando parte de su máscara, el no puede frenar así que entierra su Zantpakuto en el suelo, avanza casi un kilometro antes de detenerse por completo, en eso se nota que le brota sangre de la máscara, y se mra que parte de esta esta destrozada, lo que en un principio era un material realmente fuerte para el universo de DC había cedido ante la descomunal fuerza de la criatura. Pero esto no amedrentaba a Ichigo sabía que ya no quedaban más posibilidades solo eran el y Superman los que podían terminar con esto, NightSword X recompone su máscara y se lanza otra vez con la criatura, Superman no podía detener los golpees de la bestia, esta estaba totalmente concentrada en el por lo cual no ve a NightSword X llegarle por detrás co un Getsuga Tenshou, esto aparta la criatura del kriptoniano.

-Gracias-dijo Sperman sin aliento

-Agradécemelos después, primero terminemos con esta cosa-dijo NightSword

Ambos se lanzan en contra de la criatura hasta el momento son lo que mejor han respondido pero con el pasar del tiempo se empieza a notar que no es así, la criatura no resulta muy afectada, si se ve que sus movimientos se ablentan pero no tanto como los de Superman y NightSword. Durante la pelea atraviesan edificios otras ciudades y cambian la geografia del paisaje en que estén, aun así ellos no se rinden, sus trajes se desgarraban con cada golpe que daban o recibían, pero mientras más pasa el tiempo y hace evidente el desgaste de Ichigo, aunque era superior a un humano no era un ser igual a un kriptoniano, ya tenía algunos huesos rotos algunas laceraciones internas pero aun no se rendía el espíritu de Ichigo lo mantenía de pie pero quien sufria era Zatanna y Karin no podían soportar verlo así, Zatanna no aguanta más y se dirige al lugar en que están

 **Nacional City 5:58 PM**

Zatanna aparece entra unos edificios destruidos en eso escucha el rugido Zatanna va en esa dirección. Ichigo intenta bloquear un golpe de la criatura con su zantpakuto pero es tan fuerte y esta tan débil que la espada le rompe su máscara y le deja una marca y es aventado en contra de un muro, Ichigo está en el suelo intenta reincorporarse pero alguien lo sujeta.

-¡Ichigo. Detente, ya no puedes seguir!-dijo Zatanna abrazandolo

-yo… no pue… do…-dijo Ichigo con mucha dificultad entre respiros profundos.

En eso Superman estaba en el suelo, y la criatura se le acerca para continuar su ataque pero de repene Toshiro aparte y ataca con una de sus técnicas pero esta no era de la forma normal, introduce su zantpakuto en a boca y empiezan a formarse cristales de hielo dentro del monstruo, congelándolo desde adentro, Toshiro continua una capa de escarcha se forma un signo de lo frio que se ponía la criatura, hasta formar un bloque de nieve opaca en el lugar donde se encontraba la bestia imparable.

-Se termino-dijo Toshiro y se acerca a Superman-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Eso… depende… lo que… Signifique… bien…-decía Superman mientras Cryo-Ryu lo ayudaba a pararse

Ambos pasan a lado del bloque de hielo sin mirar a un lado a este. Desde la distancia Ichigo Karin y Zatanna observan lo sucedido, los tres sienten un gran alivio, pero escuchan algo al voltear miran el bloque de hielo, se lo quedan viendo, y otra vez lo escuchan era hielo rompiéndose.

-¡No… puede ser…!-dijo Toshiro sorprendido

Y sin previo aviso este explota, Toshiro aleja a Superman e intenta alejarse de la nube de vapor pero algo lo toma del pie con tanta fuerza que se lo destroza por completo, Toshiro grita de dolor ya que ante el acto, Ichigo mira esto y se llena de cólera.

-¡MALDITO!-grita NightSword y se lanza sobre la criatura invocando su máscara con su zantpakuto en mano listo con un Getsuga Tenshou y con este ataque logra separar a Toshiro, Karin se acerca a su novio el cual esta muy agitado, ella lo estabiliza con kido medico.

NightSword sigue arremetiendo con la criatura pero en eso la criatura lo somete contra el suelo, suelta su espada la cual cae enterrándose en el asfalto, Ichigo intenta quitárselo pero la bestia era muy fuerte,zatanna va en su auxilio pero la criatura mira un tubo de acero, lo toma y sin el más minimo remordimiento penetra el pecho de Ichigo, el shinigami escupe sangre y Zatanna se desmorona al ver lo que sucedió, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan Ichigo intenta quitarse el tubo de acero pero estas lo abandonans rápidamente, su visión le falla y sin darse cuenta deja de respirar.

Superman llega a donde están y no puede creer lo que ve, Ichigo esta tendido en el suelo sin vida esto lo llena de ira y se lanza contra la criatura, con un poderoso golpe de mazo lo aparta del lo siente al igual que Toshiro.

-Ka… rin…-dijo Toshiro preocuepado

-Mi hermano… ¿Por qué ya no siento a mi hermano?-dijo Karin preocupada

-Ve…-dijo Toshiro y ella lo hace

Karin sobre uela el lugar y ahí lo ve, a su hermano muero en el suelo.

-¡HERMANO!-grita Karin y aterriza velozmente frente a el son Blusao corta el tubo al raz de su pecho y lo toma entre sus brazos, ella esta devastado la lagrimas que derramo son una combinación de ira, dolor, sufrimiento e impotencia-¡Hermano por favor… RESISTE!-Karin lo coloca en el suelo y ella usa el kido medico para curarlo pero esta agotada lo poco que tenia lo gasto con Toshiro, aun así ella sigue intentándolo-¡No… por favor…! ¡Primero mamá… a ti tampoco… te quiero perder… MALDITA SEA FUNCION!-pero el kido deja de brillar, ella entra en shock pero aun así sigue intentándolo aun que ya no pueda seguir con el kido-¡No… no me dejes, Ichigo, NO TE MUERAS… HERMANO!-

Karin llora en el cuerpo sin vida de Ichigo, esta devastada, ella había sentido el dolor de perder a su madre pero no era nada comparado a ver morir a su hermano frente a sus ojo, ella ya no sabia que hacer, los helicópteros llegan y filman lo sucedido, el mundo lo ve, pero a Karin poco le importa eso, ella quería a su hermano de regreso, en eso un calor abrazo la envuelve era Zatanna quien no quería ver llorar a la hermana de su novio.

-mamá… mi hermano… mamá quiero… quiero a mi hermano-decía Karin entre balbuceos en el pecho de Zatanna, Karin lor el shock no sabia quien era y con lo único que lo puedo relacionar fue con su madre, Zatanna no suelta el abrazo sino al contrario lo afianza más.

Pero la realida es que Ichigo no estaba tan muerto, dentro de el en un vaso de oscuridad su alma flota. Aun así es consciente de lo que pasa a fuera y mira a su hermana llorando desconsolada con Zatanna quien tiene lagrimas en su ojos intentando conolar a su hermana.

-zatanna… Karin…-susurra Ichigo y luego ve a la bestia que lo mato y algo lo empieza a envolver algo muy poderoso-yo debo… yo debo… ¡YO DEBO PROTEGERLAS!-

El cuerpo de Ichigo se levanta su cabello crece desmesuradamente sus ojos se oscurecen y una nueva mascara aparece una con cuernos a sus ladas, el cuerpo de Ichigo tambien cambia, se pone palido le surgen frenjas rojas en sus hombros y pelaje en sus muñecas al igual que en su cuello, la uñas le crecen y cambia a una garras. Cuando termina, Karin y Zatanna no pueden creerlo, el había vuelto.

 **Atalaya 6:12 PM**

Los miembros de la liga están sorprendidos de los sucedido pero solo Rukia, Detective Marciano y Batman saben lo que realmente significa eso , John mira con terror lo ocurrido y Batman casi entra en pánico ya que no sabia de lo que era capza Ichigo como Lorde Vasto, Rukia sale de ahí a los tubos z y la transportan a ese lugar.

 **National City 6:14 PM**

Rukia sale volando hacia donde están ellas, y se alarma por lo que ve el Lorda Vasto camian hacia ella, Rukia se dirige rápido a ellas.

-¡Zatanna, Karin levántense! ¡Hay que irnos!-dijo Rukia mientras intentaba levantar a ambas chicas pero por fortuna el hollow perfecto pasa aun lado de ella y se queda viendo a la criatura que ahora estaba peleando con Superman. En un rápido movimiento sale volando y toma a Zangetsu, usando el Sonido llega y se lleva al monstruo.

Lejos de ahí el Lorde Vasto para hasta una meseta, la criatura le ruge por su acción pero el hollow queda inexpugnable, la criatura va tras y el hollow perfecto se queda quieto y al momento en que la criatura le va a dar el golpe esta desaparece y la criatura la encuentra detrás de el vuelve cargar en su contra pero de nuevo desaparece, vuelve a hacer lo mismo pero no le resulta, ya que el Lorde Vasta era demasiado rápido con el Sonido pero esto no era deliberado el hollow analizaba a la criatura, pero esta se cansaba y dio un poderoso golpee al suelo destruyendo todo a su alrededor pero de la nube de humo sale el Lorde Vasto que le da un monstruosamente descomunal ataque del la zantpakuto, destrozando el cuerpo de la criatura, que manda a volar de regreso a la ciudad cae al suelo inmóvil el Hollow perfecto se él acerca y lo mira, no pasa nada por ese tiempo pero en realidad lo analiza y mira como se recupera incluso en una aparente muerte, está consciente de que hay un amplio margen de poder pero que por cada herida que sufra se hacer más fuerte, rápido y peligroso, lejano a aquella vez que enfrento a Ulquiorra, el Hollow no decide perder más tiempo jugando con él, lo toma del pie y prepara su zero, eleva el cuerpo disparando el ataque mientras el cuerpo de la criatura estaba en pleno aire, cuando termina solo se ve la parte inferior de su cuerpo humeante ante tal ataque, lo que queda del cuerpo cae pero aun no ha terminado patea el cuerpo elevándolo al cielo y se prepara para su segundo zero y termian con el monstruo.

Todos se sorprenden por lo ocurrido, todso los miembros de la liga fueron derrotados por esa criatura pero Ichigo en esa forma le fue necesario menos de cinco minutos para que termanara con ella por completo. Incluso Darksaid estaría sorprendido ya que a él le tardo horas acompañado de su ejército para someter a tal abominación. En eso llega Wonder Woman quien va en el auxilio de Superman, al ver esto el Lorde Vasto arremete contra esto, Superman está débil no puede hacer algo contra un ser de tal magnitud, Rukia sabe que hacer y se encamian en cortar el cuerno del hollow pero por desgracia este evita eso y la toma del cuello colgando del suelo, Rukia no sabe que va a suceder pero ahí los ve, los ojos del Lorde Vasto, vacios, despojados de tod indicio de alma ella solo sabía que iba a sufrir pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo...

-¡Déjala!-dice una voz, ambos voltean y ven a Zatanna de pie cerca de ellos.

-¡Zatanna! ¿qué haces? ¡corre!-le dice Rukia a la maga

-Se que me puedes escuchar, tú no eres así, por fovar, suéltala-

La palabras de Zatanna no parecían pero en un momento de incredulidad eso hace, el hollow perfecto se acerca a Zatanna y la mira, este aun con Zangetsu en mano y la levanta, era obvio que no le estaba haciendo caso, Zatanna esta aterrada ella nunca pensó que Ichigo se atreviera a hacerle eso, cierra loa ojos para evitar el dolor… pero no pasa nada ella los abri y ve al hollow temblando raquíticamente, con dificultad abre su mano soltando la espada el hollow empieza retroceder y se sujeta de la máscara como su quisiera quitársela, ruge intentando retomer el control pero de eso pasa agolpearse el rostro con golpees muy poderoso, y empieza a agrietar la máscara de nuevo se toma de esta y empieza a jalar mas fuerte, la máscara empieza a ceder, las grietas en esta se vuelven más grandes. Y en un instante esta se rompe dejando ver el rostro de Ichgio el cael al suelo y un manto de energía se libera y con el su forma regresa a al normalidad.

Zatnna cae al suelo y se carca a el gateando mientras Ichigo se recuperaba y ahí la mira, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Zatanna… no… ¿no te… lastime?-dijo Ichigo aun aturdido por lo sucedido y ella negó con su cabeza de repente su hermana lo abraza derribándolo, esta estaba llorando.

-Volviste… volviste… volviste…-decía Karin entre lagrimas

Aun así no les importaba que las cámaras los vieran, por desgracia las cosas no eran así, el mundo fue testigo del verdad de que NightSword era un monstruo en potencia, aunque no duro mucho su ataque en contra de Wonder Woman y Superman fue suficiente para terminar que el mundo dejara de confiar en NightSword.

 **Apocolips 9:30 PM**

 _-Muy bien Ichigo, ella es realmente es muy importante para ti….-_

En el laboratorio de Desaar un ente al fin despertaba

 _-Tal vez piensas que puedes alejarte de mi…-_

 _-Tal vez creas que puedes desacerté de mi…-_

 _-Pero lo único cierto en este o cualquier mundo es que nada queda igual…-_

 _-Ya que ahora he regresado…-_

 _-Y con este nuevo cuerpo… ¡SUCUMBIRAS KUROSAKI, TODOS EN ESTE UNIVERSO LO HARAN!-_

Hichigo despierta en con el cuerpo que fue creado por la tecnología de Apocolips, y con el la una amenaza como ninguna otra que haya existido

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, ya tengo los otros listo pero no quiero que se agolpen en un instante así que mínimo pasara una semana antes de que vuelva a subir el siguiente capítulo, estoy de vuelta.


	26. La Amenaza Renace

**Capitulo 25: La Amenaza Renace.**

El Vasto Lorde atacaba a los miembros de la liga presenten para después le cortaran su cuerno y este revelara que era NightSword

-¡La Liga de la "Justicia" nos a mentido!-dice G. Gordo Godfrey en su programa-NightSword es más una amenaza que un héroe, hace seis años una criatura similar ataco y destruyo toda la ciudad de Arkham y es claro que se trata de él propio NightSword, ¿pero cómo puedo estar seguro? La evidencia está ahí-

Varias imágenes aparecen, primero de Ichigo, luego del hollow, la de ichigo con máscara y finaliza con el Vasto Lorde.

-El héroe que nos quisieron creer es una amenaza, ya sabía que este supuesto "héroe" con la esvástica de los nazis era peligro, pero nunca imagine que fuera así de peligros, una criatura que doblego a toda la Liga no fue capaza de darle la cara a este monstruo…-

-Apaga eso Artemisa-dijo Tatsuki y la rubia lo hace ya que tampoco quería seguir escuchando eso.

 **Tokio 14 de Abril 10:20 AM**

Artemisa, Tatsuki, Raquel y Megan estaba en la casa que tenia Zatanna e Ichigo a las a fueras de Tokio, en ese momento estaba Zatanna con ellas.

-Ya lleva cinco semanas con lo mismo, ¿Es que no se cansa?-dijo Raquel

-Es Goodfrey lo que a nosotros nos cansa a él lo anima-dijo Tatsuki

-Bueno cambiando de tema, Zatanna ¿Cómo te haz sentido, ya no tiene mareos?-dijo Megan

-Bueno ya fui al doctor, los result…-decía Zatanna pero se tapa la boca y sale corriendo al baño y vomita en el escusado.

-Eso es un no-dijo Raquel.

-Zatanna ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Megan

-La semana pasada fueron mareos y ahora son nauseas, si fuera una persona normal ya tendría los resultados pero como soy una metahumana tardaran más tiempo "hurra por lo metahumanos"-dijo Zatanna respondiendo lo ultomo con sarcasmo

-¡Ja! Eso me recuerda, la vez en que Kara subió literalmente 20 kilo en tres días y el raro agne que tuvo, todos creímos que estaba mutando pero al final Superman nos dijo que era algo normal en las kriptonianas durante su pubertad-dijo Artemisa

-Lo sabemos, eso fue raro-dijo Tatsuki

-Volviendo a cambiar de tema ¿Dónde está Ichigo?-Pregunto Megan

-Oh, eso, el salió con su hermana, ya saben tiempo hermano-hermana- dijo Zatanna

En el lugar donde Ichigo se topo con la Tatsuki de ese universo, Ichigo y Karin están sentados de frente al arrollo. Estaban muy callados, Karin sentía que debía hablar con su hermano, quien ha estado indispuesto para hablar, a tal punto que Bruce lo obligo a tomar unas vacaciones.

-¿Ichigo…?-

-¿Qué ocurre Karin?-

-¿Te sientes bien… digo… ahora que ya no has vuelto a ser Nightword?-

Ichigo suspira con profundidad sabiendo que ese dia llegaría, la Liga le dio de baja por su propia voluntad ya que el está consciente de que es una amenaza con Hichigo por ahí.

-Estoy bien Karin, no hay de qué preocuparse-

-Pero hermano…-

-No fue culpa de nadie, las cosas pasaron, tenía que ayudarlos pero al final sucedió eso, nadie podía preverlo-

-Lo sé pero sé que no estás bien, tú nunca abandonas a nadie y he visto como te pones cada vez que dudas en ayudar a las personas-

-Karin, se a lo que te refieres pero es por el que no puedo hace algo… pero… es raro-dijo Ichigo y Karin se lo queda viendo-ya no siento que este conmigo-

Apokolyspe 10: 20 AM

En el planeta de los dioses de la anti-viva, una inmensurable batalla se había librado, la criatura que había creado se libero y se enfrento a todo ser que tuviera en frente, Vándalo fue el primero en sufrir, la criatura absorbió su energía que lo mantenía con vida, volviéndolo el fósil que siempre debió ser. Parademons se veían hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, todos destrozados y quemados. La familia de Darksseid había sucumbido ante el poder de la criatura, Madre Bondad fue reducida a cenizas, los hijos de Darkseid tenían los cráneos aplastados.

Lejos del palacio esta Darkseid en el suelo, como pocos podrían hacele, doblegado de dolor, entumido por el mismo y sin energías en su cuerpo, la respiración es dificultosa pero algo lo toma del cuello y lo eleva.

-Me parece, no sé, entre irónico y fascinante, en mi mundo nunca hubio alguna posibilidad de recuperar mi cuerpo pero en este… -dice la criatura-no solo obtuve un cuerpo sino también de nuevas habilidades, cada uno de tus ataques solo me alimentaban, me hacían más fuerte, nunca llegue a imaginar así de poderoso. Se que has buscado la ecuación de la anti-vida y yo, soy anti-vida, así que dejare vivo para que sepas que yo soy lo que tanto haz buscado toda tu existencia y ¡Nunca podría alcanzarla!-

La criatura avienta a Darkseid contra una montaña, el cuerpo atraviesa las montañas y se detiene cientos de kilómetros después, la criatura regresa a la ciudad y entra en lo que fue el lugar de donde surgió, mueve una pared y se ve a Desaar amarado y amordazado con cables, la criatura lo toma y mira a los ojos, los cuales están llenos de algo que aquellos que conocieron a Desaar nunca tuvo alguna vez, terror.

-Doctor ¿puedo llamarlo doctor, verdad? Me da igual-dice la criatura-¿Sabe manejar una de esas naves?-Desaar asiente más por miedo que por conocimiento del manejo de la mismas-Bien, porque quiero que me lleves a un lugar-

 **Chicago 8:29 PM**

Selina Kyle tenía a su hija, ella había intentado todo para que no le quitaran a su hija pero al final no pudo ella le entrega su hija, la niña no parecía dispuesta epro su madre esta acorralada y la entrega, ella se queda con mucho dolor en su corazón pocos segundos después llega Bruce Wayne quien le habla pero ella lo confronta como solo una madre puede hacerlo, el no sabe como responder ya que el siempre se abstenía de demostrar sus emociones pero… era su hija, el debía sentir el mismo dolor pero no lo demostraba de la misma forma que Selina. El intenta consolarla pero no se lo permite, el la deja sola.

Todo esto lo atestigua Toshiro quien los observa desde el tejado de otro techo, el sigue su camino pero algo lo pasa empieza a sentir pena, pero es una sensación como pocas veces a sentido. El se toma el corazón.

 _-¿Qué me pasa? Es como aquella vez con Karin_ -penso Toshiro- _Pero yo estaba enamorado de ella sin saberlo… entonces, ¿Por qué es esto?-_

Entonces algo se le viene a la mente, la imagen de una mujer rubia platinada el cual abrazaba una versión más pequeña (si eso es posible) de él. El niño es feliz junto a ella.

- _Te quiero mucha mami-_

Toshiro se sacude la cabeza regresando en sí, el está confundido, vuelve a su ruta pero aun seguía en su cabeza lo sucedido, el se detiene y se sostiene en una pared, el no sabe que le pasa pero siente que lo sucedido no debió suceder, como si supiera por lo que va a pasarle a la niña. El saca su Smartphone y revisa los numero y encuentra a Grayson, el se calma recomponiendo su postura y marca el numero.

-¿Diga?-pregunta Dick

-Grayson, soy Hitsugaya-dijo Toshiro

-Oh, Toshi ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Dick provocando una mirada de desdén por el sobre nombre

-Es Hitsugaya, necesito de tu ayuda-

 **Gotham 17 de Abril 11:00 AM**

Selina llega a la mansión Wayne junto a Bruce, quien la trae en su auto Lamborghini Centenario.

-No sé qué tramas Bruce, pero solo te sigo la corriente-dijo Selina molesta

-Te seré sincero tampoco sé que traman, al parecer Karin Kurosaki es la que planeo esto-dijo Bruce

-¿La hermana de Ichigo?-

-Así es-

Ambos entran a la mansión. Ella lo recuerda, igual que antes, nunca cambiando nada, típico de Bruce. Ella avanza y llegan a la sala en donde se ven a varias personas reunidas pero algo llama poderosamente su atención

-Te gusta Helena-dijo Karin dándole una galleta a la niñita

-Si-responde Helena

Selina no lo podía creer su hija estaba frente a ella, su bebe la volvía a ver, la pequeña Helena voltea a ver y mira a su mamá

-¡Mami!-dijo Helena, se levanta y sale corriendo a Selina abrasándola con mucha fuerza

Selina no lo puede creer esta simplemente estupefacta ante el momento solo puede corresponderle el abrazo.

-¿Pero… como? No importa, gracias Karin-dijo Selina

-Bueno todo fue idea Toshiro-dijo Karin y señala a su novio el cual se pone seria pero siertamente está feliz por haber reunido de nuevo

Selina está feliz pero mira a Bruce se mantenía serio ella sabe que él quiere estar con ellas y se acerca con su hija en brazos.

-Helena, este señor es tu padre-dijo Selina sorprendiendo a Bruce

-¿Eres mi papi?-pregunto tiernamente

Bruce la toma en sus y no lo soporto, rompe en llanto y abraza "fuertemente" a su hija en lagrimas

-papi… me aprietas… no respiro…-dijo Helena

-¡Bruce! ¡Suéltala, la lastimas!-dijo Selina apartando a Bruce de Helena

-Lo-lo siento-dijo Bruce-yo… prometo que siempre te protegeré… hija-

-Alfred ¿Estas llorando?-dijo Dick

-No amo Dick, es sudor de… oh que diablos, estoy p #%mente feliz de que al fin el amo Bruce tenga una familia-

…

Un silencio se cierne sobre la mansión Wayne ya que el incuestionable Alfred dijo una grosería nada suave de lo que sentía en ese momento

-De acuerdo… entonces, señora Kyle se lo que siente pero créame cuando le digo que este agradecida de tener alguien así, que se entregue por completo a ser un héroe, que nunca abandone a nadie, sin importar que, eso dice mucho de esa persona-

Las palabras de Karin eran sinceras y Selina lo comprendió rápido, de lo que Bruce así, era distinto, incluso relaciono sus encuentros como Batman y Catwoman, el no solo se lucia al pelear junto con ella, sino también por ella

 **Tokio 18 de Abril 10:30 AM**

Zatanna se encontraba sola en su departamento en Tokio, se preparaba para realizar las compras y por lo general también pasa por su departamento, pero por la llegada de la hermana de Ichigo y el novio de esta también les deja comida, y si por lo general que Ichigo se lo pedía, pero ella este dia quería ver algo y los reviso en la laptop que les di.

Entra a su correo y lo revisa, entre los mensajes encuentro un correo lo abre y lo lee cuidadosamente, cada palabra la ponía realmente feliz.

-Tengo que decirle a Ichigo-dijo Zatanna toda emocionada.

 **Sundance, Nevada 17 de Abril 11:02 AM**

Una nave cayó en el bosque de su interior sale Desaar quien corre por el bosque tratando de huir de su captor pero usando su velocidad demencial lo atrapa tomándolo del cuello.

-Aun no doctor-dijo el ser y mira al frente sintiendo la presencia de los héroes de DC-Ya he llegado, Ichigo Kurosaki-dijo con mucho sadismo… Hichigo

* * *

Muchas gracias por esperar y como no falta mucho para termina NightSword Chronicles ReBirth, como agradecimiento les dejo elegir el final o algo así, esto no involucra el crossover de mis fanfic (Introduzca aquí una referencia a Incepcion, "un crossover dentro de un crossovers") el otro fanfic tardara un poco más en termina.

Regresando al punto podrán elegir que tipo de final que tendrán el fanfic, esto incluye la relacion de Ichigo y Zatanna, tengo doss opciones y aun no me he decidido, no puedo decirles cuales son pero si el contexto básico de ellas, un final triste o uno feliz, lo se solo son dos opciones pero les digo que son muy buenas. Así que comenten cual es el final que quieren en los reviews, sino comentan no les daré el final que necesitan y merecen.


	27. BONUS

**Esto es algo que se me ocurrió viendo algunos videos sobre lo que piensan el elenco de las series basadas en los comics de DC sobre Batman V Superman como de los comic de Marvel sobre Cicil War y como no quiero dejarlos sin nada por el momento aquí les traigo (de nuevo) los bandos que eligieron los personajes de mis fanfics espero que los. Espero que les guste**

 **Batman v Superman v NightSword Chronicles**

Toshiro Hitsugaya-Batman contra Superman

Tatsuki Arasawa/ Dark Rukia-¿Quién ganaría?-

Ichigo Kurosaki/NightSword-Se que Batman tiene todos los recursos a su favor para que la balanza este con él, Superman solo tiene un traje ajustado-

Zatanna-Yo dirá que Superman la tiene difícil, Batman siempre sorprende con algo que nadie se espera-

Dick Grayson/Nightwing-Batman, el sabe como atacar a sus rivales para derrotarlos fácilmente, y porque yo seré algún día Batman-

Kalduran/Aqualad-Batman es el mejor de los héroes, es un ideal y los ideales son indestructibles-

Wally West/Kid Flash-Superman, los poderes hablan por si solos, viejo-

Artemisa-Batman es el héroe que sigue sin importar que, el mientras siga respirando seguirá peleando-

Tatsuki Arasawa/Dark Rukia-Batman es Batman pero Superman es Superman, es ver pelear a una hormaga contra un elefante-

Karin Kurosaki-Batman, el Caballero de la Noche es tan genial, lo tiene todo-

Clark Kent/Superman-Aunque no me lo crean yo se que Batman podrá vencer, Bruce siempre puede idear la manera de ganar, y esta no será la excepción-

Conner Kent/Sperboy-Batman perderá, solo un Kriptoniano puede vencer otro Kriptoniano

Rukia Kuchiki- Superman es puro poder, yo no creo que Batman pueda ganarle-

Renji Abarai-El Hombre de Acero, eso la dice todo-

Raquel/Rocket-Un alienígena superpoderoso contra un hombre multimillonario, ¿en serio?-

Toshiro Hitsugaya-Batman tal vez tenga el ingenio y el dinero para hacerle frente pero no puede remplazar lo que la naturaleza le doto a Superman-

Megan Morse/Señorita Marciana-Superman es fuerte pero las estrategias de Batman pueden contra cualquiera-

Bruce Wayne/Batman-… ¿No es obvio?-

* * *

 **Team Cap o Team Iron ¿de qué lado estas?**

Wally-Team Cap o Team Iron-

Karin-¿De qué lado estás?-

Wally-Stark siempre subestima a sus contrincantes y por eso perderá-

Superman- No puede apoyar este conflicto ya que toda guerra deja a su paso un sendero de destrucción, pero espero que Steve Rogers haga entrar en razón a Stark-

Nightwing-Estos dos son Vengadores y se piensan golpear uno al otro, tal parece que los Honest Trailer tienen razón y los de MARVEL están "ebrios de su propio exito"-

Ichigo-Lo que temo es que alguien esté detrás de esto y aunque alguno de los dos gane en realidad estén mermándolos desde adentro-

Toshiro-parece que el Capitán America ganara, es un soldado entrenado y disciplinado, su victoria seal la derrota de Stak-

Superboy- Los vengadores unidos son invencibles pero divididos perderán, y lo perderán todos-

Megan-Ironman es inteligente pero el Capitan es estratégico así que será interesante ver el resultado de esta pelea-

Artemisa-No se… que decir… esto es muy complicado, nisiquiera se a quien apoyar-

Tatsuki-solo dire esto… ¡Épico!-

Zatanna-Esto es difícil, ambos tiene argumentos validos pero una cosa es clara, nada será lo mismo-

Karin-si Tony Stark gana le regalara la "novia muestra senos" de mi hermano-

Zatanna-Saben que, mejor apoyo al Cap, porque si gana le regalo a la odiosa de la hermana de Ichigo a Stark como premio de "consolación"-

Aqualad-Es tanto que ambos pueden dar al mundo pero según ellos u no están cometiendo un error y si no aclaran esto pueden perder más de lo que podrían imaginarse-

Bruce Wayne-sin comentario… mejor dicho, Tony ¿acaso el actor que te interpreta, dirige, escribe y actua en las propias películas de Ironman?... eso pensé y por cierto apoyo al Capitán América-


	28. Somos Justicia y Venganza

Lamento la tardanza, al final les explicare el porqué de los retrasos, así que ya no les quito más tiempo.

 **nota:** Hay que leer ambos fanfics para ver el panorama completo y algunas cosas que no aparecen en ambos fanfics

* * *

NUNCA PELEAS SOLO

…

YA TODO ESTA DICHO, ES EL MOMENTO DE INICIAR CON ESTO…

EL PRINCIPIO DE ALGO MÁS GRANDE

 **C**

 **A**

 **P**

 **I**

 **T**

 **U**

 **L**

 **O**

 **2**

 **6**

 **Somos Justicia y Venganza**

Se presenta el especial en vivo de G. Gordon Goodfrey.

-Es hora de dejar las cartas sobre la mesa, desde hace más de un mes la liga de la "Justicia " a protegido a un monstruo que atenta contra nuestra integridad-dijo Goodfrey

Se muestran las imágenes de Ichigo convirtiéndose en Lorde Vasto.

-NightSword, ya lo he dicho señores es una amenaza, peor que los alienígenas indocumentados, pero que los vigilantes nocturnos, peor que pexponer a niños ante el peligro que representan seres con superpoderes, es el "héroe" llamado NightSword, empecemos por lo obvio la esvas….-

Una explosión sucede destrozando una de las paredes, del humo sale Hichigo, Goodfrey mantiene la calma y vuelve a su rutina.

-Damas y caballeros al parecer NightSword esta aquí…-

 _-¡CIERRA EL OCICO, GOODFREY!-_ grita Hichigo y se acerca el mencionado tomándolo del traje- _Le vas a seguir mintiendo a estas personas, ¿he? No, ya basta de tanto parloteo… pero pensándolo mejor es hora de hablar-_ Hichigo toma la cabeza de Goodfrey y la aplasta sin iniguna dificultad, los camarógrafos intentan huir pero el se los impide- _¡Ustedes, sigan filmando!... Lamento eso pero esa basura nunca debió existir, en serio, ni siquiera era humano… pero dejemos de hablar de otros y hablemos de mi-_

Hichigo se pone más cómodo y se sienta en el escritorio

 _-Mi historia empieza cuando fui creado, en otro universo, por un individuo que ya no importa, cuando tenía mi cuerpo original fui enviado de desatar el caos en el mundo de los humanos, desafortunadamente en encontré con una resistencia formidable, pero para mi suerte, la perra también la pago caro, destruyo mi cuerpo pero no antes de infectarlo con mi esencia. Pero un maldito shinigami se metió en mis planes de renacer en su cuerpo, fue un golpe de suerte que encontrar la manera de mantenerme vivo, pasaron años pero al fin pude regresar… o eso sería sino fuera que estaba atrapado en el cuerpo del idiota de su hijo, por suerte el estúpido hijo de la perra, Ichigo Kurosaki, actual presidente de Wayen Enterprecer Asía, creyéndose el héroe, me permitió salir, de renacer, y crecer._

 **Tokio 01:40 PM**

Ichigo miraba esto y no podía creer lo que miraba, Hichigo estaba afuera de él, no entendía como. Sus empleados lo miran ya que había algo entre ellos.

 _-… Vamos Ichigo una vez más, tu y yo, una vez más pero esta vez es por algo más importante, la vida de los que te rodean, de tus seres queridos… de tu novia, te espero en las rocallosas…-_

Ante esas palabras Ichigo, ya no se contiene destroza los documentos que tenía en sus manos, se quita el amuleto que camuflaba su pelo, toma su Smartphone activando el compartimento donde guarda su traje, el se lo pone y abre la ventana.

-Díganle a Bruce que fue un placer trabajar para él y que nunca me arrepentiré de conocerlo-dijo Ichigo y

 **Gotham, 11:10 AM**

En la mansión Wayne los presentes no podían creer lo que veian, el ser que estaba en el interior de Ichigo se había materializado frente de alguna manera. Aun así seguían poniéndole atención

 _-… Si conozco a Kurisaki y lo conozco, el debió salir después de decirle en donde nos encontraremos, pero también se que el no estará solo.._

 **Torre del Destino 11:10 AM**

Destino Observa el mensaje de Hichigo, esta consciente del enorme poder del nuevo enemigo era descomunal, incluso tenía que en realidad estuviera ocultando su poder y si fuera así no bastarían los héroes de DC para enfrentarlo

Destino Abre un portal y al cruzarlo llega a otra universo, uno con los héroes necesarios pero se encuentra con un grupo de chicos de entre 16 y 18 años, todos observan al extraño suhjeto.

-Busco a…-decía Destino

-¡Intruso!-grita una chica de playera rojo y bermudas azul marino, ella y el resto de los chicos se abalanzan sobre el pero un aura mágica, los detiene a todos.

-Que bien que cancele mi visita con mi ex-esposa-dijo un hombre de apariencia mistica-Nabu no esperaba tu visita-

-¿Lo conoces?-dijo una chica de cabello rosa

-En términos oficiales él será un colega entre los hechiceros supremos. ¿Qué ocurre Nabu?-pregunta Stranges

-Necesito de tu ayuda-responde Destino

 **Smallvile 11:10 AM**

Diana estaba de visita en la granja Kent cuando sucedió eso.

-… ¡VENGAN MIEMBROS DE LA LIGA, MIENTRAS MÁS MEJOR!-

 **Atalaya 12:10 PM**

 _-… Así sabrán que no hay nadie como yo-_

Los miembros de la liga están estupefactos, no podían creer lo que escuchan, ¿Acaso era tan poderosos para retar a toda la liga?

De regreso al estudio Hichigo seguía hablando

-… _Pero yo no lo hice solo_ -entonces toma a Dessar del cráneo mostrándolo- _él me creo, pero no es mi dueño, YO soy mi propio dueñ,-_ Entonces aplasta su cráneo sin ninguna dificultad, como si fuera una bola de algodón- _Hace algún tiempo han aparecido criaturas con máscara, esos fuero intentos de clonar al shinigamis pero solo obtenían Hollows, pero eran más poderosos que los hollows normales, incluso que los menos grandes o arracars, aun así fue necesario de una tecnología superior para crearme…-_

Nacions Unidas, Nueva York 11:15 AM.

Lex Luthor, mantenía la calma, el sabia de eso pero no debía delatarse, ante los representantes del mundo entero.

 _-… pero como dicen, "deshonor a quien deshonor mereces"… ¡Gracias Lex Luthor por extraer la sangre de Kuosaki, Gracias Reina de Byalia por dar el lugar donde clonar o por lo menos los intentos, Gracias al medio hermano del rey de la Atlántida que siempre se me olvida u nombre porque es una persona a la cual hay que ignorar! Y a todos los que contribuyeron con mi regreso. Y ahora… ¡TODOS PERECERAN!-_

Hichigo ataca con un Zero destruyendo con toda la productora y sale de ahí volando como sinada, dejando atrás el enorme hongo de humo. El tiene una cara de satisfacción ya que por fin podrá librarse del shinigami sustituto de una vez y para siempre

 **Atalaya 12:15 PM**

El Detective Marciano, se reunía con todos los demás miembro de la liga que estaba por demás inquietos ante el mensaje y declaración.

-¡Calma! ¡Compañeros debemos pensar en un plan de acción!-

-¡Ese sujeto amenaza a todo el mundo!-dijo Buster Gold

-Así es y debemos pensar que hacer-

-¡Si es tam…-

-No poderoso como dijo no nos queda tiempo hay que atacarlo de inemdiato!-dijo Vixen

Pero un chiflido de Black Canary hace que todos se calmen.

-Gracias, Dina… cielos creo que me quede sordo de un oído, bueno este sujeto quiere a Ichigo y es a él al que hay que apoyar, tengo un plan pero requerirá de varios de nosotros, así que ¿Quién me apoya?-dijo Green Arrow

-¡Muy bien!-dijo una voz siniestra, todos voltean y ven a Kenpachii Zaraki que aun tenia vendas en el cuerpo-Tengo ganas de una buena… eeeeh-

Pero Zaraki es noqueado por un golpe, era la pequeña Yachiro.

-¡No Keni!-dice Yashiro y se lo lleva de la ropa arrastrándolo-A la camita, Keni, aun estas enfermito-

-Es adorable y a la vez enferma la relación que tiene esos dos-dijo Hawkgirl

-Bueno, no es raro que lo quiera, es lo más cercano a una familia-dijo Shazam

 **Smallville, Kansas 11:15 PM**

Diana y Clark estaban conmocionados pero no por eso se quedarían con las manos cruzadas

-Debemos ir-dijo Diana

-Mamá, donde pusiste mi traje-dijo Clark

-En tu ropero-

Clark fue rápido a su cuarto a toda velocidad.

-Má, no lo encuentro-

-Oh, por todos los santos, Clark, aunque tengas visión de rayos x, no puede ni encontrar tus calzoncillos-dijo la señora Kent mientras subía al cuarto de su hijo

 **Mansión Wayne, Gotham**

Bruce estaba serio, era una amenaza como ninguna otra, pero el tenia a Selina y a su hija consigo, miro a los ojos a su novia.

-Ve-dijo Selina y Bruce se acerca a ella y la besa.

-Volveré con ustedes-dijo Bruce

-Más te vale-

El se acerca a los demás héroes,

-Hitsugaya, Kurosaki, Dick, síganme-dijo Bruce y desliza el busto de su padre oprimiendo un botan, y el librero se mueve, los cuatro se deslizan por el pasadizo.

-Alfred ¿aun sirve la entrada del reloj?-dijo Selina

-Ya sé lo que desea, señorita Kyle-dijo Alfred

-SI Bruce vuelve tal vez me vuelva la señora Wayne-

-Eso sería maravilloso-Alfred sonríe ya que han pasado más de dos décadas deseando ese día.

Selina y su hija llegan a un viejo reloj de cadena, el cual Alfred le jala de más su cadena y este se mueve revelando una entrada con escaleras. Bajan por estas y llegan a la baticueva, donde Bruce, Dick, Karin y Toshiro se vestían.

-¿Dónde estamos mami?-dijo la pequeña Helena

-Es hora de que sepas quien es realmente tu papá-dijo Selina

Llegan a la cámara principal, donde están los trajes y la baticomputadora.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Bruce

-Creo que ella también tiene que saber la verdad-dijo Selina

-Papí ¿tú eres Batman?-dijo la pequeña Helena

Bruce mira a su hija la cual tenía ojos llenos de ilusión una ilusión que él había perdido hace años.

-Aun eres muy pequeña para entenderlo Helena, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te protegeré para que no te pases por lo mismo que yo-dijo Bruce y braza a su hija.

Después de ese conmovedor encuentro, Bruce se pone la capucha, ahora es Batman.

-Nightwing, Cryo Ryu, Shiba andando-dijo Batman y los shinigamis salen volando, Batman y Nightwong suber al batwing y los siguen de cerca.

 **Las Rocallosas 01:07 PM**

Hichigo estaba sentado esperando la llegada de Ichigo, ciertamente todo animal que se le acercara era, quemado por el enorme poder del Hollow Perfecto y Perfeccionado, entonces un estallido sónico llama su atención y sin moverse una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Del cielo cae ichgio creando un pequeño cráter en donde aterriza, Hichigo se levanta de la roca donde estaba sentado.

 _-¡Finalmente! ¡La pelea que tanto he deseado!-dijo Hichigo con tono burlon-Pero ahora… es todo o nada-_

Ichigo entendió de inmediato lo que le quiso decir, el solo podía imaginar con miedo lo que el podría hacer si Hichigo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero los cosas eran mucho peor, aun así tenía que impedir que Hichigo lo que sea que haga, una cosa es clara, no será algo bueno. Ichigo invoca su bankai y la máscara de hollow, Hichigo se ríe sin control aparente.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso?-dijo Ichigo

 _-Que aun creas que tienes alguna oportunidad, antes… siempre tenias esa opción de no matar pero ahora… jejeje…-_

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Dilo!-dijo Ichigo algo de incertidumbre en su mente

 _-No importa que tanto te masacraran tu NUNCA les pagabas con la misma moneda, mucho menos con algo peor, ni aunque se lo merecieran-_

Ichigo de ladea su cabeza, sentía que le había tocado algo sensible.

 _-Desde niño, siempre has tenido ese impulso de salvar a todos los que puedas, y tras la muerte de tu madre esto instinto tomo más fuerza, aun así te falta la crueldad para a matar a sangre fría, incluso aquella vez que le dijiste a Ishida "matar o morir", muy en tu interior sabias que no los estaba destruyendo sino purificando a las almas que fueron convertidas en hollows, excepto cuando yo tenía el control… yo soy el asesino que siempre tuviste dentro de ti pero ahora… yo soy quien traerá tu muerte… shinigami-_

-No lo creo-dijo Ichigo y se lanza en contra de Hichigo pero el con un solo dedo detiene la zantpakuto en bankai, Ichigo se sorprende pero continua sus arremetidas, cada golpe cada intento de acabar con el de una tajada terminaba con el dedo índice de Hichigo deteniendo, ichigo continua intenta cada vez más rápido pero parecía que Hichigo sabía que tanto se podía exigirse asimismo incluso antes de él lo hiciera.

De repente, Hichigo sujeta a Zangetsu entre sus dedos, no parecía mucho pero lo hacía con tanta fuerza que kurosaki no podía quitársela de las dedos.

 _-Te propongo algo, si me vences, en mi agonía te diré lo que ocurrió aquel día que tu madre murió-_ dijo Hichigo con una sonrisa de cinismo, a Ichigo no le cuadraba algo de eso apoyando su pie en el abdomen de Hichigo se zafa del agarre del hollow perfecto

Ichigo empieza a blandir su zantpakuto con furia, aun así Hichigo

 _-Eso te dolio ¿verdad? Aunque desataste tu ira no tienes ese instinto asesino… Ha es cierto, ¡YO SOY ESA INSTINTO ASESINO!_ -Hichigo golpea a Ichigo en el rostro lanzando a Kurosaki cientos de metros, a lo lejos Ichigo se levanta, el golpe tuvo la suficiente fuerza para destrozar la máscara sin problemas.

Hichigo se acerca a Ichgigo con pausada calma, manteniendo su sonrisa sínica, Ichigo reúne reiatsu y lanza varios Getsuga Tenshou en su contra, oleada tras oleado de energía espiritual, la bola de fuego negro se hacía cada vez más grande pasan algunos segundo, el fuego se apaga y empieza a surgir humo. Pero de la enorme bola de humo, surge una enorme explosión, era Hichigo y con algo que superaba el Sonido de los arracars aparece detrás de ichigo lo sujeta de la epalda y le clava un monstruoso rodillazo, ichigo escupe sangre y se tiera de rodillas.

-No lo entiendo.. ¿Cu-cuando.. Peleaba con-tigo nunc-ca fuiste tan bueno?-susurro Ichigo con dificultad

 _-No sé como los marcianos se enteraron de esto pero… Cuándo estaba dentro de ti, no solo peleaba contigo, sino con el que estuviera afuera.. Ahora es distinto, solo somos tu y y…-_

Un borron azul aparece y se lleva a Hichigo lanzándolo en contra de una montana, se ve el impatodesde lejos. A lado de Ichigo llega Wonder Woman y después llega Superman

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Ichigo con dolor en su voz

-¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo?-dice Wonder Woman mientras ayudaba a Ichigo a levantarse-No debes pelear solo, ¡Nunca lo estarás!-

-Este es mi pelea, no tiene que interferir en ella-dijo Ichigo

-Así es pero Ichigo… este es tu mi mundo, nuestro mundo-dijo Superman e Ichigo ahí se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, al igual que Superman el fue adoptado por la gente de este planeta, de un universo totalmente distinto al suyo-Y no importa lo que pase siempre esteramos ahí para defenderlo, juntos-

Hichigo se reincorpora y con una demencial salto, cuyo impulso destruye por completo la ladera de la montaña, Ichigo, Diana y Clark se preparan pero unos disparos de energía verde, rayos sónicos, electricidad y energía atómica lo obligan a aterrizar lejos de ellos, los tres héroes miran y observan al resto de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia encabezado por Green Arrow. Todos se reúnen con ellos.

Hichigo se recupera del ataque pero unas bombas impiden que avance o haga algo, del cielo Toshiro, Karin y el batwing se acercaban y de la aeronave sale Batman y Nightwing. Los cuatro aterrizan cerca del grupo de héroes.

- _No importa cuántos sean, yo n…-_ decía Hihigo pero un dos borrones uno rojo con amarillo y uno blanco con azul, enviste al hollow perfecto elevándolo por los aires cuyo final fue una caide estrepitosa.

-¡Te dije que te subieras a mi espalda, hubiéramos llegado más rápido!-dijo Grimjowl frenado de golpe

-Déjate de quejarte, ya estamos aquí, ¿oh no?-dijo Flash a su lado

Ichigo observa a su alrededor, todos sus conocidos, amigos y familiares estaban con él, una rara sensación de deja vu, de que volvía a vivir ese moento contra Aizen y sus espadas, Ichigo nunca a admitido lo que siente en esos momentos pero como lo llenaba de alegría saber que el nunca estará solo.

Hichigo se levanta con calma y tranquilidad, todos los héroes presentes se preparan poniéndose en alerta, pero Hichigo solo se quitaba el polvo de su ropas con tanta tranquilidad que da miedo. Al terminar Hichigo prosigue con ver a todos los que están. Hichigo sonríe pero no con sacasmo, ni arrogancia sino alegría por ver a todos esos héroes presentes solo por el, eso le decía la sensación de amenaza que el desataba con solo estar ahí.

 _-¡¿Se reunieron solo por mi?! No debieron_ -dijo Hichigo con alegría

-Este tipo está loco-dijo Nightwing

-No sabes cuánto-responde Ichigo

 _-Bien damas… caballeros… ¡que la pelea empiezeeeeeee!_ -dijo Hichigo y se lanza en contra de los héroes de DC y Bleach

Los Lanterns son los primeros en atacar, seguidos por Superman y Marcian Manhunter, con sus rayos de visión, térmica y sónica respectivamente, los arqueros disparan sus flechas al igual que Karin con Blüsao con sus flechas de reiatsu. Se forma una cortina de humo y polvo pero de un instante al otro, Hichigo sal de esta a toda velocidad pero es interceptado por Power Girl y Grimjowl quienes los golpean, pero Hichigo esquiva los ataque pero no cuando Batman le lanza un transductor sónico que lo doblega Black Canary aumenta el dolor con su propio grito sónico, Shazam, Abarai y Capitán Átomo lo agreden en ese momento con sus propios ataques, y el remate lo dan Toshiro y Rukia quienes termian por congelar al Hollow Perfecto, al final Ichigo le lanza un Getsuga Tenshou que destruye la pricion de Hichigo y o lanza por los aires

-¿Qué alguien me explique cómo es que esa cosa tiene un cuerpo?-dio Rukia con preocupación

-Si que no estaba dentro de ti-dijo Hal Jordan

-No sé como… pero el ahora tiene un cuerpo-dijo chigo

 _-Oye Ichigo que te esfuerces en la escuela no te hace menos idiota_ -dijo Hichigo quien se levantaba con mucha dificultad tras esos ataques- _Aunque debo admitir… que no me esperaba algo así, creo que no podre ganar… ¡OH ESPEREN!-_

Hichigo aumenta su reiatsu, la enorme onda de energía que surgía provoco un una ventisca digna de un tornado F-5 Hichigo se empieza a transformara, las unas le crecen una melena le sale de los hombros, marcas negras le salian del cuerpo y la máscara del Lorde Vsto envuelve su cabeza.

Todos están impactados, ya que frente a ellos el monstruo que acabo don Doomsday ya hacia frente a ellos. Ichigo era el más sorprendido ya que no lo terminaba de asimilar, lo que el tanto temia estaña frente a él pero aun así debía hacer algo. Toma su zantpakuto y se impulsa para atacar a Hichigo pero a medio camino siente una punzada en la espalda, eran Hichigo quien con sus garras había atacado a Kurosaki.

-¡NightSword!-dijo Batman

-¡Ichigo!-dinjo Rukia preocupada

-¡Hermano!-dijo Karin igual de preocupada

Ichigo cae al suelo, intenta pararse pero Ichgio le coloca su pie en la nuca.

-¡Mal… dit-to!-dijo Ichigo con dificultad

 _- **Tal vez era "fácil" pelear conmigo en tu mundo interior**_ -dice Hichigo- ** _Pero te puedo asegurar que eso se termino ¡BIENVENIDO A LA REALIDAD, KUROSAKI!_** _-_

Hichigo se prepara para un zero pero Superman aparece y lo aparta de él pero Hichigo no tarda en quitárselo de encima, los Lanterns lo inmovilizan y función… talvez demasiado bien, Hichigo empieza a drenar la energía verde de los anillos, dejando sin podres a los Lantern de la tierra. Grimjowl aparece detrás de él pero Hichigo ya sabía de ante mano de su presencia y atrapa su zarpa antes de que lo toque, tan siquiera y lanza en contra de Flash quien se acercaba para golpearlo, Power Girl lo toma y empieza a golpear su máscara, ella sabía que si rompe la máscara, el regresaría a su forma normal pero aunque lo golpea con toda su fuerza no es capaz de romperla. Hihigo la toma del cuello y le da un acabezaso que la parta de él y termina con una patada lateral que lanza encontra de Marcian Manhunter y Shazam, Capítán Átomo intenta atacarlo y aunque lo logra Hichigo al igua que los Lantern también drena l anergia del superhéroe pero esto era mortal ya que si absorvia todo su poder terminaría con la vida su vida. Capitán Átomo intenta quitarse pero no puede estar bajo el efecto del Hollow Perfecto, por fortuna Karin aparece y encara al Hichigo, Átomo cae al suelo peor es trajado po Renji.

 _- **Oh, tu eres la hermanita de Kurosaki, se lo que el sintió por la muerte de su madre, dime ¿en que te traumo y en que te cambio ese hecho?** -_dijo Hichigo con todo el descaro del universo por decirle eso a Karin

-¡CALLATE!-grito Karin y con Blusao le lanza un flecha a quemarropa, esto genera una pequeña explosión. Karin se aleja y mira lo que hizo pero de repente Hichigo sale a toda velocidad en su contra, tomando su cuello con ñas dos manos y estrangulándola

 _- **¡ERES IGUAL QUE ELLA! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE ESA MALDITA QUINCY! ¡MUERE!** -_grita Hichigo con cólera, ya que rememoro el momento en que Mazaki acabo con su cuerpo original

Karin empieza a perder el conocimiento pero Ichigo y Toshiro lo atacan, Toshiro toma a Karin en sus brazos pero no logra apartarse lo sufientemente rápido y termina con una patada en la cara de parte de Ichigo

-¡Miserable, si te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana te juro que…-decia Ichigo con ira

 _- **¿Y creer que podras protegerla? Ya fallaste una vez, ¿Recuerdas?**_ -Esto enfuerce más a Ichigo pero eso es lo que queria Hichigo y le da un golpe a la mandibula, aun as+í no le hace nada a la mascara del holow de Hichigo

Power Gril se acerca para atacarlo pero Hichigo siente su presencia y sostiene los puños de la kriptoniana, Se levanta y encara a la kriptoniana, Ichigo intenta atacarlo en eles momento un tajo a la cabeza y todo habrá terminado. Pero Hichgo lo sorprende, el evita el golpe girando su cabeza más de 50°, sosteniendo la navaja de la zantpakuto con su boca, y con un movimiento, físicamente imposible para un humano… o cualquier ser vivo lanza al shinigami Sustituto por los aires. Hichigo vuelve a posar su mirada en la chica, quien sentía terror al ver lo poderoso que era el hollow perfecto.

Renji usa a zabimaru, las enormes mandíbulas de la Zantpakuto, liberan a Kara, pero Hichigo no le cuesta nada, abrirlas, Intenta atacar con un zero pero Grimjowl lo toma por los cuernos y el ataque es lanzado al espacio, Hichigo eleva su reiatsu, Grimjowl lucha para que no ser llevado con la energia, Superman intenta aprovechar esto para darle un poderos golpe al abdomen, pero esto solo hace que Hichigo cambie de estrategia y gira de forma demencia usando a Grimjowl para golpear a Superman.

Toshiro y Rukia intntan una doble estocada pero Hichigo los trapa en el momento justo, sosteniendo sus zanypakutos, los shinigamis aun intentan congelar a Hichigo pero el Lorde Vasto solo tiene que elevar su reiatsu para impedir eso. Ichigo se reincorpora y se va en contra de Hichigo este ya sabía lo que tramaba por el poder que se elevo proveniente de el pero el lazo de Wonder Woman, lo toma por sorpresa, el intenta romperlo pero no puede, Hichigo siente la tención de no poder hacer nada entonces recuerda la estrategia de A.M.A.Z.O. se deja caer e Ichigo se estrella contra Diana, al sentir floja la cuerda, se la quita pero por este descuido, Karin corta el cuerno izquierdo de Hichigo.

…

Todos miran expectantes a ver como su poder se desaparece pero Hichigo se da la vuelta, mira a Karin quien no sabe lo que pasa, debería de empezar a desquebrajarse, pero de lugar de eso recibe una patada que la avienta cientos de metros, Hichigo solo mira, toma el muñon de su cuerno y como sinada desliza su mano regenerando el cuerno.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, principalmente los shinigamis y aun más Hichigo

- ** _¿Qué? ¿Creían que sería tan fácil? No me hagan reír_** -dijo Hichigo, todos dieron todo para eso golpe y no era suficiente

Hichigo mira a los héroes y con un rápido movimiento gira para encarar a Ichigo quien tenía su mascara de Vizard puesta, toma la Zantpakuto de Ichigo y la incrusta en la máscara de Ichigo, rompiéndola, sin olvidar que lo sume contra el suelo, dejando un pequeño cráter.

Hichigo mira como el Kurosaki mayor intenta quitárselo de encima.

-¡Miserable!-dijo Ichigo

- ** _¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! No sabes de lo que soy capaz, pero sabes… no necesito matarte para acabar con tu vida_** -ichigo lo mira con recelo desconocido el significado de esas palabras- ** _¿Quieres saber cómo murió su madre? Te muestro_** -Hichigo quita a Zangetsu y vuelve a poner su mano sobre el rostro de Ichigo

Las imágenes vuelven a su mente

Ichigo vuelve a revivir aquel fatídico dia que perdió a su madre

- ** _Lo recuerdas, fuiste a salvar a aquella mujer, pero era el señuelo del gGran Pescador_** -

Ichigo se acerca a la mujer ye intenta tomarla de su mano pero de repente esta se eleva y se muestra como el apéndice del Gran Pescador.

De repente es elevado el no sabe qué pasa, entonces lo ve al hollow, pedía el auxilio de su madre la cual intenta ayudarlo.

- ** _Aun no tenias desarrollado tus poderes espirituales como ahora, pero tú morías yo también, así que decidir tomar las cosas en mis manos_** -

El niño siente como su poder aumenta, y como su visión se empaña, yo no tenía el control de sus acciónes con un zero se quita al hollow de encima y este sale corriendo, sabe que no es rival para el Lorde Vasto

- ** _Entonces la vi_** -

Teniendo el control del cuerpo del pequeño Ichigo, voltea a ver y en su campo de visión aparase Masaki Kurosaki, la mujer que la destruyo.

- ** _Y bueno… jejeje no me resistí ¡A agradecerle por lo que me hizo!_** -

Hichigo se lanza encontra de Masaki, Ella intenta contener a su hijo pero el lorde vasto lo tenía bajo su merced. Masaki ya no puede contenerlo y lo suelta.

Ataca a la mujer lacerando su abdomen, ambos caen al rio, Masaki intenta detener a su hijo a la vez que intenta llegar a la orilla.

-Basta…-

- ** _Mira icchigo lo que le… hicimos a tu madre_** -

-¡BASTA!-

Ichigo seguía con su ataque incluso segui ya cuando su madre dejo de moverse.

-¡YA NO QUIERO VER ESTO! ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE!-

- ** _Mira lo que le hicimos a tu madre_** -

Pero las imágenes seguía, contemplaba lo que hizo ese dia

-¡PARA, TE LO RUEGO! ¡DETENTEEEEEEEE!-

Ichigo se suelta de la mano de Jichigo aunque este aflojo su agarre, complacido por lo que hizo. Ichigo está en el suelo traumado como nunca, el no podía procesar todo lo que vio, el… el había sido el responsable de la muerte de su madre, en su interior lo sabia pero nunca de esa manera, como mirar a sus hermanas después de eso, el les había quitado al ser que era su luz de cada dia.

-y-y-y-yo… pude.. yo-o no pu-pude-

- ** _Así es ichigo, nosotros le quitamos la vida a tu madre, fue tan satisfactorio… tan placentero…, Matar o morir, tu ya sabía lo que se sentía_** -

Ichigo recuerda, lo que les dijo a Uryo, a Urahara y a todos aquellos con los que peleo, el ya conocía esa sensación por aquello. Hichigo lo golpea mandándolo a volar, aun así Ichigo no reacciona, el Hollow Perfecto se le acerca pero es rodeado por Superman, Shazam, Wonder Woman, Marcian Manhunter, Grimjowl y Aquaman. Pero como sinada se deshace de ellos con demasiada facilidad, aunque hay que admitirlo, de todo los presentes es el que seguía fresco como una lechuga.

Hichigo toma del cuello a Ichigo quien aun no reacciona.

- ** _Bien Kurosaki, antes tenias la ventaja pero ahora lo entiendes, yo siempre me salgo con la mia_** -

Todos aun seguían recuperándose, era descomunal el trato que sufrieron, y aquellos que podían hacer algo estaban muy lejos.

- ** _… ahora… ¡ES HORA DE MORIR…!_** -

…

Hichigo cargaba con reiatsu sus garraas

…

Todos miran con impotencia

…

Ichigo aun no reaccionaba a lo que le revelaron

…

Nadie podría creer que esta era el fin del Shinigmi Sustituto

…

Entonces…

…

-¡HULK… -Hichigo alza la vista y ve a un gigante verde que cae-…PLASTA!-

El evita que impacte contra su ser pero el impacto fue tan descomunal, la onda de choque aparta tanto a Ichigo como a Hichigo del lugar levanta unas nubes de humo, varias figuras más bajan del cielo, oultas por la nube de polvo

-Genial, ahora no podemos ver nada, Thor nos haces el favor-dijo una voz modulada

-¡Seguro!-

El polvo se disipa, y revela a 15 individuos, la mayoría como 9 de ellos parecía cuando menos adolescentes pero el resto eran hombres adultos o bueno 4 de ellos. Pero los adultos eran extrañamente familiares.

-¡Nightwing, mira!-dijo Artemisa a su lado

-… No… puede ser-responde Nightwing al reconocer a algunos de estos nuevos seres.

El de apariencia nórdica mira a lo lejos e identifica a un individuo, blande su martillo y sale volando hacia el Ultimo Hijo de Kripton. Aterriza a lado de él, quien aun se recuperaba de la paliza que le dieron.

-Levantate Superman-dijo el Dios del Trueno

-¡Esa voz!-dijo Sorprendido al reconocer la voz que le habla, voltea a ver y frente a el esta el Poderoso Thor.

El Asgardiano le extiende su mano y Superman la toma ayudándolo a levantarse

-Tu midgard te necesita-dijo el Asgardiano

-Es bueno verte, Thor-responde Superman

-Al parecer llegamos en el momento oportuno-dijo Thor con emoción

-Siempre le vez con buena cara el mal tiempo-

-Nada es imposible mi amigo-

Green Arrow miraba a Supeman con Thor, entonces pensó que tal vez…

-¡Hey ollie!-dijo una voz algo engreída pero sinsera, Oliver volta y ahí ve a Clint Barton

-Flecha Morada, ¿Cómo esta?-dijo Arrow

-Muy bien, oye, que viejo te vez-dijo Hawkeye

-Aquí han pasado 11 años desde la el evento amalgama-

-En serio para nosotros solo 6, por cierto te traje estas flechas especiales para ti y Roy-Clint les entrega las flechas a Oliver pero no encuentra al chico pelirojo que le había mencionado-¿Y Roy? –

-No está pero gracias por el gesto-dijo una chica rubia que toma las flechas de Barton

Por último Batman tenía enfrente a Ironman, era difícil saber lo que pasaba por su mente con esa casco puesto.

-Desde hace tiempo he tenido ganas de hacerte pagar-dijo Ironman con su mano lista para disparar un unirayo-Pero no estoy para esto, nos dijeron lo que pasaba y vinimos a ayudar-

Batman solo se lo queda viendo.

-Relajate, antipático, además si te ataco aquí yo sería el malo y eso, no es para nada cool-dijo Tony levantando la careta del casco

-Nunca dejas de ser egocéntrico, no es así Stark-

-Que te puedo decir, es parte de mi encanto-

-¡Menos charla! ¡ES HORA DE PLASTAR!-dijo Hulk

Hichigo se levanta del suelo ya que fue lanzado lejos de ichigo, este mira a los recién llegados.

- ** _¡No importa cuántos sean! ¡Ya he vencido a los héroes más grandes, ustedes no serán mayor desafío!_** -dijo hichigo a los nuevos.

-¿Ah sí? Eso ya lo veremos-dijo un chico rubio con lo una bandana en la cabeza y lo que parecían bigotes en su cara

- ** _¿Tú quien te crees para afirmarme una locura así?_** -

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el proximo Hokage de Konoha, y te vencere junto a todos mis amigos-dijo Naruto desafiantemente.

- ** _Lo vuelvo a decir, ya los venci a ellos, los heroes más grandes de este mundo_** -Dijo Hichigo apuntando a los heroes de DC

-Entonces sabras porque nos dicen los heroes más poderosos de la Tierra, bueno de nuestra tierra pero al final no son my distinta, así que si, somos mejores que ustedes-dijo Tony finalizando lo ultimo con un vistozo a Batman

- ** _Bien suficiente_** -dijo Hichigo y se lanza en contra de hulk y sorprendentemente el gigante verde, contiene el golpe, Hichigo esta impresionado.

-¡Nadie…¡ ¡es mas fuerte…! ¡QUE HULK!-de un impulso lanza a Hichigo por los aires, Hichigo se detiene a varios kilomentros de ahí.

-" _Tal vez no deba subestimarlos!-_ penso Hichigo y se lanza en picada en contra de los heroes de Marvel, DC, Bleach y Naruto

-Separencen-dijo Batman y todos se apartan, Hichigo cae Superman y Thor encaran al Hollow Perfecto, Wonder Woman se une, pero Hichigo ataca con un zero , los tres se cubren pero el ataque empieza a lastimar la piel de Superman, este se queja ante el dolor.

-¡KAL!-dijo con desperación Diana

Thor m ira a su amigo sufrir

-Toma esto villano-dijo thor y lanza su martillo, Hichigo logra tomar el martillo pero su sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando el martillo seguia su camino, lo arrastro cientos de metros, el no entendia lo que paso pero no le importaba, intento levantar el martillo pero este seguia en su lugar, puso más fuerza para levantarlo pero no podia siquiera moverlo

Hichigo estaba tan concentrado que no vio venir el escudo del Capitán América venir a su rostro, esto lo golpea y lo tumba, dejandole una rajada en su se pasa la mano en la herida para cerrarla, Hichigo detecta a dos sujetos acercandose, uno era Toshiro y Karin y los otros eran un chico de de cabello castaño y largo y el otro azabache y medio largo. Toshiro trata de darle estocadas ahichigo mientras Neji intenta asestar un golpe con sus palmas abiertas, Karin y Sasuke tratan de darle un trajo sos sus espadas.

-¡Retiremonos!-dijo neji y jala a Toshiro, lo mismo hace Sasuke con Karin, Hichigo esta desconcertado pero siente una presencia cerca el mira a todos lados pero no encuentra a nadie, el no lo entendia pero el suelo lo unde y lo empieza encerrar en una esfera gigante de arena.

Desde la lejania un chico de cabello rojo era el causante de esto. Con su mano controlaba la arena.

-Ataud de… Ataud de… ¡ATAUD…!-decia Gaara con dificultad

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Hinata a lado de Gaara y junto a Nightwing

-¡Esta oponiendo… resistencia! ¡Es demasiado poderoso!-dijo Gaara, el intenta contenerlo su esfuerzo es tal que la arena se convertia en roca por la presión

Hichigo se libera expulsando todo su poder, lanzando a todos los que esten cerca. Naruto ve esto. Y a en contra de Hichigo pero en su camino pasa aun lado de ichigo, ve que este aun sigue de rodillas, con la mirada perdida. Naruto se detiene y va con el

-Oye ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Naruto a Hichigo. Pero este no le contesta-Vamos amigo, reacciona-

Sacude a ichigo y consigue llamar su atención

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta de nuevo Naruto viendo a los ojos de Ichigo

-yo-yo la mata. La mate… a mi mamá…-decia Ichigo aun en shock, Naruto entiende por lo que esta pasando

-No te entiendo-dijo Naruto

-¡YO MATE A MI MAMÁ, LA MATE, LA MATE!-

-¡Calmate…!-dice Naruto mientras sacudia a Ichigo para calmarlo-¿La amabas?-

-¿Que?-

-Que si la amabas-Ichigo solo haciente con la cabeza-Entonces ¿Por qué la matarias? Ella te amaba y tu a ella, no le veo la logica de matar a alguien que amas-

Son pocas las palabras pero estas conectan con los recuerdos de Ichigo, sus vivencias como shinigami. No fue su culpa, Hichigo lo controlo como siempre lo hace. El se levanta y llama a zangetsu, esta llega a su mano.

-Muchas gracias, por todo-

Hichigo lucha en el aire contra Ironman , Stark le lanza sus unirayos pero Hichigo es demasiado rapido, el intenta algo con un supermisil de bolsillo pero se choca con Capitán Atomo.

-Hey, lo tenia en la mira-dijo Tony

-No podemos seguir así, necesitamos cominucarnos-dijo el Cap

Ironman mira a Batman y baja donde esta el.

-Niño rata, necesitmos las frecuencias de sus comunicadores-dijo Tony

-¡No les dare nada!-

-No esta a discución-dijo Steve apareciendo detrás de el

Batman los mira y sabe que muy a su pesar, que tenian rason, de su muñeca sela una pantalla holografica y este aciona la pantalla.

-Esta hecho, ahora todos estan conectados-

-De acuerdo, este es el plan, Ironman, Lanterns, Átomo, ataquen a larga distancia, Superman,Thor, Wonder Woman, ustedes ataque al objetivos, necesitamos una distracción para reorganizar al resto-dijo el Capitán América

-En seguida-dijo Naruto y se dirigía hacia Hichigo a toda velocidad

-Te ayudo-dijo Ichigo y ambos se van en contra de Hichigo

Hichigo bloquea su ataque sin problema.

-¡Tú me hiciste matar a mi madre!-

 ** _-¡Wow! No eres tan tonto después de todo-_** dijo Hichigo haciendo enojar a ichigo

Naruto aprovecha esto para hacer su famoso jutsu, miles de clones de sombras se lanzan en contra del Hollow Perfecto, increíblemente era perfecta la sinergia entre ambos. Ichigo blande su katana, Hichigo se mantiene a distancia y cuando Ichigo se prepara para lanzar otra tajo pero con su mano libre toma la de uno de los clones, Hichigo evita la espada pero no el clon que lo golpea con ambos pies, varios cloens aprovechan esto y se lanzan sobre el pero poco pueden hacer contra Hichigo, el los destroza sin problema, en eso ver como Ichigo le lanza su zantpakuto y solo se hace a un lado, pero el Naruto original acacha el mango de Zangetsu, y corta la espalda. Hichigo cae al suelo por su herida, y mira al ninja de Konoha, pero por esta distracción no ve a Ichigo quien le da de lleno en la máscara con su puño, rompiéndola, dejando ver si ojo izquierdo.

Desde lo lejos Ironman y Batman observan la hazaña de Kurosaki y Uzumaki

-Pelean bien juntos-dijo Tony

-Muy bien ya todos saben que hacer, entonces ¡En marcha!-dijo el Capitán América

Hichigo sigue atacando a los dos héroes pero de frente le llegan Wonder Woman y Saskura quienes atacan a su abdomen al unisono, pero esto poco le hace a Hichigo, el golpea a Wonder Woman, apartándola de él pero Sakura, no puede apartarse y co una patada ascendente, Hichigo golpea a Sakura.

Desde lejos sus amigos ven lo acontecido, Hichigo sabe que ella no pudo haber soportado tal golp… Pero mientras el polvo se disipa, la figura de Sakura aparece pero con una diferencia, un diamante en su frente y marcas en su rostro se hacen presente.

-Solo he tenido dos años y medio acumulando chakra y aun me cuesta creer que ya tengo el byakugo-dijo Sakura, de inmediato ella aparta la pierna de Hichigo y se sale de ahí.

De inmediato Hulk aparece con salvajes golpes al Hollow Perfecto.

-¡NADIE GOLPEA A CABEZA DE CHICLE!-dijo Hulk mientras laza golpes a diestra y siniestra contra Hichigo pero este detiene los puños del gigante verde

- _"¡Demonios! ¡Este sujeto si que es fuerte! Por suerte yo soy más fuerte"-_ piensa Hichigo mientras contrarresta la fuerza de hulk con la suyo pero algo pasa el mutante gama empieza a incrementar su fuerza

-¡nadie…! ¡Es más fuerte… ! ¡QUÉ HULK!-Hulk hace retroceder a Hichigo pero este le dispara un zero que lo avienta lejos de él.

Hichigo continua con el ataque contra todos los que veía, la mayoría logra escapar del ataque pero Le, Neji y Nightwing corren por su vida, al ver esto Steve lanza su escudo a ellos.

-¡LEE, NEJI!-dijo Steve hacia los mencionado lanzando su escudo. Rock Lee salta para acachar el escudo y lo pone al frente , Neji y Nightwing se colocan detrás de el, el impacto le da de lleno al escudo pero soporta el poderoso ataque. Los tres tratan de mantenerse juntos mientras son arrasado por el ataque.

Hichigo continua pero tres flechas caen a sus pies, estas se abren disparando un sonido ensordecedor, más que eso un sonido similar a las trompetas que derribaron el muro de Jerico, el Hollow cae de rodillas ante tal sonido.

-Eso no lo detendrá-dijo Artemisa desde lo lejos.

-No, pero lo distrajo, tomen la frecha con la caja en la punta-dijo Hawkeye y los tres arqueros toman esas flechas, Artemisa lo ira con duda. Ahora dispárenla en un angulo de 50° grados-

-¿50 grados? No le daremos de esa manera-dijo Artemisa

-Solo háganlo-dijo Barton

-Yo le haría caso-responde Green Arrow

Los tres apuntan al cielo y disparan las flechas. Hichigo con rápido zero destruye los flechas sónicas pero en el cielo algo llama su atención eran las tres flechas que venía a el.

- ** _Neh…-_** pronuncia Hichigo al ver que solo eran tres flechas pero estas de repente explotan y cae una lluvia de estacas directo a él, todas caen donde el esta, levantando el polvo al impactar

Desde su posición Artemisa y Green Arrow se sorprenden por el ataque que dieron

-Flecha Morada, ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Arrow

-Flechas Pim, son flechas con partículas estacas de Bibranio encogidas con partículas Pim-contesta Clint

-¿Qué es el Bibranio?-pregunta Artemisa

-Es como el amazonio, en su universo es el materia más resistente y duro que existe en su universo-responde Green Arrow

Todos miras la polvareda para saber que paso, el polvo se disipa y la figura de Hichigo aparece, inmóvil, todos se complacen al ver que ese ser ya no se movia, pero no es asi Hichigo seguía con vida, sus brazos, y gran parte de su cuerpo, y claro su máscara intacta. Y como si nada se quita las estacas de bibranio de su cuerpo.

- ** _Admito que eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero es hora de jugar en serio_** -dijo Hichigo y eleva su reiatsu

Todos se cubren, Hichigo sale volando y ataca con un zero a todos los héroes, pero los Lantern ya enian recargados sus anillos, crean una barrera protectora. Aun así era demasiado poderoso para ellos.

-Bien, ¿alguien tiene un plan?-dijo Tony

-Tengo algo-dice Sasuke-Pero necesito que los distraigan para que me acerque, después de eso, todos aléjense de ahóí lo más lejos y rápido posible, si me parto… aun así no se acerquen-

Neji entendió a lo que Sasuke se refería.

-¡Es una locura, Saskue! ¡Puedes morir!-dijo Neji

-Si me llevo esa cosa conmigo… abra valido la pena-dijo Sasuke y corre hacia Hichigo

El Hollow Perfecto estaba en un tiroteo con Ironman, los Lanterns, y Capitán Átomo. Hichigo seguía disparando su zero pero ironman le da con su unirayo central y derriba a Hichigo , en el suelo este se reincorpora para otro zero pero detrás de él aparece Sasuke quien activa el amaterasu, sus ojos cambia por unas aspas más agudas, como si fuera un shuriken, y con un rápido movimiento de manos, realiza la técnica más destructiva de los Uchujas

Un enorme vacío aparece frente a Hichigo y el ataca con su zero… pero algo anda mal, su ataque no hacia ningún efecto, es ahí que se da cuenta de que no es cualquier tipo de vacío, sino uno dimensional, este empieza a arrastrarlo lentamente. Intneta retroceder pero al intentarlo, siente como pierde el equilibrio y por ende su tracción. Vuelve atacar con el zero pero el efecto es el mismo, y por primera vez en toda su existencia Hichigo siente terror, ante la impotencia que tenia frente a tal ataque en su contra.

A lo lejos todos tratan de mantenerse juntos para no ser absorbidos por el Amaterasu de Sasuke, Los shinigamis clavan sus espadas al suelo para no irse al vacío, los héroes de Marvel y DC hacen lo posible para mantenerse en su posición, los shinobis se apoyan en los shingamis para mantenerse en su lugar.

Sasuke a este pundo sentía un dolor insoportable en sus ojos, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ey hichigo aun no cedia pero estaba a muy poco de hacerlo. Y cuando ya parecía que Hichigo estaba perdido, Sasuke empieza a mirar borroso, ya no podía mantenerlo y es justo cuando Hichigo se dirije al vacio dimensional, cuando Sasuke termina con este. Anula el Amaterasu y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad. Hichiog cae al suelo, Sasuke jadea con desesperación fue demasiado para el Uchija.

-¡Maldición!-exclama Sasuke ya que no pudo terminar con esa cosa.

Por su parte Hichigo esta también jadeando pero del horror, mira a Sasuke, impresionado que alguien tan "normal" fuera capaz de algo de semejante poder. Pero no permitiría que volviera a pasar,mira al Uchija lleno de ira, se acerca a Sasuke, sus pasos hacen temblar el suelo. Y carga con reiatsu sus garras, pero alguien se acerca a el para impedir sus siguiente acción.

-¡No te permitiré!-dijo una voz femenida.

-¡¿Sakura?!-dijo Sasuke al identificar el timbre de voz

Karin esgrime a Blusão en contra de Hichigo, apartándolo del Uchija y con una flecha de reiatsu lo destrae por un momento, ella lo aprovecha y toma a Sasuke, ya lejos lo pone en el suelo pero Sasuke siente que debe agradecérselo y la abraza pero al hacerlo una de sus manos queda en uno de los pechos de Karin.

-Gracias… Sakura…-dijo Sasuke abrazando tiernamente a Karin.

-Yo… no soy Sakura-dijo Karin toda sonrojada

¡OYE, DEJA DE ABRAZAR A MI NOVIA!-grita Toshiro al ver la escena

Sakura se acerca para ayudar pero lo que ve la pone molesta

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces?-dijo Sakura

-No es obvio-responde Sasuke

-Yo estoy aquí-

Sasuke de repente aprieta el seno de Karin y de inmediato se aleja, claro Toshiro se pone furioso por lo que vio, toma a Sasuke de su camisa

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-dijo Toshiro

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!-responde Sasuke como el retador que es

Por su parte Karin se queda viendo a Sakura y no puede evitar ver que pese a ser tres años mayor que ella esta pobremente desarrollada de igual manera Sakura se queda viendo a Karin y no puede evitar ver que pese a ser tres años menor que ella está excesivamente desarrollada.

-¿Enserio te confundió conmigo?/¿Enserio me confundió contigo?-dicen Sakura y Karin al unisono, dándose cuenta de que tenia la misma voz

-Sí, sí, si después ven eso, ahora encarguémonos del monstruo-dijo Hawkeye pasando a un lado de ellas dispara sus flechas pero aunque dan de lleno en Hichigo no le hace nada-¡Argh, ¿Qué nada te hace daño?!-

-Mis escaners no pueden indaga en esta cosa, ¿Qué tal tu Neji?-dijo Ironman

-Lo intente pero esa cosa emana mucha energía, me quema los ojos-dijo Neji

-¿Trajiste lo gogles que te di a ti y a Hinata?-

Si-

-Póntelos, los diseñe para que filtraran más capaz de visión de byakugan-dijo Tony y Neji se detiene y saca los golgles de sus bolsillos y se los pone, activa su byakugan, y mira a Hichigo, al principio le lastima verlo pero con los filtros, puede ver mejor el interior del Hollow Perfecto

-Lo veo Señor Stark-Neji mira el interior de Hichigo-El tiene dos núcleos de energía, uno al parecer crea su propia energía pero el otro… no lo se, parece medio lleno-Entonces los ataques de energía se hacen presente-Esperen, absorbe la energía de los ataques y la deposita en el segundo nucleo-Hichigo ataca con un zero y Neji mira como mezcla ambas energías disparándola en el ataque que hace-

-Entonces, dispararle no ayuda, ¿Qué tal un golpe?-dijo Tony

-Puede ser, no acumula energía por los golpes, apenas absorbe algo de estos-dijo Neji

-Hulk ya lo escuchaste, dale con todo-

El gigante verde va a golpearlo, pero Hichigo lo detecta de inmediato pero antes de que pueda atacar, el martillo de Thor golpea a Hichigo

-Hulk no es único que puede golpear duro-dijo Thor y Superman aparece detrás de Hichigo y le da un mazaso en la espalda, Hichigo cae Hulk lo golpea pero soporta el impacto, Hulk vuelve a atacar, Hichigo sabe que no puede permitir eso, su máscara se empieza a agrietar, detiene los puños de Hulk y se eleva con el y rápidamente lo lanza contra el suelo. Pero del cráter humeante, sale Hulk con un poderoso salto pero Hichigo solo tiene que elevarse más para impedir que siquiera lo toque. Thor y Superman intentan atacarlo pero aunque sus golpes son fuertes no puede asestar un golpe a su rostro y ambos caen al suelo tras recibir un zero de Hichigo.

Desde el suelo, Thor y SUperman mira a Hichigo y en eso llega Capitán Ámerica

-Mis manos… nunca pensé que diría esto pero… me duelen de tanto golpearlo-dijo Superman

-Te entiendo-dijo Thor

-¿Están bien?-dijo Steve, ambos asienten-Estoy se pone cada vez más difícil-

-Lo sé-dice Tony-si lo atacamos con energía la absorbe y si lo atacamos de frente nadie puede acercarse para asestar un buen golpe y terminar con el-

-Si tuviera algo, lo suficientemente duro tal vez podría…-decía Superman

-Como Mjnir-dijo Thor ofreciéndole su martillo a Superman, este lo toma sin más

-Se me olvido que puedo levantarlo-dijo Superman pero al ver el ataque de Hichigo sabe que no será fácil acercársele-Aun así no sé cómo me podre acercare a él, uno de esos rayo y tendré que empezar de nuevo-

-Hijo, toma mi escudo-dijo Steve dándole su escudo-Es lo único que a podido soportar ese ataque-

-Gracias Capitán-dijo Superman

Desde lo lejos Ichigo reunía fuerzas para atacar de nuevo a Hichigo.

-Oye-escucha la voz a su lado, era Naruto-ellos planean algo-

-No me digas-

-Hay que ayudarlos-

-Lamento ser el aguafiestas, capitán obvio, pero ¿Cómo planeas eso?-dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo

-No tenemos que hace nada, solo que nos note-Dijo Naruto e Ichigo mira en dirección a Thor, Cap y Superman

-Te entiendo-dice Ichigo-Aun así ¿no sé cómo lo haremos?-

-Has oído de la expresión tirarse de cabeza al precipicio-dijo Naruto e Ichigo sonríe

-Estás loco… ¡Hagámoslo!-

-Excelente, soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-

-Ichigo Kurosaki-

Ambos pasan a sus modo de más poder.

-Estás listo-dijo Naruto en el modo kuybi e Ichigo asiente con su máscara de Hollow.

Hichigo sigue disparando a los Lanterns y Ironman, pero el siente las enercias de Uzumaki y Kurosaki acercárseles a toda velocidad, Naruto, desde la espalda de Ichigo, se lanza con un shuriken rasengan, mientras Ichigo se posiciona al otro lado para atacarlo, de forma sincronizada atacan pero Hichigo los detiene con sus manos sin ningún problema, la energía de ambos es absorbida y con un rápido movimiento toma a ambos del cuello succionado toda su energía, tarda un tiempo porque ambos tiene un enorme poder cada uno. Ambos quedan débiles, colgando de las manos de Hichigo.

- ** _¿Qué se creían? ¡¿Qué un golpe y ya?! ¡Nada ni nadie puede conmigo!_** -dijo Hichigo con satisfacción pero las sonrisa de satisfacción de Naruto e ichigo lo desconcierta

-Lo sabemos-dijo Ichigo

-Pero te distrajo ¿o no?-dijo Naruto

De inmediato se da cuenta de lo cerca que esta Superman a menos de 25 metras de el, de inmediato suelta al Shinobi y Shinigam, se voltea cargando el zero y lo dispara contra este, pero Superman se cubre con el escudo del Capitán América, soportando el ataque, Superman suelta el martillo de Thor hasta la correa de esta y lo hace girar acumulando electricidad.

-Y como diría un amigo, ¡POR MIDGARD!-dijo Superman deslizándose aun lado y conecta el golpe, pro están descomunal, que hizo más que romper la máscara de Hichigo, Hichigo tambien sufre de una mandíbula destrozada, realización de las vertebras 1 a la 5, la cabeza se sale de su lugar y el hombro y clavicula derecha son fracturadas.

Hichigo cae al suelo estrepitosamente, provocando un pequeño cráter ante su caída. Todos los héroes se reúnen alrededor de este, viendo a un Hichigo retorciéndose de dolor pero que aun así intenta levantarse.

-¡Es demasiado peligros que siga con vida! ¡Hay que acabarlo, Ahora!-exclamo Batman a los cutro vientos

-Al fin que lo aceptas-dice Ironman-¡Muy bien todo el mundo! ¡Denle con todo!-

Todos se preparan, los Artemisa, Green Arrow y Hawkeye apuntan una flecha con cabezas explosivas, Canary se preara pa gritar, los lantern, Ironman, Capitán Átomo, Superman, Shazam y Thor a dispararle con sus rayos de todo tipo, Karin e Ichigo preparan sus Getsuga Tenshou, Toshiro y Rukia para congelarlo, Renji, Grimjowl y Flash tambien hacen lo suyo.

Hichigo mira con la máxima impotencia, su inminente muerte, este intenta moverse pero poco puede hacer, y todos disparan en su contra, todo parace ir en cámara lenta, cada uno de los ataques y lentamente como se acercan a ael, casi como si estuvieran detenidos ene l tiempo… un momento, ninguno de los ataque se movia, todos estaba estaticos en el tiempo.

Unos pasos se escuchan, alguien avanza entre los héroes, y llega hasta donde esta hichigo. Este no sabe que pensar, mucho menos que hacer. Este extiende su mano y de repente su cuerpo se recupera como si nunca le hubiera pasado algo, se reincorpora rápidamente y se pone en guardia

- _¿Qué… quien eres?-_ pregunta Hichigo estupefacto

-Eso… aun no… qué más da yo soy quien ha movido todos esto, las piezas de ajedrez que se han movido de acuerdo a mi plan ma…-decía el extraño ser pero al voltearse se da cuenta de que Hichigo seguía en agonia. Extiende su mano derecha y en un instante el cuerpo de Hichigo regresa a la normalidad, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer… de nuevo.

 _-¿Cómo hiciste…?-_

-Solo digamos que me caes bien… Sigueme-Hichigo obedece al extraño sujeto, camina ente los héroes, cada uno como si estuviera congelado de alguna manera, el recorrido es corto, hasta queda frente a Hitsugaya-Hace mucho tiempo me enseñaron a crear aberturar transdimensionales y me pareció divertido mover un individuo de un universo a otro, una amalgama-

 _-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con Hitsugaya?-_ dijo Hichigo con dudas sobre lo que le dijo, no encontraba la lógica.

-Ese es el punto, este no es Hitsugaya-dijo el Ser dejando boquiabierto a Hichigo-Su parece, tiene actitudes similares así que lo puse en un universo o realida, llamalo como quieras, en donde Toshiro Hitsugaya no existiera y el pudiera tomar ese lugar, crea dos universo gemelos, una imposibilidad en la existencia-

 _-Eso… quiere.. decir…-_ decía o mejor dicho trataba de decir Hichigo que aun no procesaba todo esa corta pero descomunal revelación

-Así es, yo siempre tuve el control de ese universo, y es por mí que tu existes, no necesitas saber mucho, solo digamos que sin Hitsugaya hubieras matado a Isshin Shiba antes de que llegara Mazaki Kurosaki-

Hichigo se sorprende por…

 _-¡ESPERA!...-_ dice Hichigo con rabia- _Si eso es verdad entonces porque hiciste eso, si yo hubiera matado a Isshin, seguiría siendo el mismo que ahora_ -

-No del todo… te pregunto algo ¿Sabes porque Aizen te creo?-

Hichigo intenta responderle pero duda, algo le decía que ese sujeto sabia más de lo que creía o de los que cualquiera sabria

- _Ilústrame-_

-Como debes saber, Aizen quería hacerse del título del rey espiritual, pero para ello tenia que hacerse de un poder superior, tu no eras más que uno de tantos intentos, un Zero, más haya del Zero Hollow, dpero después empezó a mezclar las esencia, de los Shinigamis con los Hollows y viceversa, y por pura casualidad se encontró con Ichigo Kurosaki, la mezcla entre Hollow, Shinigami y Quincy, pero no era perfecto. Aizen perdió ante el pero no directamente, el solo debilito a Aizen lo suficiente para que el Bakudo de Urahara surtiera efecto, ahora déjame hacer otra pregunta, si te enfrentaras con ellos dos con este nuevo cuerpo, ¿tendrían alguna oportunidad contigo?-

Maldición ese sujeto sí que sabía de lo que hablaba, sabía más de él que el mismo. Era espeluznante, aun así quedaban algunas dudas en su mente.

 _-Podría hacerte un sinfín de preguntas y me las responderías todas, así que vamos al grano ¡¿Qué quieres?!-_

-… que seamos socios-

Hichigo se quedo en blanco, pero no por lo que parecía, si este sujeto era el responsable de las amalgamas, entonces porque hacer tan complicadas las cosas…

-Y antes de que me digas al algo de porque hacer las cosas tan complicadas, esto n o es tan sencillo, es como una torre de Jenga, tiene que saber el Cuándo. Como, Donde y Porque antes de que ese sujeto…-El ser se queda pensativo viendo al horizonte-¡SIGUEME!-

El ser abre un portal y Hichigo lo sigue de inmediato. Al crusarlo ve como el ser hace aparecer unos círculos verdad que hace girar y los desaparece, Hichigo mira a su alrededor y ve que es uno bodega, pero los ruidos de afuera le decía que pasaba algo como una guerra.

 _-¿Dónde estamos?-_ Pregunta Hichigo

-Byalia, más precisamente en su capital a unos metros del palacio de la Abaje Reina-dice el Ser y empieza a caminar por el almacén, las explosiones eran fuertes, el lugar amenazaba con derrumbarse pero ellos llegan a un enorme contenedor de Lex Corp, el Ser revela una energía violeta que destruye el contenedor pero no su contenido-Esto es lo que estaba buscando-

Hichigo observa a lo que tenía en frente y lo recuerda, era el Androide AMAZO, inclusive podría jurar que era el mismo, Hichigo empieza a conectar los puntos.

 _-Je, no me digas, "que vinimos a ver como activas esta cosa para que ataque a Ichigo y así que yo exista"-_

-Seguro que yo lo active-

Las palabras de ese sujeto, eran escalofriantes, como si cada movimiento ya lo conociera de antemano, pero aun así Hichigo lo entiende, todo de repente le era tan claro, el ataque, él porque fue Ichigo, todo. Se acerca al tablero frente a él, y oprime el botón de activación, AMAZO despierta y Hichigo se poner frente a el .

- _AMAZO, busca a un sujeto igual a mi, de cabelo anaranjado, pelea con el y si intenta regresarte de donde viniste arrástralo contigo_ -dijo Hichigo y AMAZO obedece. El ser abre un portal- _Ahora ¡Ve!-_

La orden de Hichigo la obedece y AMAZO netra al portal, y detrás de el se cierra.

-Yo siempre creía que cada uno es el arquitecto de su vida, y que son los únicos que pueden cambiarla-

Hichigo había quedado sobre sorprendido, ya no podía procesar todo lo que esta pasando era demasiado, pero eso no era lo importante, este ser tenía un plan y muy bien marcado, le convenia estar cerca de él.

 _-De acuerdo… seremos socios. ¿ahora qué?-_

-Descansamos, ya fueron muchas emociones por un dia y demasiadas cosas para ti-

Se abre otro portal y los dos caminan hacia el desapareciendo del universo DC.

De regreso con los héroes, el ser y Hichigo cruzan el portal que los lleva a Byalia y al cerrarse, el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad y todos los ataque siguen su curso. Una enorme explosión hacer que todos se cubrana.

-¿Lo hicimos?-Pregunta Superman

-Thor, danos visión-dijo Capitán América

-Con gusto-dijo el asgardiano y al blandir su martillo el humo se despeja y muran como el cráter se haba ampliado pero no había rastro de Hichgio

-Mis escaners no captan nada, ¿Qué tal tu Falcon?-dijo ironman

-Nada, al parecer le dimos al aire-dijo Falcon

-¡Ese maldito! ¡Logro huir!-dijo Ichigo furioso

-¿No dejo un rastro o algo?-pregunta Naruto

-Solo la sangre de sus heridas pero nada más-dijo Ironman

-Aun así no creo que el pueda recuperarse después de ese ataqu…-decía Toshiro pero Karin se abalanza sobre el y lo besa de la emoción. Ichigo mira esto y su reacción es la que tendría todo hermano sobreprotector.

-¡OYE, DEJA DE BESAR A MI HERMANA, DEPRAVADO!-grita Ichigo con rabia

-¡CALLATE ICHIGO! ¡YO SOPORTE CINCO MELOSOS MESES DE VER COMO BESUQUEABAS A ZATANNA, AHORA ME TOCA A MI HACER LO QUE QUIERA!-responde Karin y todos se rien por la respuesta de la Kurosaki menor

 **Washington DC 14:45 PM**

Todos los héroes se dirgian a la cede de la Liga de la Justicia pero son recibidos por un comité de periodistas, no muy amigables.

-¡Wow! Y yo que pensé que nuestro mundo era hostil-dijo Barton

-¿Las cosas siempre son así?-pregunto Sakura

-No realemente pero han estado algo… agitadas-dijo Rukia

-Supongo que no es por algo bueno-dijo Falcon

-No, no lo es-dijo Nightwing

Los héroes bajan de las aero naves creadas por los Lanterns, Los Héroes Más Grandes caminan a lado de los Héroes Más Poderosos, seguido por los shinobis y los shinigamis. De inmediato son rodeados por los reporteros con un sinfín de preguntas pero casi eran las misma.

-Por favor señores, uno a la vez-dijo Ironman y una mujer levanto la mano era Louis Lane-La reportera del saco celeste, Usted señorita…-

-Lane, Louis Lane-

-Es un placer señorita Lane-no hace decir que superman no tomo bien la actitud del hombre de hierro ante su ex-amada

-La tierra fue amenazada por un ser que dijo que venía, de Nightsword y fue creado por lex luthor y otras personas de altos puestos ¿Cómo reaccionaron ante ella?-

-Nos enfrentamos a la amenaza, aunque no pudimos destruirla...-dijo Ironman

-¿Quiere decir que sigue con vida?-dijo un reportero

-¿Entonces como quieren que confiemos en ustedes?-dijo otro reportero

Tony sabe que está pasando, ya había pasado por lo mismo antes.

-¿Quieren confianza?-dijo Ironman y este se quita su casco y todos se queda sorprendidosde que tratase de un hombre-Hola, soy Tony Stark, en mi mundo, que más bien es de otro universo,después aclaramos ese tema. Fui secuestrado, mi hirieron el proceso, cuando tuve las fuerzas para levantarme, cree una armadura que me ayudo a escapar, antes contraía armas ahora me opongo a ellas como un héroe, como Ironman-dijo Tony y todos lo miran con admiración

Naruto ve esto y lo motiva para hablar.

-En mi aldea yo nunca fue el mejor es más era odiado por casi toda mi aldea pero no me rendía, luche duro para volverme el mejor y ahora que puedo hacer una diferencia la hago, ya sea en mi mundo o en otro yo siempre ayudare al que más lo necesite, ese es mi camino ninja, sy Naruto Uzumaki el próximo hokage de la hoja-

-Aun así, ese sujeto trajo una amenaza a nuestro mundo-dijo un reportero pero de lugar de herirlo, Ichigo toma esto como algo diferente y avanza al público.

-Es verdad que traje esa cosa a su mundo pero tambien me enfrente a el, descubrí que ese desgracias fue el responsable de la muerte de mi madre y no permitiré que le haga daño a nadie más, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y no pertenezco a este mundo pero no permitiré que ese maldito vuelva a salirse con la suyo, nunca más-

Los periodistas están sorprendidos por las respuestas que tuvieron pero Vicky Bale aparece en escena.

-Ya nos dijeron quienes son pero ¿Quiénes de los héroes de aquí nos dira quien es y porque confiar en ellos?-

Todos los héroes de DC son tomados por sorpresa, excepto uno, Batman avanza sin vacilar y este se pone a lado de Tony, Ichigo y Naruto, se quita su capucha y nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Soy Bruce Wayne, de niño vi como mis padres morían frente a mi, no pude hacer nada en ese moento, pero me jure que nunca permitiría que alguien sufra de la misma manera que yo lo hice y desde entonces he entrenadom para que ese dia nunca vuelva a pasar-Y es ahí donde tony se da cuenta de que persona era Bruce, aunque difícilmente pudiera confar en el tan facil

Todos estaban estupefacto, respuestas decididas que motivaban a la gente en confiar en ellos siempre pero Lane no estaba totalmente convencida

-Aun así, este día casi no lo logran ¿Qué pasara cuando fallen?-

Naruto e Ichigo tragan saliva, Bruce aprieta los puños era cierto las palabras de Lane pero Tony sentía que era un extraño deja vu.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Tony colocando su mano en el hombro de Bruce-Es verdad, no somos invencibles, cabe esa posibilidad, de que algún día se pierda todo…-La palabras de Stark fueron como un balde de agua, fría, casi congelada en su piel, Lane se arrepentía de haber hecho esa pregunta, los periodistas rogaban por que fuera un chiste, ya que esas palabras parecían muy ciertas-… pero si eso llega a pasar… ¡LOS VENGAREMSO! ¡ACADA UNO DE USTEDES!-

Los flashes y los gritos de alegría se escuchan, por esa determinación de protegerlos a toda costa, sin importar lo que pase.

-Así es señores, ¡Somos Justica y Venganza!-

Los periodistas no daban para más, la fe en los superhéroes de DC había vuelto gracias a los héroes de Marvel

* * *

 **Gracias por la espera, estos días tuve muchas cosas que hacer, exámenes, exposiciones, etc, y no me facilitaron las cosas. Estoy en la universidad, tratando de minimo mantener mi promedia más algunos proyectos personales que no podía dejar a aun lado, esto hara que cambie un poco lo que queira hacer con los fanfic, pero no cambia el plan que tengo, el próximo capítulo será el último, Y como nadie mas dijo que tipo de final quería para NightSword Chronicles ReBirth, excepto por nahuelvera2, realmente espero que sea unisona la petición. Sin más vuelvo a pedirles perdón y que subiere el siguiente capítulo después de dos semanas, dejen sus comentarios para ver que opinan, ralemente me esmeres en este capítulo el más largo de este fanfcis**


	29. Lo Amargo de una Fresa

Capitulo final: Lo Amargo De Una Fresa

 **Metropolis 15 de Abril 11:00 AM**

En la ciudad de Metropolis, acordonaban el edificio de Lex Corp, las fuerzas públicas eran apoyadas por el ejército.

-Muy bien Luthor. Sabemos que esta ahí, salgo com las manos en alto y no saldrá herido-dijo un oficial por un megáfono.

Todos se preparan, esperan a minimo una respuesta, el tiempo pasa por un largo tiempo hasta que escuchan algo, las puertas de sale Lex Luthor pero no de la amenra que se esperaban.

En un enorme exoesqueleto, Luthor mira a todos los que los rodea. Todos los oficiales le apuntan, una orden de que bajara de la maquinaria no tarda en hacerse presente, pero Luthor hae caso omiso y avanza, los oficiales y soldados le disparan pero poco pueden hacer frenta al blindaje de la armadura, un francotirador apunta a su cabeza pero al hacer el disparo este rebota, un campo de energía lodea la calva cabeza de Luthor, era demasiado fácil para ser cierto. Luthor se desase de ellos con rayos de energía de color verde. Todos retroceden ante el enorme poder de Lutjor en su traje

-Esparaba usar esto contra el Hombre de Acero pero creo que… AAAAGH-decia Luthor pero algo lo golpea, el objeto regresa de donde vino y llega a la mano de un hombre enorme.

El objeto en cueston era un martillo y era sostenido por Thor.

-¡Es tu fin villano!-dijo Thor apuntando con Mjnir

Luthor se levanta y mira a los héroes frente a el.

-Sabia que vendría pero no que traerías a otro alienígena armado-dijo Luthor

-Mjnir es mucho más que un arma, es una herramienta que puede traer la paz-dijo Thor

-Eres un ser de poca visión-dijo Luthor y dispra en su contra

Thor y Superman se separan, vuelan en direcciones diferente, Luthor arroja autos en contra de Superman pero este se dirige aunos soldados pero Thor lo intercepta a tiempo.

-Superman, terminemos con esto antes de que alguien salga herido-dijo Thor

-Concuerdo contigo-dijo Superman y aunque intenta acercarse pero Luthor lo ataca con un rayo, en eso se da cuenta de la terrible verdad eran rayos de kriptonita, esto tiene un efecto inmediato en Superman, quien cae al suelo debilitado. Thor al percatar se de esto y se interpone, la energía no le hace daño.

-¿Pense que eras un kriptoniano?-dijo Luthor

-Kripton no es mi hogar, ¡Ahora enfrante el poder del poderoso Thor!-dijo Thor levantando su martillo y los rayos caen en el acumilando energía para después dispararla hacia Luthor, este recibe de lleno todo el poder pero no con el efecto esperado.

-Energía al 400% de capacidad-

-¡Hay no!-dijo Thor para luego ser disparado varios cientos de metros por los rayos de kriptonita de Luthor

-Energia restante-ordeno Luthor

-Los niveles de energía están al 162% de capacidad-

-Suficienta para acabar con un kriptoniano-Luthor mira a Superman quien aun se recuperaba del ataque pero Luthor no espero a nada y le disprara de nuevo-Sabes Superman siempre te odio, un ser con tanto poder y que lo desperdiciara de esa manera, yo soy el que debería estar en la cima del mundo pero mientras tu existas eso nunca será así-

Thor mira desde lo lejos y aunque puede hacer algo, entiende la situación, Su amigo tiene que recuperar las fuerzas al intante, Luthor sigue su ataque pero una voz rompe con el silencio

-¡Superman!-Mjnir se dirigía al Hombre de Acero y Superman ataja ale martillo y un trueno lo impacta, Luthor se aleja nate el impresionante esplendor que lo rodea y al disiparse se revela con un traje estilo Asgardiano de su traje con la s en color metálico.

Luthor vuelve disparar pero ahora…

-jajaja hace cosquillas-dijo Superman y se lanza encontra de Luthor, lo golpeaq destrozando el traje tanto con sus puños como con el martillo, al final de un golpe saca a Luthor del traje, Luthor cae estrepitosamente al suelo mientras Thor se acerca al lugar.

-Sabes, me empieza a gustar la magia-dijo Superman y el traje asgardiano desaparece y le da a Mjnir a Thor. Mientras Luthor se arrastraba por el suelo maldiciendo a Superman pero a Thor se le ocurre algo y simplente pone a Mjnir en su espalda.

-¿Puede lastimarse?-dijo Superman

-Admiro tu compasión mi amigo pero este villano mere mas que una espalda rota-dijo Thor-pro ahora festejemos-Thor pone su mano en el hombro de Superman y apunta al Big Belly Burgers

 **Gotham 11:15 AM**

La Mansión Wayne era rodeado por los periodistas, clamando la situación de Batman o mejor dicho la realidad de Bruce Wayne, Dick y Tim tratan de aclrar todas las dudas pero eran demasiadas y ello estaban siendo agobiados pero antes de que les hicieran la pregunta de que si estaba implicandos en sus actividades, el Batwing aparece, de ella bajan Nightwing y Robin, y los periodista están impactados si habría posibilidad de que eran ellos ya no cabia duda.

-Muy bien dejen a la familia Wayne en paz-dijo Nightwing

-Se que suena loco que Batman acoja adesconocidos pero esta es la realidad-dijo Dick-

-Nosotros somos chicos de la calle, que la sociedad abandono sin ningún interres por hacer algo, pero ello son chicos que sufrieran al igual que Batman, digo Bruece Wayne… esto se vuelve complicado-dijo Robin

-El punto es que ya sea como Batman o Bruce Wayne el siempre ha hecho la diferencia-dijlo Tim

-Hey avecitas, Hulk tiene hambre-dijo Hulk desde el Batwing junto Dark Rukia

Tiempo después los Nightwing y Robin se retiran a la Atalaya, Dick y Tim entran a la mansión y se dirigen al comedor, ahí una nube de humo revela que eran Neji y Hinata respectivamente, quienes los habían cubiertos.

-Wow-dijo Helena al ver como ellos regreseban a su apariencia original.

-Salio mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Selina

-Así es, joven y señorita Hyuga como el plan concluyo es hora de que vayan a la Atalaya-dijo Alfred y ambos asienten.

 **Atalaya 11:30 AM**

Los shinobis están al borde de una plataforma que daba a una ventana que mostraba la Tierra en todo su esplendor. En eso llegan BBatman, Tony, Steve, Detective Marciano, Atom y Flash a la sala.

-Es demasiado… ostentosa-dijo Tony viendo la estación espacial

-Aunque es impresionante, centro de mando, centro de vigilancia y cede, todo al mismo tiempo-dijo Steve

-Es impresionante pero no te parece que es un gran compl…-decía Tony

-¡HEY TONY! ¿Por qué NO TIENES UNA ESTACION ESPACIAL?-dijo Naruto desde su posición

Tony se detiene al oir esas palabras y a la vez siente la mirada de Batman sobre el, aun así intenta responder pero…

-Si, Stark ¿Por qué no tienes una?-dijo Batman con arrogancia y por increíble que parezca deja sin palabras a Tony.

-Increible, lo dejaste sin palabras-dijo Steve por la acción

-Lo que es realmente increíble son las acciones de Wayne Enterpreicer hayan subido tanto –dijo Batman al ver la holopantalla de su antebrazo con los datos de dichas acciones en tiempo real.

-Recuerdo que me paso lo mismo cuando dije que era Ironman, el consejo de accionistas me las vendió todas cuando "pensaba" que había llegado al máximo, la sorpresa es que suben con cada vez que salvaba el dia-dijo Tony rememorando ese momento.

En eso un portal se abre y de este salen Destino y Stranges

-¿Tu sabias de esto?-dijo Batman a Tony

-Claro… ¿Tú no?-dijo Tony dándole una estocada al orgullo de Bruce

-Valla es la primera vez que no se queda de brazos cruzados-dijo Flash

De inmediato Batman se cruza de brazos pero no deja de ser un acto forzado

-Mhp, Navu, creo que encontramos una ley dimensional, un Stark es el único que puede anular a un Wayne y un Wayne es el único que puede anular a un Stark-dijo Stranges

-Me parece totalmente factible-dijo Destino

-Fue algo único pero creo que esa no es la razón de su visita-dijo Capitán América

-Exacto, mi colega y yo encontramos la manera de regresar a Ichigo, Naruto y sus respectivos amigos a sus universos-dijo Stranges dando a entender que este era el fin del viaje que tuvieron con los chicos

Tiempo después todos están reunidos en la Atalaya, cada uno convive por ultima vez con sus nuevos amigos

Todos se despedían, Thor pasaba sus últimos momentos con Superman y Wonder Woman

-Su majestad le puedo asegurar que mi amigo es el hombre mas digno de una amazona-dijo Thor a Wonder Woman

-Lo se-responde Diana y mira a Clark sabiendo que eso era cierto

-Aunque nuestra visita fue corta es bueno reencontrarse con los viejos amigos-dijo Thor

-No podría estar más deacuerdo-dijo Superman y estrecha la mano de

Por su parte Green Arrow, Artemisa y Hawkeye están en una intensa demostración de puntería

-Es imposible que aciertes un tiro-dijo Artemisa al ver los varios obstáculos en movimiento que tenia en frente ante el

-Yo lo pensaría dos veces ante de contradecirlo-dijo Green Arrow

-Yo no me lo creo-responde Artemisa

-Pues mira y llora, niña flecha-dijo Clint. Afila su mirado centra la manzana estudia sus obstáculos y cuando esta listo dispara. La flecha llega a la manzana sin problemas.

Artemisa esta que no se lo cree, era demasiado bueno para se verdad

-Pe-pe-pero… ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!-dijo Artemisa sorprendida

-Te dije que era bueno-dijo Arrow

-Bueno se queda corto conmigo-dijo Clint con arrogancia

-Hay que de aquella donde yo te atrape-dijo Arrow

-Si me atrapaste tu y otros 15 agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.-

Mientras Destino y Stranges unian sus habilidades para encontrar el universo de los Shinobis que seria los primeros en regresar.

Naruto se despedia de Ichigo extrechando su mano.

-Fue genial conocerte, de veras-dijom Naruto emosionado

-Igual lo digo, realmente agradezco tu ayuda-dijo ichigo de volvindole el gento

Wanda se despedia de las shinobis, las primeras amigas que había tenido, sin duda, un momento muy triste para ellas, pero Sakura

-Bueno… este es el adiós-dijo Sakura deprimida

-Si pero ustedes… siempre serán mis mejores amigas-dijo Wanda y las abraza a todas y sin poder contenerse las lagrimas estas aárecen-Yo los ayude y sin pedirlo me ayudaron a recuperar a Lorna-

-Bueno-dijo Ino

-Eso hacen las amigas-dijo Temari

Batman mira a todos hablando como si fuera el ultimo dia de clases de una generación, todos excepto uno. Batman mira a la zona del pabellón que da a la ventana, esta el ultimo Uchiha quien no aparta la mirada de la impresionante vista de la Tierra, Batman se acerca a el.

-Hermosa, ¿No es así?-dijo Batman detras de Sasuke

Sasuke se mantiene en silencio sin apartar la vista. Batman sigue observando a Sasuke.

-¿Es cierto que vistes morir a tus padres frente a tus ojos?-pregunta Sasuke

-Así es-dijo Batman

-Entonces sabes lo que se siente esa impotencia, de ver como masacran a tu familia… y tu… solo observas con esa maldita impotencia… desde ese dia yo… entrene hasta el cansancio con un solo objetivo en mente… venganza-dijo Sasuke

Es ahí donde Bruce se dio cuenta de que el chico era igual a él, un chico forjado por la tragedia era una obsesión en ellos. Pero al igual que el

-Supiste ¿Quién era el asesino?-pregunto Batman

-Si… mi hermano-dijo Sasuke y Batman se impresión por esa confesión-El los asesino sin dudar, su mirada fría era con lo que veía todo los días, todo mi clan masacrado pero que podía hacer, el era el mejor de los anbus, no estaba a su nivel, y para vencer al mejor tenia que ser el mejor-

-… Lo encontraste-

-Mejor dicho el me encontró a mí pero al final lo mate… pero fue ahí que lo entendí, el hizo todo eso para hacerme mas fuerte, mas capaz… algo nuevo que renació de sus propias cenizas, y que lo que el hizo no fue por odio… sino por proteger a la aldea, proteger a las personas, por protegerme, se volvió un traídor para ayudar a todos desde la mismas líneas enemigas-Susuke se queda viendo el planeta Tierra-Si mi hermano viera esto, el se propondría en poner todos sus fuerzas en proteger al mundo, tod el mundo-

Sasuke se aparta de la ventana y toma camino con los demás shinobis pero se detiene a lado de Sasuke. Pero en su mente algo empezaba a formarse, algo no le gustaba de como vencieron a Hichigo, fue demasiado fácil.

-¿Encontraste al que asesino a tus padres?-dijo Sasuke

-… No-responde Batman

-Entonces no te haz hecho esta pregunta-dijo Sasuke y Batman volte a ver a Sasuke y se miran a los ojos los dos-¿Ahora que?-

\- ¿Cual era el nombre de tu hermano?-

-... Itachi-

Sasuke sigue su camino, y el que se queda pensando es Bruce, el no entendía a Sasuke, sino al revés, Sasuke lo entendía a él, El Uchiha había completaod el viaje de el comenzó pero Bruce aun seguía en ellos, incluso ahora con Selina y su hija Helena a su lado, el seguía en la búsqueda de ese hombre, pero si lo llegara a encontrar, ¿Qué seguia? No obstente esta el caso inverso, si nunca encontraba al asesino de sus padres el continuaría con esa búsqueda hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudiera mas.

Al final de cuentas, sus padres nunca regresarían.

En el centro de la Atalaya, los Shinobis esperan a que el portal este listo cuando todo esta preparado entran al protal, Sasuke les dice algo a Stranges y Destino. Ichigo los observa pero mira a todos lados buscando a alguien en especial

-¿Donde esta Zatanna?-pregunta Ichigo a Artemisa

-Esta en la cocina-

Ichigo camina a la cocina en donde se encuentra Zatanna asaltando el refrigerador. Ella al voltear a vel le sonríe e Ichigo le regresa el gesto.

-Hola mi amor-dijo Zatanna alegremente

-Ho-hola-dijo Ichigo con nervios

-Tu hermana y tus amigos se regresan hoy, ¿no?-

-De eso quería hablarte-

-No me digas que tu hermana se va a quedar con su novio-

-No pero si eso llega a suceder me encargare de que vivan en continentes separados-

-Entonces ¿de que quieres hablar?-

-… yo me ire con ellos tambien-

…

…

…

-¡¿De que hablas Ichigo?!-dijo Zatanna impactada

-De eso, debo volver-

-Pero… pero… ¿porque?-

-Yo fui quien trajo a Hichigo a este mundo es mi culpa, y no solo eso, los genohollows, que la liga me buscara, todo fue por mi-

-Pero tu no sabias eso-

-Exacto, yo no sabia… era un iluso que creyo que… nada podía ir mal-

Zatanna se lo queda viendo, ella lo conocía bien y el estaba recordando la vez que su madre falleció, fue por el que murió no fue intencional pero fue el quien lo cuaso al final de cuentas

-No es cierto, hay cosas maravillosas que puedes hacer co…-

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-dijo Ichigo casi gritando-… Yo lo único que quiero es proteger a todos aquellos que me importan… pero como hare eso si yo mismo los pongo en peligro-Zatanna entendía a Ichigo pero era demasiado directo el mensaje para ella-Cada maldito monstruo que han combatido… es por mi, y no pienso dejar más enejndro mios en este mundo-

Esas palabras fueron demasiado para Zatanna y agarra fuerte su vientre.

-Aunque sea…-

¡Aun que nada! Todo lo que sale de mi es un deforme monstruo con sed de sangre…-

Con forme Ichigo sentía Zatanna se llena de rabia el no lo iba a aceptar ninguna d esus palabras ella ya no lo soporto…

-PLASH-

Zatanna le dio un cachetada a Ichigo, el queda impactado por la acciones intenta enncarar a Zatanna pero ello se voltea.

-solo… vete-

Ichigo sintió el enorme dolor que tenia ella en sus palabras e intetna decir algo pero Zatanna solo reafirma sus palabras

-¡Vete… no vuelva…!-

Ichigo no sabe que decir pero intenta tomar su mano con suavidad pero ella la aparta bruscamente su mano y acurruca sus brazos en su pecho casi abrazandose asimismo. Ichigo ya no sabe que hacer así de lo mejor es irse. Cuando sale de la cocina Zatanna cae en llanto, ella no podía contener el dolor que ahora sentía. Por su parte Ichigo se recuenta sobre una pared de las instalaciones el no entendía como se había dejado llevar por su propio enejo , lo que el quería decirle es que el había provocado todo eso y que el la amaba demasiado para causarle más dolor y esto acabara así con ella odiándolo.

Tiempo después Ihigo se recompone lo mejor que puede sin qusu hermana o Rukia se diera cuenta. Pero alguien lo noto, Destino observa a Ichigo algo había pasado entre el y Zatanna pero no era por su capacidad extrasensorial sino por el padre de Zatanna quien se lo dijo

-Esta listo-dijo Stranges y todos los shinobis y el Arracar se van de regreso a su universo, En el lugar donde estaba el equipo de abrió el portal que los llevo de regreso ahí.

Todos los del equipo de investigación los observan con asombro ya que nadie se esperaba que fuera así que regresaran. Todos se separaron, Kenpachi y Yashiro se fueron por quien sabe donde, Grimjowl se largo de nuevo al hueco mundo, Renji y Rukia se fueron a sus respectivos escuadrones dejando a los Kurosakis y al Hytsugaya para regresar al mundo humano. En su camino se toparon con la capitana Unahana.

-Oh, Karin volviste y veo que tu hermano tambien volvió, necesito-dijo la Capitana Unahana

-Lo siento sensei, pero ha pasado mucho desde que mi hermano se fue y no creo que pueda ayudarle-dijo Karin amablemente

Peor entonces ahí, Ichigo lo recordó, NADIE SE NIEGA A LA CAPITANA UNAHANA, EN SANO O INSANO JUICIO ERA DEMENTE… pero aun así…

-Oh es una lástima pero entiendo que era importante que tu hermano llegara sano y salvo-

-Pero descuide hablare con mi papá para que puede seguir con usted-dijo Karin con una sonrisa

-Eso espero-dijo Unahana con una sonrisa igual de inocente para después eguri su camino

Ichigo esta impresionado por los que vio.

-¿Eh…?-decía Ichigo

-Solo digamos que se volvieron muy cercanas ambas-dijo Toshiro

En la tienda de Urahara, el vendedor rubio estaba en la mesa de su casa mientras descansaba abanicando su rostro, Yoruichi está en su forma de gato quieta cuando entran Ichigo, Karin y Toshiro.

-Ah, llegaron y al parecer la misión de rescate fue un existo-dijo Urahara con sarcasmo en su voz pero Ichigo solo pasa de largo de el, Urahara esperaba que lo golpeara como de costumbre por sus malos chiste.

-Me voy a la casa-dijo Ichigo

-¿ah? Ichigo-dice Urahara-No se te olvida algo-Urahara señala el cuerpo de Ichigo

Claro Ichigo no se percato de inmediato pero l final lo entendió

-Ah cierto-dijo ichigo y se después de seis años regresa a su cuerpo. Pero ese tiempo había hecho sus "estragos" por así decirlo, era irreal que entrara en su propio cuerpo, de cierta manera se ante ponía ante aquellas sensaciones que tuvo, sobre todo con…

Ichigo cambia sus pensamientos de inmediato y pone rumbo a su casa. Karin y Toshiro regresan a su cuerpo y Gigai respectivamente. Urahara no puedo evitar pensar en que algo andaba mal.

-Capitan Hytsugaya, ¿Qué paso haya con Ichigo?-

-Es… complicado…-responde Toshiro

-Ah, un corazón roto-dice Urahara viendo a Toshiro quien no puede creer que lo adivinara-No es el único quien se ha enamorado de alguien que no debía, y no será el ultimo en hacerlo-

Esa última parte le pareció muy respectiva hacia su persona. Toshiro se voltea pero queda pensativo, ¿acaso se refería a él? Era mejor no pensar en eso. Los tres ponen rumbo a la clínica Kurosaki, Karin le dice a su hermano que mejor fuera a verla primero pero Ichigo le dijo que ya era tarde que mejor mañana en la mañana, ambos notaron la voz sin emoción de Ichigo que solo despedía melancolía. Al llegar fueron recibido por Isshin de su forma respectiva a Ichigo, pero este poca cosa le hizo, solo pidió que lo dejaran descanzar en su cuarto.

Isshin quedo impresionado de que Ichigo solo dijera eso sin más, pero claro tenia que saber los detalles.

-¡Pero bueno aun así hay que celebrar que el inútil de mi hijo regresara! Yuzu ve a la tiendo de la señora Paquita y comprar zumo de narnaja-

-Esta bien-dijo Yuzu y se fue a la tienda

Poco después Isshin vuelve a su estado racional "normal" de shinigami y le cuentan todo

-Entonces eso sucedió-dijo isshin

-El tenia una vida allá, un trabaja impresionante, era un héroe haya y… tenia a alguien… con quien compartió ese vida-dijo Toshiro

Isshin suspira con pesadez ya que entendía el estado de Ichigo.

-El siguió haciendo lo de siempre pero me impresiona que tuviera una pareja allá-dice Isshin-Pero claro fueron seis años, no es poca cosa, demasiado tiempo para alguien tan joven-

-Capitán, el realmente amaba a esa joven, no sabemos que paso pro creo que intento explicarle que debía volver-dijo Toshiro

-Si, el corazón nos hace hacer locuras-dijo isshin y mira a su hija-Deberia castigarte Karin por lo que hiciste pudiste habler muerto peor volverte un Hollow y quedarte en el hueco mundo… pero en fin estoy impresinado que fueras capaz de todo lo que lograste, pero aun asi hay un castigo, perdiste el ciclo escolar por lo cual te seras entrenada en la sociedad de almas como shinigami-

-¡Eso es injusto yo lo hice por…! Espera ¿que?-

-Lo correcto es que termines con el entrenamiento de shinigamis, ya hable con el Comandante Yamamoto, estará bajo la tutela de Unahana como miembro del escudron cuarto de la sociedad de Almas, viviras con Kokaku, esta arreglado-

Isshin vuelve a suspirar

-Volviendo a lo importante-dice isshin-Ichigo esta esta mal pero… ¿Qué tan mal?

En eso llega Yuzu aparece e Isshin vuelve a su estado normal

En su cuarto Ichigo esta recostado había sacado a Kon del peluche para que no le molestara y no puede evitar recordar aquel día, en que le pidió a Zatanna que viviera con él, era un paso importante para el, para formalizar mas su relación, ella era tan feliz, era una alegría que le rocordo que el también podía ser feliz. Un sonido raro que venia de abajo lo hace despertar de sus recuerdos. Al bajar nota que todos están ebrios, al parece volvieron a darle licor de lugar de jugo

-Tienen que dejar de comprar en esa tienda-dijo Ichigo con su típica cara de indiferencia

En el universo DC

Zatanna y sus amigos empacaban sus cosas, ya que ella dejaría de vivir en Japon, ya no había un porque y menos con ese dolor que sentía en su corazón, todo iba relativamente bien hasta que Zatanna vuelve a tenrr nauseas y vomita en el lavabo de la cocina

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Megan para lo cual Zatanna solo asiente

-Estoy bien, no es nada-dijo Zatanna

-No estas bien-dijo Tatsuki (la Tatsuki que existe en ese universo aparte la del universo Bleach)

-Es normal, descuiden-dijo Zatanna

-No es cierto, no es normal, nisiquiera en los metahumanos-dijo Raquel

-es que… yo… yo…-dice Zatanna y mira a todas sus amigas-estoy embarazada-

Todas se quedan en shock, ella estaba embarazada de Ichigo, pero él se había ido, todas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y la fueron a consolar. No era su destino conocerse pero les fue inevitale enamorarse, y ahora ambos están más que lejos, separados por universos de distancia cada uno con un corazón roto, llenos de dolor y amargura.

Fin

* * *

Créditos

Un fanfic de Rich de la Paz

Basado en los personajes de DC/Basado enlos personajes de Bleach

Young Justice creado por Todd DeZago y Todd Nauck

Bleach creado por Tike Kubo

* * *

 **Konoha… cuatro meses antes**

Dos hombres corren por el bosque, llegan a una tumba.

-Toma una pala-

Ambos empiezan a excavar en la tumba de puedra rudimentaria, no tarden en toparse con el cuerpo del difunto.

-Es mal momento para decir que quiero vomitar-

-Mételo a la bolsa, ¡tenemos que revivirlo lo antes posible!-

 **Gotham, Universo DC Cuatro meses después**

Un portal se abre en las instalaciones subterráneas, en ellos los dos hombres con el cuerpo a cuestas

-Bruce se que quieres hacer algo al respecto pero no crees que estas exagerando y mucho-

-Tú sabes como yo Stark que si lo que me dijo él es verdad tal vez sea el único que pueda detener a esa cosa-dice Tony-Espero que sea el mismo tipo de sangre que su hermano-

Bruce y Tony conectal al cuerpo ha barios cables e intravenosas.

-Apartare Stark-dijo Bruce y acciona una palanca y el cuerpo recibe una descarga eléctrica que hace que se convulcione

Detiene las descargas, y le da respiración artificial y vuelve a hacer lo mismo otras tres veces, pero el cuerpo no parece reaccionar. Bruce se queda viendo el cuerpo sin vida

-Decir que lo intentamos no te sirve de nada, ¿vedad?-dijo Tony

-No se en que estaba pensando-dijo Bruce viendo el cuerpo del hombre joven que tenia enfrente

-Bueno, yo t dije que era una locura, tu mayordomo tambien te lo dijo, tu… sensual esposa tambien te lo dijo-Wayne voltea a ver a Stark con mucho desconfianza e iritación

Pero Bruce lo sabe, no entendía como se le había mentido a la cabeza una idea a…

-BIT-

El sonido del minitor cardiaco suena.

-BIT-

Los dos voltean a ver y los observan, el pecho del hombre joven empieza a subir y bajar pausadamente.

-Esta… vivo-dijo Bruce con asombro, al fin revivió a alguien

-Si, y es aquí donde te poner en modo Dr Frankenstein y te ries como loco-dijo Tony pero igual era impresionante-y a todo esto, ¿Quién es este sujeto?-

-Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha-

* * *

 ** _La leyenda de la Amalgama continua en ITACHI REDENTION_**

Quiero agradecer a Docron, , nahuelvera2, mantoniolealt, superdios, nahuelvera2, Dragonoidnatsu, Victor018 y Blacking por seguir conmigo en este camino, ya sabran todo lo que sedio y el porque de ciertas acción y les agradesco que se tomaran el tiempo de seguir leyendo NightSword Chronicles

Así tambien un agradecimiento a Creative Dead Soul CDS, Espectro Nocturno, TRYNDAMER95, fabitoelmateo, Spartansilver, Blake93, Ultimate demon god zero, fabitoelmateo por darle una oportunidad a mi fanfic, se los agradezco.

Y en especial A nahuelvera2 le mandare lo que seria la fas fr mi Fanfic, Multi Universe Histories, el domingo en la nuce de este mismo dia (25 de diciembre de 2016)

Para el final del fanfic (cualquiera de los dos) se darán cuento que esto sigue pero con otros protagonistas, siendo Itachi Uchiha el principal, además de un personaje secundario de Bleach que a mi me encanta y lo acompañara en esta nueva travesía y claro estarán tambien Bruce Wayne yTony Stark en la misma como apaoyo y parte importante en el el fanfic, la cual espero terminar para este lunes que viene. Así que sin más que decir vuelvo a gradecer a todos los que leyeron este fanfic y que esto es solo el inicio


	30. los que se aproxima, nuevo fanfic

Hola a todos como veo que no han comentado supongo que los finales no eran los que esperaban y hay un porque, ya que despues de Itachi Redention habra otro fanfci y es este Teaser que le dejo les dara una idea de que trata.

* * *

Hichigo regresa y para enfrentarlo se reunen... ¡TODOS ELLOS!...

 **DC**

Superman

Green Lantern

Green Arrow

Wonder Woman

Batman

Vibe

Flash

Teen Titans

Justice League

Aquaman

Atom

Static Shock

 **Marvel**

Ironman

Spiedrman

X-Men

Fantastic Four

Thor

Guardians of the Galaxy

Captain America

Hulk

Antman

Doctor Stranges

Avengers

 **Anime**

Dragon Ball super

Naruto

Bleach

One Piece

Fairy Tails

Samurai X

Jojo

Gundams (varias sagas)

Inuyasha

Fullmental Alquimis

Saint Seyah

Kamen Rider

Sakura Card Captor

Digimon Saga

Pokemon Genration

Gintama

Kill la Kill

Medabots

Shaman King

Zoids

 **Nickelodeon**

Hey Arnold

Danny Phantom

La Robot Adolescente

Tortuga Ninja

Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Aire

Wild Thornberry

 **Cartoon Network**

Generator Rex

Ben 10

Secret Saturday

Simbionic Titan

Megas XLR

 **Juegos**

GTA Saga

Halo

Gear of Wars

Uncharted

Tomb Raider

Ninja Gaiden

Devil May Cry

Final Fantasy

Rwby

... Y MUCHOS MÁS SE UNIRAN

 **AMALGAMA NUEVAS LEYENDAS**

 **2017**


	31. Como Debió Haber Terminado

**-Acceso: Detective Marciano-**

Amazo se vuelve intangible y evita la estocada se levanta e intenta cambia de héroe pero Ichigo nota esto toma al androide y lo lleva de regreso a la ruptura aventándolo en ella pero Amazo se sujeta de su kimono pero antes de que lo arrastre consigo Toshiro corta esa parte de su kimono.

-Wow, Toshiro me salvaste-

-Si, ¿Me debes la vida? ¿oh No?

-Supongo-

-¡Que bien! Por que Karin y yo somos novios, ¡bien adiós!-

Ichigo se queda con la boca abierta por lo que le dijo el peliblanco

-… … … ¡PEQUEÑO HIJO DE SU REPU…!-

Como Debio Haber Terminado NightSword Chronicles (Rebirth)

Ichigo aterriza en la cima de la Calle Lombard dejando un gran cráter en el lugar las personas se acercan a ver qué cayó del cielo pero todo el mundo no ve nada, Se preguntan que paso.

-Bien al parecer nadie me puede ver-dijo Ichigo y va tras A.M.A.Z.O.

Destruye al androide y ve como los jóvenes héroes buscan algo de lo que destruyo al robot. Ichigo sigue su camino pero se topa Artemisa y Zatanna quienes parecían verlo.

-¿Parece que me miran?-dijo Ichigo en voz alta

-Eso es porque podemos verte-dijo Artemisa

-¿Puede ver fantasmas?-

-Claro-dijo Artemisa

-Ah…-dijo Ichigo con mucha incertidumbre ya que no creía eso

-Eres muy guapo-dijo Zatanna e Ichigo se impresiona pro tal declaración

 **Adelantando**

-¡ME VAS A DECIR! ¿¡QUIÉN ERES Y DE DONDE VIENES!?-dijo Batman

-¡NO! ¿¡TU QUIÉN ERES Y DONDE ESTOY!?- dijo Ichigo

-¿Y YO PORQUE?-

-¡PORQUE SOY BATMAN !-

Ichigo mira a todos lados.

-¿Y quién es Batman?-dijo ichigo sin saber a quien se refrerian

-Es broma, ¿verdad?-

-JA JA JA, te la aplico bien Batman-dijo Green Lantern

-¡Callate! ¡Que tu película ni fue buena!-

 **Adelantando**

Urahara se ´repara para sacar el alma de Karin de su cuerpo cuando aparece Isshin de Shinigami

-wow, wow, wow, Urahara ¿Qué locuras intentas hacerle a mi hija?-

-¿Papá? ¿Pero que haces vestido así?-dijo Karin impresionada

-Evitando que hagas las mismas locuras de tu hermano, ese chico si que esta loco-dice Ichig y toma a su hija-Vamos Karin, yo mismo te llevo a la sociedad de almas-

Isshin se lleva a su hija, en eso aparece Ururu.

-Y yo que escave el mejor hoyo de todos-dijo Ururu

-Si lo se pequeña, lo se-dijo Urahara

 **Adelantando**

La criatura continúa su camino pero en eso unas luces desvían su atención y ve como un auto negro se dirige a él arrollándolo con tanta fuerza que terminan dentro de otro almacén a varios metros de ahí.

-¿Pero qué..?-dijo Kid Flash y a lado de ellos aparece Batman

-¡Aléjense de aquí y traten de que nadie se acerque a esta zona!-dijo Batman imperativamente

-¿Pero como pelearas contra..? -dijo Rocket y todos miran como una extraña cosa aterriza a unos metros de ahí

Batman se dirige a hacia la gran cosa, se quita su capa y de ella saca lo que parece una caja pero al dejarla en el suelo se abre de una forma que solo se deja en otra forma, Batman encima de ella e introduce sus manos en unas abertura de la misma, la levanta hasta su pecho y extiende sus brazos y todo su cuerpo se cubre de una armadura negra y de un gris muy, muy, muy oscuro su cabeza es rodeada por piezas de metal y todo termina cuando la armadura se cierra revelando el traje Sub-Mark 3.1: IRON-BAT

-¿Viene con Batman?-pregunta Artemisa algo atónita por lo que veía

-Obvo es Batman, ¿Acaso conoces otro superhéroe millonario?-responde Robin

Mientras en otro universo

Stark andaba por la Torre de los Vengadores pero estornuda

-Eso fue raro, J.A.R.V.I.S. escanea mis signos vitales-dijo Tony

-Enseguida señor-

Batman se sube al gran objeto que aterrizo en el lugar y se empieza a mover cambiando de forma de ser paracido a cubo de metal toma forma de hombre rodeando a Batman

-¡Saquen a todos los civiles de aquí, mientra uso este traje que es claro que YO diseñe-dijo Batman

Mientras en otro universo, Tony Stark vuelve a estornudar

-En serio, dos vees en un dia

-¿Y porque haras eso?-dijo robin

-Porque soy Batman-pero la criatura lanza un zero directo al enorme traje que destruye son problema. La criatura sale de ahí y empieza a destruir todo con el zero.

 **Adelantando**

-Ichigo, lo siento, no debí de decir, lo siento-dijo Lantern

-¡Y no lo volverás a….-decia Ichigo pero este cae Inconsciente

Desde lo lejos Green AArrow le había disparado una flecha

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo Green Arrow

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Es decir, disparaste con un solo brazo-dijo Lantern

-No tengo idea pero algo me dice que lo hare mucho en el futuro-dijo Green Arrow

 **Adelantando**

-Veo que llegaste antes que yo-dijo NightSword

-Solo andaba de paso-dijo Superman.

-Aun así es bueno que ayuda…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar los extraños seres aparecen y se lleva a NightSword, no antes de sedarlo.

-Lo tenemos, abran el portal-Detrás de ellos un portal aparece detrás de ellos y entran inemdiatamente, ya dentra apaecen eln la sociedad de Almas, se revelan sus trajes y era Toshiro y Karin

Eso fue rápido-dijo Karin

-Asi es, aunque debo admitirlo hacer dos de roturadores dimensionales fue una buena idea-dijo Toshiro-Pero… no crees que nos lo llevamos demasiado pronto-

-Toshiro solo pasaron cinco meses, ¿que? Acaso crees que mi hermano tiene un buen trabajo, novia, además de ser visto como el héroe del mundo, je je, por favor-dijo Karin

 **Pero así es como en verdad debío haber terminado**

Hichigo esta parado frente a todos los héroe de DC, Zatanna esta alado de Ichigo.

-Zatanna, te amo-dijo Ichigo

-¿eh?-dijo Zatanna

-Este es mi mundo-

-¿Por qué dices eso, Ichigo?-

-Tu eres mi mundo-

-¡No funciono en Batman V Superman!, ¡por favor para!-

-Y se lo que tengo que…-

-¡HOIGAN TODOS, MIRN LO QUE ME ENCONTRE!-dijo Superman con un escudo y martillo que no eran propios de su universo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-dijo Wonder Woman

-Ni idea, y si me disculpa y en tu cara Bruce…-dijo SUperman y de inmediato prende vuelo en contra de Hichigo-¡SAAAAALVEEEEE!...-

Ichigo y Zatanna se quedna con la boca abierta

-EEEEEEEl…-Hichigo ataca con zero pero Superman se cubre con el escudo que repele el ataque

Superman carda el martillo con electricida al hacerlo girar

-DIIIIIIAAAAAA-Superman golpea a Hichgio en el rostro acabando con el

 **En el Super Café…**

Superman, Ichigo, Toshiro y Batman, Batman tenia su típica tasa de café en cu mano pro Toshiro que esta a su lado tenia un refresco con popote.

-Exageraste ¿No lo crees?-dijo Batman

-Nop, Salve el dia-dijo Superman

-Pero esa era Mi historia, yo debía ser el héroe-dijo Ichigo

-¿Qué no era un crossover?-dijo Superman

-Si pero Bleach era el principal-responde Ihcigo

-Aun así, fue un buen final-dijo Toshiro

-Por supuesto-dijo Superman

-Acabamos con esa cosa-dijo Batman

-Si, y sin ayuda de héroes de otro universo-dijo ichigo

-Sip, fue perfecto-dijo Batman

Pero algo sucede afuera en la ventana

-¡Hoigan!-dijo Naruto Uzumaki

-Así no termino el fanfic-dijo Tony Stark en su traje de Ironman

-Mhp, bien-dijeron los héroes de DC y Bleach juntos

-Que llorones son lod e Marvel y Naruto-dijo Ichigo

 **Pero así es como en verdad debío haber terminado… De nuevo**

-Miren como acierto cada disparo-dijo Hawk lanza flecha sin parar a Hichigo

Luego Naruto hace miles de cloens que salan y caen encimade Hichigo aplastándolo, luego Sasuke usa su mangekyo Sharingan para crear el vacio dimensional que casi lo succiona pero Hulk le cae encima y lo empieza a azotar.

-¡Debilucho! ¡Debilucho! ¡Debilucho!-decía Hulk mientras azotaba a Hichigo

-Superman toma mi martillo-dijo Thor

-Y mi escudo hijo-dijo Capitán América

-Y esta playera del MCU-

-Con esta gorra de marvel Studios-

Tiempo después en el salo de la justicia…

-Y recuerden Somos Justicia y Venganza, pero más venganza que justicia-dijo Stark a los medios.

 **De regreso en el Super Café…**

-Vamos, díganlo-dijo Tony a los héroes de DC y Bleach

-Y que quieres que les digamos colados-dijo Ichigo

-¡Oigan!, les ayudamos a destruir esa cosa-dijo Capitán América

-Podríamos con el-dijo Superman

-Claro siempre y cuando Superman tuviera el escudo del Cap y el martillo de Thor-dijo Tony

-Amigo eso arde, de veras-dijo Naruto.

-Pero bien, acabamos con Hichigo, salvamos a su mundo y restauramos la fe en los suerheroes-dijo Steve

-Igual que ene le cine-dijo Tony

-Pero ¿En serio lo destruimos?-dice Toshiro- Yo solo digo que fue demasiado fácil destruirlo-

-O es porque juntos somos demasiado geniales, es decir Marvel, Naruto, Bleach y DC ¿Quién contra nosotros?-dijo Tony

-Apoyo a este tipo, porque somos Batman héroes de los comics y del manga-dijo Batman

-¿Por qué te pusiste al principio de todos?-dijo Steve

-Porque toda historia que tenga a Batman es genial, porque soy Batman-

-Si claro yo por lo menos no me pongo a decir "Hola soy Tony Stark" o "hola soy Ironman ¿quieres conocer mi identidad secreta?", eso no es cool brucie, nada cool-dijo Tony

-Asi que… estamos bien ¿no?-dijo Ichigo

-Supongo que si-dijo Superman

-¡Pues yo no!-dijo Sasuke

-Pero ¿porque Sasuke?-dijo Naruto

-Porque vi a estos dos sacar el cuerpo de mi hermano-dij Sasuek apuntando a Tony y Batman

-No sabemos de que hablas-dijo Batman nervioso

-Si nunca hariamso algo asi-dijo Tony

-¿Mhp?-dijeron Superman y El Capitán al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué?-dijeron Ironman y Batman almismo tiempo

-El acta de registro superhumano-dijo El Cap

-La lista de como vencer a cada miembro de la Liga-dijo Superman

-En serio que confianza le tiene a sus equipo-dijo Sasuke y activa su sharinag y ve a Bruce y Tony

-¡Hay que ojon!-dijo Batman

-Odio cuando pone esos ojos locos-dijo Tony

Sasuke al poco tiempo los desactiva y se levanta

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunta Steve

-¡A mata a Itachi!... ¡De nuevo!-

-No lo encontrara-dijo Batman

-Sabes que destruirá la baticueva ¿verdad?-dijo Superman

-¿Qué? ¡ESPERA NO PUEDE HACER ESO!-dijo batman que se levanta de inmediato para detener a Sasuke

-¿Y por qué no?-

-¡PORQUE SOY…!-decia Batman pero Sasuke usa un genjutsu en Batma que surte efecto de inemediato-¡MIEDOSO A LOS MURCIELAGO! ¡MURICELAGO POR DOQUEIR QUTENMELOS DE ENCIMA!-Batman cae al suelo mientras se arrastra por el suelo

-¿Le tiene miedo a los murciélagos?-dijo Steve

-Si-dijo Superman

-… ¡Eso no tienen sentido!-

 **Mientras en el Villian Pub…**

Hichigo se reia al centro de la mesa con Loki, el Guason, Voldemort y El general Zod mientras todos reian

- _ **Y esos idiotas creen que me destruyeron**_ -dijo Hichigo en su forma de Lorde Vaste

-Eso el lo bueno de ser malo, el héroe siempre te da por muerto y ¡ZAS! Le recuerde que harán eso por siempre-dijo el Guason

-Hey me gusta que hayas regresado al estilo de Nolan, te ves mejor, pero si-

-Siento en ti ira, rencor, odio-dijo el Emperador de Star Wars

 _ **-Si una loca me destruyo la primera vez pero me vengue al usar a su hijo para matarla-**_ dijo Hichigo

-Eres perverso-dijo Loki

-Usar a su propio y obligar a su hijo para acabar con ella, es de lo peor-dijo Voldemort

-Sin dudas este es tu lugar, toma otra ronde de cortesía-dijo el Emperador dándole un tarro lleno

 _ **-No se lo agradezco pero se lo agradezco, ¿entiende a lo que me refiero, verdad?-**_

Hichigo entonces vuelve a su forma normal y toma su cerveza

-Wow, también cambias de forma-dijo Loki sorprendido

- _Esto, no es un Power Up_ -dijo Hichigo

-Es lo que me encanta de los mangas y animes, cuando el héroe cree que ya gano ¡BOOM! el malo sube de nivel-dijo Voldemort

-¿Pero qué paso con el otro? El tipo que te salvo-dijo Zod

- _Así _El… dijo que prefiere otro tipo de lugares__ -dijo Hichigo

 **De regreso al Super Café…**

-Disculpe, ¿me pasa la crema?-dijo ina figura encapuchada

-Claro-dijo Superman y le da la crema

-Gracias, jajaja siempre obtengo lo que quiero-

Fin

En la Baticueva Itachi aparece

-Hola a todos muchas gracias por ver este fanfic y esperen el nuevo fanfic ITACHI REDENTION, en el cual aparecere junto al Señor Wayne y Stark también estará otro personaje de Bleach pero no podemos decir, así que esperen este fanfic este protagonizado por mi-dijo Itachi.

-¡ITACHI SE QUE ESTA AHÍ!-grita Sasuke

-Gracias por todo y nos vemos, recuerde Itachi Redention el viernes 30 de Diciembre-susurra Itachi


	32. Fase 2

Hola, como final a todo esto quiero informarles sobre lo que fue estos fanfics y lo que vendrá.

Primero empecemos con la fase 1 de mi Fanfic Multi-Universe Hitories, la cual esta compuesta de dos fanfics, NightSword Chronicles y Ninja Blade NY en mi perfil anterior, y por ciertos sucesos tuve que cambiar de perfil y traslado a este, en fin. Con el tiempo pensé que podía ser más y por ellos decidí que se volvieran la base de esto. El capitulo crossover es el punto detonante, por lo cual es la explicación de que no a todo les cuadre ya que no es un final tal cual sino un " _continuara…",_ por lo cual iniciare con otro fanfic que da inicio a la Fase 2 la cual esta conformada por los siguientes historias:

Itachi Redention (Diciembre-Febrero)

La historia se tratara de la búsqueda de Hichigo y de como Itachi confronta a esa amenaza para los multiversos, la cual se relatara como mimi serie de pocos capítulos (10 maximo) esta sirve tambien como base para el siguiente fanfic.

Amalgama Nuevas Leyendas (Febrero-Noviembre)

Es la secuela directa de NighSword Chronicles y Ninja Blade NY, la cual trata sobre cómo se "reúnen" y renuevan la relación entre los héroes de Bleach, DC, Marvel, y Naruto, y en la búsqueda de Hichigo a través de distintas realidades y/o universos, habrá más de 50 series distintas entre las que destacan Marvel (comics), DC (comics), Nickelodeon (TV), Cartoon Network (TV) y Anime-Manga será un fanfic con un enorme reparto de más de 100 personajes estelares durante todo el fanfic. Sera una de las historia con mas personajes como pocos fanfics han sido, tendrá de más de 50 capítulos, como sabrán son diferentes personajes que estarán pero no todos estarán en un inicio se anexaran conforme avance la historia.

(Nota: Hay que ver mínimo el ultimo capitulo de Itachi Redention para entender el porqué del inicio de este fanfic)

La Leyenda de la Amalgama (Aun sin fecha)

Precuela de NighSword Chronicles y Ninja Blade NY que contara los sucesos que precedieron todo, y de ciertas cosas que pasaran en la fase 3, es un crossover con personajes de DC-Marvel únicamente (25 capítulos máximo) relatara de forma equitativa por capitulo los que sucede en ambos universos. A diferencia de los comics amalgamas originales esta contara del cambo de unos héroes a otro univeros y viceversa.

Esto conforma la Fase 2, como sobran es igual o mas grande y ambicioso que la Fase 1 que será algo que espero que disfruten


	33. SOMOS JUSTICIA Y VENGANZA Full version

Este es la versión completa del Crossover, tiene algunas cosas que lo hacen distinto pero en si sigue siendo el mismo capitulo pero más amplio

En cuanto a los demás fanfics, ya pronto estarán, ahora sin más ¡Empecemos!

* * *

Version completa

SOMOS

JUSTICIA

Y

3VENGANZA

Ya han pasado varias semanas en el universo Marvel desde el fin de la Civil War y desde que los shinobis hicieron pública su presencia sus vidas fueron un poco más sencillas, Sakura regreso a su trabajo de Socorrista, Hinata volvió a ayudar a Murdock y Neelson el resto de se dedicaba a brindarles sus ayuda a las personas de Nueva York. Por su parte Sasuke se volvió a topar con Frank Castle pero rápidamente le dejo claro una cosa; la técnica más poderosa del Mangekyo Sharinga, uso el vacio dimensional contra un monstruo gigante y en segundos desapareció después de eso; Castle cayó en cuentas, que él siempre estuvo jugando, nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna.

Naruto era el más atareado, cientos de clones de un lado para otro de la ciudad ayudando arecontruir la ciudad que el casi destruye, la gente miraba con asombro como los cientos de clones ayudaba en tod lo que podía, incluso Tony y Steve estaban sorprendido por la dedicación del rubio. Por otro lado tuvo un reencuentro con Natasha, quien por cierto tenia algo distinto, ella tienia cinco meses de embarazo, ella no sabía como era posible pero Sakura le dijo que ella arreglo ese problema, y claro Sakura estaba al tanto del desarrollo del bebe, ya que la matriz de Nat fue reconstruida con chakra y ciertamente aplicarla en una persona sin ella seria interesante de ver, aun más sabiendo que el suero del supersoldado de Steve afecta a todas las celular de Steve.

 **Universo DC**

Por otro lado, El universo DC el ambiente estaba más allá de lo tenso, Las relaciones publicas de la Liga iban de mla en peor Se presenta el especial en vivo de G. Gordon Goodfrey.

-Es hora de dejar las cartas sobre la mesa, desde hace más de un mes la liga de la "Justicia" a protegido a un monstruo que atenta contra nuestra integridad-dijo Goodfrey

Se muestran las imágenes de Ichigo convirtiéndose en Lorde Vasto.

-NightSword, ya lo he dicho señores es una amenaza, peor que los alienígenas indocumentados, pero que los vigilantes nocturnos, peor que pexponer a niños ante el peligro que representan seres con superpoderes, es el "héroe" llamado NightSword, empecemos por lo obvio la esvas….-

Una explosión sucede destrozando una de las paredes, del humo sale Hichigo, Goodfrey mantiene la calma y vuelve a su rutina.

-Damas y caballeros al parecer NightSword está aquí…-

 _-¡CIERRA EL OCICO, GOODFREY!-_ grita Hichigo y se acerca el mencionado tomándolo del traje- _Le vas a seguir mintiendo a estas personas, ¿he? No, ya basta de tanto parloteo… pero pensándolo mejor es hora de hablar-_ Hichigo toma la cabeza de Goodfrey y la aplasta sin iniguna dificultad, los camarógrafos intentan huir pero él se los impide- _¡Ustedes, sigan filmando!... Lamento eso pero esa basura nunca debió existir, en serio, ni siquiera era humano… pero dejemos de hablar de otros y hablemos de mí-_

Hichigo se pone más cómodo y se sienta en el escritorio

 _-Mi historia empieza cuando fui creado, en otro universo, por un individuo que ya no importa, cuando tenía mi cuerpo original fui enviado de desatar el caos en el mundo de los humanos, desafortunadamente en encontré con una resistencia formidable, pero para mi suerte, la perra también la pago caro, destruyo mi cuerpo pero no antes de infectarlo con mi esencia. Pero un maldito shinigami se metió en mis planes de renacer en su cuerpo, fue un golpe de suerte que encontrar la manera de mantenerme vivo, pasaron años pero al fin pude regresar… o eso sería sino fuera que estaba atrapado en el cuerpo del idiota de su hijo, por suerte el estúpido hijo de la perra, Ichigo Kurosaki, actual presidente de Wayen Enterprecer Asía, creyéndose el héroe, me permitió salir, de renacer, y crecer._

 **Tokio 01:40 PM**

Ichigo miraba esto y no podía creer lo que miraba, Hichigo estaba afuera de él, no entendía como. Sus empleados lo miran ya que había algo entre ellos.

 _-… Vamos Ichigo una vez más, tu y yo, una vez más pero esta vez es por algo más importante, la vida de los que te rodean, de tus seres queridos… de tu novia, te espero en las rocallosas…-_

Ante esas palabras Ichigo, ya no se contiene destroza los documentos que tenía en sus manos, se quita el amuleto que camuflaba su pelo, toma su Smartphone activando el compartimento donde guarda su traje, el se lo pone y abre la ventana.

-Díganle a Bruce que fue un placer trabajar para él y que nunca me arrepentiré de conocerlo-dijo Ichigo y

 **Gotham, 11:10 AM**

En la mansión Wayne los presentes no podían creer lo que veian, el ser que estaba en el interior de Ichigo se había materializado frente de alguna manera. Aun así seguían poniéndole atención

 _-… Si conozco a Kurisaki y lo conozco, el debió salir después de decirle en donde nos encontraremos, pero también se que el no estará solo.._

 **Torre del Destino 11:10 AM**

Destino Observa el mensaje de Hichigo, esta consciente del enorme poder del nuevo enemigo era descomunal, incluso tenía que en realidad estuviera ocultando su poder y si fuera así no bastarían los héroes de DC para enfrentarlo

Destino Abre un portal y al cruzarlo llega a otro universo, uno con los héroes necesarios pero se encuentra con un grupo de chicos de entre 16 y 18 años, todos observan al extraño suhjeto.

 **Sanctum Sanctorum, Nueva York, Universo Marvel**

-Busco a…-decía Destino

-¡Intruso!-grita una chica de playera rojo y bermudas azul marino, ella y el resto de los chicos se abalanzan sobre el pero un aura mágica, los detiene a todos.

-Que bien que cancele mi visita con mi ex-esposa-dijo un hombre de apariencia mistica-Nabu no esperaba tu visita-

-¿Lo conoces?-dijo una chica de cabello rosa

-En términos oficiales él será un colega entre los hechiceros supremos. ¿Qué ocurre Nabu?-pregunta Stranges

-Necesito de tu ayuda-responde Destino y segundos después estamos en el vestíbulo del Sanctum Sanctorum, Stranges le serbia Te de Anis a su congénere. Los Shinobis observan a su nuevo invitado con expectativa, las palabras de es eran inertes pero sabias, pero las oraciones de ese sujeto eran para poner atención.

-De acuerdo, empecemos con lo obvio, ¿Cuál es la razón de tu solicitud de auxilio?-pregunta Stranges mientras le da la tasa de té a Destino y este se la recibe con cortesía.

-En mi mundo, un ser muy poderoso ha aparecido y los héroes de ahí no serán suficientes-dijo el hombre de traje azul y casco y capa dorados.

-Entonces, viniste a pedirnos ayuda-dijo Stranges y Destino asiente. Como el hechicero supremo, sabia que cuando un "colega" venía a pedir ayuda era realmente grave y el debe tomar esto con mucha seriedad-Recuerdo que me dijiste que Kurosaki Ichigo tenia algo dentro de si que era una amenaza a tu mundo, se pudo controlar… o eso pensaban…-

Los Shinobis miran a Wanda expectantes de lo que hablaban los hechiceros.

-¿Por qué me miran a mi? Yo estoy igual de confundida que ustedes-responde Wanda

-Aun asi, sería bueno que tomaras nota de esto-dijo Stranges y hace aparecer las libretas de Wanda junto a un bolígrafo, y ella las toma y empieza a apuntar, un poco molesta por esta "lección involuntaria"-Regresando al punto de nuestra reunión, asúmo que el ya ataco-

-En efecto, y aunque que no se ha enfrentado a los héroes de mi mundo este ser ejerce un poder sobre la magía-

-¿Ejerce?-

-Con los GenoHollow se estudiaron sus capacidades y literal, comen cualquier tipo de energía-

-Asumo que magía también-

-¿No entiendo? Quiere decir que es alguna clase de ente otroreactivo-dijo Wanda confundida

-Lo dudo, Wanda-

-La magia es una forma de energía que infiere directamente en la realidad, y si este ser es capaz de absorberla sin importar que tipo de hechizo sea-dijo Destino llamando la atención de uno de los Shinobis

-¿Podría hacerlo mismo con el chakra?-pregunta Sasuke con severidad

-Es probable, sigue siendo una forma de energía-responde Destino y todos los Shinobis se miran entre si.

-No podemos dejarles tal responsabilidad, viniste por ayuda y te lo daremos-Dijo Stranges mientras se levantaba de la silla para luego ver a los shinobis y Wanda-¡Wanda!, ¡Ve por Naruto, debe de estar con Tony y Steve! Yo les daré aviso a los demás Vengadores, el restro prepárense-

Con esas palabras los Shinobis se dirigen a sus cuartos para cambiarse. Destino abre un portal y se encamina a al pero es detenido por Stranges

-Dime loco, ¿pero pareces algo preocupado?-dijo Stranges a Destino el cual solo mira a reojo

-No soy yo, es Zatara el que esta preocupado por su hija-con esas palabras

 **Nueva York Universo Marvel**

-En mi mundo, un ser muy poderoso ha aparecido y los héroes de ahí no serán suficientes-dijo el hombre de traje azul y casco y capa dorados.

-Entonces, viniste a pedirnos ayuda-dijo Stranges y Destino asiente. Como el hechicero supremo, sabia que cuando un "colega" venía a pedir ayuda era realmente grave y el debe tomar esto con mucha seriedad-¡Wanda!, ¡Ve por Naruto, debe de estar con Tony y Steve! Yo les daré aviso a los demás Vengadores-

En un restaurante Japones Steve Rogers, Tony Stark y Naruto Uzumaki salian de este.

-Ah, no es como Ishiraku pero no es taaaaan mal-dijo Naruto

-Es un restaurante 5 estrella y aun así dices que no es bueno-dijo Tony con cierto descontento ya que el prácticamente pago los 15 platos de ramen que Naruto comio

-Solo digo que en Ishiraku tienen mejor sabor-

Entonces aparece un hombre mayor canoso de los laterales.

-Oye ¿Tú no eres el chico que enloqueció y ataco a todo el mundo?-dijo el hombre

-¿Eh…? Si, lamento lo que le hice a la ciudad, pero también me encargue de arreglar todo-dijo Naruto

-Bueno, eso es lo importante, todos cometemos errores pero hay que reconocerlos para ser mejores personas-dijo el hombre mayor

-Gracias señor…-dice Naruto

-Stan Lee-tras decir eso el hombre sigue su camino

Steve y Tony se miran, había algo en ese hombre que les parecía peculiar. Pero en eso aparece Wanda.

-¡Chicos, Stephen los necesita, lleven sus trajes y todo lo que requieran para una batalla!-dijo Wanda con seriedad

-¿Una batalla?-dijo Steve con duda sobre a qué se refería

-Stephen le dira todo, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Wanda y abre un portal a al Avenger Tower

Los tres entran en el portal y se dirigen a sus respectivos cuartos y Tony a a su armería

 **Smallvile Universo DC 11:10 AM**

Diana estaba de visita en la granja Kent cuando sucedió eso.

-… ¡VENGAN MIEMBROS DE LA LIGA, MIENTRAS MÁS MEJOR!-

 **Helicharger Universo Marvel**

En otro lugar Hawkeye tomaba varias flechas y porta flechas, tres para ser preciso.

-Espero que Ollie este ahí-dijo Clint y se va

 **Atalaya Universo DC 12:10 PM**

 _-… Así sabrán que no hay nadie como yo-_

Los miembros de la liga están estupefactos, no podían creer lo que escuchan, ¿Acaso era tan poderosos para retar a toda la liga?

De regreso al estudio Hichigo seguía hablando

-… _Pero yo no lo hice solo_ -entonces toma a Dessar del cráneo mostrándolo- _él me creo, pero no es mi dueño, YO soy mi propio dueñ,-_ Entonces aplasta su cráneo sin ninguna dificultad, como si fuera una bola de algodón- _Hace algún tiempo han aparecido criaturas con máscara, esos fuero intentos de clonar al shinigamis pero solo obtenían Hollows, pero eran más poderosos que los hollows normales, incluso que los menos grandes o arracars, aun así fue necesario de una tecnología superior para crearme…-_

 **Nacions Unidas, Nueva York Universo DC 11:15 AM.**

Lex Luthor, mantenía la calma, el sabia de eso pero no debía delatarse, ante los representantes del mundo entero.

 _-… pero como dicen, "deshonor a quien deshonor mereces"… ¡Gracias Lex Luthor por extraer la sangre de Kuosaki, Gracias Reina de Byalia por dar el lugar donde clonar o por lo menos los intentos, Gracias al medio hermano del rey de la Atlántida que siempre se me olvida u nombre porque es una persona a la cual hay que ignorar! Y a todos los que contribuyeron con mi regreso. Y ahora… ¡TODOS PERECERAN!-_

Hichigo ataca con un Zero destruyendo con toda la productora y sale de ahí volando como sinada, dejando atrás el enorme hongo de humo. El tiene una cara de satisfacción ya que por fin podrá librarse del shinigami sustituto de una vez y para siempre

 **Atalaya 12:15 PM**

El Detective Marciano, se reunía con todos los demás miembro de la liga que estaba por demás inquietos ante el mensaje y declaración.

-¡Calma! ¡Compañeros debemos pensar en un plan de acción!-

-¡Ese sujeto amenaza a todo el mundo!-dijo Buster Gold

-Así es y debemos pensar que hacer-

-¡Si es tam…-

-No poderoso como dijo no nos queda tiempo hay que atacarlo de inemdiato!-dijo Vixen

Pero un chiflido de Black Canary hace que todos se calmen.

-Gracias, Dina… cielos creo que me quede sordo de un oído, bueno este sujeto quiere a Ichigo y es a él al que hay que apoyar, tengo un plan pero requerirá de varios de nosotros, así que ¿Quién me apoya?-dijo Green Arrow

-¡Muy bien!-dijo una voz siniestra, todos voltean y ven a Kenpachii Zaraki que aun tenia vendas en el cuerpo-Tengo ganas de una buena… eeeeh-

Pero Zaraki es noqueado por un golpe, era la pequeña Yachiro.

-¡No Keni!-dice Yashiro y se lo lleva de la ropa arrastrándolo-A la camita, aun estas enfermito-

-Es adorable y a la vez enferma la relación que tiene esos dos-dijo Hawkgirl

-Bueno, no es raro que lo quiera, es lo más cercano a una familia-dijo Shazam

 **Smallville, Kansas 11:15 PM**

Diana y Clark estaban conmocionados pero no por eso se quedarían con las manos cruzadas

-Debemos ir-dijo Diana

-Mamá, donde pusiste mi traje-dijo Clark

-En tu ropero-

Clark fue rápido a su cuarto a toda velocidad.

-Má, no lo encuentro-

-Oh, por todos los santos, Clark, aunque tengas visión de rayos x, no puede ni encontrar tus calzoncillos-dijo la señora Kent mientras subía al cuarto de su hijo

 **Mansión Wayne, Gotham**

Bruce estaba serio, era una amenaza como ninguna otra, pero el tenia a Selina y a su hija consigo, miro a los ojos a su novia.

-Ve-dijo Selina y Bruce se acerca a ella y la besa.

-Volveré con ustedes-dijo Bruce

-Más te vale-

El se acerca a los demás héroes,

-Hitsugaya, Kurosaki, Dick, síganme-dijo Bruce y desliza el busto de su padre oprimiendo un botan, y el librero se mueve, los cuatro se deslizan por el pasadizo.

-Alfred ¿aun sirve la entrada del reloj?-dijo Selina

-Ya sé lo que desea, señorita Kyle-dijo Alfred

-SI Bruce vuelve tal vez me vuelva la señora Wayne-

-Eso sería maravilloso-Alfred sonríe ya que han pasado más de dos décadas deseando ese día.

Selina y su hija llegan a un viejo reloj de cadena, el cual Alfred le jala de más su cadena y este se mueve revelando una entrada con escaleras. Bajan por estas y llegan a la baticueva, donde Bruce, Dick, Karin y Toshiro se vestían.

-¿Dónde estamos mami?-dijo la pequeña Helena

-Es hora de que sepas quien es realmente tu papá-dijo Selina

Llegan a la cámara principal, donde están los trajes y la baticomputadora.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Bruce

-Creo que ella también tiene que saber la verdad-dijo Selina

-Papí ¿tú eres Batman?-dijo la pequeña Helena

Bruce mira a su hija la cual tenía ojos llenos de ilusión una ilusión que él había perdido hace años.

-Aun eres muy pequeña para entenderlo Helena, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te protegeré para que no pases por lo mismo que yo-dijo Bruce y braza a su hija.

Después de ese conmovedor encuentro, Bruce se pone la capucha, ahora es Batman.

-Nightwing, Cryo Ryu, Shiba andando-dijo Batman y los shinigamis salen volando, Batman y Nightwong suber al batwing y los siguen de cerca.

 **Greedwich Village Nueva York Universo Marvel**

El resto de los Avengers están en 177A Bleecker Street, esperando afuera, en eso les abre Neji.

-Llegaron-dijo Neji

-Nosotros si pero ¿donde Steve, Tony y Naruto?-dijo Falcon

-Conociéndolo, el cabeza hueca está perdiendo el tiempo comiendo-dijo Sasuke

-No seas tan duro Sasuke, recuerdo que él ha estado ayudando a la ciudad desde que termino la Civil War-dijo Sakura

En eso llegan Tony, Steve, Naruto y Wanda de un portal, todos se reúnen en el Sanctum Sanctorum.

-Muy bien, si es para lo que creo que haremos, es hora, no podemos perder mas tiempo-dijo Hawkeye

-Se verdad, si nuestro aliados del otro universo nos necesitan, debemos actuar de inmediato-dijo Thor

-Paciencia-dice Stranges apareciendo con alguien a su lado, no les parece conocido a ninguno de los Vengadores-Permítanme presentarles al Supremo Hechicero, de ese universo Destino-

-¿Supremo Hechiceros? ¿No debería se Hechicero Supremo?-dijo Tony

-El orden de los factores no altera el producto, Stark-dijo Stranges

-Y te puedo dar varios ejemplos de que eso es mentira-responde Stark

-Regresando al tema de importancia-dice Destino-En mi mundo a llegado un ser que nisiquiera en su dimensión debió existir, este ser amenaza a todas las vidas, de mi universo-

-Suena como un Trabajo para los Avengers-dijo Tony

-Pero no irán solos-dijo Sasuke apareciendo con los demás shinobis

-Debido a la situación actual decidi que lo mejor es que ellos vayan con ustedes-dijo Stephen

-Bien ya sabemos el cómo, porque y donde ahora ¿a quién?-dijo Steve, Destino les revela al adversario, de máscara negra con cuerpo blanco.

-Hichigo es un monstruo con un poder devastador, el quiere destruir… a un poderoso guerrero, pero cuando termine no le bastara e ira aconquistar el mundo, y luego el universo, no hay nada como el, y no debería existir-

Todos los presentes se concientizan era uno locula enfrentar algo como se los decribian pero aun así…

-¡Si necesitan ayuda, yo estoy listo para lo que sea!-dijo Naruto decidido

-El cabeza hueca hablando sin pensar-dijo Sasuke pero luego se forma una sonrisa arrogante-Estoy contigo-

-De acuerdo ya que todos estamos listos es hora de los regalos, tomen-dijo Tony y les da intercomunicadores a los shinobis y algo más-Hinata, neji, Naru me dijo de sus poderes oculares, estoy goles los diseñe para filtrar más niveles de visión, podrían ver los procesos de fusión del sol con estoy-

Hinata y Neji los toman, Hinata les da las gracias y Neji asiente

Y están listos con Naruto y Sasuke a la cabeza, con eso Destino abre un portal hacia su universo

-Con esta brecha llegaran a donde estar Hichigo y se reunirán con los héroes de mi universo, les deseo todo lo mejor-dijo Destino

 **Las Rocallosas 01:07 PM**

Hichigo estaba sentado esperando la llegada de Ichigo, ciertamente todo animal que se le acercara era, quemado por el enorme poder del Hollow Perfecto y Perfeccionado, entonces un estallido sónico llama su atención y sin moverse una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Del cielo cae ichgio creando un pequeño cráter en donde aterriza, Hichigo se levanta de la roca donde estaba sentado.

 _-¡Finalmente! ¡La pelea que tanto he deseado!-dijo Hichigo con tono burlon-Pero ahora… es todo o nada-_

Ichigo entendió de inmediato lo que le quiso decir, el solo podía imaginar con miedo lo que el podría hacer si Hichigo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero los cosas eran mucho peor, aun así tenía que impedir que Hichigo lo que sea que haga, una cosa es clara, no será algo bueno. Ichigo invoca su bankai y la máscara de hollow, Hichigo se ríe sin control aparente.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso?-dijo Ichigo

 _-Que aun creas que tienes alguna oportunidad, antes… siempre tenias esa opción de no matar pero ahora… jejeje…-_

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Dilo!-dijo Ichigo algo de incertidumbre en su mente

 _-No importa que tanto te masacraran tu NUNCA les pagabas con la misma moneda, mucho menos con algo peor, ni aunque se lo merecieran-_

Ichigo de ladea su cabeza, sentía que le había tocado algo sensible.

 _-Desde niño, siempre has tenido ese impulso de salvar a todos los que puedas, y tras la muerte de tu madre esto instinto tomo más fuerza, aun así te falta la crueldad para a matar a sangre fría, incluso aquella vez que le dijiste a Ishida "matar o morir", muy en tu interior sabias que no los estaba destruyendo sino purificando a las almas que fueron convertidas en hollows, excepto cuando yo tenía el control… yo soy el asesino que siempre tuviste dentro de ti pero ahora… yo soy quien traerá tu muerte… shinigami-_

-No lo creo-dijo Ichigo y se lanza en contra de Hichigo pero el con un solo dedo detiene la zantpakuto en bankai, Ichigo se sorprende pero continua sus arremetidas, cada golpe cada intento de acabar con el de una tajada terminaba con el dedo índice de Hichigo deteniendo, ichigo continua intenta cada vez más rápido pero parecía que Hichigo sabía que tanto se podía exigirse asimismo incluso antes de él lo hiciera.

De repente, Hichigo sujeta a Zangetsu entre sus dedos, no parecía mucho pero lo hacía con tanta fuerza que kurosaki no podía quitársela de las dedos.

 _-Te propongo algo, si me vences, en mi agonía te diré lo que ocurrió aquel día que tu madre murió-_ dijo Hichigo con una sonrisa de cinismo, a Ichigo no le cuadraba algo de eso apoyando su pie en el abdomen de Hichigo se zafa del agarre del hollow perfecto

Ichigo empieza a blandir su zantpakuto con furia, aun así Hichigo

 _-Eso te dolió ¿verdad? Aunque desataste tu ira no tienes ese instinto asesino… Ha es cierto, ¡YO SOY ESA INSTINTO ASESINO!_ -Hichigo golpea a Ichigo en el rostro lanzando a Kurosaki cientos de metros, a lo lejos Ichigo se levanta, el golpe tuvo la suficiente fuerza para destrozar la máscara sin problemas.

Hichigo se acerca a Ichgigo con pausada calma, manteniendo su sonrisa sínica, Ichigo reúne reiatsu y lanza varios Getsuga Tenshou en su contra, oleada tras oleado de energía espiritual, la bola de fuego negro se hacía cada vez más grande pasan algunos segundo, el fuego se apaga y empieza a surgir humo. Pero de la enorme bola de humo, surge una enorme explosión, era Hichigo y con algo que superaba el Sonido de los arracars aparece detrás de ichigo lo sujeta de la epalda y le clava un monstruoso rodillazo, ichigo escupe sangre y se tira de rodillas.

-No lo entiendo.. ¿Cu-cuando.. Peleaba con-tigo nunc-ca fuiste tan bueno-o?-susurro Ichigo con dificultad

 _-No sé como los marcianos se enteraron de esto pero… Cuándo estaba dentro de ti, no solo peleaba contigo, sino con el que estuviera afuera.. Ahora es distinto, solo somos tu y y…-_

Un borron azul aparece y se lleva a Hichigo lanzándolo en contra de una montana, se ve el impatodesde lejos. A lado de Ichigo llega Wonder Woman y después llega Superman

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Ichigo mientras lucha con el dolor

-¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo?-dice Wonder Woman mientras ayudaba a Ichigo a levantarse-No debes pelear solo, ¡Nunca lo estarás!-

-Este es mi pelea, no tiene que interferir en ella-dijo Ichigo

-Así es pero Ichigo… este es tu mundo, nuestro mundo-dijo Superman e Ichigo ahí se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, al igual que Superman el fue adoptado por la gente de este planeta, de un universo totalmente distinto al suyo-Y no importa lo que pase siempre esteramos ahí para defenderlo, juntos-

Hichigo se reincorpora y con una demencial salto, cuyo impulso destruye por completo la ladera de la montaña, Ichigo, Diana y Clark se preparan pero unos disparos de energía verde, rayos sónicos, electricidad y energía atómica lo obligan a aterrizar lejos de ellos, los tres héroes miran y observan al resto de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia encabezado por Green Arrow. Todos se reúnen con ellos.

Hichigo se recupera del ataque pero unas bombas impiden que avance o haga algo, del cielo Toshiro, Karin y el batwing se acercaban y de la aeronave sale Batman y Nightwing. Los cuatro aterrizan cerca del grupo de héroes.

- _No importa cuántos sean, yo n…-_ decía Hihigo pero un dos borrones uno rojo con amarillo y uno blanco con azul, enviste al hollow perfecto elevándolo por los aires cuyo final fue una caide estrepitosa.

-¡Te dije que te subieras a mi espalda, hubiéramos llegado más rápido!-dijo Grimjowl frenado de golpe

-Déjate de quejarte, ya estamos aquí, ¿oh no?-dijo Flash a su lado

Ichigo observa a su alrededor, todos sus conocidos, amigos y familiares estaban con él, una rara sensación de deja vu, de que volvía a vivir ese momento contra Aizen y sus espadas, Ichigo nunca a admitido lo que siente en esos momentos pero como lo llenaba de alegría saber que el nunca estará solo.

Hichigo se levanta con calma y tranquilidad, todos los héroes presentes se preparan poniéndose en alerta, pero Hichigo solo se quitaba el polvo de su ropa con tanta tranquilidad que da miedo. Al terminar Hichigo prosigue con ver a todos los que están. Hichigo sonríe pero no con sarcasmo, ni arrogancia sino alegría por ver a todos esos héroes presentes solo por el, eso le decía la sensación de amenaza que el desataba con solo estar ahí.

 _-¡¿Se reunieron solo por mi?! No debieron_ -dijo Hichigo con alegría

-Este tipo está loco-dijo Nightwing

-No sabes cuánto-responde Ichigo

 _-Bien damas… caballeros… ¡que la pelea empiezeeeeeee!_ -dijo Hichigo y se lanza en contra de los héroes de DC y Bleach

Los Lanterns son los primeros en atacar, seguidos por Superman y Marcian Manhunter, con sus rayos de visión, térmica y sónica respectivamente, los arqueros disparan sus flechas al igual que Karin con Blüsao con sus flechas de reiatsu. Se forma una cortina de humo y polvo pero de un instante al otro, Hichigo sal de esta a toda velocidad pero es interceptado por Power Girl y Grimjowl quienes los golpean, pero Hichigo esquiva los ataque pero no cuando Batman le lanza un transductor sónico que lo doblega Black Canary aumenta el dolor con su propio grito sónico, Shazam, Abarai y Capitán Átomo lo agreden en ese momento con sus propios ataques, y el remate lo dan Toshiro y Rukia quienes termian por congelar al Hollow Perfecto, al final Ichigo le lanza un Getsuga Tenshou que destruye la pricion de Hichigo y o lanza por los aires

-¿Qué alguien me explique cómo es que esa cosa tiene un cuerpo?-dio Rukia con preocupación

-Si que no estaba dentro de ti-dijo Hal Jordan

-No sé como… pero el ahora tiene un cuerpo-dijo chigo

 _-Oye Ichigo que te esfuerces en la escuela no te hace menos idiota_ -dijo Hichigo quien se levantaba con mucha dificultad tras esos ataques- _Aunque debo admitir… que no me esperaba algo así, creo que no podre ganar… ¡OH ESPEREN!-_

Hichigo aumenta su reiatsu, la enorme onda de energía que surgía provoco un una ventisca digna de un tornado F-5 Hichigo se empieza a transformara, las unas le crecen una melena le sale de los hombros, marcas negras le salian del cuerpo y la máscara del Lorde Vsto envuelve su cabeza.

Todos están impactados, ya que frente a ellos el monstruo que acabo don Doomsday ya hacia frente a ellos. Ichigo era el más sorprendido ya que no lo terminaba de asimilar, lo que el tanto temia estaña frente a él pero aun así debía hacer algo. Toma su zantpakuto y se impulsa para atacar a Hichigo pero a medio camino siente una punzada en la espalda, eran Hichigo quien con sus garras había atacado a Kurosaki.

-¡NightSword!-dijo Batman

-¡Ichigo!-dinjo Rukia preocupada

-¡Hermano!-dijo Karin igual de preocupada

Ichigo cae al suelo, intenta pararse pero Ichgio le coloca su pie en la nuca.

-¡Mal… dit-to!-dijo Ichigo con dificultad

 _-_ _ **Tal vez era "fácil" pelear conmigo en tu mundo interior**_ -dice Hichigo- _ **Pero te puedo asegurar que eso se termino ¡BIENVENIDO A LA REALIDAD, KUROSAKI!**_ _-_

Hichigo se prepara para un zero pero Superman aparece y lo aparta de él pero Hichigo no tarda en quitárselo de encima, los Lanterns lo inmovilizan y función… talvez demasiado bien, Hichigo empieza a drenar la energía verde de los anillos, dejando sin podres a los Lantern de la tierra. Grimjowl aparece detrás de él pero Hichigo ya sabía de ante mano de su presencia y atrapa su zarpa antes de que lo toque, tan siquiera y lanza en contra de Flash quien se acercaba para golpearlo, Power Girl lo toma y empieza a golpear su máscara, ella sabía que si rompe la máscara, el regresaría a su forma normal pero aunque lo golpea con toda su fuerza no es capaz de romperla. Hihigo la toma del cuello y le da un acabezaso que la parta de él y termina con una patada lateral que lanza en contra de Marcian Manhunter y Shazam, Capítán Átomo intenta atacarlo y aunque lo logra Hichigo al igua que los Lantern también drena l anergia del superhéroe pero esto era mortal ya que si absorbía todo su poder terminaría con la vida su vida. Capitán Átomo intenta quitarse pero no puede estar bajo el efecto del Hollow Perfecto, por fortuna Karin aparece y encara al Hichigo, Átomo cae al suelo pero es atajado por Renji.

 _-_ _ **Oh, tu eres la hermanita de Kurosaki, se lo que el sintió por la muerte de su madre, dime ¿en que te traumo y en que te cambio ese hecho?**_ _-_ dijo Hichigo con todo el descaro del universo por decirle eso a Karin

-¡CALLATE!-grito Karin y con Blusao le lanza un flecha a quemarropa, esto genera una pequeña explosión. Karin se aleja y mira lo que hizo pero de repente Hichigo sale a toda velocidad en su contra, tomando su cuello con ñas dos manos y estrangulándola

 _-_ _ **¡ERES IGUAL QUE ELLA! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE ESA MALDITA QUINCY! ¡MUERE!**_ _-_ grita Hichigo con cólera, ya que rememoro el momento en que Mazaki acabo con su cuerpo original

Karin empieza a perder el conocimiento pero Ichigo y Toshiro lo atacan, Toshiro toma a Karin en sus brazos pero no logra apartarse lo sufientemente rápido y termina con una patada en la cara de parte de Ichigo

-¡Miserable, si te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana te juro que…-decia Ichigo con ira

 _-_ _ **¿Y creer que podras protegerla? Ya fallaste una vez, ¿Recuerdas?**_ -Esto enfurece más a Ichigo pero eso es lo que queria Hichigo y le da un golpe a la mandíbula, aun as+í no le hace nada a la mascara del hololw de Hichigo

Power Gril se acerca para atacarlo pero Hichigo siente su presencia y sostiene los puños de la kriptoniana, Se levanta y encara a la kriptoniana, Ichigo intenta atacarlo en eles momento un tajo a la cabeza y todo habrá terminado. Pero Hichgo lo sorprende, el evita el golpe girando su cabeza más de 50°, sosteniendo la navaja de la zantpakuto con su boca, y con un movimiento, físicamente imposible para un humano… o cualquier ser vivo lanza al shinigami Sustituto por los aires. Hichigo vuelve a posar su mirada en la chica, quien sentía terror al ver lo poderoso que era el hollow perfecto.

Renji usa a zabimaru, las enormes mandíbulas de la Zantpakuto, liberan a Kara, pero Hichigo no le cuesta nada, abrirlas, Intenta atacar con un zero pero Grimjowl lo toma por los cuernos y el ataque es lanzado al espacio, Hichigo eleva su reiatsu, Grimjowl lucha para que no ser llevado con la energía, Superman intenta aprovechar esto para darle un poderos golpe al abdomen, pero esto solo hace que Hichigo cambie de estrategia y gira de forma demencia usando a Grimjowl para golpear a Superman.

Toshiro y Rukia intntan una doble estocada pero Hichigo los trapa en el momento justo, sosteniendo sus zanypakutos, los shinigamis aun intentan congelar a Hichigo pero el Lorde Vasto solo tiene que elevar su reiatsu para impedir eso. Ichigo se reincorpora y se va en contra de Hichigo este ya sabía lo que tramaba por el poder que se elevo proveniente de el pero el lazo de Wonder Woman, lo toma por sorpresa, el intenta romperlo pero no puede, Hichigo siente la tención de no poder hacer nada entonces recuerda la estrategia de A.M.A.Z.O. se deja caer e Ichigo se estrella contra Diana, al sentir floja la cuerda, se la quita pero por este descuido, Karin corta el cuerno izquierdo de Hichigo.

…

Todos miran expectantes a ver como su poder se desaparece pero Hichigo se da la vuelta, mira a Karin quien no sabe lo que pasa, debería de empezar a desquebrajarse, pero de lugar de eso recibe una patada que la avienta cientos de metros, Hichigo solo mira, toma el muñon de su cuerno y como sinada desliza su mano regenerando el cuerno.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, principalmente los shinigamis y aun más Hichigo

- _ **¿Qué? ¿Creían que sería tan fácil? No me hagan reír**_ -dijo Hichigo, todos dieron todo para eso golpe y no era suficiente

Hichigo mira a los héroes y con un rápido movimiento gira para encarar a Ichigo quien tenía su mascara de Vizard puesta, toma la Zantpakuto de Ichigo y la incrusta en la máscara de Ichigo, rompiéndola, sin olvidar que lo sume contra el suelo, dejando un pequeño cráter.

Hichigo mira como el Kurosaki mayor intenta quitárselo de encima.

-¡Miserable!-dijo Ichigo

- _ **¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! No sabes de lo que soy capaz, pero sabes… no necesito matarte para acabar con tu vida**_ -ichigo lo mira con recelo desconocido el significado de esas palabras- _ **¿Quieres saber cómo murió su madre? Te muestro**_ -Hichigo quita a Zangetsu y vuelve a poner su mano sobre el rostro de Ichigo

Las imágenes vuelven a su mente

Ichigo vuelve a revivir aquel fatídico dia que perdió a su madre

- _ **Lo recuerdas, fuiste a salvar a aquella mujer, pero era el señuelo del gGran Pescador**_ -

Ichigo se acerca a la mujer ye intenta tomarla de su mano pero de repente esta se eleva y se muestra como el apéndice del Gran Pescador.

De repente es elevado el no sabe qué pasa, entonces lo ve al hollow, pedía el auxilio de su madre la cual intenta ayudarlo.

- _ **Aun no tenias desarrollado tus poderes espirituales como ahora, pero tú morías yo también, así que decidir tomar las cosas en mis manos**_ -

El niño siente como su poder aumenta, y como su visión se empaña, yo no tenía el control de sus acciónes con un zero se quita al hollow de encima y este sale corriendo, sabe que no es rival para el Lorde Vasto

- _ **Entonces la vi**_ -

Teniendo el control del cuerpo del pequeño Ichigo, voltea a ver y en su campo de visión aparase Masaki Kurosaki, la mujer que la destruyo.

- _ **Y bueno… jejeje no me resistí ¡A agradecerle por lo que me hizo!**_ -

Hichigo se lanza encontra de Masaki, Ella intenta contener a su hijo pero el lorde vasto lo tenía bajo su merced. Masaki ya no puede contenerlo y lo suelta.

Ataca a la mujer lacerando su abdomen, ambos caen al rio, Masaki intenta detener a su hijo a la vez que intenta llegar a la orilla.

-Basta…-

- _ **Mira icchigo lo que le… hicimos a tu madre**_ -

-¡BASTA!-

Ichigo seguía con su ataque incluso segui ya cuando su madre dejo de moverse.

-¡YA NO QUIERO VER ESTO! ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE!-

- _ **Mira lo que le hicimos a tu madre**_ -

Pero las imágenes seguía, contemplaba lo que hizo ese dia

-¡PARA, TE LO RUEGO! ¡DETENTEEEEEEEE!-

Ichigo se suelta de la mano de Jichigo aunque este aflojo su agarre, complacido por lo que hizo. Ichigo está en el suelo traumado como nunca, el no podía procesar todo lo que vio, el… el había sido el responsable de la muerte de su madre, en su interior lo sabia pero nunca de esa manera, como mirar a sus hermanas después de eso, el les había quitado al ser que era su luz de cada dia.

-y-y-y-yo… no, no pude.. yo-o no pu-pude-

- _ **Así es ichigo, nosotros le quitamos la vida a tu madre, fue tan satisfactorio… tan placentero…, Matar o morir, tu ya sabía lo que se sentía**_ -

Ichigo recuerda, lo que les dijo a Uryo, a Urahara y a todos aquellos con los que peleo, el ya conocía esa sensación por aquello. Hichigo lo golpea mandándolo a volar, aun así Ichigo no reacciona, el Hollow Perfecto se le acerca pero es rodeado por Superman, Shazam, Wonder Woman, Marcian Manhunter, Grimjowl y Aquaman. Pero como sinada se deshace de ellos con demasiada facilidad, aunque hay que admitirlo, de todo los presentes es el que seguía fresco como una lechuga.

Hichigo toma del cuello a Ichigo quien aun no reacciona.

- _ **Bien Kurosaki, antes tenias la ventaja pero ahora lo entiendes, yo siempre me salgo con la mia**_ -

Todos aun seguían recuperándose, era descomunal el trato que sufrieron, y aquellos que podían hacer algo estaban muy lejos. Pero en ese momento todos los Avengers y Shinobis entran al portal pero cuando lo traspasan se dan centa de que están cayendo desde el cielo

-¡Recuérdenme dejarle una flecha en el ojo a ese sujeto!-dijo Barton mientras caía al vacio

- _ **… ahora… ¡ES HORA DE MORIR…!**_ -dijo Hichigo con sadismo

Hichigo cargaba con reiatsu sus garraas

Los Avengers y Shinobis hacen los que pueden para intentar aminorar su descenso, y ese ahí donde los ven como sujeta a una persona para después aventarla.

Todos los héroes de DC y Shinigamis miran con impotencia

-Creo que ya lo encontramos-dijo Steve señalando hacia abajo

Ichigo aun no reaccionaba a lo que le revelaron

-Cabeza de chicle, impulsame-dijo Hulk y Sakura con su fuerza y de forma sincronizada logran crear un impulso que avienta a ambos, Sakura es lanzada en sentido contrario. Ironman va por ella..

Nadie podría creer que esta era el fin del Shinigmi Sustituto

El gigante verde, acelerando prepara sus puños, el mira como el Hichigo se deshace de los héroes que intentan detenerlo mientras se dirige y toma del cuello al mismo hombre que había aventado previamente. Hulk sabe que solo requiere de un golpe. Y entonces…

-¡HULK… -escucha Hichigo la voz de Hulk, alza la vista al cielo y ve al gigante verde que caer hacia él-…PLASTA!-

Hichigo evita que impacte contra su ser pero el impacto fue tan descomunal, la onda de choque aparta tanto a Ichigo como a Hichigo del lugar levanta unas nubes de humo, varias figuras más bajan del cielo, oultas por la nube de polvo

Desde arriba los Avengers y Shinobis lo miran y aunque reciben el imparto de la parte superior para su suerte los ayuda a desacelerar su caída desde cielo, y con cuidado bajan a la nube de polvo

-Genial, ahora no podemos ver nada, Thor nos haces el favor-dijo Tony con fastidio

-¡Seguro!-respode Thor

El polvo se disipa, y revela a 15 individuos, la mayoría como 9 de ellos parecía cuando menos adolescentes pero el resto eran hombres adultos o bueno 4 de ellos. Pero los adultos eran extrañamente familiares.

-¡Nightwing, mira!-dijo Artemisa a su lado

-… No… puede ser-responde Nightwing al reconocer a algunos de estos nuevos seres.

Thor mira a lo lejos e identifica a un individuo, blande su martillo y sale volando hacia el Ultimo Hijo de Kripton. Aterriza a lado de él, quien aun se recuperaba de la paliza que le dieron.

-Levantate Superman-dijo el Dios del Trueno

-¡Esa voz!-dijo Superman sorprendido al reconocer la voz que le habla, voltea a ver y frente a el esta el Poderoso Thor.

El Asgardiano le extiende su mano y Superman la toma ayudándolo a levantarse

-Tu midgard te necesita-dijo Thor con la gran confianza que siempre atenido

-Es bueno verte, Thor-responde Superman

-Al parecer llegamos en el momento oportuno-dijo Thor con emoción

-Siempre le vez con buena cara el mal tiempo-

-Nada es imposible mi amigo-

Green Arrow miraba a Supeman con Thor, entonces pensó que tal vez…

-¡Hey ollie!-dijo Hawkeye con su voz engreída pero sincera, Oliver volta y ahí ve a Clint Barton

-Flecha Morada, ¿Cómo esta?-dijo Arrow

-Muy bien, oye, que viejo te vez-dijo Hawkeye

-Aquí han pasado 11 años desde la el evento amalgama-

-En serio para nosotros solo 6, por cierto te traje estas flechas especiales para ti y Roy-Clint les entrega las flechas a Oliver pero no encuentra al chico pelirojo que le había mencionado-¿Y Roy? –

-No está pero gracias por el gesto-dijo Artemisa tomando las flechas de Barton

Por último Batman tenía enfrente a Ironman, era difícil saber lo que pasaba por su mente con esa casco puesto.

-Desde hace tiempo he tenido ganas de hacerte pagar-dijo Ironman con su mano lista para disparar un unirayo-Pero no estoy para esto, nos dijeron lo que pasaba y vinimos a ayudar-

Batman solo se lo queda viendo.

-Relajate, antipático, además si te ataco aquí yo sería el malo y eso, no es para nada cool-dijo Tony levantando la careta del casco

-Nunca dejas de ser egocéntrico, no es así Stark-

-Que te puedo decir, es parte de mi encanto-

-¡Menos charla! ¡ES HORA DE PLASTAR!-dijo Hulk

Hichigo se levanta del suelo ya que fue lanzado lejos de ichigo, este mira a los recién llegados.

- _ **¡No importa cuántos sean! ¡Ya he vencido a los héroes más grandes, ustedes no serán mayor desafío!**_ -dijo hichigo a los nuevos.

-¿Ah sí? Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Naruto

- _ **¿Tú quien te crees para afirmarme una locura así?**_ -

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el proximo Hokage de Konoha, y te vencere junto a todos mis amigos-dijo Naruto desafiantemente.

- _ **Lo vuelvo a decir, ya los venci a ellos, los heroes más grandes de este mundo**_ -Dijo Hichigo apuntando a los heroes de DC

-Entonces sabras porque nos dicen los heroes más poderosos de la Tierra, bueno de nuestra tierra pero al final no son my distinta, así que si, somos mejores que ustedes-dijo Tony finalizando lo ultimo con un vistozo a Batman

- _ **Bien suficiente**_ -dijo Hichigo y se lanza en contra de hulk y sorprendentemente el gigante verde, contiene el golpe, Hichigo esta impresionado.

-¡Nadie…¡ ¡es mas fuerte…! ¡QUE HULK!-de un impulso lanza a Hichigo por los aires, Hichigo se detiene a varios kilomentros de ahí.

-" _Tal vez no deba subestimarlos!-_ penso Hichigo y se lanza en picada en contra de los heroes de Marvel, DC, Bleach y Naruto

-Separencen-dijo Batman y todos se apartan, Hichigo cae Superman y Thor encaran al Hollow Perfecto, Wonder Woman se une, pero Hichigo ataca con un zero , los tres se cubren pero el ataque empieza a lastimar la piel de Superman, este se queja ante el dolor.

-¡KAL!-dijo con desperación Diana

Thor m ira a su amigo sufrir

-Toma esto villano-dijo thor y lanza su martillo, Hichigo logra tomar el martillo pero su sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando el martillo seguia su camino, lo arrastro cientos de metros, el no entendia lo que paso pero no le importaba, intento levantar el martillo pero este seguia en su lugar, puso más fuerza para levantarlo pero no podia siquiera moverlo

Hichigo estaba tan concentrado que no vio venir el escudo del Capitán América venir a su rostro, esto lo golpea y lo tumba, dejandole una rajada en su se pasa la mano en la herida para cerrarla, Hichigo detecta a dos sujetos acercandose, uno era Toshiro y Karin y los otros eran un chico de de cabello castaño y largo y el otro azabache y medio largo. Toshiro trata de darle estocadas ahichigo mientras Neji intenta asestar un golpe con sus palmas abiertas, Karin y Sasuke tratan de darle un trajo sos sus espadas.

-¡Retiremonos!-dijo neji y jala a Toshiro, lo mismo hace Sasuke con Karin, Hichigo esta desconcertado pero siente una presencia cerca el mira a todos lados pero no encuentra a nadie, el no lo entendia pero el suelo lo unde y lo empieza encerrar en una esfera gigante de arena.

Desde la lejania un chico de cabello rojo era el causante de esto. Con su mano controlaba la arena.

-Ataud de… Ataud de… ¡ATAUD…!-decia Gaara con dificultad

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Hinata a lado de Gaara y junto a Nightwing

-¡Esta oponiendo… resistencia! ¡Es demasiado poderoso!-dijo Gaara, el intenta contenerlo su esfuerzo es tal que la arena se convertia en roca por la presión

Hichigo se libera expulsando todo su poder, lanzando a todos los que esten cerca. Naruto ve esto. Y a en contra de Hichigo pero en su camino pasa aun lado de ichigo, ve que este aun sigue de rodillas, con la mirada perdida. Naruto se detiene y va con el

-Oye ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Naruto a Hichigo. Pero este no le contesta-Vamos amigo, reacciona-

Sacude a ichigo y consigue llamar su atención

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta de nuevo Naruto viendo a los ojos de Ichigo

-yo-yo la mata. La mate… a mi mamá…-decia Ichigo aun en shock, Naruto entiende por lo que esta pasando

-No te entiendo-dijo Naruto

-¡YO MATE A MI MAMÁ, LA MATE, LA MATE!-

-¡Calmate…!-dice Naruto mientras sacudia a Ichigo para calmarlo-¿La amabas?-

-¿Que?-

-Que si la amabas-Ichigo solo haciente con la cabeza-Entonces ¿Por qué la matarias? Ella te amaba y tu a ella, no le veo la logica de matar a alguien que amas-

Son pocas las palabras pero estas conectan con los recuerdos de Ichigo, sus vivencias como shinigami. No fue su culpa, Hichigo lo controlo como siempre lo hace. El se levanta y llama a zangetsu, esta llega a su mano.

-Muchas gracias, por todo-

Hichigo lucha en el aire contra Ironman , Stark le lanza sus unirayos pero Hichigo es demasiado rapido, el intenta algo con un supermisil de bolsillo pero se choca con Capitán Atomo.

-Hey, lo tenia en la mira-dijo Tony

-No podemos seguir así, necesitamos cominucarnos-dijo el Cap

Ironman mira a Batman y baja donde esta el.

-Niño rata, necesitmos las frecuencias de sus comunicadores-dijo Tony

-¡No les dare nada!-

-No esta a discución-dijo Steve apareciendo detrás de el

Batman los mira y sabe que muy a su pesar, que tenian rason, de su muñeca sela una pantalla holografica y este aciona la pantalla.

-Esta hecho, ahora todos estan conectados-

-De acuerdo, este es el plan, Ironman, Lanterns, Átomo, ataquen a larga distancia, Superman,Thor, Wonder Woman, ustedes ataque al objetivos, necesitamos una distracción para reorganizar al resto-dijo el Capitán América

-En seguida-dijo Naruto y se dirigía hacia Hichigo a toda velocidad

-Te ayudo-dijo Ichigo y ambos se van en contra de Hichigo

Hichigo bloquea su ataque sin problema.

-¡Tú me hiciste matar a mi madre!-

 _ **-¡Wow! No eres tan tonto después de todo-**_ dijo Hichigo haciendo enojar a ichigo

Naruto aprovecha esto para hacer su famoso jutsu, miles de clones de sombras se lanzan en contra del Hollow Perfecto, increíblemente era perfecta la sinergia entre ambos. Ichigo blande su katana, Hichigo se mantiene a distancia y cuando Ichigo se prepara para lanzar otra tajo pero con su mano libre toma la de uno de los clones, Hichigo evita la espada pero no el clon que lo golpea con ambos pies, varios cloens aprovechan esto y se lanzan sobre el pero poco pueden hacer contra Hichigo, el los destroza sin problema, en eso ver como Ichigo le lanza su zantpakuto y solo se hace a un lado, pero el Naruto original acacha el mango de Zangetsu, y corta la espalda. Hichigo cae al suelo por su herida, y mira al ninja de Konoha, pero por esta distracción no ve a Ichigo quien le da de lleno en la máscara con su puño, rompiéndola, dejando ver si ojo izquierdo.

Desde lo lejos Ironman y Batman observan la azaña de Kurosaki y Uzumaki

-Pelean bien juntos-dijo Tony

-Muy bien ya todos saben que hacer, entonces ¡En marcha!-dijo el Capitán América

Hichigo sigue atacando a los dos héroes pero de frente le llegan Wonder Woman y Saskura quienes atacan a su abdomen al unisonó, pero esto poco le hace a Hichigo, el golpea a Wonder Woman, apartándola de él pero Sakura, no puede apartarse y co una patada ascendente, Hichigo golpea a Sakura.

Desde lejos sus amigos ven lo acontecido, Hichigo sabe que ella no pudo haber soportado tal golp… Pero mientras el polvo se disipa, la figura de Sakura aparece pero con una diferencia, un diamante en su frente y marcas en su rostro se hacen presente.

-Solo he tenido dos años y medio acumulando chakra y aun me cuesta creer que ya tengo el byakugo-dijo Sakura, de inmediato ella aparta la pierna de Hichigo y se sale de ahí.

De inmediato Hulk aparece con salvajes golpes al Hollow Perfecto.

-¡NADIE GOLPEA A CABEZA DE CHICLE!-dijo Hulk mientras laza golpes a diestra y siniestra contra Hichigo pero este detiene los puños del gigante verde

- _"¡Demonios! ¡Este sujeto si que es fuerte! Por suerte yo soy más fuerte"-_ piensa Hichigo mientras contrarresta la fuerza de hulk con la suyo pero algo pasa el mutante gama empieza a incrementar su fuerza

-¡nadie…! ¡Es más fuerte… ! ¡QUÉ HULK!-Hulk hace retroceder a Hichigo pero este le dispara un zero que lo avienta lejos de él.

Hichigo continua con el ataque contra todos los que veía, la mayoría logra escapar del ataque pero Le, Neji y Nightwing corren por su vida, al ver esto Steve lanza su escudo a ellos.

-¡LEE, NEJI!-dijo Steve hacia los mencionado lanzando su escudo. Rock Lee salta para acachar el escudo y lo pone al frente , Neji y Nightwing se colocan detrás de el, el impacto le da de lleno al escudo pero soporta el poderoso ataque. Los tres tratan de mantenerse juntos mientras son arrasado por el ataque.

Hichigo continua pero tres flechas caen a sus pies, estas se abren disparando un sonido ensordecedor, más que eso un sonido similar a las trompetas que derribaron el muro de Jerico, el Hollow cae de rodillas ante tal sonido.

-Eso no lo detendrá-dijo Artemisa desde lo lejos.

-No, pero lo distrajo, tomen la flecha con la caja en la punta-dijo Hawkeye y los tres arqueros toman esas flechas, Artemisa lo ira con duda. Ahora dispárenla en un angulo de 50° grados-

-¿50 grados? No le daremos de esa manera-dijo Artemisa

-Solo háganlo-dijo Barton

-Yo le haría caso-responde Green Arrow

Los tres apuntan al cielo y disparan las flechas. Hichigo con rápido zero destruye los flechas sónicas pero en el cielo algo llama su atención eran las tres flechas que venía a el.

- _ **Neh…-**_ pronuncia Hichigo al ver que solo eran tres flechas pero estas de repente explotan y cae una lluvia de estacas directo a él, todas caen donde el esta, levantando el polvo al impactar

Desde su posición Artemisa y Green Arrow se sorprenden por el ataque que dieron

-Flecha Morada, ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Arrow

-Flechas Pim, son flechas con estacas de Bibranio encogidas con partículas Pim-contesta Clint

-¿A todo esto qué es el Bibranio?-pregunta Artemisa

-Es como el amazonio, en su universo es el materia más resistente y duro que existe en su universo-responde Green Arrow

Todos miras la polvareda para saber que paso, el polvo se disipa y la figura de Hichigo aparece, inmóvil, todos se complacen al ver que ese ser ya no se movia, pero no es asi Hichigo seguía con vida, sus brazos, y gran parte de su cuerpo, y claro su máscara intacta. Y como si nada se quita las estacas de bibranio de su cuerpo.

- _ **Admito que eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero es hora de jugar en serio**_ -dijo Hichigo y eleva su reiatsu

Todos se cubren, Hichigo sale volando y ataca con un zero a todos los héroes, pero los Lantern ya enian recargados sus anillos, crean una barrera protectora. Aun así era demasiado poderoso para ellos.

-Bien, ¿alguien tiene un plan?-dijo Tony

-Tengo algo-dice Sasuke-Pero necesito que los distraigan para que me acerque, después de eso, todos aléjense de ahóí lo más lejos y rápido posible, si me parto… aun así no se acerquen-

Neji entendió a lo que Sasuke se refería.

-¡Es una locura, Sasuke! ¡Puedes morir!-dijo Neji

-Si me llevo esa cosa conmigo… abra valido la pena-dijo Sasuke y corre hacia Hichigo

El Hollow Perfecto estaba en un tiroteo con Ironman, los Lanterns, y Capitán Átomo. Hichigo seguía disparando su zero pero ironman le da con su unirayo central y derriba a Hichigo , en el suelo este se reincorpora para otro zero pero detrás de él aparece Sasuke quien activa el amaterasu, sus ojos cambia por unas aspas más agudas, como si fuera un shuriken, y con un rápido movimiento de manos, realiza la técnica más destructiva de los Uchihas

Un enorme vacío aparece frente a Hichigo y el ataca con su zero… pero algo anda mal, su ataque no hacia ningún efecto, es ahí que se da cuenta de que no es cualquier tipo de vacío, sino uno dimensional, este empieza a arrastrarlo lentamente. Intneta retroceder pero al intentarlo, siente como pierde el equilibrio y por ende su tracción. Vuelve atacar con el zero pero el efecto es el mismo, y por primera vez en toda su existencia Hichigo siente terror, ante la impotencia que tenia frente a tal ataque en su contra.

A lo lejos todos tratan de mantenerse juntos para no ser absorbidos por el Amaterasu de Sasuke, Los shinigamis clavan sus espadas al suelo para no irse al vacío, los héroes de Marvel y DC hacen lo posible para mantenerse en su posición, los shinobis se apoyan en los shingamis para mantenerse en su lugar.

Sasuke a este pundo sentía un dolor insoportable en sus ojos, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ey hichigo aun no cedia pero estaba a muy poco de hacerlo. Y cuando ya parecía que Hichigo estaba perdido, Sasuke empieza a mirar borroso, ya no podía mantenerlo y es justo cuando Hichigo se dirije al vacio dimensional, cuando Sasuke termina con este. Anula el Amaterasu y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad. Hichiog cae al suelo, Sasuke jadea con desesperación fue demasiado para el Uchija.

-¡Maldición!-exclama Sasuke ya que no pudo terminar con esa cosa.

Por su parte Hichigo esta también jadeando pero del horror, mira a Sasuke, impresionado que alguien tan "normal" fuera capaz de algo de semejante poder. Pero no permitiría que volviera a pasar,mira al Uchija lleno de ira, se acerca a Sasuke, sus pasos hacen temblar el suelo. Y carga con reiatsu sus garras, pero alguien se acerca a el para impedir sus siguiente acción.

-¡No te permitiré!-dijo una voz femenida.

-¡¿Sakura?!-dijo Sasuke al identificar el timbre de voz

Karin esgrime a Blusão en contra de Hichigo, apartándolo del Uchija y con una flecha de reiatsu lo destrae por un momento, ella lo aprovecha y toma a Sasuke, ya lejos lo pone en el suelo pero Sasuke siente que debe agradecérselo y la abraza pero al hacerlo una de sus manos queda en uno de los pechos de Karin.

-Gracias… Sakura…-dijo Sasuke abrazando tiernamente a Karin.

-Yo… no soy Sakura-dijo Karin toda sonrojada

¡OYE, DEJA DE ABRAZAR A MI NOVIA!-grita Toshiro al ver la escena

Sakura se acerca para ayudar pero lo que ve la pone molesta

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces?-dijo Sakura

-No es obvio-responde Sasuke

-Yo estoy aquí-

Sasuke de repente aprieta el seno de Karin y de inmediato se aleja, claro Toshiro se pone furioso por lo que vio, toma a Sasuke de su camisa

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-dijo Toshiro

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!-responde Sasuke como el retador que es

Por su parte Karin se queda viendo a Sakura y no puede evitar ver que pese a ser tres años mayor que ella esta pobremente desarrollada de igual manera Sakura se queda viendo a Karin y no puede evitar ver que pese a ser tres años menor que ella está excesivamente desarrollada.

-¿Enserio te confundió conmigo?/¿Enserio me confundió contigo?-dicen Sakura y Karin al unisono, dándose cuenta de que tenia la misma voz

-Sí, sí, si después ven eso, ahora encarguémonos del monstruo-dijo Hawkeye pasando a un lado de ellas dispara sus flechas pero aunque dan de lleno en Hichigo no le hace nada-¡Argh, ¿Qué nada te hace daño?!-

-Mis escaners no pueden indaga en esta cosa, ¿Qué tal tu Neji?-dijo Ironman

-Lo intente pero esa cosa emana mucha energía, me quema los ojos-dijo Neji

-¿Trajiste lo gogles que te di a ti y a Hinata?-

-Si-

-Póntelos, los diseñe para que filtraran más capaz de visión de byakugan-dijo Tony y Neji se detiene y saca los golgles de sus bolsillos y se los pone, activa su byakugan, y mira a Hichigo, al principio le lastima verlo pero con los filtros, puede ver mejor el interior del Hollow Perfecto

-Lo veo Señor Stark-Neji mira el interior de Hichigo-El tiene dos núcleos de energía, uno al parecer crea su propia energía pero el otro… no lo se, parece medio lleno-Entonces los ataques de energía se hacen presente-Esperen, absorbe la energía de los ataques y la deposita en el segundo nucleo-Hichigo ataca con un zero y Neji mira como mezcla ambas energías disparándola en el ataque que hace-

-Entonces, dispararle no ayuda, ¿Qué tal un golpe?-dijo Tony

-Puede ser, no acumula energía por los golpes, apenas absorbe algo de estos-dijo Neji

-Hulk ya lo escuchaste, dale con todo-

El gigante verde va a golpearlo, pero Hichigo lo detecta de inmediato pero antes de que pueda atacar, el martillo de Thor golpea a Hichigo

-Hulk no es único que puede golpear duro-dijo Thor y Superman aparece detrás de Hichigo y le da un mazaso en la espalda, Hichigo cae Hulk lo golpea pero soporta el impacto, Hulk vuelve a atacar, Hichigo sabe que no puede permitir eso, su máscara se empieza a agrietar, detiene los puños de Hulk y se eleva con el y rápidamente lo lanza contra el suelo. Pero del cráter humeante, sale Hulk con un poderoso salto pero Hichigo solo tiene que elevarse más para impedir que siquiera lo toque. Thor y Superman intentan atacarlo pero aunque sus golpes son fuertes no puede asestar un golpe a su rostro y ambos caen al suelo tras recibir un zero de Hichigo.

Desde el suelo, Thor y SUperman mira a Hichigo y en eso llega Capitán América

-Mis manos… nunca pensé que diría esto pero… me duelen de tanto golpearlo-dijo Superman

-Te entiendo-dijo Thor

-¿Están bien?-dijo Steve, ambos asienten-Estoy se pone cada vez más difícil-

-Lo sé-dice Tony-si lo atacamos con energía la absorbe y si lo atacamos de frente nadie puede acercarse para asestar un buen golpe y terminar con el-

-Si tuviera algo, lo suficientemente duro tal vez podría…-decía Superman

-Como Mjnir-dijo Thor ofreciéndole su martillo a Superman, este lo toma sin más

-Se me olvido que puedo levantarlo-dijo Superman pero al ver el ataque de Hichigo sabe que no será fácil acercársele-Aun así no sé cómo me podre acercare a él, uno de esos rayo y tendré que empezar de nuevo-

-Hijo, toma mi escudo-dijo Steve dándole su escudo-Es lo único que a podido soportar ese ataque-

-Gracias Capitán-dijo Superman

Desde lo lejos Ichigo reunía fuerzas para atacar de nuevo a Hichigo.

-Oye-escucha la voz a su lado, era Naruto-ellos planean algo-

-No me digas-

-Hay que ayudarlos-

-Lamento ser el aguafiestas, capitán obvio, pero ¿Cómo planeas eso?-dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo

-No tenemos que hace nada, solo que nos note-Dijo Naruto e Ichigo mira en dirección a Tbor, Cap y Superman

-Te entiendo-dice Ichigo-Aun así ¿no sé cómo lo haremos?-

-Has oído de la expresión tirarse de cabeza al precipicio-dijo Naruto e Ichigo sonríe

-Estás loco… ¡Hagámoslo!-

-Excelente, soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-

-Ichigo Kurosaki-

Ambos pasan a sus modos de más poder.

-Estás listo-dijo Naruto en el modo kyubi e Ichigo asiente con su máscara de Hollow.

Naruto se sube a la espalda de Ichigo y ambos se dirigen hacia donde esta Hichig, quien seguía disparando a los Lanterns y Ironman, pero él siente las energías de Uzumaki y Kurosaki acercárseles a toda velocidad, Naruto, desde la espalda de Ichigo, se lanza con un shuriken rasengan, mientras Ichigo se posiciona al otro lado para atacarlo, de forma sincronizada atacan pero Hichigo los detiene con sus manos sin ningún problema, la energía de ambos es absorbida y con un rápido movimiento toma a ambos del cuello succionado toda su energía, tarda un tiempo porque ambos tiene un enorme poder cada uno. Ambos quedan débiles, colgando de las manos de Hichigo.

- _ **¿Qué se creían? ¡¿Qué un golpe y ya?! ¡Nada ni nadie puede conmigo!**_ -dijo Hichigo con satisfacción pero las sonrisa de satisfacción de Naruto e ichigo lo desconcierta

-Lo sabemos-dijo Ichigo

-Pero te distrajo ¿o no?-dijo Naruto

De inmediato se da cuenta de lo cerca que esta Superman a menos de 25 metras de el, de inmediato suelta al Shinobi y Shinigam, se voltea cargando el zero y lo dispara contra este, pero Superman se cubre con el escudo del Capitán América, soportando el ataque, Superman suelta el martillo de Thor hasta la correa de esta y lo hace girar acumulando electricidad.

-Y como diría un amigo, ¡POR MIDGARD!-dijo Superman deslizándose a un lado y conecta el golpe, pro están descomunal, que hizo más que romper la máscara de Hichigo y también sufre de una mandíbula destrozada, realización de las vertebras 1 a la 5, la cabeza se sale de su lugar y el hombro y clavícula derecha son fracturadas.

Hichigo cae al suelo estrepitosamente, provocando un pequeño cráter ante su caída. Todos los héroes se reúnen alrededor de este, viendo a un Hichigo retorciéndose de dolor pero que aun así intenta levantarse.

-¡Es demasiado peligros que siga con vida! ¡Hay que acabarlo, Ahora!-exclamo Batman a los cutro vientos

-Al fin que lo aceptas-dice Ironman-¡Muy bien todo el mundo! ¡Denle con todo!-

Todos se preparan, los Artemisa, Green Arrow y Hawkeye apuntan una flecha con cabezas explosivas, Canary se prepara para gritar, los lantern, Ironman, Capitán Átomo, Superman, Shazam y Thor a dispararle con sus rayos de todo tipo, Karin e Ichigo preparan sus Getsuga Tenshou, Toshiro y Rukia para congelarlo, Renji, Grimjowl y Flash tambien hacen lo suyo.

Pero una figura observa desde lo lejos, unos anillos se forman en su mano y son un simple movimiento de muñeca todo se detiene, y él se dirige a donde esta Hichigo, no pierde tiempo y le explica todo lo que está pasando y sin más que decirle abre un portal y ambos entran a este, cuando se cierra el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad. Una enorme explosión hacer que todos se cubrana.

Hichigo mira con la máxima impotencia, su inminente muerte, este intenta moverse pero poco puede hacer, y todos disparan en su contra, todo parace ir en cámara lenta, cada uno de los ataques y lentamente como se acercan a el, casi como si estuvieran detenidos ene l tiempo… un momento, ninguno de los ataque se movía, todos estaba estaticos en el tiempo.

Unos pasos se escuchan, alguien avanza entre los héroes, y llega hasta donde esta hichigo. Este no sabe que pensar, mucho menos que hacer. Este extiende su mano y de repente su cuerpo se recupera como si nunca le hubiera pasado algo, se reincorpora rápidamente y se pone en guardia

- _¿Qué… quien eres?-_ pregunta Hichigo estupefacto

-Eso… aun no… qué más da yo soy quien ha movido todos esto, las piezas de ajedrez que se han movido de acuerdo a mi plan ma…-decía el extraño ser pero al voltearse se da cuenta de que Hichigo seguía en agonia. Extiende su mano derecha y en un instante el cuerpo de Hichigo regresa a la normalidad, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer… de nuevo.

 _-¿Cómo hiciste…?-_

-Solo digamos que me caes bien… Sigueme-Hichigo obedece al extraño sujeto, camina ente los héroes, cada uno como si estuviera congelado de alguna manera, el recorrido es corto, hasta queda frente a Hitsugaya-Hace mucho tiempo me enseñaron a crear aberturar transdimensionales y me pareció divertido mover un individuo de un universo a otro, una amalgama-

 _-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con Hitsugaya?-_ dijo Hichigo con dudas sobre lo que le dijo, no encontraba la lógica.

-Ese es el punto, este no es Hitsugaya-dijo el Ser dejando boquiabierto a Hichigo-Su parece, tiene actitudes similares así que lo puse en un universo o realida, llamalo como quieras, en donde Toshiro Hitsugaya no existiera y el pudiera tomar ese lugar, crea dos universo gemelos, una imposibilidad en la existencia-

 _-Eso… quiere.. decir…-_ decía o mejor dicho trataba de decir Hichigo que aun no procesaba todo esa corta pero descomunal revelación

-Así es, yo siempre tuve el control de ese universo, y es por mí que tu existes, no necesitas saber mucho, solo digamos que sin Hitsugaya hubieras matado a Isshin Shiba antes de que llegara Mazaki Kurosaki-

Hichigo se sorprende por…

 _-¡ESPERA!...-_ dice Hichigo con rabia- _Si eso es verdad entonces porque hiciste eso, si yo hubiera matado a Isshin, seguiría siendo el mismo que ahora_ -

-No del todo… te pregunto algo ¿Sabes porque Aizen te creo?-

Hichigo intenta responderle pero duda, algo le decía que ese sujeto sabia más de lo que creía o de los que cualquiera sabria

- _Ilústrame-_

-Como debes saber, Aizen quería hacerse del título del rey espiritual, pero para ello tenia que hacerse de un poder superior, tu no eras más que uno de tantos intentos, un Zero, más haya del Zero Hollow, dpero después empezó a mezclar las esencia, de los Shinigamis con los Hollows y viceversa, y por pura casualidad se encontró con Ichigo Kurosaki, la mezcla entre Hollow, Shinigami y Quincy, pero no era perfecto. Aizen perdió ante el pero no directamente, el solo debilito a Aizen lo suficiente para que el Bakudo de Urahara surtiera efecto, ahora déjame hacer otra pregunta, si te enfrentaras con ellos dos con este nuevo cuerpo, ¿tendrían alguna oportunidad contigo?-

Maldición ese sujeto sí que sabía de lo que hablaba, sabía más de él que el mismo. Era espeluznante, aun así quedaban algunas dudas en su mente.

 _-Podría hacerte un sinfín de preguntas y me las responderías todas, así que vamos al grano ¡¿Qué quieres?!-_

-… que seamos socios-

Hichigo se quedo en blanco, pero no por lo que parecía, si este sujeto era el responsable de las amalgamas, entonces porque hacer tan complicadas las cosas…

-Y antes de que me digas al algo de porque hacer las cosas tan complicadas, esto n o es tan sencillo, es como una torre de Jenga, tiene que saber el Cuándo. Como, Donde y Porque antes de que ese sujeto…-El ser se queda pensativo viendo al horizonte-¡SIGUEME!-

El ser abre un portal y Hichigo lo sigue de inmediato. Al crusarlo ve como el ser hace aparecer unos círculos verdad que hace girar y los desaparece, Hichigo mira a su alrededor y ve que es uno bodega, pero los ruidos de afuera le decía que pasaba algo como una guerra.

 _-¿Dónde estamos?-_ Pregunta Hichigo

-Byalia, más precisamente en su capital a unos metros del palacio de la Abaje Reina-dice el Ser y empieza a caminar por el almacén, las explosiones eran fuertes, el lugar amenazaba con derrumbarse pero ellos llegan a un enorme contenedor de Lex Corp, el Ser revela una energía violeta que destruye el contenedor pero no su contenido-Esto es lo que estaba buscando-

Hichigo observa a lo que tenía en frente y lo recuerda, era el Androide AMAZO, inclusive podría jurar que era el mismo, Hichigo empieza a conectar los puntos.

 _-Je, no me digas, "que vinimos a ver como activas esta cosa para que ataque a Ichigo y así que yo exista"-_

-Seguro que yo lo active-

Las palabras de ese sujeto, eran escalofriantes, como si cada movimiento ya lo conociera de antemano, pero aun así Hichigo lo entiende, todo de repente le era tan claro, el ataque, él porque fue Ichigo, todo. Se acerca al tablero frente a él, y oprime el botón de activación, AMAZO despierta y Hichigo se poner frente a el .

- _AMAZO, busca a un sujeto igual a mi, de cabelo anaranjado, pelea con el y si intenta regresarte de donde viniste arrástralo contigo_ -dijo Hichigo y AMAZO obedece. El ser abre un portal- _Ahora ¡Ve!-_

La orden de Hichigo la obedece y AMAZO netra al portal, y detrás de el se cierra.

-Yo siempre creía que cada uno es el arquitecto de su vida, y que somos los únicos que pueden cambiarla-

Hichigo había quedado sobre sorprendido, ya no podía procesar todo lo que esta pasando era demasiado, pero eso no era lo importante, este ser tenía un plan y muy bien marcado, le convenia estar cerca de él.

 _-De acuerdo… seremos socios. ¿Ahora qué?-_

-Descansamos, ya fueron muchas emociones por un día y demasiadas cosas para ti-

Se abre otro portal y los dos caminan hacia el desapareciendo del universo DC.

De regreso con los héroes, el ser y Hichigo cruzan el portal que los lleva a Byalia y al cerrarse, el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad y todos los ataque siguen su curso. Una enorme explosión hacer que todos se cubrana.

-¿Lo hicimos?-Pregunta Superman

-Thor, danos visión-dijo Capitán América

-Con gusto-dijo el asgardiano y al blandir su martillo el humo se despeja y muran como el cráter se haba ampliado pero no había rastro de Hichgio

-Mis escaners no captan nada, ¿Qué tal tu Falcon?-dijo ironman

-Nada, al parecer le dimos al aire-dijo Falcon

-¡Ese maldito! ¡Logro huir!-dijo Ichigo furioso

-¿No dejo un rastro o algo?-pregunta Naruto

-Solo la sangre de sus heridas pero nada más-dijo Ironman

-Aun así no creo que el pueda recuperarse después de ese ataqu…-decía Toshiro pero Karin se abalanza sobre el y lo besa de la emoción. Ichigo mira esto y su reacción es la que tendría todo hermano sobreprotector.

-¡OYE, DEJA DE BESAR A MI HERMANA, DEPRAVADO!-grita Ichigo con rabia

-¡CALLATE ICHIGO! ¡YO SOPORTE CINCO MELOSOS MESES DE VER COMO BESUQUEABAS A ZATANNA, AHORA ME TOCA A MI HACER LO QUE QUIERA!-responde Karin y todos se rien por la respuesta de la Kurosaki menor

-Muy bien-dijo ironman y se eleva la careta de su máscara-tenemos un tipo libre. Así que hay que relacionarnos ahora-

-Aun así ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ustedes? Es decir ese tipo es más fuerte que Superman-dijo Artemisa

-¡JA! Te lo dije-dijo Hulk y golpea a Thor

Stark se quita el casco y prosigue para presentarse acción que imitan los demás

-Hola todo el mundo soy Tony Stark-

-Capitán Steve Rogers-

-Soy Thor, principie de Asgard-

-Sam Wilson-

-Clint Barton-

-Hulk-

Batman ve a los chicos que lo acompañan

-Veo que no somos los únicos con jóvenes con poderes de otro universo-dijo Batman

-No, no lo son, pero el nuestro tiene onda y no una cara de amargado que hacer juego con la tuya-dijo Tony y Batman ni se inmuta

En eso reciben una transmision de la Atalaya

-Chicos, algo está pasando en la sede de la Liga, y creo que necesitan ir de inmediato-dijo Miss Martian

-¡Entonces vayamos!-dijo Thor

-Si no lo notaste, no todos volamos-dijo Temari

-Y no cree que ese lugar este cerca-dijo Ino

-¿Aun tienes energía?-dijo uno de los Lantern a su colega

-Ya sé lo que piensas-

Entre ambos crean una aeronave de buen tamaño y las compuertas de estas se abren. Todos los héroes que no pueden volar. Falcon era el más encantado con la habilidad de los lanterns, les lanzo un monto de preguntas de la forma de energía de sus anillos, fueron tantas y tan complicadas que lo único que le dijeron fue NERD

 **Washington DC 14:45 PM**

La aeronave con todos los héroes se dirgian a la cede de la Liga de la Justicia y después de varios minutos llegan pero son recibidos por un comité de periodistas, no muy amigables.

-¡Wow! Y yo que pensé que nuestro mundo era hostil-dijo Barton

-¿Las cosas siempre son así?-pregunto Sakura

-No realmente pero han estado algo… agitadas-dijo Rukia

-Supongo que no es por algo bueno-dijo Falcon

-No, no lo es-dijo Nightwing

Los héroes bajan de las aero naves creadas por los Lanterns, Los Héroes Más Grandes caminan a lado de los Héroes Más Poderosos, seguido por los shinobis y los shinigamis. De inmediato son rodeados por los reporteros con un sinfín de preguntas pero casi eran las misma.

-Por favor señores, uno a la vez-dijo Ironman y una mujer levanto la mano era Louis Lane-La reportera del saco celeste, Usted señorita…-

-Lane, Louis Lane-

-Es un placer señorita Lane-no hace decir que superman no tomo bien la actitud del hombre de hierro ante su ex-amada

-La tierra fue amenazada por un ser que dijo que venía, de Nightsword y fue creado por lex luthor y otras personas de altos puestos ¿Cómo reaccionaron ante ella?-

-No enfrentamos ante la amenaza, aunque no pudimos destruirla-dijo Ironman

-¿Quiere decir que sigue con vida?-dijo un reportero

-¿Entonces como quieren que confiemos en ustedes?-dijo otro reportero

Tony sabe que está pasando, ya había pasado por lo mismo antes.

-¿Quieren confianza?-dijo Ironman y este se quita su casco y todos se queda sorprendidosde que tratase de un hombre-Hola, soy Tony Stark, en mi mundo, que más bien es de otro universo,después aclaramos ese tema. Fui secuestrado, mi hirieron el proceso, cuando tuve las fuerzas para levantarme, cree una armadura que me ayudo a escapar, antes contraía armas ahora me opongo a ellas como un héroe, como Ironman-dijo Tony y todos lo miran con admiración

Naruto ve esto y lo motiva para hablar.

-En mi aldea yo nunca fue el mejor es más era odiado por casi toda mi aldea pero no me rendía, luche duro para volverme el mejor y ahora que puedo hacer una diferencia la hago, ya sea en mi mundo o en otro yo siempre ayudare al que más lo necesite, ese es mi camino ninja, sy Naruto Uzumaki el próximo hokage de la hoja-

-Aun así, ese sujeto trajo una amenaza a nuestro mundo-dijo un reportero pero de lugar de herirlo, Ichigo toma esto como algo diferente y avanza al público.

-Es verdad que traje esa cosa a su mundo pero tambien me enfrente a el, descubrí que ese desgracias fue el responsable de la muerte de mi madre y no permitiré que le haga daño a nadie más, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y no pertenezco a este mundo pero no permitiré que ese maldito vuelva a salirse con la suyo, nunca más-

Los periodistas están sorprendidos por las respuestas que tuvieron pero Vicky Bale aparece en escena.

-Ya nos dijeron quienes son pero ¿Quiénes de los héroes de aquí nos dira quien es y porque confiar en ellos?-

Todos los héroes de DC son tomados por sorpresa, excepto uno, Batman avanza sin vacilar y este se pone a lado de Tony, Ichigo y Naruto, se quita su capucha y nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Soy Bruce Wayne, de niño vi como mis padres morían frente a mi, no pude hacer nada en ese moento, pero me jure que nunca permitiría que alguien sufra de la misma manera que yo lo hice y desde entonces he entrenado para que ese día nunca vuelva a pasar-Y es ahí donde tony se da cuenta de que persona era Bruce, aunque difícilmente pudiera confar en el tan facil

Todos estaban estupefacto, respuestas decididas que motivaban a la gente en confiar en ellos siempre pero Lane no estaba totalmente convencida

-Aun así, este día casi no lo logran ¿Qué pasara cuando fallen?-

Naruto e Ichigo tragan saliva, Bruce aprieta los puños era cierto las palabras de Lane pero Tony sentía que era un extraño deja vu.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Tony colocando su mano en el hombro de Bruce-Es verdad, no somos invencibles, cabe esa posibilidad, de que algún día se pierda todo…-La palabras de Stark fueron como un balde de agua, fría, casi congelada en su piel, Lane se arrepentía de haber hecho esa pregunta, los periodistas rogaban por que fuera un chiste, ya que esas palabras parecían muy ciertas-… pero si eso llega a pasar… ¡LOS VENGAREMSO! ¡ACADA UNO DE USTEDES!-

Los flashes y los gritos de alegría se escuchan, por esa determinación de protegerlos a toda costa, sin importar lo que pase.

-Así es señores, ¡Somos Justica y Venganza!-

Los periodistas no daban para más, la fe en los superhéroes de DC había vuelto gracias a los héroes de Marvel


End file.
